Sr And Sr Heiwajima Shizaya
by BillDippCipher
Summary: ¿Heiwajima? ¿Desde cuando Orihara habia cambiado su apellido por Heiwajima? ¿Era a caso una especie de broma estúpida? Pues no, no era una broma, ambos enemigos mortales ahora eran marido y ¿mujer? Al menos asi le llamaba el rubio al pelinegro con el que se habia casado, pero... ¿Porque aquellos hombres que se juraban odio eterno se habían casado?
1. ¿Memorias?

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no se ponía ebrio? Aunque en primer lugar, ¿Porque lo haría? ¿Porque razón necesitaba ponerse ebrio cuando su mentalidad nunca se lo permitía?

—Ugh... — murmuraba el informante que recién comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia, abría los ojos lo más que podía mientras tomaba su cabeza. ¿Que había pasado la noche anterior? ¿Porque había bebido? ¿O es que a caso le habían goleado? —Brr... — corrió al baño a vomitar.

No, definitivamente había bebido, pero... ¿Porque? ¿Qué razón había para beber de aquella forma? La cabeza le daba vueltas, su sentido de la orientación estaba hecha un asco, tenía solo una camisa a botones puesta encima y esta ni siquiera estaba abotonada, asumía que había hecho alguna tontería o quizá alguien le había embriagado con una sola bebida, pero no lo sabía y aquello de no saberlo era lo que le molestaba, pero la cabeza comenzaba a matarle, los dolores punzantes de su cabeza provocaban que no quisiera pensar en ese mismo momento.

Al menos estaba seguro de algo, traía sus boxers puestos, quizá solo había hecho algo de nudismo provocado por el alcohol o solo se había deshecho de su ropa causada por el calor que el alcohol trae consigo como consecuencia, pero, la respuesta siempre era la misma para todas aquellas suposiciones que pasaban como rayos en su cabeza que solamente le hacían quejarse de dolor, no sabía que había pasado la noche anterior.

Tras limpiar el baño y lavarse la cara, suspiro viendose al espejo, se veía como todo un hombre lleno de resaca, tenía ojeras, sus pupilas eran pequeñas, su expresión era un asco al igual que su cabello y la gran mayoría de él. Suspiro mientras golpeaba ligeramente sus mejillas para despertarse, ahora necesitaba saber en donde estaba y, por lo que veía parecía estar en una especie de hotel, bastante lujoso a decir verdad.

—Una tina, una regadera, un baño con asiento calentador... — murmuró y abrió aquel espejo que estaba pegado a la pared pero que daba acceso a un pequeño compartimento con cosas que esperaba, entre ellas hubiera una pastilla para la cabeza o algo que le ayudara a soportar más la luz y le devolviera el estómago que no tenía en aquellos momentos. ¿Cuánto había bebido? Tampoco estaba seguro, pero por las nauseas, por la cantidad de vómito y por su memoria totalmente fallida, estaba seguro que habían sido más de quince o veinte copas.

Salió del baño viendo un camino de ropas por el pasillo, frunció ligeramente al reconocer su ropa pero sin reconocer la demás. ¿A caso el, Izaya Orihara, había tenido sexo con alguien? No, no era posible, la cadera no le dolía y su entre pierna no daba señales de haber estado con alguien... frunció el ceño caminando lo más silenciosamente posible hasta tomar la primera prenda, también eran unos pantalones negros, pero por su tamaño eran de alguien mas alto que el... ¿Quién usaba pantalones negros en Ikebukuro que fuera más alto que el?

Aunque para muchos la respuesta hubiera sido obvia, para un Izaya con dolor de cabeza, con resaca y con aún secuelas del alcohol era imposible sacar las cosas por conclusión, de quién eran aquellos pantalones, los tiró al piso mientras continuaba caminando, había encontrado un chaleco negro y unos calcetines negros. ¿Quien vestía tanto de negro como el? Era obvio de quien se trataba, pero, Izaya simplemente seguía sin darse cuenta de quién se trataba, se detuvo antes del final del pasillo tomando un pequeño moño negro, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba la puerta de la habitación moviéndose.

Su mirada se dirigió rápidamente hacia atrás sujetando aquel moño y ahí, en aquel solitario pasillo donde antes solo estaba el pelinegro, aquel rubio que tanto odiaba había aparecido, solamente usaba boxers, ni siquiera estaba usando sus típicos lentes azules, estaba claro que se acababa de levantar. Tras un fuerte bostezo, sus miradas se encontraron, un silencio ensordecedor se hizo presente antes de que aquel hombre sonriera haciendo que se saltara su sien y apretara los puños con fuerza

—I~zay~ya-kun~ — como siempre su manía de decir en sílabas el nombre del informante. Este, por primera vez palideció, no por miedo, sino por el estado de su cuerpo, claramente no estaba ni siquiera al 25% de su capacidad, ahora más que nunca maldecía el alcohol. Se levantó torpemente corriendo mientras el rubio le seguía a pasos rápidos, aunque algo le hizo tropezar y rodar hasta la sala. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo viendo a aquel pasillo donde por igual el rubio se tropezó. Varios ruidos se comenzaron a escuchar y un extraño mecanismo comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro, parecía una de aquellas cosas que las personas construían con muchas cosas, usualmente madera, pelotas y cosas así, aquellos "mecanismos" que dependian de que todo saliera bien... mientras su mirada se perdía en una pequeña pelotita negra que rodaba por las paredes bajando por un montón de tablas pegadas a la pared, el rubio se levantó perdiéndose también en aquella pelotita, al menos hasta que la televisión se encendió.

—¡Feliz primer día de casados! — decía un Shinra totalmente rojo de la cara bebiendo abrazando a Celty, estaba totalmente ebrio —¡Segu...ramente, se estén preguntando que demonios estoy diciendo... pero, si quieren respuestas... están aquí! — gritó tomando la cámara haciendo que se grabara aquella boda

—S-si... alguien se.. o-opone que...—

—¡¿Uh?! ¡¿Alguien se opone?! — gritaba Shizuo con la cara también totalmente roja con Izaya entre sus brazos cargandole —¡Si alguien se opone lo mataré! —

—¡Hahahahaha! — se reía el informante que se aferraba al cuello del rubio besando su mejilla sin descaro alguno moviendo las piernas como colegiala enamorada —¡Nadie se opone Shizu-chan! — gritaba Izaya.

Ambos hombres, ahora parados el uno al lado del otro veían la cinta con las caras más que pálidas... ¡¿Como que se habían casado?! ...

La cinta terminó dejando a ambos hombres en silencio, eran como dos fantasmas en aquella habitación, habían visto cómo firmaban y confirmaban que se habían casado, se habían entregado anillos de oro que pero alguna extraña razón alguien se los había dado, alguien que no se veía en aquella cinta que habían grabado... ¡¿Quien los había casado?! ¡Más importante aún, ambos hombres que se juraban odio eterno se habían besado!

Tras unos minutos en total silencio, ambos con la cara en blanco, giraron instintivamente sus miradas a la mano del otro confirmando aquellos anillos de oro que aún usaban, ambos rápidamente se los quisieron quitar, pero aquella pantalla se encendió de nueva cuenta dando solo un aviso con varias letras de revistas recortadas y pegadas en una nota, era solo una fotografía

"Esto lo hice nada más y nada menos que porque ambos se lo merecían, uno por ser un psicópata y el otro por ser una bestia, no se atrevan a quitarse los anillos o a intentar deshacer su matrimonio porque quienes les importan correrán riesgos y, aún siendo ustedes no podrán hacer nada"

La imagen se quedó estática unos momentos hasta que de pronto cambió mostrando una fotografía de las hermanas de Izaya y el hermano de Shizuo... ¿Quien se preocuparía por las dos locas Orihara? Eran más peligrosas ellas que cualquiera, pero... aquel joven de cabellos castaños, era claro que no era nada bueno defendiendose, que cualquiera podría matarle solo con acercarse a él, después de todo, era demasiado ingenuo y amable, justo como aquel rubio teñido.

El silencio se hizo presente mientras Izaya suspiraba levantando los hombros y soltando el moño

—Me da igual — respondió a aquella amenaza mientras se intentaba quitar el anillo, cosa que le fue detenida por el rubio que le apretaba la mano viendo la imagen de su hermano... ¿Permitiría que su odio desmesurado llevara a la muerte a Kasuka...?

—No... — respondió el rubio viéndole con total furia, por mas que quisiera ver muerto al informante, por mas que le gustaría arrancarle la cabeza... no podía involucrar a su hermano en ello —No te dejaré hacerlo, puede que a ti no te importe nada que no seas tu mismo, pero no dejaré que envuelvas a Kasuka en esto — fruncía el ceño apretando su muñeca.

Izaya frunció el ceño mientras levantaba lentamente la pierna para no alarmar más al rubio, aunque cuanto intentó patearle para alejarlo, este tomo su tobillo colocandolo de cabeza

—No te dejaré hacer alguna estupidez pulga — fruncía el ceño totalmente molesto, Shizuo se veía obligado a tener que seguir con aquella estupidez de "jugar al matrimonio" con Izaya. Le tiró al piso en cuanto aquella imagen volvió a cambiar, Izaya se levantó y antes de poder hacer algo miro la pantalla frunciendo el ceño

"Veamos quien gana en este juego, si ustedes par de animales o yo, no se pueden separar ya que esos anillos son especiales, no pueden estar a más de cinco metros del otro, si lo hacen ambos anillos comenzarán a sonar hasta que simplemente... kaboom quienes más quieren"

La televisión se apagó mientras Shizuo fruncía aún más molesto el ceño, podría ir a matar a aquella persona pero él no sabía nada de investigación, siempre Tom le daba la información e iba al lugar de los hechos, aunque por otro lado, tenía a... ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba?!

—¡¿Pulga?! — gritó con fuerza buscándole, entró a aquella habitación encontrándose con el informante ya vestido parado en el marco de la ventana, ¡¿Como demonios es que era tan rápido?!

—Bye bye byy — le guiñó el ojo mientras salía por aquella ventana, el rubio se acercó intentando tomarle de la chaqueta aunque no lo había conseguido... milimetros mas y bien pudo haberle detenido, veía como el contrario comenzaba a alejarse y ciertamente, aquellos anillos comenzaban a sonar molestamente, el rubio se vistió casi corriendo, había visto su camisa en el piso cuando el informante había salido por la ventana, al parecer por la urgencia de salir corriendo había olvidado sabotear al contrario con su camisa

—¡Izaya! — gritó a todo volumen saliendo tras de él, estaban lejos, era más de la distancia permitida y aquello no era bueno, la imagen de su hermano se pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez mientras corría con total desesperación detrás de aquel molesto informante —¡Izaya! — su grito se volvió aún más fuerte, las personas de aquella ciudad abrían paso, no solo por el hecho de ser ambos hombres, sino porque ya toda la ciudad sabía de su "matrimonio". No habían pasado ni siquiera 24 horas cuando ya todos sabían que Shizuo Heiwajima se había casado con Izaya Ori... Heiwajima, suponían que Izaya por ser el más bajo era... el pasivo, todos ahora le llamaban así con burla claramente, "El informante pasivo" como ahora le apodaban

Algunas risas se habían extendido por la ciudad mientras aquel apodo corría de un lado a otro, ahora el hombre más odiado de Ikebukuro era la burla de todos... vaya ventajas del matrimonio.

Minutos de corretearse, de estar cerca de atrapar al informante y aquella incesante carrera que siempre se daban el uno al otro terminaron en el centro de Ikebukuro, aquel lugar totalmente lleno de personas donde el informante bien pudo esconderse del rubio

—Maldita pulga... — murmuró mientras intentaba olfatear aquel olor característico que tenía, aunque se confundía con todas las personas que estaban ahí —Pulga... — gruño para si mismo, su olfato le estaba siendo traicionado, no podía ubicarlo "rastreando" su aroma, daba algunos pasos y se guiaba por el molesto sonido de aquel anillo que, bien podría haber roto ya, pero siempre que quería hacerlo, la imagen de Kasuka pasaba por su cabeza y se detenía.

Minutos y minutos de buscarle por entre las personas dio al final sus frutos, pudo ver aquella chaqueta negra con peluche café, aquella chaqueta única del informante

—Te encontré... — sonrió con la cien saltada mientras se acercaba a pasos largos, al parecer el informante estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono por lo que había bajado su guardia —Te encontré a~morcirto — decía mientras tomaba aquel peluche café arrancandolo de la chaqueta.

El informante palideció al escuchar el sonido de los hilos rompiéndose, su mirada se dirigió hacia un costado viendo como las manos del barman tenían el peluche de su chaqueta favorita entre sus dedos. Su mirada de sorpresa se lleno totalmente de odio mientras fruncía el ceño, Shizuo acababa de cometer una estupidez, era cierto que Izaya no se le comparaba en fuerza, pero también él tenía cosas e información que podrían destruir en cuestión de segundos al rubio

—Hola... amorcito — le respondió de la misma forma entre dientes mientras guardaba su teléfono, tomó aquella pequeña navaja y la encajó en el costado el rubio con fuerza, aquella chaqueta era la favorita de Izaya... era solo una prenda, pero era su prenda. Le arrebató de las manos aquel peluche y se quitó el anillo pisandolo hasta que se escuchó un pequeño "crack"

Shizuo palideció ante aquel sonido, el informante se alejó de ahí sin importarle nada, solamente les mandaría un mensaje a sus molestas hermanas diciendo que debían cuidarse y ya, por otro lado, aquel castaño que el rubio quería proteger simplemente podía irse al infierno. El rubio revisó aquel anillo y suspiro, no estaba roto ni nada por el estilo, al parecer era más resistente de lo que se veía, tomo aire mientras fruncía el ceño, había comenzado a sonar de nueva cuenta aquellos anillos pero ahora parpadeaban

—¡I-za-ya-kun! — gritó con una máquina expendedora al mismo tiempo que se lo lanzaba al contrario, era de las pocas veces que realmente le acertaba al informante, se acercó ignorando la sangre de su costado, tomó la muñeca del informante que yacía inconsciente en el piso, le puso de nueva cuenta el anillo y se lo llevó arrastrando hacia el hotel.

Todos les veían en total silencio con la caras en blanco...

Vaya matrimonio que tenían esos dos...

~Jeeelouuuu xD este es uno de mis nuevos muchos proyectos que les traeré prontamente, espero que les guste y se diviertan y sufran tanto como los quiero hacer sufrir(?) xD estaré actualizando pronto, es un reto personal xD jajaja

Nos leemos después

BillDippCipher~


	2. Inesperado

—¡¿Me podrías explicar que demonios estas haciendo?! —

Tenía cerca de 10 minutos de haber despertado, ya no estaban en aquel hotel claramente lujoso, ahora se encontraban en "la pocilga", o mas bien conocida como la habitación de Shizuo, Izaya estaba solo en aquella habitación, estaba atado a una silla, ni siquiera se podía mover y sabía que si lo hacía caería al piso

—¡Shizu-chan! —

Continuaba gritando con desesperación esperando que el rubio regresara con el, podía escuchar ruido en la casa, pero por mas que gritaba el rubio no regresaba a aquella habitación. Izaya tenía un fuerte chipote en la cabeza, lo menos que le pudo haber pasado tras haber sido golpeado con una máquina expendedora a decir verdad.

—¡Deja de ignorarme! ¡Bestia! —

Ni siquiera insultandole, provocandole o diciendo alguna tontería lograba que el rubio regresara con el, la garganta ya le dolía después de tanto gritar... suspiro resignado mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás viendo al techo, no tenía su navaja, tampoco tenía su chaqueta, aún tenía toda su demás ropa puesta a excepción de los zapatos, suspiraba aburrido viendo al techo, aquel techo blanco que era igual de aburrido que Shizuo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado en la misma posición o cuantas veces había movido sus muñecas esperando soltarse pero solo consiguiendo rasparse con aquellas cuerdas. Shizuo le había atado correctamente, no solo para que no se fuera a soltar, sino que ante cualquier movimiento, este mismo se diera cuenta de que caería y mucho menos iría a recogerle.

—Esto es aburrido —

Murmuraba con pesadez, al menos si estuviera tirado en la cama o atado a esta podría dormir, pero no, tenía que ser a una estúpida silla que ni siquiera giraba, aquello era mucho mas aburrido de lo que pensaba. Divagaba en sus pensamientos, haciendo pequeños ruidos y soplando su cabello haciendo que este se moviera, era la primera vez que Izaya estaba completamente atrapado en un lugar, estaba desarmado y, aunque sabía que estaba en "peligro" podía claramente apostar que Shizuo no le haría nada. ¿Como lo sabía? Por el hecho de que aún tenía aquel anillo dorado, anillo que por mas que intentaba quitarse no podía, no porque no pudiera hacerlo, sino porque Shizuo había incluso atado ese anillo a su muñeca, hiciera lo que hiciera, atado en ese momento no podía quitarse el estúpido anillo.

—¿Que estas haciendo? Esto es aburrido... —

Murmuraba mientras veía aquella puerta blanca abierta, solo tenía la vista al baño y al pasillo de madera abandonado, había contado quien sabe cuantas veces las mismas rayas, había imaginado millones de situaciones en las cuales huía, pero nada, no lograba nada y no se quería mover puesto que sus piernas también estaban atadas a aquella silla.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos horas? Ni siquiera tenía un reloj como para saberlo, comenzaba a dormitar del aburrimiento, al menos hasta que los pasos secos de Shizuo comenzaron a escucharse.

—¿Pul...? —

Shizuo se quedó callado al verle cabecear, ¿Como era posible que aquel psicópata se viera lindo por estar quedándose dormido? Aunque a decir verdad, Izaya calmado, sin aquella molesta risa, sin aquella sonrisa socarrona y sin aquella molesta voz, se veía bastante... ¿Adorable? ¿Tranquilo? ¿Agradable? Realmente no sabría como describirlo, pero era un dolor en el trasero mucho menor que cuando estaba despierto, era incluso "agradable" estar a su lado.

—¿Porque me miras mientras duermo? —

Cuestionó el informante abriendo un ojo, parpadeo varias veces hasta incorporarse de nueva cuenta en aquella silla suspirando y bostezando

—¿Te aburriste de tenerme atado y por ello ahora vienes a verme dormir? —

Como siempre, su altanería tenía que ser lo primero en atacar, sonrió al ver aquella venita saltada en la cien de Shizuo y, justo cuando iba a seguir con sus ataques verbales, Shizuo había tomado algo de cinta, corto un trozo con sus dientes y se lo colocó en la boca al informante sonriendo con molestia

—Te vez mejor callado, sin siquiera hacer un jodido ruido, así dejarás de irritarme y podré estar tranquilo aunque te tenga aquí —

Aquello claramente no le gusto al informante, fruncía el ceño intentando liberarse ahora con mayor fuerza sin importarle que se fuese a lastimar, quería golpear al rubio, encajarle su pequeña navaja hasta matarle, quería venganza por aquella "humillación", mordía el interior de su mejilla forzando aquellas cuerdas intentando soltarse empujando su cuerpo hacia adelante. Shizuo sonreía viendo aquellos intentos en vano por soltarse, no por algo había conseguido una cuerda gruesa, conocía la fuerza de Izaya, pero también sabía que tenía muchas debilidades.

La mirada de Izaya se tornó en pánico cuando la silla se comenzó a inclinar hacia adelante de forma peligrosa, había olvidado que no tenía como sostenerse, sus piernas estaban atadas sus muñecas estaban pegadas a la silla... seguramente caería y se golpearía la cara. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y, antes de caer, sintió un ligero tirón, quizá se había atorado con algo, o el rubio le había detenido, aunque apostaba mas por la primera.

—Deja de moverte o te caerás pulga —

El rubio le veía mientras le acomodaba de nueva cuenta, se agacho quedando de cuclillas frente al contrario viéndole, de aquella forma claramente podría golpearle hasta la muerte, pero, siempre que pensaba en hacerle daño a Izaya, la imagen de Kasuka venía a su mente y ello siempre le hacía suspirar y simplemente resignarse. Izaya le veía con cierto asombro pero al mismo tiempo lleno de ira.

Shizuo se levantó, tomó el mentón del contrario quitando poco a poco aquella cinta hasta retirarla completamente de la boca del informante

—Lo siento... debías quedarte callado al menos cinco minutos —

Admitió mientras suspiraba esperando sus palabras, su muchas palabras provocadoras y demás, cosa que extrañamente no llegó, solamente se veía la expresión molesta de Izaya, aquella expresión que no solía ver siempre, pero, a pesar de aquella expresión molesta, Shizuo suspiro, aquella expresión ciertamente se veía molesta pero para él, aquella expresión podría tornarse incluso y quizá, solo quizá algo tierna.

Tras aquellos pensamientos, el rubio sacudió su cabeza suspirando

—El alcohol me está volviendo loco —

Murmuró desviando la mirada, suspiro de nueva cuenta viendo al informante que le seguía viendo de forma molesta, ladeo ligeramente la cabeza tocando su boca haciendo que el contrario se quejara, al parecer le había lastimado con aquella cinta. Abrió ligeramente mas de lo normal los ojos con cierta sorpresa, ¿Por ello el informante no le había atacado con palabras como siempre? —Lo siento... ¿Te lastimó? —

Se acercó más al contrario viendo aquella piel blanca que tenía un muy tenue color rojo en las mejillas y los labios, suspiro pesadamente mientras tocaba haciendo que el informante se moviera sin querer dejar que siguiera tocando

—¡Duele, maldita sea! ¡Deja de tocar! —

Gritó repentinamente el informante tomando por sorpresa al rubio, este le veía mientras se quitaba sus lentes y salía de la habitación dejándole solo, al menos Izaya tendría un momento de tranquilidad y podría dejar de ser molestado con aquel estúpido dolor, no era necesariamente molesto o que no hubiera sufrido cosas peores pero, claramente quería evitar tanta cercanía con el rubio, odiaba aquella cercanía con todos, solamente quería verlos de lejos como solo él sabía hacerlo, ahogó un suspiro cuando escuchó de nueva cuenta los pasos de Shizuo regresando a la habitación. Entró con una pequeña bolsa de hielos que colocó en la boca del contrario mientras le veía frunciendo el ceño, ni siquiera le había dejado quejarse o reclamar por aquel repentino acto, aunque tampoco es como si quisiera mantener una conversación con Shizuo.

Un silencio ensordecedor se hizo presente mientras ambos se veían en completo silencio, era extraño que mantuvieran las miradas por más de dos segundos sin lanzarse encima del otro para matarse aunque con la situación actual, no era nada recomendable que ambos hicieran algo estúpido el uno con el otro, debían formar una "tregua" quisieran o no.

—Bien... —

Musitó el rubio antes de quitarle la bolsa de hielo de la boca

—Te propongo un trato... — murmuró viéndole mientras suspiraba —Tu y yo entraremos en una tregua temporal, nada de intentar asesinarnos, nada de atarte a una silla, nada de golpearte, nada de lo que siempre suelo hacer a cambio de que tu te quedes con el anillo y vivas en mi casa, no pienso ir a tu estúpido apartamento, te daré todas las comodidades que pueda darte y tú dejarás de ser tan jodidamente pretencioso, dejarás de estar provocandome... bueno, dejarás de ser una molesta pulga —

Apartó aquella bolsa de hielo viendo los labios de Izaya ligeramente morados e hinchados por el hielo, este suspiro mientras pensaba. Ciertamente, aquel era un "buen trato" que le convenía en ciertas formas, podría estar paseando por la ciudad sin el constante peligro de tener que cuidarse de Shizuo, podría incluso reírse "sin provocarle" por la amenaza del anillo y podría incluso reunir mas información si solamente lograba aquellas persecuciones, aunque no le agradaba del todo tener que vivir en aquella "pocilga" y el tener que dejar la enorme comodidad de su casa... habían muchas cosas que le dejaban pensando, aunque claramente eran mas lo beneficios que lo que el perdía, cosa que siempre le había gustado.

Suspiro tras unos momentos y solamente pudo asentir

—Bien, trato hecho, pero — le sonrió al contrario —Tu tendrás que cocinar, encargarte de la ropa, hacer todo como la buena ama de casa que eres mientras yo no hago nada y ahora serás mi guardaespaldas, por lo mismo de la distancia de esta tontería —

Sonreía totalmente altanero esperando que el rubio declinara de aquella oferta, sin embargo este solamente suspiro asintiendo

—Bien... pero cuando tenga trabajo con Tom y Varona, tu no la molestaras, no le causarás problemas a Tom y tampoco te meterás en mi trabajo —

Izaya frunció el ceño, ¿Como no molestar a aquella estúpida rubia? Era tan... suspiro con pesadez mientras le veía

—Bien... pero te costará más caro —

Advirtió mientras esperaba que el contrario le soltara, ahora, tenían que convivir, se veían obligados a estar cerca el uno del otro, ahora debían aprender a vivir atado el uno al otro y a "llevarse bien" quisieran o no, era algo que tenían que hacer quisieran o no, mas por los términos de su "contrato".

Shizuo soltó a Izaya de forma lenta aún viéndole con cierta precaución al igual que el contrario le veía entre cerrando los ojos frunciendo el ceño, no se tenían demasiada confianza, eso estaba bastante claro

—¿Donde dejaste mi chamarra? —

Cuestionó el informante levantándose y restregando sus muñecas con dolor, suspiro intentando quitarse aquel pequeño hilo rojo que ataba su anillo a su muñeca pero fue detenido por la mano del contrario

—No te lo quites... si nunca te quitas los anillos que tienes en los dedos, ahora no te puedes quitar este y espera aquí —

Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de aquella habitación, Izaya suspiro viendo su muñeca roja y aquel hilo que le ataba, era bastante curioso, era algo demasiado bonito como para que una bestia como Shizuo lo tuviera con el. Suspiro ante sus pensamientos que divagaban

—Oye —

Shizuo le llamo rompiendo sus pensamientos, Izaya le miró y abrió totalmente los ojos con sorpresa, su chamarra estaba reparada, el peluche café que esta tenía incluso se veía mejor de lo que recordaba, Shizuo pasó la mano por su nuca antes de entregar aquella chamarra que ahora incluso olía a limpio

—Esta reparada... —

No pudo decir más y tampoco es como si quisiera decir más, la expresión llena de sorpresa de Izaya para el había sido suficiente, aquella expresión que pocas veces se veía en el, generalmente se veía cuando algo malo pasaba, eso ni el mismo Izaya se lo esperaba. Tomó su chaqueta viéndola y revisandola, necesitaba buscar alguna imperfección para esconder el asombro que tenía por aquel trabajo. ¿Desde cuando el rubio sabía coser? ¿Cómo es que una estúpida bestia tan temperamental como Shizuo podía hacer aquel trabajo tan limpio y perfecto?

—Se dice gracias —

Agregó ante el silencio de Izaya, el informante le miró y solamente desvió la mirada ignorandole, aquella sorpresa si que había sido... una total sorpresa, especialmente para Izaya... aquellos dos, que, aunque malas experiencias tenían y un pésimo comienzo también tenían, había algo que, a pesar de ser "polos opuestos" les conectaba por la buena o por la mala, aquello y ahora además, una boda que, a pesar de que decía ser "falsa" había sido totalmente legal en aquella ciudad.

El tiempo pasa, generalmente en ellos dos, tendía a ser malo, mas por las constantes presiones que se ponían el uno y el otro, algunas veces por molestar, otras veces porque sus horarios no concordaban en nada y quien siempre tenía que mover todo su horario era Shizuo por los "términos" de consentirle en todo lo que este pudiera, le habían llevado a un agotamiento no solamente físico sino también mental. Izaya no solo era complicado de entender sino también de satisfacer en todos sus caprichos, aunque tenía la ventaja de tener una tina en casa, no había sido nada fácil explicarle cómo servía el baño, que debía hacer para encender correctamente el microondas... aunque Izaya sabía de cocina y de muchas otras cosas más, la casa de Shizuo "le odiaba" como él lo pensaba.

Las cosas en la casa de Shizuo eran "difíciles" de manejar al no ser todas "inteligentes" y ser mas bien "dinosaurios" como Izaya les llamaba.

Un mes entero había pasado desde que ambos habían comenzado a convivir, a pesar de que aún tenían algunos molestos encuentros y quejas (sobre todo de Izaya) su "relación" pintaba a ser mas tranquila, Ikebukuro seguía siendo la ciudad más caótica de todo el mundo, no solo por el hecho de que los dos hombres mas fuertes de Ikebukuro estaban casados y tenían una "buena relación" sino porque el mismo Izaya seguía jugando con todos y todo a su antojo, aunque se veía "limitado" por las acciones de Shizuo, una desventaja, pero ahora tenía mucha mayor libertad de acción puesto que nadie podía meterse con el, no solo por el hecho de ser Izaya, sino por tener a Shizuo tras de él.

Aquel mes se había tornado "divertido" para ambos aunque no quisieran admitirlo, los constantes accidentes de la lavandería causados por el mismo Izaya, los baños compartidos para ahorrar agua y gas, los baños diarios de Izaya, las cenas ahora "divertidas" donde ambos siempre se molestaban pero se acompañaban. Cada comida que tenían siempre estaban el uno al lado del otro aunque estos no quisieran en un principio, las constantes peleas por las verduras que no le gustaban a Izaya pero debía comerlas... un mes en donde la constante soledad de ambos había sido opacada por el contrario, las pláticas sin sentido, las peleas por el control remoto, los dulces, las bebidas, las noches de compartir cama aunque no les gustase, las noches de peleas para dormir, las peleas por la única almohada en toda la casa... vaya que ambos habían aprendido demasiadas cosas sobre el otro, cosas buenas, cosas malas, Shizuo había entendido un poco más el pensamiento de Izaya e Izaya había aprendido una cosa de Shizuo... su "top" siempre sería Kazuka, no solamente por las constantes amenazas que este daba para molestarle y que le hiciera caso, sino también por la expresión del contrario cada vez que se mencionaba el nombre de aquel niño o hablaba sobre él, Izaya ahora veía que Kazuka era demasiado importante para Shizuo y quizá solo por él había accedido a estar viviendo con el de aquella forma, después de todo, Izaya siempre había estado solo hasta que se tuvo que ver obligado a vivir con el contrario por cuestiones "no previstas" y una noche que seguía totalmente nublada en su cabeza.

—Oye —

Shizuo le llamó mientras quitaba los cabellos pegados de su rostro, de nuevo estaban en uno de muchos baños compartidos que hacían

—¿Te quedaste dormido? —

Izaya se había acostumbrado al molesto tacto de Shizuo aunque no le gustara del todo, siempre viéndole, siempre demasiado suspicaz ante las acciones, gestos y acciones del informante

—No estoy dormido —

Respondía recargando su cabeza en el hombro del contrario viendo al techo

—Solamente estoy pensando —

Murmuraba escuchando solamente aquel goteo de la llave cayendo al piso, siempre aquellos baños eran muy callados, demasiado quizá, después de todo, ambos estaban desnudos y siempre Shizuo estaba primero para después Izaya sentarse sobre el, jugando a veces con el agua, a veces Shizuo jugando con el cabello del informante, vaya que parecían una pareja de casados.

—¿Qué tanto estás pensando? —

—Hace ya un mes que vivimos así... —

—Lo se... hace ya un mes que aceptaste dejar de ser una pulga molesta —

—Hace un mes que dejaste de ser una bestia —

Ambos se quedaron callados, era parte de su trato no insultarse, aunque eso no quitaba que siempre lo hicieran cuando uno de ambos comenzaba, aunque ahora ya había una "costumbre" de detenerse antes de seguir peleando

—Vamos, si seguimos aquí seguramente te vas a desmayar por el vapor —

El rubio salió de la tina cargando al azabache por las axilas, siempre que quería salir y el informante no, le cargaba de aquella forma para evitar que se fuera a quedar en la bañera y se fuera a desmayar con tanto vapor.

Después de vestirse, de secar sus cabellos y una "charla" por la programación de la televisión, ambos estaban el uno frente al otro tomando la cena, como siempre, no hablaban demasiado si no era necesario, no se veían sino era necesario pero, con la compañía del otro les bastaba...

Izaya suspiro, había dejado la cena a la mitad, no porque no tuviese hambre, sentía que estaba muriendo de hambre pero...

—¿Pulga? —

El rubio le miraba con extrañamiento mientras ladeaba la cabeza

—¿Estas bien...? —

No mostraba demasiado interés puesto que ya sabía sus típicas bromas, aunque esta vez el informante no parecía estar bromeando... el silencio se hizo presente antes de que el contrario se levantase y corriera con rapidez al baño, azotó la puerta y solo se pudo escuchar el como este vomitaba

—¡Oye! ¡No vomites la comida! —

Shizuo se había levantado de golpe por igual, le había seguido tras escuchar aquello, ¿Izaya estaba enfermo? ¿Como no lo había notado? ¿Algo diferente en su actitud? No, a todas aquellas preguntas siempre era un no, entonces...¿Que demonios estaba pasando?

—Oye —

El rubio toco la puerta y la abrió para saber sino estaba bromeando aunque de inmediato la cerro, Izaya no estaba bromeando... realmente había vomitado

—¿Estas bien? —

—¡Obviamente no estoy...! —

Ni siquiera había podido terminar su frase cuando había vuelto a vomitar. Habían pasado unos minutos hasta que el informante salió, había lavado su boca y suspiraba tomando su estómago

—¿Que le pusiste a la comida? —

—Nada fuera de lo común, me viste prepararla —

Ambos suspiraron viéndose en completo silencio, era extraño que Izaya de la nada vomitase, antes solo lo hacía cuando Shizuo le lograba golpear con toda su fuerza

—¿Quieres ir al médico? —

—No... —

—Tienes que ir —

—Ya te dije que no —

—Izaya —

Ambos se quedaron de nuevo callados, no era bueno lidiar con Izaya en aquellos humores, además de que al oler de Shizuo, Izaya olía ligeramente extraño

—Vamos a ir, arregla tu ropa —

Casi a rastras, el ex barman había arrastrado a Izaya hasta el médico, debían saber que tenía al menos Shizuo quería saber que tenía y el porqué había pasado aquello, seguramente Izaya había comido alguna golosina en mal estado cuando el no le había visto y ahora no quería decir nada, pero le obligaría a revisarse, quería saber si era su culpa o era cuestión del informante.

Al llegar al hospital, Shizuo esperaba tranquilamente en la sala de espera, veía constantemente a todos lados esperando que Izaya no fuera a escapar o a hacer de las suyas, no porque no confiara en él... bueno, realmente no confiaba en él a pesar de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, después de todo se trataba del mismo Izaya Orihara de quien se estaba hablando.

Minutos y minutos se hicieron presentes mientras el rubio esperaba, veía enfermeras, doctores y de todo pasar una y otra vez con diversos papeles hasta que le llamaron, se levantó suspirando y al entrar, lo primero que le recibió fue un corte en su cara y un Izaya realmente alterado, el rubio frunció el ceño dando un paso hacia atrás, el doctor estaba temblando en una esquina mientras Izaya respiraba agitado apretando con fuerza aquella pequeña navaja

—Te odio... —

—¿Ah?—

—¡Te odio! —

Shizuo no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, veía de reojo al doctor que temblaba y parecía casi estar orinandose en los pantalones, Shizuo levantó las manos mientras fruncía el ceño, algo realmente malo había pasado si es que Izaya se había puesto de aquella forma

—Baja esa cosa y dime que sucede... —

—¡No te me acerques! —

—¡Izaya! —

El fuerte grito de Shizuo se escuchó casi hasta el inicio del hospital, azoto la puerta y tomo al contrario sin hacerle daño pero logrando que soltara aquella navaja.

Los quejidos y constantes intentos de golpes del azabache no le hacían nada al rubio, este suspiro viendo al doctor

—¿Que es lo que tiene? —

¿A caso era alguna enfermedad? ¿Que cosa habría podido causar Shizuo si todo lo que ambos convivían a duras penas llegaba a un muy leve contacto físico?. El doctor apuntó unos papeles en la mesa mientras intentaba huir de aquel lugar, Shizuo suspiro sin soltar a Izaya pero acercándose a aquellos papeles, los había estado leyendo a pesar de que Izaya le constantemente jalaba no queriendo que leyera aquellos papeles, quería creer que era una enfermedad que había hecho aquello...

Shizuo, al leer solo un par de palabras, sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, su fuerza parecía haberse esfumado ni siquiera podía creer lo que estaba leyendo...

—¿Como...? —

Solo pudo murmurar antes de que el informante se quedara quieto sin verle, ambos no podían creerlo y claramente era imposible...

Izaya tenía un mes de embarazo, hacía un mes que ambos se habían casado... hacía un mes que ambos habían despertado en aquella habitación de hotel...

~Jelouuuuuu .w. me tardé demasiado xD lo se, me disculpó por ello, pero les tengo buenas noticias además de este capítulo muy largo xD esperen una actualización mas seguida, la inspiración volvió a mi y antes de retirarme solo les dejaré unas dudas .w.

¿Porque Izaya está embarazado?

¿Shizuo es el papá?

¿Es anatómicamente posible? xD

Yo me despido dejandoles la duda y huyendo, los jamo

Nos leemos después

BillDippCipher~


	3. Busqueda

Ambos seguían totalmente impactados por aquella noticia... Izaya realmente estaba embarazado, ¿pero como era posible?

Las dudas se acumulaban aún más a cada momento que pasaba, ambos sabían que era anatómicamente imposible que un hombre se embarazara, era imposible que Izaya estuviera embarazado, mucho más por ser el

—Esto es una mentira —

Fue lo único que dijo tomando por sorpresa al doctor y al informante, Shizuo frunció más el ceño mientras soltaba a Izaya acercándose al doctor tomándole por la bata y levantándole con una sola mano viéndole bastante molesto

—¿Quien te pago o te ordenó para decir esto? —

Izaya le veía sin entender, al menos así había sido hasta que su cerebro hizo conexión, Shizuo tenía razón y el lo había olvidado por unos momentos, aquella persona que les había casado seguramente ahora mismo estaba en el hospital, seguramente le había ordenado al doctor que hiciera aquella estupidez y por ello ahora estaba tan lleno de pánico

—Habla —

El informante agregó mientras fruncía el ceño tomando su navaja acercándose por igual a aquel doctor, ambos hombres veían a aquel doctor frunciendo el ceño, uno amenazando con un puño y el otro con un arma... vaya combinación de ambos, el doctor les veía mientras temblaba para al final orinarse en los pantalones.

Shizuo chasqueo la lengua apartándose y apartando a Izaya tras ver aquello

—Que asco... —

Musitaron al mismo tiempo, Shizuo soltó al doctor saliendo con aquellos papeles seguido de Izaya, ambos no creían nada del embarazo, ni siquiera esperaban que algo así pudiese ser posible, sin embargo, ambos se veían totalmente afectados, ninguno de los dos podía creer que eso fuera posible... las posibilidades de haber tenido sexo la noche que no tenían clara se habían abierto enormemente, cosa que claramente les afectaba mas de lo que ellos creían pues en su "acuerdo" nunca estuvo presente actuar como una pareja o llegar a tener aquellos roces maritales, solamente "convivir" para deshacerse de aquella unión que ninguno de los dos quería.

Shizuo chasqueo la lengua mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta a su apartamento, Izaya le miraba con duda pero frunciendo el ceño

—¿A donde vas? —

—Vamos... hay cosas que debo comprar, no pienso dejar que esta mentira siga por mas tiempo —

Shizuo era de los principales que se negaba a aquella idea de un hijo con Izaya, no por el hecho de... realmente si, era por el hecho de ser Izaya, por ser quien más odiaba en este mundo y por ser aquella pulga molesta con la que tenía que convivir, además de que un hijo significaba un cambio enorme en su vida, no solo desde tener que lidiar aún más con la pulga, sino que tenía que aceptar que en sus momentos de ebriedad, había cedido ante aquel cuerpo liso del contrario y se lo había hecho. Se negaba rotundamente ante aquella idea, no solo por el hecho de ser Izaya, sino que se negaba rotundamente a ser homosexual, podría ser que nunca le había atraído nadie y que realmente esperaba morir solo... pero la idea de que había cometido un desliz por Izaya realmente le afectaba más que aceptar que había tenido relaciones con un hombre.

Shizuo había pasado a una tienda de conveniencia, no por gusto o porque quisiera comprar algo para la cena que Izaya había vomitado, sino porque específicamente buscaba una cosa y eso eran malditas pruebas de embarazo, necesitaba comprobar que aquello no era solo una jodida mentira, que realmente Izaya estaba embarazado y que sucedía con todo ello, seguramente se trataba de una broma y aquellas pruebas le desmentirían y sino era así, le llevaría a todos los hospitales posibles hasta saber si aquello era una mentira, era capaz de salir de la ciudad solamente para averiguar la verdad, después de todo, aquel hombre que les había casado algún límite debía tener, ¿o no?

—Oye... —

El informante se veía inconforme con la cantidad exagerada de pruebas de embarazo que el contrario llevaba, entendía que también el creía que aquello era una mentira, pero sentía que estaba exagerando en tantas pruebas de embarazo. Llevaba alrededor de 20 pruebas, desde la más barata hasta la más cara

—¿No crees que es algo exagerado? Después de todo ambos sabemos que es una total mentira, es anatómicamente imposible que eso pase... —

—Al igual que es imposible que conozcas a una jinete sin cabeza, que haya una saica, que todas las cosas que pasan en ikebukuro solamente pasen aquí —

El rubio le veía de reojo mientras fruncía el ceño, Izaya frunció el ceño por igual como respuesta, tomó por su parte algunas pruebas más, aquellas palabras del rubio si que le habían dejado bastantes dudas y ahora el mismo dudaba de si podía llegar a quedar embarazado... estaban hablando de la bestia Shizuo, al igual que habían cosas en su boda que no cuadraban y que por mas que quisiera recordar que demonios había pasado, su cabeza seguía en negro, ¿Como era posible que no recordara aquello? ¿Que se hubiera puesto ebrio solamente con unas cuantas copas que recordaba haber tomado...?

Tras haber pagado todo aquello y haberse asegurado que el dueño de la tienda no diría nada sobre su compra sospechosa habían ambos salido y corrido hasta la casa del rubio, este suspiro sirviendo enormes cantidades de agua viendo al peli negro

—Vas a tener que beberla toda y vas a tener que probar todas las pruebas que compramos —

Shizuo se veía decidido, Izaya suspiro haciendo una mueca de clara inconformidad pero comenzó a beber toda el agua, él también necesitaba asegurarse de que aquello era una total mentira...

Minutos y minutos pasaban mientras el informante hacía su trabajo, a cada prueba que este tomaba se la entregaba al rubio para irlas registrando una a una, desde las que tardaban al rededor de 15 minutos hasta las que eran casi instantáneas, ambos suspiraban mientras iban acabando caja con caja hasta terminar en la última

—Me va a dar algo... —

Murmuraba Izaya sentado el el sofá mientras Shizuo veía las pruebas esperando que las últimas salieran, no vería ninguna por separado, quería verlas todas juntas para saber si alguna estaba mal, con que una sola prueba diese negativo, sería un enorme alivio para ambos.

—¿Están listas todas? —

Izaya se acercó al contrario mientras este asentía y destapaba todas de un solo golpe. Ambos miraron todas las pruebas una a una, frunciendo más el ceño a cada prueba que pasaban... positivo, positivo, positivo... las tantas pruebas que habían llevado daban positivo. Ambos suspiraron con clara molestia y algo de resignación... ¿Como era posible que Izaya estuviese embarazado?

—Entonces el doctor no mentía... —

Murmuró Shizuo con molestia tomando su cabeza y desordenando sus cabellos, seguía sin entender cómo demonios había sucedido aquello pero sus propias palabras volvían a su cabeza, la imagen de Celty...

Shizuo se levantó de golpe buscando su teléfono con desesperación, Izaya frunció mas el ceño con extrañamiento viendo como el rubio parecía buscar algo hasta que suspiro y se alejó a su habitación a hacer una llamada, suspiro con pesadez viendo aquellas pruebas una a una, incluso las sacudía esperando que alguna cambiase de positivo a negativo pero todas daban igual no importa cuanto el informante las sacudiera.

Después de algunos minutos el ex barman regresó viendo a Izaya con seriedad

—Esa boda alguien la planeó —

Soltó así nada mas mientras Izaya rodaba los ojos y respondía con mucho sarcasmo

—¿Me lo juras? —

Shizuo chasqueo la lengua mientras se acercaba al informante viéndole

—Pero no para ti y para mi —

Le aclaró tomando por sorpresa al contrario, ladeo la cabeza aún más extrañado

—¿De que demonios estás hablando? La nota en el estúpido video decía que la boda había sido para ambos —

—No —

El rubio se quedó pensando unos minutos mientras el informante le veía con desesperación, no recordaba nada de aquella boda, ¿Como era posible que el rubio si lo hiciera? ¡¿Y si lo hacía porque no había dicho nada?!

—Necesito una cosa de ti —

Izaya frunció el ceño mientras se tapaba el cuerpo respondiendo "indignado"

—No te entregaré mi cuerpo —

Respondió con una sonrisa socarrona para molestar al contrario, solamente estaba frustrado porque hasta ahora se le ocurría al contrario hablar

—Investiga, ahora vas a hacer mejor que nunca tu trabajo, ¿Quienes acudieron esa noche? —

—¿Para que necesitas...? —

La mente del informante se iluminó, se levantó de golpe buscando su laptop, necesitaba investigar en los dollars para saber quién había ido a aquella boda, después de todo, la boda de ambos y su matrimonio seguía estando en boca de todos...

Los minutos pasaban y los mensajes cada vez eran más rápidos al mismo tiempo que Shizuo, detrás de Izaya, anotaba los nombres de las personas que recordaba muy vagamente que habían acudido a la boda e Izaya texteaba con rapidez buscando una respuesta certera, no solamente estúpidas bromas y mensajes incoherentes de parte de los demás.

Después de casi tres horas de estar frente a la computadora, de que todos se fueron del chat y de que ambos suspiraron agotados, se hizo un enorme silencio, ambos no tenían una respuesta clara, solamente tenían indicios de personas que habían ido a la boda, algunos nombres certeros pero nada mas...

Mikado

Sonohara

Seiji

Simon

Kadota

Harima

Erika

Togusa

Walker

Shinra

Celty

Eran los únicos nombres que tenían claramente confirmados, las únicas personas a las que podrían "investigar" pero que ellos mismos se habían descartado en el chat

—Mikado termino yéndose temprano con Sonohara, Seiji se fue con la loca de su novia, Simon por el restaurante, Kadota se quedó pero termino desmayado en el piso por tanto beber al igual que Togusa, ellos ni siquiera recuerdan la boda, Erika podría ser sospechosa pero termino en una esquina con Walter leyendo mangas hasta quedarse dormidos antes de la boda... nos quedan Shinra y Celty quienes son los principales en la grabación... —

Izaya suspiro tachando los nombres de todos menos el de Shinra y Celty, solo porque ellos estaban en la grabación

—Shinra dice no recordar a quien le pidió la cámara y Celty dice que no recuerda a más personas... ¿Como es posible que ella se haya puesto ebria?—

Shizuo realmente dudaba de aquella parte de la historia

—Shinra le dio un alcohol que el mismo fabricó para poner ebria a Celty y aprovecharse de ello, solamente consiguió moretones y golpes de Celty —

Izaya lanzo aquella hoja y cerró su computadora recargándose en la espalda del contrario tomando su frente frotando sus sienes, aquello era demasiado molesto, habían muchas incoherencias en las palabras de todos, al menos así lo sentía el informante, suspiro irritado y cansado mientras su estómago gruñía con fuerza poniendo a ambos mucho más tensos de lo que ya estaban.

Shizuo se había quedado callado mientras veía en su teléfono una foto de Kazuka... negó rotundamente levantándose haciendo que el informante cayera al piso

—Te traeré algo de cenar, solo esta vez... procura no vomitarlo —

Fue lo único que dijo antes de ir por algo más de comida para el informante, este se quedó callado viendo al techo aún pensando, necesitaba salir de nuevo a su "campo" para obtener toda la información que fuese posible obtener y sino, tenía a Shizuo para golpearles hasta sacarles toda la información que requería. Se sentó de nueva cuenta en el piso suspirando jugando con su teléfono, habían demasiadas cosas al aire que no le dejaban estar tranquilo, sabía que aquella boda habían acudido mas personas, personas que seguía sin poder recordar pero que estaba seguro que conocía, los gritos en la boda le parecían familiares, las actitudes que tuvo aunque estaba ebrio... algo en aquella situación era demasiado sospechosa.

Chasqueo la lengua irritado aunque su irritación fue interrumpida por un plato de spaguetti con algunas bolas de carne y salsa de tomate

—¿Spaguetti? —

—El que comimos esta tarde, la cena se terminó y no hay nada más —

Izaya veía el spaguetti con algo de desagrado, tomó el tenedor jugando solamente con la comida mientras el rubio se recargaba en su brazo apoyándose en la pequeña mesita de madera que tenía en la sala donde ambos estaban

—Solo come... quizá no tengas apetito por todo lo que nos ha resultado, pero debes comer pulga... ¿O quieres que te dé de comer en la boca? —

Murmuró viéndole de reojo, estaba bromeando pero su voz se escuchaba demasiado seria, también Shizuo estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, nada de aquello era normal y el también sospechaba que habían ido mas personas a aquella boda

—Entonces dame de comer en la boca —

Respondió el informante dejando el tenedor viendo al rubio, ambos se miraron el uno al otro hasta que Shizuo suspiro tomando el tenedor comenzando a enrollar el spaguetti en aquel tenedor, lo acercó a la boca del informante viéndole con flojera pero a la vez algo de pena, era la primera vez que hacía algo como ello a pesar de las interacciones que habían tenido anteriormente. Izaya le veía con sorpresa, no podía creer que realmente Shizuo estuviera haciendo aquello pero a fin de cuentas, acercó su boca a aquel cubierto comiendo con cierta pena.

Ambos se quedaron totalmente callados ante el primer bocado, no era nada normal en ellos actuar de aquella forma, ni siquiera esperaban alguna vez actuar de aquella forma frente al otro, pero la situación les había orillado a ello.

Tras algunos bocados más, la cena del informante había terminado, Shizuo se levantó con el plato vacío llevándolo a la cocina dejando detrás de si un enorme silencio ensordecedor, ninguno de los dos podía creer que había sucedido aquello y, aunque sus mentes estaban divagando buscando las respuestas que ambos necesitaban y querían, solamente conseguían volver a lo mismo, a una nada donde los recuerdos eran negros, donde los pocos recuerdos que tenían se volvían inútiles entre más lo pensaban. Shizuo suspiró con cierta resignación, ahora no tenía cabeza para nada, la repentina noticia de que sería papá le había dejado bastante afectado y, por lo que veía a Izaya también le había afectado demasiado.

—Oye, hora de dormir —

Regreso con el informante, este se levantó asintiendo tomando su teléfono, se quitó la chamarra que siempre usaba y la tiró al sofá, paso al lado del rubio suspirando, Shizuo frunció el ceño acercándose al contrario oliendo sus cabellos tomando por sorpresa la informante haciendo que se alejara de golpe tropezando con la mesita de madera.

Shizuo abrió los ojos tomando el brazo de Izaya evitando que este se fuera a caer pero quedando demasiado cerca el uno del otro, ambos se quedaron viéndose fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes, instantes que parecían eternos

—¿Porque me oliste...? —

Cuestionó Izaya con claro extrañamiento frunciendo el ceño apretando ligeramente la ropa del contrario

—Hueles... diferente de lo usual —

—¿Lo usual? —

—Generalmente tienes un olor... bastante molesto, pero se ha ido tornando demasiado dulce... —

Izaya le veía con total extrañamiento, frunció el ceño sin dejar de ver al rubio, no entendía su concepto de mas dulce, para él, seguía oliendo como siempre lo hacía

—Seguramente confun...—

—No —

Ni siquiera le dejo terminar, Shizuo estaba seguro de aquel aroma, sabía que ese aroma no era del shampoo, del jabón de cuerpo o algún perfume que Izaya usara, era su olor natural o al menos comenzaba a ser su olor natural. Ambos se veían con el ceño fruncido, Shizuo se acercó mas al informante oliendo sus cabellos casi hundiendo su nariz en estos impregnando su nariz de aquel aroma que se volvía dulce

—Hueles dulce... —

Repitió abrazando ligeramente fuerte al contrario pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. Izaya suspiro mientras dejaba que el contrario hiciera aquello, estaba acostumbrado a sentir la respiración del mas alto en su cabeza cuando dormían y a dormir casi abrazado a él por el tamaño de la cama donde dormía.

—Ya... —

Murmuró con cierta molestia intentando apartar al rubio, cosa inútil por más que lo intentara o jalara la ropa del contrario, al parecer Shizuo se estaba "deleitando" con aquel aroma que el decía tanto que era dulce... ¿Sería algo del supuesto embarazo? ¿Algo causado por el shampoo que usaba con Shizuo? No, si hubiese sido causado por el shampoo, seguramente el mismo también lo habría notado...

Tras algunos momentos, Izaya palmeó la espalda del contrario intentando apartarlo, aquello era "tedioso"

—Ya... deja eso —

—No... —

—Shizuo —

—Necesito grabar tu nuevo aroma —

Respondió dejando al informante con la expresión casi en blanco... ¿Como que grabar su nuevo aroma?

—Oye... ya, basta —

Aquello ya era bastante raro, ya no quería nada de ello, ahora incluso dudaba en dormir con el contrario si se seguía portando de aquella forma tan rara

—Deja de moverte pulga —

—¡Deja de actuar tan raro! ¡Suéltame! —

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear hasta caer al piso, afortunadamente el rubio era quien había caído de sentón al piso con el informante en frente, ambos se miraron a los ojos en total silencio. Estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, casi rozaban sus labios, las manos de Izaya habían quedado a los costados de Shizuo mientras que las manos de Shizuo rodeaban la cadera de Izaya

Ambos parecían mantener la respiración, ni siquiera se atrevían a hacer alguna clase de movimiento... sus respiraciones repentinamente chocaron cuando ambos volvieron a respirar.

—Mgh... Shizu-chan —

Ambos se apartaron de golpe viendo al contrario con aún más sorpresa, no entendían que había sido aquello, quizá un recuerdo que habían suprimido o que el alcohol había borrado pero, aquella era la voz del informante de ello estaban seguros...

Shizuo abrió la boca pero nada salió de esta, estaba en completo shock, Izaya por igual le veía con la expresión en blanco y ambos estaban ligeramente pálidos.

—Hoy... dormiré en el sofá —

Solamente pudo decir antes de que se levantaran e Izaya corriera a la habitación. ¿Es que a caso sí lo había hecho con Shizuo...? El ex barman, tomo su cabeza negando, aquello era una mentira, seguramente algo provocado por todo lo que estaba pasando... pero, si Izaya estaba embarazado, era claro que lo habían hecho... ¿Entonces porqué no recordaba...?

El informante por su parte, se metió bajo las sábanas negando rotundamente, se negaba a aceptar que había tenido aquello con Shizuo... ¿Como había sucedido si la cadera no le había dolido? Si su cuerpo no tenía marcas ni mucho menos tenía alguna señal de haberlo hecho... chasqueo la lengua claramente molesto negando.

Ambos se negaban rotundamente a aceptar que habían tenido un desliz con el otro...

~Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeelooooooooooooouuuuu xD les tengo nuevo capitulo aprovechando un poco el tiempo que por fin tengo xD no podía quedarme a medias y desperdiciar toda la inspiración que tenía(?) xD jajaja!! Espero que les guste el capitulo

Por ahora es todo lo que necesitaba decirles, los jamo

Nos leemos después

BillDippCipher~


	4. ¿Disolución?

Izaya seguía bajo las sábanas mientras chasqueaba ligeramente la lengua, aquellos recuerdos de esa noche ni siquiera parecían estar claros y... ¿Que había sido aquello? Estaba seguro que había sido una tontería, algo causado por la molesta cercanía entre Shizuo y el, cercanía que no quería volver a tener con el en mucho tiempo, cercanía que no sabía cuando se había dado...

Shizuo por su parte, veía al techo con su brazo como almohada, estaba pensando demasiado las cosas de nueva cuenta, si, pero también era necesario sacar el mismo sus conclusiones, por lo que había hablado con el informante, sus recuerdos estaban totalmente borrosos y a duras penas recordaba aquella fiesta, él por su parte era otro caso, tenía muy vagos recuerdos de la fiesta ciertamente, pero habían cosas que para el estaban mas claras, como la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido, el cuanto había comido, cosas que parecían sencillas pero no lo eran, sabía o al menos sospechaba que aquella fiesta no había sido del todo una reunión normal, sino que alguien había organizado esa reunión con un fin, además, si Izaya había llegado a esa reunión ¿Por qué él no le había atacado? ¿Porque en lugar de aquello se había terminado casado con el? ¿Es que a caso en el fondo si era homosexual?

Aquella pregunta le hizo gruñir y tapar su cara con sus manos haciendo una ligera presión en sus ojos, quería solamente dejar de pensar aquello, era claro que no era gay y tampoco lo sería por alguien tan molesto como Izaya y mucho menos Izaya sería algo como un gay, el era... solo el hombre con complejo de dios y de superioridad al que creía que había violado, decía creía puesto que los recuerdos en su cabeza seguían sin aparecer y, a pesar del embarazo ya presentado, se negaba rotundamente a aceptar que había tenido algo con Izaya, con el que se había casado, con el que ahora vivía...

—¡Ah! —

Gritó con fuerza sentándose en aquel sofá gruñendo con más fuerza, Shizuo estaba atorado en pensamientos que no le gustaban, especialmente porque se trataba de Izaya... debía mantenerse con el quisiera o no pero... su mente se iluminó, ciertamente debía mantenerse con el, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que estar casado con el informante, debía mantener esa fachada de casados pero "legalmente" estaría otra vez siendo un hombre totalmente libre, sería solo Shizuo Heiwajima e Izaya Orihara en lugar de que su apellido estuviese atado a una persona como Izaya... no, en lugar de que su nombre estuviera atado a Izaya

—¡Pulga! —

Shizuo gritó con fuerza caminando a paso rápido hasta llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta de golpe topándose con un Izaya que mantenía detrás de sí aquella almohada con la que solía dormir por las mañanas cuando el rubio dejaba de ser su almohada

—¿Que? —

Respondió frunciendo el ceño, protegería esa almohada con su vida, habían tenido muchas peleas por esa almohada donde siempre perdía y tenía que usar el brazo del rubio como almohada, almohada que a pesar de tener ya tiempo usando, no le gustaba para nada, ni su brazo ni la estúpida expresión que Shizuo hacía al dormir

—Hay una cosa que nunca pensamos —

Mencionaba mientras se acercaba al informante, este se sentó en la orilla de la cama viéndole de reojo y negando

—No te quitaré la almohada, ahora baja eso y escucha —

Shizuo pensaba seriamente en ello, quizá aquello significaría el primer paso hacía su "libertad", aunque su libertad fuera a medias claramente

—¿Que es tan importante como para que grites y vengas hasta aquí? —

Izaya no entendía nada de lo que pasaba por la mente de Shizuo, como siempre claramente, pero... parecía que a cada momento que pasaban juntos, descubría la complejidad que podría cargar un hombre como lo era el, que no solamente era una bestia temperamental, sino que también el pensaba por muy irónico que para él sonara

—Se supone que estamos casados... —

Comenzó a hablar el rubio aún con dudas en su voz, más que nada, no quería que nada ni nadie los escuchara

—Sonará extraño... pero esa persona nunca dijo que no podíamos deshacer el matrimonio... estamos obligados a convivir como si fuéramos un matrimonio, pero nunca se dijo que no podríamos divorciarnos, así tu volverías a ser Izaya Orihara en lugar de... —

—Izaya Heiwajima... —

Murmuró el informante mientras pensaba, era cierto lo que el rubio decía, tenían que vivir como un matrimonio, pero nunca se específico que debían mantenerse siempre como uno, nunca se específico que ellos debían quedarse casados como un matrimonio que claramente no eran y, aunque eran la primera pareja de hombres que se casaba en Ikebukuro por razones que todos ya conocían (nadie se atrevería a negarle nada a un Izaya y Shizuo ebrios por mera seguridad de toda la ciudad).

Ambos se miraron en completo silencio, era cierto lo que el rubio decía... pero si era cierto, ¿Que tanto les costaría divorciarse? ¿Solo tenían que llegar y pedir el divorcio? ¿Qué pasaba si ese alguien se enteraba? Izaya comenzaba a preguntarse demasiadas cosas, mas con respecto al rubio, ¿Que pasaba con Kazuka si aquella persona se enteraba que ambos se habían divorciado...? ¿Él rubio por fin había dejado de pensar en aquel enano que siempre le mencionaba?

Instintivamente, el informante suspiro encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros sin poder ocultar una sonrisa socarrona

—¿Y que pasa con Kazuka si quien nos caso se entera de nuestro divorcio? —

Realmente quería ver la expresión de Shizuo, expresión que esperaba y a la vez le seguía sorprendiendo. La calma de Shizuo se había venido a la baja, no solo porque apenas pensaba en su hermano, sino por la molesta sonrisa de Izaya, como siempre, él tenía que "arruinar" sus planes, pero siempre le advertía algo cosa que generalmente nadie hacía con toda libertad

—Esto tendrá que ser totalmente en secreto... —

Murmuraba el rubio mientras tomaba el punte de su nariz pensando, siempre pensando en Kazuka... Izaya suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos acostándose en aquella cama viendo al techo

—Tienes un amor claramente enfermo por tu hermano —

Comentó al aire haciendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño con molestia pero no dijo nada, siempre aquellos comentarios sarcásticos de Izaya venían con algo bueno o al menos la mayoría del tiempo.

—Seguramente estarías más feliz si te hubieran casado con el, ¿O no? —

Izaya soltó una risilla socarrona haciendo el rubio le viera con mayor enojo, el informante suspiro mientras negaba

—El matrimonio está registrado en la base de datos de Ikebukuro, si nos divorciamos, esa base de datos será actualizada y quien sabe si... —

—Entonces tu solamente debes hacerte cargo de esa base de datos antes de que la actualicen, dejala sin actualizar y...—

—Entonces será como si nunca nos hubiéramos divorciado —

Ambos se estaban interrumpiendo, era claro que sus ideas no concordaban en nada, pero, a través de aquellas "peleas" era como siempre llegaban a un acuerdo, un punto medio que los podría beneficiar a ambos

—¿Que necesitas para acceder a esa base de datos? —

—Una mejor computadora, la que tengo en mi apartamento me serviría, necesito información sobre ese sistema, mañana entonces tienes que salir conmigo a buscar información sobre el sistema, ir a mi apartamento por mi computadora, hablar con Namie e instalarme aquí, este lugar es el último del que sospecharían en caso de que me rastrearan en el sistema —

Shizuo suspiro mientras le veía y asentía

—Mañana cancelaré mi trabajo con Tom e iremos a hacer todo lo que se supone que tu debes hacer —

Ambos asintieron, Shizuo se quedó quieto unos momentos, se levantó tomando una de las pocas camisas lisas que tenía que las usaba para dormir, se quitó los pantalones quedando solo en bóxers viendo al informante

—Muévete—

—... ¿Que...? —

—Ya escuchaste, muévete, voy a entrar a dormir —

—Ah no, tu dijiste que dormirías en el sofá, es la primera vez que voy a dormir solo por la noche sin tener que soportarte, vete a dormir en el sofá —

—Muévete dije —

Ambos se miraban seriamente, ninguno de los dos quería ceder y mucho menos el rubio lo haría. Tomó la muñeca del informante comenzando un forcejeo por quitarle de la cama. Izaya se aferraba con fuerza a la cama no queriendo que el contrario le quitase, no quería dormir con el, quería tener por primera vez, por una noche la cama solo para el

—¡Deja de portarte como un niño y muévete! —

—¡Vete al sofá! —

—¡Deja de ser tan terco! —

Tras mas de diez minutos forcejeando, el rubio había terminado en la cama, se cobijaba con las sábanas mientras acomodaba su brazo para que el informante pudiera dormir encima de él, suspiro acomodando la almohada, aquella pelea por la cama y la almohada la había maltratado, pero estaba bien con todo ello, de nueva cuenta había ganado.

Izaya yacía sentado en la orilla de la cama con un tic en el ojo

—Sino te gusta está el sofá —

Murmuró el rubio con los ojos cerrados esperando a que el informante entrara en la cama, Izaya le veía con molestia, le golpeó algo fuerte el costado antes de acostarse encima del brazo del rubio, suspiro con molestia apegándose un poco al cuerpo del contrario

—La siguiente vez que digas dormiré en el sofá, me aseguraré de cerrar la puerta para que no entres —

—Puedo romper la puerta si yo quiero —

Respondió casi de inmediato el rubio ante las quejas de Izaya, puso su brazo que estaba siendo usado como almohada encima del informante como solía abrazarle al dormir, Izaya suspiro cerrando los ojos.

¿Desde cuando tenían aquella maña? ¿Cómo es que ambos no se daban cuenta de que dormían abrazados como una verdadera pareja casada? ¿Es que ambos eran lo suficientemente cabezas huecas como para negarse a aceptar que solamente con el contrario podían tener aquellas interacciones? Quizá si, ambos negaban el hecho de que podrían ser homosexuales, el hecho de aquella noche en donde aún dudaban que habían tenido sexo con el otro podía ser real, aún más después de enterarse del embarazo inexplicable de Izaya... vaya que ambos hombres eran un total problema, especialmente cuando se trataba de su contraparte...

La mañana se había llegado y como era costumbre, el ex barman se había levantado, había apartado a Izaya con el cuidado de no despertarle y de dejarle en lo caliente de la cama, al parecer el informante era demasiado friolento, se había dado cuenta de ello en varias ocasiones matutinas donde solo por tener los pies sin cobija los labios de este se ponían morados.

Una mañana más donde el rubio tenía que preparar el desayuno, pero sería una mañana donde por fin sería libre, una mañana que marcaría su vida volviendo a ser el simple "Shizuo Heiwajima" que tenía que convivir con "Izaya Orihara", acabaría al menos parcialmente aquella tontería de su matrimonio "falso". Shizuo se había encargado de hacer todo un buen desayuno, uno típico como el de todas las mañanas, aunque la ligera incomodidad de saber que Izaya podría vomitarlo le había hecho preparar más de lo normal, solamente esperaba que no se desperdiciara.

Regreso a la habitación tocando la puerta dos veces, siempre era esa señal para que el informante supiera que era hora de despertar

—No... cinco minutos más —

—Nada de cinco minutos, hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, hora de levantarte —

—Siempre tenemos cosas que hacer, déjame dormir cinco minutos más —

—Siempre dices eso y terminas despierto a medio día, ya —

El rubio se acercó al informante quitándole las sábanas, Izaya suspiro frunciendo el ceño mientras se tapaba con la almohada casi haciendo berrinche

—El desayuno se enfriará, ahora levántate —

Como cada mañana, tras la pelea para que el informante se levantase, ambos desayunaban en completo silencio, tras algunos suspiros y el ahora extraño comportamiento de Izaya de comer más, Shizuo solamente le veía comer mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño... era raro ver a Izaya comiendo de aquella forma, generalmente era muy ordenado en cambio ahora estaba devorando todo, comiendo todo lo que había en la mesa, quizá el rubio había hecho bien en hacer mas comida...

—Oye no debe... —

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la mirada del informante, este se levantó corriendo al baño, el rubio suspiro bastante pesado, se levantó tomando el plato vacío de Izaya para volver a servirle comida, sabía que todo lo que se había atascado saldría en pocos minutos y quizá tendría más hambre. Había hecho bien en cocinar tanto...

Después de unos momentos, el informante regreso suspirando, al ver su plato con mas comida mientras el rubio solamente comía en silencio, se sentó subiendo las piernas a la silla viendo su plato haciendo algunas muecas

—Come —

Fue lo único que dijo el rubio, Izaya realmente no esperaba aquello, creía firmemente que se quedaría sin desayuno o al menos así lo veía el. Tras un desayuno ligeramente extraño, ambos comenzaron a moverse, habían ido varias veces al apartamento del informante, vaya que vivía como un rico y ahora Shizuo entendía el porque le llamaba pocilga a su pequeño hogar. Habían pasado casi todo el día de un lado a otro consiguiendo información,consiguiendo claves de acceso y toda clase de cosas que usualmente no se pedirían.

Una tarde ajetreada para aquel par, muchos hablaban en susurros para evitar ser escuchados por la fiera y por su "mujer", cosa que le seguía molestando al informante, no era posible que solamente por haberse "casado" con el rubio ahora todo el mundo le veía como un "peligro menor" a lo que era antes, vaya que un matrimonio te podía arruinar la vida, al menos para Izaya se la había arruinado, no solamente estaba atado al animal que odiaba, sino que ahora incluso estaba "preñado" como si fuese una mujer o una "hembra". Chasqueo la lengua sacudiendo su cabeza mientras intentaba ignorar aquello.

La noche había caído lentamente, ambos estaban en el apartamento el rubio, ya tenían todo totalmente listo, suspiraron frente a la computadora del contrario, toda la sala estaba hecha un desastre, llena de cables y demás cosas, se miraron unos momentos antes de que Izaya comenzara con aquel trabajo. Minutos y minutos pasaban mientras Izaya veía su computadora, era la primera vez que hacía un trabajo de aquel tipo, pero haría todo lo posible por realizarlo de forma correcta, no podía simplemente hacer todo rápidamente y dejar que todo se saliera de control.

Los minutos se volvieron casi una hora hasta que el informante por fin pudo acceder a aquella base de datos donde se declaraban casados

—Es tiempo de quitar esta cosa... —

Murmuró atrayendo la atención del ex barman quien se levantó del piso donde estaba acostado desde casi el inicio, veía la computadora con atención mientras Izaya buscaba aquel registro donde los declaraba casados. Un poco de tensión se sintió al ver el registro donde se decía que ambos estaban casados... ambos guardaron silencio unos momentos, Izaya sacudió un poco la cabeza buscando el como quitar aquel registro o eliminarlo, cualquiera de las cosas que diera paso a un "matrimonio nulo" para poder regresar a la normalidad. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que el informante borró aquel registro, suspiraron al unísono pero su computadora hizo un pequeño sonido, ambos miraron al monitor donde de nueva cuenta estaba aquel registro

—Oye... ¿No lo habías borrado? —

—Se... supone que lo borre... me viste hacerlo —

—Ahí sigue... —

Ambos se miraron unos momentos, Izaya chasqueo la lengua intentando eliminarlo de nueva cuenta... estaba desesperado, por mas que lo eliminaba aquel registro volvía a aparecer. Apretó la quijada y de pronto su computadora se apagó.

—¿Que? —

—¡Oye! —

Ambos veían totalmente estupefactos la computadora del informante, un silencio bastante extraño se hizo presente antes de que el teléfono de Izaya sonara, lo tomó frunciendo el ceño y lo apretó con fuerza tras revisarlo

—Nos descubrieron... —

Murmuró bajando su teléfono tomando su frente y recargándose en sus brazos, Shizuo chasqueo la lengua mientras terminaba apoyado en el sofá viendo al techo... ambos hombres estaban totalmente frustrados, irritados y cansados... ¿Como era que les habían descubierto? ¿Porque les tenían que descubrir?

—¿Crees que alguien haya hablado ? —

—Obviamente lo hicieron cabeza hueca —

Izaya era el mas frustrado de los dos, suspiro y abrió los ojos de golpe, casi se tropezaba con tantas cosas que tenía conectadas, había llegado al baño y se había encerrado vomitando. Shizuo suspiro de nueva cuenta, se levantó comenzando a recoger todo aquello, lo metería a todas las cajas que habían llevado.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban mientras Shizuo recogía todo e Izaya seguía en el baño, afortunadamente había dejado de vomitar, pero, con la desesperación acumulada en el... simplemente no podía mas. Se había quedado en el baño investigando bastante frustrado, lo hacía desde uno de sus muchos teléfonos, no el que solía usar para hablar con Shizuo en ciertas ocasiones.

—¿Pulga? —

Shizuo toco la puerta frunciendo el ceño, había pasado demasiado tiempo, el había terminado de recoger todo y el informante seguía en el baño

—¿Que demonios estas haciendo? —

—Cállate, déjame solo —

Sonaba como a un berrinche, pero Shizuo no podía simplemente dejarlo ahí, no estaba en el ignorarle después de como había reaccionado

—Sal —

—Vete —

Ambos se quedaron callados, Shizuo volvió a tocar la puerta e Izaya suspiro abriendola pero sin salir del baño, estaba sentado en el inodoro con las piernas abiertas tecleando desesperadamente en la pantalla del teléfono

—¿Que estas buscando? —

Shizuo entró y se sentó en la orilla de la bañera viendo al informante

—Quiero abortar —

Aquello le tomó bastante por sorpresa, Shizuo le miraba con cierto extrañamiento, no creía que en serio Izaya creyera el embarazo, aunque el mismo también comenzaba a creerlo, suspiro un poco apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y el apoyando su rostro en sus manos

—¿Tanta es tu frustración que quieres terminar abortando? —

—No lo entiendes —

Respondió casi de inmediato totalmente frustrado, bajo su teléfono y paso su mano por sus cabellos

—Mi vida se volvió un asco desde que paso eso del matrimonio... sea falso, sea real, nadie me ve ya como lo que era, necesito ser lo que era para poder divertirme... las expresiones de los humanos ya son... —

—¿Aborrecibles? —

Izaya le miro con sorpresa, no esperaba que Shizuo entendiera aquello, este solamente suspiro rodando un poco los ojos

—Deberías pensar mejor, no es posible que tenga que consolarte pero bueno...

—¿Consolarme? —

—Cállate y escucha, deberías aprovechar que nadie te ve como una amenaza para recordarles quien es la pulga, sino te temen, bajarán la guardia y cuando los golpees, sufrirán mucho más, se meterán con quien olvidaron lo molesto que puede ser y lograras que hagan "mejores muecas" —

Shizuo le veía con seriedad, el no solía hablar así con nadie, mucho menos consolar a alguien, muchísimo menos a Izaya, pero, la expresión frustrada y su tono de voz le había hecho simplemente actuar de aquella forma. Izaya se quedó callado mientras desviaba la mirada frunciendo el ceño

—Aún así quiero abortar... —

—Bien, hazlo, pero si algo sale mal no me haré cargo —

Ambos se miraron y suspiraron, Izaya entendía el punto de Shizuo, pero no podía atacar si había una cosa en su estómago que no le dejaría mantenerse sin vomitar casi todo lo que comía

—Bien... —

Aquello fue lo último que hablaron, ninguno de los dos se decidía correctamente a hacer aquello, era cierto que era raro que fueran a tener un bebé, pero con toda la frustración acumulada, Izaya ahora solamente quería su vida "ordinaria" con Shizuo por mucho que le odiase.

Un par de días habían pasado antes de que Izaya consiguiera las pastillas necesarias para abortar a aquel pequeño, ambos veían aquel frasco en completo silencio, Izaya tenía un par de pastillas en la mano mientras, sentado al lado de Shizuo con un vaso de agua, se decidían sobre si debían hacer aquello o no.

—¿Vas a hacerlo? —

—No lo se... —

Ambos estaban indecisos por mucho que se odiaran, era otra vida que no tenía nada que ver con ellos... Izaya negó mientras tomaba aquellas pastillas y se las tragaba con agua

—Esta... —

Antes de poder terminar su frase, corrió al baño a vomitar, aquellas pastillas ni siquiera habían llegado a su estómago cuando este ya las había vomitado, seguían totalmente enteras cuando cayeron al inodoro, suspiro chasqueando la lengua mientras veía en la puerta al rubio frunciendo el ceño totalmente frustrado, por mucho que dijera odiar aquel niño... simplemente no podía abortar, además de que el agua sabía raro...

—Saboteaste el agua...—

—No te atreviste a hacerlo... —

Ambos se veían en silencio, suspiraron y Shizuo se sentó al lado de Izaya viendo a la pared, Izaya se recargo en el inodoro viendo por igual a la pared

—No quiero cargar con esto... —

—Tampoco quiero hacerlo... por ello debemos resolver esto ya... —

Se quedaron callados unos momentos hasta que Izaya apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del contrario murmurando

—Te odio... —

Shizuo resopló y murmuró

—Y yo a ti... —

~Jeeeeeloooouuuu!!! ahora que los salude, me voy antes de que me linchen por el susto del aborto(?) xD jajajaa!!!

Nos leemos después

BillDippCipher~


	5. ¿Ahora que?

Ambos estaban en el baño sentados en completo silencio, ¿ahora que debían hacer? Su falso matrimonio no podía deshacerse, ¿significaba que alguien les vigilaba o habían sido lo suficientemente obvios como para saber que tramaban?

Ambos suspiraron en completo silencio, al menos hasta que la puerta sonó, el rubio se levantó dejando al informante en el baño, ¿Quien era a esa hora de la noche? caminó hasta la puerta con aquella mirada seria que siempre tenía en su rostro, frunció el ceño al ver un sobre café que había sido metido debajo de la puerta, lo tomó mientras sentía como su pulso se aceleraba... de alguna forma no tenía un buen presentimiento de aquello...

Los minutos pasaron y pasaron, Izaya ladeo la cabeza viendo la puerta, ¿Porque Shizuo no volvía? Se levantó suspirando con cierta pesadez, al salir del baño, se recargó en la puerta encontrándose con Shizuo parado sosteniendo una hoja

—¿Que es eso? —

El informante se acercó y se quedó en completo silencio, ahora entendía el porque Shizuo no volvía y porque se había quedado de aquella forma, parecía una estatua y si bien podía burlarse de él, sabía que no era buen momento para hacerlo. Suspiro sentándose en el sofá con completa despreocupación. Era otra nota, si los habían descubierto y ahora amenazaban al rubio con asesinar a su hermano de nueva cuenta, aunque también venían amenazas sobre sus hermanas, realmente le daba igual, aquellas dos locas poco le importaban y bien podían ellas resolver lo que quisieran y nadie en su sano juicio se metería con ellas.

El silencio seguía presente y comenzaba a incomodar a Shizuo

—Oye... sabes que eso solo lo hacen porque saben que eres un estúpido sentimental apegado a Kazuka... si les demuestras que el no te... —

Se calló y levantó las piernas de inmediato abrazándolas y terminó en la orilla del sofá con Shizuo encima, siempre viéndole con aquella mirada llena de odio mientras apretaba aquella nota junto con la fotografía que habían mandado tachando a Kazuka, suspiro desviando la mirada sin ningún interés en confortar al contrario, no sabía hacerlo y tampoco es como si se fuera a tomar la molestia de hacerlo

—Será mejor que te calles pulga —

—¿O sino que? —

Le miro frunciendo el ceño, ambos eran bombas de tiempo, pero a pesar de todo ello, los instintos de Shizuo siempre se veían detenidos por el interés de proteger a Kazuka, su pequeño hermano y el único por el que seguía viviendo al lado de la persona que mas odiaba en toda su vida... se miraban el uno al otro en completo silencio frunciendo el ceño, ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder pasara lo que pasara pero... Shizuo suspiro, no podía tampoco hacer nada contra Izaya, no porque le importara, sino por lo que ahora cargaba en su estómago, que aunque seguía sin creerlo del todo, no podía descartar las posibilidades.

Shizuo nunca se había imaginado como un padre, pero ahora tenía que cargar con un niño que estaba seguro que si no cuidaba Izaya terminaría matándolo o algo peor, era su única oportunidad de tener a alguien más en su vida y aunque fuera hijo de quien más odiaba, él se quedaría con aquel pequeño pues apostaba que Izaya huiría después de tenerlo. Suspiro de manera pesada alejándose del contrario, Izaya frunció el ceño y sin saber porque, tomo una de las esquinas de aquel chaleco negro del rubio, aquello nunca le parecía justo, nunca podía pelear con Shizuo y el único momento que tenía para pelear se le estaba yendo como humo... ¿Que demonios pensaba Shizuo para siempre abandonar la pelea antes de comenzar?

—¿Que quieres pulga? —

Se quedó viéndole desde arriba, su rodilla izquierda estaba apoyada en el sofá mientras su manos aprisionaban al contrario en aquella pequeña esquina

—¿Porque siempre huyes...? —

Quería al menos saber el porque ya nunca peleaba con el, siempre se detenía antes de gritarle o de hacerle daño... era molesto, más que molesto, se sentía considerado menos cuando antes le lanzaba toda clase de objetos con ta de matarle

—¿Huír? —

—No te hagas el estúpido... siempre que estas a punto de gritarme, de pelear conmigo siempre suspiras y huyes —

Izaya no estaba conforme con aquel "buen trato" que recibía por parte de Shizuo, odiaba pensar que Shizuo le trataba bien solamente porque tenía que hacerlo, en todo caso prefería que no lo hiciera, que si tenía que tratarlo mal lo hiciera, si tenía que aguantar sus gritos de bestia lo haría, pero no quería más aquel buen trato...

Shizuo le veía en completo silencio, resopló acercándose al contrario provocando que Izaya resbalara por el sofá, ¿Que le haría? Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor... un suave toque en su frente le hizo abrir los ojos encontrándose con la barbilla del rubio... Shizuo había besado su frente.

Se separó viéndole y se levantó del sofá sin decir más, se alejó yendo a su habitación, él estaba guardando aquellas notas siempre que llegaban y aunque tenía bastante sin llegar una nota, aquella ahora le tenía más que preocupado, Izaya estaba atónito en el sofá, veía al techo en completo silencio, ni siquiera parpadeaba y aquella imagen y sensación seguían en el... una vez comenzó a parpadear, se sentó en el sofá viendo aquel pasillo en silencio, estaba vacío y apagado. Desvío la mirada al sofá en completo silencio, aún no podía creer aquello y Shizuo había huido de nueva cuenta...

El rubio estaba en su habitación, ni siquiera había abierto aquel cajón donde siempre guardaba las cartas que llegaban y tenía, solamente estaba parado en la penumbra de la habitación, ni el mismo entendía porque había hecho aquello, era cierto que siempre huía para no tener problemas con Izaya y que su estadía temporal porque tenía planeado que fuera temporal, fuera más amena, había al fin logrado comprender un poco a aquella molesta pulga y quería quedarse con aquel "sentimiento" de tranquilidad que tenía pocos momentos con aquel hombre mayor que el, era un año de diferencia pero a veces parecían ser más... Izaya era todo un frío y calculador mientras que el se dejaba llevar siempre por sus impulsos, siempre cediendo ante la más mínima provocación, quizá debía aprender un poco de la frialdad de Izaya y dejar de llevarse siempre por sus emociones... negó y siguió con lo suyo, no debía conectar demasiado con Izaya, era Izaya después de todo y seguramente estaba planeando jugar con el o alguna cosa así, como siempre.

Después de ordenar aquella carta, regreso a la sala donde Izaya seguía sentado e inerte en sus propios pensamientos... rodo un poco los ojos acercándose al contrario, agradecía en su interior haberle quitado la navaja que siempre cargaba con el o seguramente ya tendría demasiados cortes por todos lados. Le cargó como a una princesa tomando por sorpresa al pelinegro, intentó bajarse pero sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse... ¿Que era aquello? ¿Una escena cliché de amor? Izaya desvió la mirada quedándose quieto, no siempre cedía ante las extrañas actitudes de Shizuo, pero ahora no quería tener que aguantar otra cursilería como un beso en la frente o alguna cosa así, ahora solo quería dormir, era hora de que durmieran y que aquello quedara en el pasado como todo lo demás...

La cama por primera vez se sentía demasiado caliente para ambos, era una extraña inconformidad y el constante deseo de mayor cercanía que ninguno de los dos iba a admitir, el deseo de tenerle más cerca que ignoraban pero que molestaba impidiendo que conciliaran el sueño... el sonido de los insectos, de algunos autos que pasaban por la madrugada y que lentamente desaparecían en la distancia...

—¿Ya te dormiste? —

—Obviamente no... no puedo dormir encima de tu brazo tarado —

Siempre Izaya tenía que atacarle, era parte de aquella naturaleza extraña de Izaya, el rubio suspiro levantándose dejando al informante en la cama

—Iré al baño —

Salió de la habitación en silencio, encendió la luz del baño y cerró la puerta, realmente no quería usar el baño, solo quería unos momentos a solas... su extraño apegamiento al informante le estaba trayendo problemas, más de los esperados. Lavó su cara y se miró al espejo con algunos cabellos pegados a su rostro y algunas gotas cayendo, suspiro susurrando

—Soy un genio cuando se trata de encontrar a ese imbécil... — siempre se había hecho de aquella frase para provocarse a si mismo y entrar en conflicto con Izaya, aquella extraña sensación de necesitar la cercanía con Izaya le molestaba, se había dado cuenta de ella a penas había besado la frente del informante, chasqueo la lengua apretando el lavamanos hasta arrancarle un pedazo, el ruido hizo que Izaya se levantara, frunció el ceño saliendo y antes de tocar la puerta pudo escuchar el murmullo del ex barman

—Aunque no me enorgullece ello... — seguía con su propio dilema, dejó aquel trozo de cera en el piso revisando que no hubiera algún trozo pequeño que fuera a cortarle en su regreso a la habitación, suspiro cerrando la llave aunque veía como goteaba al piso... — tomó una toalla limpiando el agua que caía aunque aquel goteo le hizo suspirar —No puedo aceptar esto... es una simple y molesta pulga —

Izaya abrió los ojos de golpe, entendía y sospechaba ligeramente de qué hablaba el rubio... sonrió de oreja a oreja con aquella sonrisa psicópata, ahora entendía el porqué Shizuo siempre huía de sus peleas... ¿Y porque no aprovecharse de ello? camino en completo silencio hacia la habitación susurrando

—Un perro... —

Podría usar a un perro todo lo que quisiera hasta que ya no le fuera más de utilidad, entró a la habitación y el rubio salió frunciendo el ceño, había escuchado la voz de Izaya aunque no había entendido que había dicho

—¿Pulga? —

Fruncía el ceño en busca del informante y como siempre, le era fácil encontrarlo, entró a la habitación encontrándose con aquella "bolita" entre las sábanas, se acostó en la cama y al ver que no tenía almohada pensó en reclamarle al contrario por estar usándola, pero simplemente lo dejó así, le dió la espalda acomodando su brazo como almohada, no tenía humor para pelear y ahora solo quería dormir... después de mojar su cara había logrado aclarar su cabeza y solo quería dormir mientras que por su parte Izaya sonreía encima de aquella almohada, al ver la espalda del contrario sabía que había ganado terreno.

La noche comenzaba a pasar pero Izaya no lograba conciliar el sueño, el frío de la noche le hacía removerse, la almohada no lograba ser tan cómoda como siempre lo había sido, se sentó de golpe con el cabello totalmente desordenado, miro de reojo al rubio que seguía durmiendo aún dándole la espalda, chasqueo la lengua sin creer lo que haría, quisiera o no admitirlo, necesitaba la extraña calidez del contrario para poder dormir ya que aquella cama no se regulaba como lo hacía la de su apartamento, dejó la almohada detrás del rubio mientras se pasaba por encima del rubio, una vez estuvo del otro lado, suspiro buscando sacar la mano del contrario de debajo de su cabeza, solía usar el otro brazo pero ahora le importaba poco cual fuera con tal de dormir. Después de un forcejeo, logró sacar el brazo del contrario, suspiró acomodándose en aquel brazo buscando calor, quería dormir y el frío no le dejaba, aunque bien podía usar aquello como un pretexto para enredar más al contrario, esa idea fue descartada de su cabeza una vez comenzó a dormitar, los párpados le pesaban y las caricias en su cabello por parte del rubio le hicieron caer totalmente dormido.

Shizuo suspiro al verle, el constante movimiento de Izaya le había despertado, le había visto actuar de aquella forma en busca de su brazo y realmente le había parecido adorable... pero seguía desconfiando de Izaya, era él quien siempre jugaba con todos, era él en quien menos se podía confiar, a pesar de todos los momentos que hasta ese instante habían pasado, seguía desconfiando de él, sentía la necesidad de no hacerlo para no salir lastimado o que Izaya no se burlara de él como siempre lo hacía y aunque hubiera ganado "terreno" con Izaya, eso solamente le hacía desconfiar mas de él. Negó ligeramente tomando la almohada y se acomodó viendo al informante dormir... ahora no era el único que había visto al contrario dormir, suspiro negando, ahora lo que menos debía pensar era en Izaya, necesitaba solamente tener en mente a una persona y ese era Kazuka, el procurar su bien y el buscar que estuviera bien... revisó la hora y se estiró por su teléfono

—Mgh... —

La queja de Izaya se hizo presente al sentir como su "almohada" se movía, Shizuo se detuvo antes de tomar su teléfono y regresó a la posición en la que estaba, podría hablar con Kazuka más tarde, llamarle o mandar algún mensaje, se acomodó de nueva cuenta cerrando los ojos comenzando a conciliar el sueño. Quisiera o no admitirlo, el poco calor que Izaya irradiaba era lo suficientemente reconfortante como para dejarle dormir, mientras que el calor que emanaba Shizuo era perfecto para dejar dormir a Izaya toda la noche y toda la mañana hasta que aquel calor desaparecía por el frío del apartamento.

La mañana se hizo presente y con ella los rayos del sol que siempre solían despertar al rubio, aunque en aquella ocasión solamente sentía calor en su nuca, estaba acostado del lado contrario del que siempre solía dormir con Izaya, abrió los ojos al sentir aquel calor extra y bostezo queriendo estirarse pero estaba envuelto en las sábanas, además de que Izaya le estaba abrazando, resopló con cierto cansancio, no había dormido bien y el ver así a Izaya solamente fortalecía sus pensamientos de que debía cuidarse sobre el, se levantó dejándolo en la parte caliente de la cama como cada mañana, suspiro un poco yendo a preparar el desayuno, era otra mañana normal aunque ahora Shizuo sentía que debía alejarse del informante, no podía tener tanta cercanía con el como siempre, además, apostaba que aquel "sentimiento" solamente era la costumbre, había tenido el mismo sentimiento cuando pudo entablar una buena relación con Tom y con Varona... ¿O no?

Su cabeza de nuevo se estaba haciendo un asco y un pequeño "crack" le sacó de sus pensamientos, había roto la cuchara de madera con la que cocinaba, suspiro tomando el puente de su nariz apretándolo ligeramente fuerte, debía calmarse antes de terminar rompiendo todo lo que tocara. Tomó otra cuchara siguiendo con el desayuno, había hecho de nuevo un poco más de lo usual por si Izaya vomitaba o le daba algún ataque de hambre. Suspiro tras terminar el desayuno pero no fue tras Izaya, tomó su teléfono llamando a Kazuka, quería saber si estaba completamente bien o si algo le había pasado.

El inusual cuchicheo de la casa hizo que Izaya despertara, se levantó y estiro con flojera, era raro no ser despertado por Shizuo y no escuchar aquellos toquidos como cada mañana, salió de la habitación caminando hasta la cocina donde encontró a Shizuo con una expresión que ni a el mismo le había mostrado... Shizuo estaba sonriendo, estaba tan alegre platicando con Kazuka que había ignorado la presencia de Izaya... un molesto piquete en su pecho le hizo acercarse al contrario, no podía dejar que le quitaran a su perro, ni siquiera una relación inestuosa que, aunque no le importara ahora dependía de Shizuo para mantenerse a salvo y lo que menos quería era tener que compartir casa con otro Heiwajima, le quitó el teléfono y colgó tomando por sorpresa a Shizuo, antes de reclamarle Izaya había huido a la sala con su teléfono

—¡Pulga! ¡Regresa aquí! —

Shizuo comenzó a seguirle totalmente molesto, estaba hablando con Kazuka y aunque estaba bien tenía bastante sin poder hablar con él de aquella forma, chasqueo la lengua deteniéndose al ver a Izaya en el sofá sentado encima de su teléfono, ¿Ahora que demonios le pasaba?

—Dame mi teléfono pulga —

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de Izaya, solamente le ignoraba mientras encendía la televisión, el ex barman se acercó al contrario, le cargó tomándole por sorpresa haciendo que pataleara intentando bajarse y que no tomara aquel teléfono, aunque pareciera que Izaya estaba interesado en Shizuo, solamente quería garantizar su comodidad al lado del mayor mientras estaban atados y sabía que tener a Kazuka ahí sería una clara despedida de su comodidad, no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar nada solamente por un niño que no hablaba y era peor que Shizuo o así lo pensaba el.

—¡Pulga! —

Le gritó con fuerza haciendo que este se calmara, chasqueo la lengua bajandose por la mala del rubio y yendo a la habitación, Shizuo suspiro ligeramente pesado yendo en busca del informante dejando su teléfono en el sofá

—¿Me puedes decir qué demonios te pasa? —

Le miraba frunciendo el ceño a lo que Izaya simplemente se metió bajo las sábanas haciéndose bolita, no era una actitud normal de parte del informante y eso Shizuo lo sabía, pero tampoco era como si simplemente pudiera ignorarle

—¿Porque te molesta que hable con Kazuka? —

Seguía preguntando sin obtener respuesta, se sentó en la orilla de la cama viendo los pies del informante que salían de la manta, suspiro viendo sus pies, los cobijó y se apoyó en la pared hablando, aunque lo hiciera solo

—Kazuka esta bien... estuvimos hablando un poco y quería tenerlo aquí en casa unos días, pero no es posible por dos razones, una no hay espacio y dos, tu —

Le miro de reojo al escuchar como se removía

—No traeré a Kazuka si eso es lo que tanto te molesta, el se quedará en su apartamento, ¿Feliz?—

Shizuo se había vuelto mejor leyendo a Izaya, no era tan complicado después de todo o quizá si lo era pero había sido demasiado obvio con su inconformidad respecto a Kazuka, aunque aquella inconformidad sabía que era por mera comodidad, su pecho se había alegrado solo un poco al pensar que se había puesto "celoso", ahora veía que no era así... suspiro levantandose yendo a la puerta

—Arriba, tenemos que desayunar, hoy tengo trabajo con Tom —

Fue lo único que dijo para después salir de aquella habitación... había hecho mal en ilusionarse...

~Holaaaaaa!!! Se que me tarde pero tengan piedad de mi(?) xD ahora que viene cap nuevo tengo una pregunta, tengo en "puerta" un pequeño one shot (según yo) que intentaré que sea sad, no prometo nada xD pero mi duda es... ¿porque wattpad me odia?

Nos leemos después~

BillDippCipher~


	6. Información

Parecía que el tiempo simplemente para ellos dos no pasaba, aunque los síntomas del embarazo de Izaya eran más notables de una forma bastante extraña, habían pasado ya cerca de dos meses después de enterarse que Izaya estaba embarazado, el tiempo... algo que deseaban que se detuviera y no siguiera pasando, no porque quisieran estar más tiempo cerca el uno del otro sino porque la ansiedad de saber que tendrían que cuidar a ese niño, que tendrían un apego irracional e "injustificado" asustaba al informante... no quería tener más que ver con Shizuo, solo le quería mientras tenía su comidad y no más. Había conseguido quién lavara su ropa, quien cocinara para él, quien le aguantara y no tenía porque pagar por que lo hiciera, en cambio con Namie siempre tenía que meter el dinero de por medio para "contar" con ella, al menos de esa forma él lo veía.

—¿Y bien? —

Shizuo le llamó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, le había terminado de lavar el cabello y ahora le quitaba el jabón con cuidado para no meter jabón en los ojos del informante

—¿Que es lo que has averiguado sobre nuestro matrimonio? —

Aunque no le gustaba llamarlo de aquella forma y a Izaya tampoco, habían aceptado llamarlo de aquella forma

—No la gran cosa —

Habló una vez sintió la mano de Shizuo pasar por su cara para limpiar el resto de agua y jabón, abrió los ojos pensando al mismo tiempo que soltaba su cuerpo permitiendo que Shizuo lavara sus brazos y cuerpo entero

—No he logrado recolectar demasiada información, toda siempre es sobre que ahora todos me dicen ser tu esposa, que apuestan que nos mataremos en cualquier momento, que les gustaría haber estado en aquella boda y blah blah blah, información basura realmente —

—Hmmm —

Respondió el rubio haciendo que Izaya frunciera el ceño y chasqueara la lengua

—Si te mol...—

—Al menos has conseguido algo —

Le interrumpió para no tener que pelear con él, soltó su mano pasando a su espalda, ya se había acostumbrado a verle totalmente desnudo mientras le duchaba

—Hay cosas que me siguen pareciendo raras... —

—¿Como que? —

—¿Quienes estaban en la boda? Solo recuerdo de ese video haber visto a Shinra y a Celty... intento recordar quienes estaban en la reunión pero no he logrado nada, se que estuviste tú, Shinra, Celty, el padre que casi se orinaba en los pantalones y hay mas voces en mi cabeza pero no tengo idea de quienes son —

—Obviamente yo estaba ahí tarado, si no hubiera estado ni siquiera estaría casado contigo —

Respondió con sarcasmo pensando, en aquella reunión que habían hecho... no podía contar con la ayuda de Shinra puesto que el había sido el más ebrio por lo que recordaba del video, el alcohol seguramente le había matado las pocas neuronas que tenía en ese momento, habían sombras en sus recuerdos, pero no podía recordar más y la información que la ciudad le ofrecía solamente era basura, un pequeño golpe en su brazo le hizo mirar al rubio, este le extendía la esponja para que el tallara su lugar privado, a Shizuo nunca le había gustado llegar a ese punto, tallaba todo el cuerpo de Izaya menos ese lugar.

Izaya tomo la esponja comenzando a lavarse mientras pensaba, aunque su vista se dirigió hacia el contrario, Shizuo por su parte usaba una toalla en la cintura ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía usandola...? Nunca se había molestado en prestar atención cuando Shizuo le duchaba, solamente se mantenía en sus pensamientos y en su comodidad, a penas había notado que Shizuo siempre se duchaba después de él y nunca solían compartir la tina pues cuando Izaya salía de la tina, Shizuo le secaba, vestía y mandaba a la sala y después de unos minutos... se quedó viéndole llamando la atención de Shizuo, se detuvo mientras el agua seguía mojando su cabeza

—¿Que? —

Le miraba con extrañamiento, Izaya no solía verle de aquella forma, de hecho nunca solía prestarle atención

—¿Siempre te has bañado con toalla...? —

Se hizo un silencio algo raro, a Shizuo le parecía raro el repentino interés de Izaya e Izaya quería su respuesta, ambos se miraban en silencio hasta que Shizuo suspiro asintiendo y siguió con lo suyo

—Si, ¿Porque? —

—¿Porque? —

Shizuo le miró con la vena de su cien ligeramente saltada pero al final suspiró negando

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —

—¿Porque soy el único desnudo? —

Shizuo tomó aire intentando no desesperarse, Izaya respondía a sus preguntas con más preguntas y aquello solamente le irritaba, Izaya nunca se había dado cuenta de ello, desde el primer baño siempre había tenido el descaro de siempre estar desnudo y ello a Shizuo poco le había importado, eran dos hombres pero Shizuo no solía estar desnudo con nadie, ni siquiera estando en tanta confianza en un baño

—Desde el primer baño que tomamos juntos te desvestiste y así siempre te has duchado —

—¿Porque usas una toalla? —

Shizuo suspiro, con la regadera mojó la cara de Izaya y la regresó a su cabello, Izaya le miró seriamente mientras las gotas de agua bajaban por su rostro y sus cabellos se pegaban en su rostro, frunció el ceño y se levantó de golpe, tomó la toalla de la cintura de Shizuo pero fue detenido por la mano del rubio

—Si ya terminaste de ducharte bien puedes meterte a la tina o salir ya —

Izaya le veía con una sonrisa socarrona, si Shizuo ya había visto su entre pierna y ahora quería esconder la suya, quizá era porque no lo tenía lo "suficientemente grande" y seguramente tenía pena de que Izaya le viera

—Quitate la toalla —

—Pulga... —

El agua se estaba tirando mientras ellos forcejeaban, Izaya quería quitarle la toalla y Shizuo no dejaría que se la quitara... se veían en completo silencio mientras Izaya usaba más fuerza con tal de quitarle la toalla, quería burlarse cómodamente de Shizuo y no le dejaría ir sin ver aquello. Shizuo suspiro apartando la mano de Izaya levantandola

—¿Cual es tu...? —

Izaya tomo la toalla con la otra mano, jaló la toalla con rapidez logrando quitarla, su mirada se dirigió rápidamente a la entre pierna del rubio y se quedó en completo silencio incluso su sonrisa se había desvanecido, tiró la toalla mientras parpadeaba sin poder creer lo que veía. Shizuo suspiro mojando la cara del informante obligándole a cerrar los ojos, le soltó y tomó su toalla volviendola a acomodar en su cintura

—Metete a la tina —

Cargó al informante y le metió a la tina, le dio la espalda comenzando a tallar sus cabellos en completo silencio, Izaya estaba en la tina casi totalmente sumergido, lo único fuera era la mitad de su rostro, frunció el ceño mientras sus orejas y rostro entero se ponía como tomate. No había esperado aquello y el haberlo visto solamente le había llenado de vergüenza... por primera vez en toda su vida el informante estaba avergonzado de sus acciones, no podía creer que eso fuera de ese tamaño y sobre todo que fuera Shizuo quien lo tuviera, Izaya era mayor que él y estaba orgulloso de su cuerpo aunque nunca le había prestado atención a ello pero...

Se levantó de golpe, casi se caía de la tina y tomo por sorpresa al rubio, se giró de golpe aún con jabón en su cabeza y detuvo al informante con un brazo

—¿Que demonios te pasa? —

Cerró un ojo por la molestia del jabón

—¡Déjame verla de nuevo! —

—¡¿Ah?! —

Aquella vena de su cien se volvió a saltar pero en parte la pena invadió al contrario

—¡Déjame verla! —

—¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡¿Ahora que demonios pasa por tu cabeza?! —

—¡Después te digo las razones, solo hazlo! —

Tras algunos forcejeos, el rubio tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar que el jabón entrara a sus ojos, Izaya aprovechó ello levantando la toalla viendo de nueva cuenta aquella hombría, frunció el ceño y fue apartado por Shizuo en un fuerte empujón, se quitó el jabón de la cara y se levantó de golpe viendo al informate, aunque antes de golpearle se detuvo viendo la expresión del informante... ¿A caso estaba preocupado...?

—¿Que? —

Cuando reaccionó chasqueo la lengua acercándose al contrario revisandole, le había empujado demasiado fuerte y quizá le había lastimado, no solo a el, sino a su pequeño que, aunque tuviera dos meses era importante no romperle algo al informante. Se acercó revisándole, de todos lados, no había medido muy bien su fuerza y no quería hacerle daño al informante

—No fuiste tu... —

Aquella frase le hizo extrañarse, se detuvo y antes de hacer algo el informante desvió la mirada pensando lo peor...

—Oye, ¿De qué demonios hablas...? —

Shizuo le veía sin entender, tomo las mejillas del informante haciendo que le viera, su expresión por primera vez era molesta y afligida... era más que raro para Shizuo verle de aquella forma, ver que su risa burlona se había ido y ahora había molestia en el, quizá incluso preocupación

—¿De que estas hablando pulga? —

Izaya no quería verle, seguramente se burlaría de el o se libraría de aquel buen trato que ahora tenía con Shizuo...

—Hey... —

Frunció el ceño viendo al informate, aquello era peor de lo que se esperaba, Izaya se veía... ¿Afligido? ¿Molesto? No sabría definirlo realmente pero se veía mal

—Habla... —

Shizuo no dejaría de insistir y tampoco le dejaría irse así nada más, quería saber porque Izaya había hecho eso y el porqué ahora parecía tan afligido, suspiro apartando los cabellos del rostro del informante, le golpeó suavemente sus mejillas haciendo que Izaya saliera de aquel trance en el que había caído, jaló sus mejillas haciendo que el informante se quejara y le arañana las manos para que le soltara, le soltó suspirando y tomo sus mejillas viéndole desde arriba

—Habla —

Insistió de nuevo, Izaya frunció el ceño desviando la mirada pero la regresó casi de inmediato... Shizuo podría liberarse de aquellos cuidados que tenía con él, perdería demasiado pero no podía simplemente seguir callado, mucho menos si Shizuo insistía tanto, tomó aire apartando al rubio y se cruzó de brazos

—No creo que tu seas el padre —

Dijo a la ligera tomando por sorpresa al rubio, ¿Ahora de qué hablaba?

—Si tu y yo hubiéramos hecho algo, no solamente la cadera me hubiera matado, sino que seguramente me hubieras partido en dos con... eso —

Shizuo le veía sin entender demasiado pero tenía sentido aunque no del todo... si el no lo había hecho con Izaya significaba no solo que el no era el padre, sino que el si lo había hecho con alguien que no era Izaya pero algo no le parecía, algo en la conclusión de Izaya no le dejaba tranquilo, además de que aunque no lo pudiera asegurar, sentía que había tenido algo que ver con Izaya

—¿Porque sacaste esa conclusión? —

—Por el elefante que cargas —

Soltó con burla y no pudo evitar comenzar a reír, Shizuo sonrió con molestia mientras su cien mostraba de igual forma su molestia

—Pulga... —

Murmuró pero se detuvo, si Izaya decía que ese no era su niño... bien podría dejar de preocuparse por Izaya y los síntomas que tenía, aunque para su mala suerte el no solía ser de aquella forma, suspiro viéndole con tranquilidad pero sintiendo una ligera opresión en el pecho

—Entonces si no soy yo, tienes que buscar de quién es —

Aquella respuesta tomo al informante por sorpresa... su comodidad se había ido solamente por una de sus conclusiones

—Esp... ¿Estas bromeando? —

—¿Porque debería bromear? —

Izaya le veía sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, el Shizuo que había conocido se había simplemente desmoronado en dos segundos, abrió la boca pero nada salió, frunció el ceño apretando la quijada, había perdido el poco interés que tenía en Shizuo

—Mañana saldremos a buscar al "responsable" de tu embarazo —

Sentenció regresando a ducharse, Izaya le veía con molestia, esperaba que a Shizuo le molestara o que al menos negara esa posibilidad, sin embargo la había aceptado así nada más, poco le había importado después de ver el interés que tenía por aquel niño... chasqueo la lengua saliendo del baño, ni siquiera se secó correctamente, tomo su ropa saliendo del baño y se encerró en la habitación, se vistió escondiendo su molestia con una sonrisa que ni él mismo creía, detrás de aquella sonrisa molesta estaba dolor que ni el mismo esperaba... ¿Pero porque sentía dolor? Se había logrado distanciar de Shizuo, no tendría el un hijo de la bestia que tanto odiaba, estaba libre de Shizuo, ahora solo necesitaba perder ese matrimonio y el mismo se encargaría de sacar aquel niño en su estómago...

Shizuo suspiro mientras dejaba que el agua corriera por su cabeza mojándole enteramente, suspiro un poco pesado, abrió toda el agua fría intentando bajar el humo de su cabeza... no le gustaba actuar simplemente por sus instintos, nunca salía nada bueno y aunque anteriormente ello le hubiera llevado a ser lo suficientemente fuerte, no era la respuesta con alguien como Izaya, si bien aún seguía dudando de él y seguía apostando que Izaya solamente quería jugar con el, se levantó negando, se secó y abrió la puerta de la habitación... si, la había roto sin darse cuenta. Izaya le miro y frunció el ceño desviando la mirada sin hablar. Se sentó a su lado viéndole y subió su mano a la cabeza del informante recibiendo solo un golpe para quitarla, suspiro viéndole sin entender, Izaya era complicado y misterioso cuando quería serlo...

—Escucha... —

—¿Que? ¿Ahora que vas a decir? —

Le hablaba con sarcasmo solamente irritando a Shizuo, negó resoplando, ni siquiera entendía el porqué tenía que consolarle y porque tenía que actuar de aquella forma... si bien "admitía" que quizá y solo quizá en un muy muy remoto caso podría sentir una mínima pizca de algún sentimiento bueno por Izaya, esa pizca de nada le impulsaba a tener que consolar a Izaya y a asegurarse de que aquel niño era de el

—Ese niño seguramente si es mío —

—Ya te di... —

Shizuo le tapo la boca haciendo que le viera mientras fruncía el ceño

—Puede que tu no recuerdes nada porque estabas demasiado ebrio o porque algo le pusieron a tu bebida o lo que haya sido, esa mañana en el hotel despertaste con mi ropa, éramos los únicos en esa habitación y puede que no haya marcas ni pruebas que digan que realmente tuvimos algo que ver, pero si un mes después de exactamente esa noche quedaste embarazado y estabas conmigo, entonces es mío —

Le veía con total convencimiento, cosa que Izaya odiaba, odiaba enteramente la forma en la que Shizuo le hablaba, la forma en la que tenía que consolarle y que irónicamente lo lograba, apartó la mano del contrario cruzándose de brazos, suspiro apretando sus ropas

—Seguramente me rompiste algo y por ello termine con un niño tuyo... —

Murmuró como un berrinche, Shizuo suspiro mientras acariciaba aquellos cabellos negros, había tomado un extraño apego a Izaya y ahora no le dejaría ir, no al menos hasta que tuvieran que disolver su matrimonio, sentía que era el único que comenzaba a sentir algo bueno por el contrario. Izaya le parecía que actuaba de la misma forma, que era solamente un capricho en busca de su propia comodidad, se levantó pero Izaya le detuvo frunciendo el ceño... había algo que no le había dicho a Shizuo y "temía" que algo fuera a pasar...

—¿Que? —

Le miraba con curiosidad pero la expresión de Izaya le hizo sentarse de nueva cuenta y suspiro

—¿Ahora que? —

Izaya frunció el ceño golpeando su brazo, odiaba la facilidad que tenía Shizuo para expresarse, al menos era mayor a la que tenía él.

—Esta tarde mientras investigaba tuve que vomitar... lo hice en un callejón pero... —

—Solo fue un vómito, bien se puede entender que algo te cayo mal... espera, ¿En que momento? —

Podría jurar que habían estado juntos todo el día, comenzó a recopilar su día mientras fruncía el ceño, habían tenido una mañana común, habían andado por ahí consiguiendo información a la manera de Izaya y se había encontrado con Tom, después de ello...

—¿Cuando encontré a Tom? —

Izaya asintió suspirando y Shizuo frunció más el ceño, nadie podía enterarse de que Izaya estaba embarazado y mucho menos que creyeran que ellos dos se estaban envenenando con la comida o las amenazas volverían. Apretó la quijada pensando frunciendo el ceño, ¿Ahora qué demonios debía hacer...?

Ambos se miraron mientras la preocupación llegaba a Shizuo... se levantó viendo al informante

—Tengo que hablar con Kazuka... —

Izaya simplemente asintió desviando la mirada quedándose en la habitación mientras Shizuo iba a la sala, había aprendido que debía decirle a Izaya que hablaría con Kazuka como si pidiera permiso y debía hacerlo lejos de él...

La noche comenzó a pasar mientras la ansiedad crecía en Shizuo y la molestia en Izaya...

—Parece que tu droga si tuvo efecto... — murmuraba una voz en la oscuridad

—Cállate... ese niño debería ser mío... —

—¿Y qué harás? Izaya ahora está esperando un niño que sabes de quién es, por lo que pude escuchar dudaron por un momento... vaya idiotas — soltó una risa que fue callada por un fuerte estruendo

—Será la última vez que Izaya obtenga información... ya sabes cual es tu trabajo —

—¡Por supuesto! Y tu sabes cual es nuestro trato... —

—Si si, ya se cual es el trato —

Una risa fue lo último que se escuchó mientras la puerta se cerraba...

~Holiiii!!! Vine a dejar este capítulo pues además de escuchar sus peticiones(?) la inspiración me atacó cuando debería estar estudiando xD esperen actu que ahora se viene lo shido!!(?) xD jajajjaa

Nos leemos después

BillDippCipher ~


	7. Sin Trabajo

Después de una noche en total insomnio, Shizuo veía al techo esperando que el sol saliera como siempre, Izaya dormía en su brazo como siempre y este parecía estar bastante calmado aunque él era otra cosa... no quería molestar a Izaya pero realmente estaba pensando en llevar a Kazuka unos días a su casa, aquel castaño era un tonto cuidándose y siempre se fiaba de todos, cosa que le mantenía lo suficientemente preocupado, pero sabía que si llevaba a Kazuka, Izaya estallaría en molestia, estaría lo suficientemente irritable como para molestarle todo el día o lo suficientemente molesto como para ignorarle y no comer... pero fuera lo que fuera, realmente quería tener a su hermano cerca, quería garantizar su seguridad lo mayor que pudiera, quisiera o no, tendría que consultarlo primero con Izaya.

Una vez había llegado la mañana, Shizuo tuvo que levantarse a preparar el desayuno, había estado hablando por texto con Kazuka para saber si podría al menos unos días pasarlos en su casa, este había aceptado sin saber realmente la razón por la que Shizuo quería tenerle en casa teniendo a su "esposa" viviendo con él, pero sería "divertido" ver en lo que Shizuo se había convertido, sería entretenido ver como la bestia había sido domada y quizá por interés que no demostraba que tenía en su hermano, siempre pareciendole curiosa su actitud y siendo tan fácil de molestar además de todos los rumores que había escuchado.

Shizuo había suspirado tranquilo, ahora solo faltaba una "barrera" para poder tener a Kazuka un fin de semana con el, con dos días le bastaría para tener tranquilidad y seguridad de que estaba completamente bien, aunque casi no se veían y el interés de Shizuo pareciera no estar en Kazuka, inconscientemente buscaba su bienestar y cuidaba que no le fuera a pasar nada, después de todo era alguien de la farándula y unos días fuera de cámara, fuera de todo aquel mundo y que pudiera vivir como alguien "normal" sería interesante para Kazuka, al menos así lo pensaba Shizuo, pero su mayor problema era ahora la aceptación de Izaya... cosa que sabía que no conseguiría tan fácilmente...

Suspiro yendo tras el informante, le levantó, hizo que desayunara y dejó en el sofá mientras el lavaba los platos, nunca antes se había sentido nervioso, mucho menos por cosas que tuviera que hacer, pero ahora estaba "nervioso" puesto que tenía que pedir permiso para traer a su hermano a su casa... vaya ironía, pero no podía dejar que Izaya se pusiera de malas o alguna cosa así, debía cuidar aquel humor para no tener el peor fin de semana del mundo o que Izaya hiciera alguna rabieta, lo que fuera que fuera a hacer Izaya. Regreso con el informante y se sentó a su lado viendo la televisión, sorprendentemente este estaba viendo las noticias, rara vez las veía pero la expresión aburrida en su rostro le hacía querer cambiar el canal, cosa que no hizo, le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera para obtener el mayor beneficio posible y que Izaya no pudiera negarse y, aunque Kazuka llegara mañana por la mañana, tenía que convenver perfectamente a Izaya y ahí si era una misión casi imposible...

Y así, su día había comenzado, el tiempo corría y su plan para convencer a Izaya de dejar tener a Kazuka en casa sería una lata, pero lo haría.

—Pulga —

—¿Que? —

Shizuo hizo una pausa, tomo aire y se apoyó en su brazo y en el respaldo del sofá

—Quiero traer este fin de semana a Kazuka a casa —

—No —

Respondió de inmediato haciendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño, chasqueo la lengua viendo al informante que ahora tenía su vista en su teléfono

—¿Porque no? —

—No —

Suspiro, ahora Izaya no saldría del no sin importar que le dijera aunque... se quedó callado mientras veía de lado el perfil del informante, si bien había entendido algo de Izaya, era que su comodidad, las cosas caras y lo "divertido" era lo que más le entretenía, así que tenía dos opciones, la tercera ni loco lo haría

—Compraré una nueva almohada solo para ti, solo quiero tener a Kazuka en casa un fin de semana —

—No —

Le miro frunciendo el ceño, ¿Que demonios quería para tener a Kazuka en casa?

—¿Aceptarías por una almohada como las que tienes en casa? —

—Esas almohadas te costarían un año de tu sueldo de pobre, así que dudo que puedas pagarlas —

Estaba mintiendo y lo decía con el afán de no tener a Kazuka en casa, no aceptaría por ningún medio perder todo lo que había ganado en dos meses

—Entonces haré tiempo extra y las pagaré —

—No pienso acompañarte a horas extras —

—Entonces pediré un aumento —

Ambos estaban peleando con argumentos tajantes, Izaya si quería las almohadas, le vendría bien dejar de usar el brazo de Shizuo como almohada, podría incluso pedirle cobijas o una cama mas grande, cosa que no sería posible puesto que el apartamento del ex barman no era lo suficientemente grande como para poder meter una cama como la que tenía Izaya en su habitación, pero almohadas, cobijas y cosas que le ayudaran a permanecer mas tiempo en cama si que le ayudarían, además podría pedirle miles de cosas con tal de aguantar dos días a Kazuka... cosa que le seguía irritando los nervios, no quería tener que pensar en aguantar aquella poker face y... realmente no quería tenerlo ahí, pero la insistencia de Shizuo era lo que más le molestaba

—¿Entonces? —

Izaya le miro de reojo con aquella expresión aburrida pero que claramente escondía molestia

—Tendrás que comprarme más cosas, no solo lo aceptaré aquí por unas almohadas, tendrás que darme más días para mi trabajo, internet porque aquí es aburrido, sábanas, una computadora, un nuevo teléfono y no pienso moverme de la cama, si se va a quedar entonces que lo haga en un futón en la sala o donde sea, pero la cama es mía —

Sentenció, apostaba que Shizuo le negaría todo y al final tendría que decirle que no a Kazuka

—Bien... pero un nuevo teléfono no, aún tienes bastantes y ya ni siquiera se que número realmente es tuyo —

Izaya frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada suspirando

—Bien... —

Aceptó a regañadientes, no le gustaría su fin de semana, sería el peor de todos y podía apostarlo... suspiro recargandose en su brazo mientras Shizuo se levantaba y mandaba un mensaje para Kazuka, sería un fin de semana bastante largo...

Tan pronto como se llegó la tarde, ambos habían salido en busca de las cosas que Izaya quería, Shizuo se quedaría sin fondos y tendría que pedirle ayuda a Tom para pagar todo lo que Izaya estaba pidiendo, pero al menos lograría tener a Izaya unos días tranquilo... habían pasado por varias tiendas hasta encontrar las almohadas y las sábanas que pedía, habían sido caras si, pero no tanto como Shizuo esperaba aunque si habían bajado su cantidad de dinero de forma poco significativa... tendría que trabajar más, cargar con Izaya cuando no quisiera ya caminar y tener que aguantar sus suspiros de aburrimiento, tendría que cargar con sus juegos que tanto odiaba pero todo era por una buena razón, todo era para garantizar la seguridad de Kazuka...

El día había sido mas pesado de lo que esperaba e Izaya no se veía más feliz de lo que esperaba, se tuvieron que detener a medio camino de regreso puesto que Izaya quería información y había comenzado a vagar por las calles en busca de información aunque extrañamente no escuchaba nada, ni siquiera los típicos cuchicheos sobre su matrimonio, a cada que avanzaba podía notar como las personas cambiaban de conversación, podía escuchar su nombre entre murmullos y más cuando estaba cerca...

—Algo anda mal... —

Murmuró deteniéndose en un callejón, sacó su teléfono texteando rápidamente esperando conseguir algo, frunció el ceño cambiando de teléfono en teléfono, se giro al contrario tomando su teléfono y antes de tirarlo, lo apretó frustrado... sus fuentes de información habían sido cerradas, su cuenta de los Dollars había sido cerrada, sus teléfonos habían dejado de sonar, los mensajes que mandaba no eran respondidos... le habían cerrado su trabajo...

—¿Pulga? —

Shizuo le interrumpió, incluso la cuenta que de mala gana el rubio había aceptado había sido cerrada... apretó la quijada mientras seguía caminando, jaló al rubio con el, necesitaba volver a casa, usar aquella estúpida computadora que ni siquiera quería para obtener información, necesitaba un nuevo usuario, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando... alguien ahora estaba jugando con el y ello no lo aceptaría, no dejaría que nadie jugara con el cuando él era quien jugaba con los demás.

Había llegado a casa, había casi empujado a Shizuo lejos mientras el encendía aquella computadora, había logrado conectarse a internet por las amenazas de Shizuo a aquellos hombres del servicio. Un horrible silencio se había hecho y lo único que se escuchaba era el rápido tecleo de la computadora, Shizuo regresó después de un rato, ladeó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño acercándose a Izaya con la guardia arriba, aquella "aura" que emanaba de Izaya no le daba buena espina...

Antes de darse cuenta, se había logrado mover mientras a su lado pasaba una taza, había sido la suya la que Izaya había aventado, escuchó como cerraba con fuerza aquella computadora y le veía como se levantaba queriendo salir a la calle. Le detuvo tomando su muñeca con extrañamiento y sorpresa

—¿Que? —

No recibió sorpresa, solo un golpe en el que Izaya había puesto toda su fuerza, le golpeaba el pecho con irritación, molestia y escondía su rostro debajo de aquellos cabellos negros... se quedó golpeando al mas alto hasta que comenzó a jadear, había aguantado la respiración para no gritar... era la primera vez que experimentaba aquella sensación y lo peor de todo era que Shizuo era quien le estaba viendo, todo su mundo se estaba poniendo de cabeza por culpa de Shizuo, todo era su maldita culpa y le odiaba por ello... siempre había sido la bestia con la que siempre se divertía y ahora por culpa de el, su mundo estaba siendo cambiado por la fuerza. Shizuo había recibido cada uno de aquellos golpes, su expresión se había vuelto totalmente seria mientras veía al informante, no le tocaría por el momento, solo dejaría que soltara todo lo que tenía dentro que, sorprendentemente eran muchas cosas, vaya que tras aquella sonrisa socarrona se escondían millones de emociones que nunca sacaba, que guardaba y que ahora le parecían curiosas.

Izaya suspiro apartándose y apoyándose en la puerta, sus manos colgaban a sus costados mientras intentaba regular su respiración... se estaba mareando y sentía como se movía todo... su vista se nublo y antes de caer al piso sintió las manos del rubio sostenerle, este suspiro cargándole y llevándole a la habitación, no hablaba para nada puesto que no tenía nada que decir, Izaya no le decía nada, le acostó y quitó aquellos cabellos de su rostro suspirando

—¿Ahora me dirás que paso? —

Izaya le veía mientras suspiraba, se había mareado de una horrible forma y las nauseas habían vuelto, aunque al final se habían detenido

—Me maree... —

Murmuró tapando sus ojos con su brazo, quería ignorar aquel horrible mareo y la enorme fatiga que le perseguía

—Según leí, es normal que te marees en este mes —

Izaya soltó una risilla, Shizuo había estado leyendo sobre embarazos... pero eso era para mujeres, no para el, aunque parecía que le afectaba como si fuera una mujer, levantó su brazo y tapo su cara suspirando irritado

—Quien seguramente nos caso, me acaba de cerrar todas mis fuentes de información... la ciudad entera acaba de cerrarse en mi cara... —

Murmuró con irritación, Shizuo suspiro sentándose a su lado, le quitó las manos de la cara y se quitó los lentes viendo fijamente al informante

—¿Y? —

—¿Como que y? ¿De donde esperas que consiga información y dinero si me acaban de cerrar la ciudad entera? —

—¿Como lo hacías antes? —

Izaya frunció el ceño sentándose en la cama, estaba demasiado cerca de Shizuo, cosa que no solía pasar

—No creo que te guste saberlo —

—Habla —

Suspiro de mala gana

—Solía... "hablar" con las personas, aunque realmente solo las enredaba para que hicieran lo que yo quisiera —

—Nada fuera de lo que haces ahora, aunque antes lo hacías en persona y ahora lo haces por teléfono... entonces vuelve a jugar con las personas —

Izaya veía a Shizuo con el ceño fruncido, ¿Porque siempre tenía que consolarle? ¿Porque alguien como Shizuo tenía que tener las palabras que necesitaba escuchar...? suspiro apoyando su frente en el brazo del contrario cerrando los ojos, se había hecho tarde en su travesía, además de que estaba completamente agotado y solo quería dormir... Shizuo acarició sus cabellos viéndole con cierta calidez en aquella mirada en la que usualmente solo habían ganas de matar... el rubio suspiro viendo a la ventana, había podido acordar con Kazuka que llegara después de las diez de la mañana para no poner de mal humor a Izaya. Le miro y antes de acariciar su cabeza se detuvo

—Es hora de dormir... —

Murmuró, la cercanía con Izaya no le molestaba pero siempre le ponía nervioso, el estar demasiado cerca de Izaya y ver como este reconstruía tan facilmente el odio que sentía por él le asustaba, es cierto que dicen que el odio y el amor son la cara de la misma moneda, pero no podía dejar que Izaya le enamorara para al final abandonarle, tenía a Izaya en un mal pedestal, si, pero el mismo se lo había ganado, se levantó apartando ligeramente al contrario para acomodarle, le dio su ropa y le dio la espalda buscando su ropa para dormir. Le habían quedado pequeñas marcas de los golpes de Izaya, después de todo eran un hombre que también poseía fuerza, no por algo era el único que sobrevivía a sus persecuciones.

Se acomodó para dormir, aquellas almohadas eran lo suficientemente esponjosas como para ayudarle a dormir bien, miro al informante de reojo y antes de acomodar su brazo, le entregó una del par de almohadas que había comprado, las almohadas eran blancas a petición del informante, cedió un poco de su espacio para dejar que pudiera acomodar la almohada, cosa que hizo y se acostó dándole la espalda, ahora que tenían aquel par de almohadas no hacía falta tener la extraña cercanía para dormir... Shizuo suspiro acomodando su mano por encima de aquella almohada, miro al techo en completo silencio pensando en Kazuka, sería un extraño fin de semana...

Por la mañana, Shizuo despertó, su vista estaba en el techo aunque le llamó algo la atención... Izaya seguía dormido en aquella almohada, parecía estar bastante cómodo y más de lo que esperaba... había hecho una buena inversión aunque no pudo evitar suspirar, la cama se sentía caliente así que no tendría que mover a Izaya, se sentó viendo las sabanas... extrañaba sus viejas cobijas, la costumbre de tener que mover a Izaya y tener algún pretexto para... negó levantándose, lo único que hizo fue acomodar las sábanas e ir a la cocina, tenía que preparar el desayuno para cuando Kazuka llegara.

La mañana había sido tranquila al menos para Shizuo, se había levantado antes para hacer el desayuno, ordenar la sala para Kazuka y sacar el futón a ventilarse... habían dado las once y Kazuka había llegado, Izaya seguía dormido en la habitación y Shizuo había pedido silencio, no quería despertar a Izaya y le dejaría dormir todo lo que quisiera, usualmente con sus sábanas despertaba a las doce o doce treinta, con aquellas sábanas nuevas no sabía hasta que hora lo haría, pero le dejaría dormir, mientras podría tener algo de "convivencia" con Kazuka por muy rara que fuera.

Shizuo había estado hablando con Kazuka, habían vuelto a desayunar juntos, habían estado bastante tranquilos a decir verdad, como siempre sus conversaciones eran cortas y con poco sentido, pero siempre lograban sacar algún tema aunque evitando el tema de Izaya... Kazuka le miro comiendo pudin, era el pudin de Shizuo pero se lo había tenido que ceder quisiera o no, después de todo Kazuka había sido quien había aceptado ir a su casa. Pequeños pasos hicieron que ambos miraran al pasillo en donde ahora se encontraba Izaya, tenía una expresión aburrida pero era por el sueño, Shizuo se levantó y se acercó a el limpiando la saliva seca que había en su mejilla, si que había dormido bien.

—El desayuno está listo —

—¿Que hiciste? —

—Papas fritas, sopa mismo y arroz —

—¿Porque papas fritas? —

—Kazuka quería... —

Y ahí, justo cuando dijo aquel nombre, miro al castaño que le veía con aquella poker face que comenzaba a irritarle de solo verla, Izaya era más tradicional y por lo tanto le gustaban los desayunos tradicionales... el tener que desayunar patatas fritas le irritaba de una forma que no se esperaba, suspiro apartando la mano del contrario

—No quiero —

Shizuo le veía con extrañamiento aunque suspiro negando

—No te daré papas, solamente será sopa y arroz —

Desde el primer momento había comenzado una "guerra" con Kazuka, guerra que ganaría quisiera o no. Había desayunado y ahora quería molestar a Shizuo, abrió la nevera y frunció el ceño... ¿Donde estaba el estúpido pudin? Miró al rubio y frunció mas el ceño al ver que Kazuka había sido quien se lo había comido... solo iban unos minutos de convivencia y ya quería sacarle de casa... aunque no era suya y Shizuo le echaría en cara todo lo que le había comprado... suspiro regresando a la habitación, no quería tener nada que ver con Kazuka y quería ver si podía conseguir de nuevo toda su información o al menos alguna fuente...

La tarde había llegado y el olor de la comida le hizo gruñir el estómago, se levantó de la cama yendo a la cocina, había ignorado completamente a Kazuka al pasar por la sala, quería ver que cocinaba Shizuo, ladeó la cabeza frunciendo de nuevo el ceño, ¿Que demonios estaba cocinando?

—¿Comeremos...? —

—Hamburguesas... —

Esperaba la inconformidad de Izaya y así fue, no escuchó ruido y con ello le basto, apuntó a un costado y le miro de reojo

—Haré okonomiyaki para ti —

Izaya aún con el ceño fruncido aceptó... solía comer lo que Shizuo comía, pero ahora tenía que aceptar las demandas de Kazuka solamente porque este quería... regresó a la habitación en completo silencio suspirando... la sola presencia de Kazuka le irritaba, Shizuo hacía lo que Kazuka le pedía sin rechistar y con el siempre ponía algún pero... suspiro acostado en la cama de mal humor, frunció el ceño solamente esperando una cosa, que Kazuka no se siguiera metiendo más en su día, no le dejaría...

Después de la comida, había sido una tarde calmada, Izaya se la había pasado en la habitación en completo silencio solamente tecleando tonterías, no estaba buscando información ni haciendo nada, solamente se dedicaba a escuchar lo que Kazuka y Shizuo hablaban o al menos eso intentaba puesto que el otro Heiwajima hablaba demasiado bajo... la noche había llegado y la misma escena se había repetido, Shizuo había tenido que cocinar dos cosas diferentes solamente para Izaya y para Kazuka, pero lo que mas le molestaba era que comía lo mismo que Kazuka y no lo mismo que el... suspiro de malas mientras se recargaba en su brazo, el menor de todos se había duchado y ahora Shizuo e Izaya compartían ducha... aunque al principio se había negado y después del "incidente" con la toalla lo único que quería era dormir, despertar y que ese niño no estuviera mas ahí...

—Cierra los ojos —

Shizuo le miro tapando el rostro del contrario con su mano quitándole el jabón, entendía la irritación de Izaya, pero no podía simplemente dejar a Kazuka a su suerte... suspiro un poco pesado después de quitarle el jabón, le mojo la cara llevándose como premio un golpe de parte de Izaya, suspiro de nuevo viéndole aunque Izaya desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos

—No preguntaré porque te desagrada Kazuka porque se que no me responderás, así que solo aguanta hasta mañana y después podrás hacer lo que quieras —

Le dio la esponja y el jabón, esta vez le dejaría a el solo ducharse, Shizuo estaba cansado, tenía ya suficiente con todos los berrinches que había estado haciendo en el día, quería descansar y aunque Izaya no quisiera, entraría en la tina. Este le miro de reojo frunciendo más el ceño, se comenzó a tallar mientras apretaba la esponja para hacer más jabón... su comodidad se estaba yendo, todo lo que había conseguido...

—Hoy no te quiero en la cama... —

Murmuró esperando una mala reacción de Shizuo a lo que este simplemente suspiro

—Dormiré en la sala entonces —

Fue lo último que se dijeron, después del baño no habían hablado para nada y ninguno de los dos había entrado a la tina, Shizuo había ido a la sala con Kazuka mientras Izaya regresaba a la habitación, suspiro secando sus cabellos sentándose en la orilla de la cama, Shizuo estaba dejándole así nada mas y su comodidad se estaba yendo como agua... negó de malas acostándose en la cama, había logrado dormir la noche anterior solamente con una almohada, no necesitaba a Shizuo...

La noche se hizo presente en su totalidad, aquella pequeña casa dormía totalmente tranquila, al menos hasta que el informante despertó a media noche, sus nauseas seguían molestando y no le dejaban dormir, paso por la sala yendo a la cocina, de regreso su mirada se centro en lo que menos quería ver... Shizuo estaba durmiendo con Kazuka como solía dormir con él, aquel niño estaba usando el brazo de Shizuo como almohada mientras este le dejaba y dormía con la vieja almohada... sonrió con molestia, se acercó tirando el agua del vaso en la cara de Shizuo haciendo que este despertara de golpe y tirara a Kazuka de su brazo, su mirada se encontró con la sonrisa burlona de Izaya, ello había sido el colmo

—¡Pulga! —

Gritó con fuerza levantándose de golpe corriendo tras el informante que ya llevaba ventaja aunque esta ventaja se fue de golpe, su cuerpo se tambaleó, perdió fuerza y antes de caer Shizuo ya le estaba sosteniendo

—¿Pulga? ¡¿Pulga?! —

Le cargó llevándole a la cama totalmente pálido, ¿Que demonios le había pasado...?

—¿Crees que hicimos bien...? —

—¡Por supuesto! —

—Pero no teníamos razón para hacerlo... —

—Claro que la teníamos... deja de querer verle el lado bueno a alguien que no lo tiene —

—Pero... —

—¡Vamos! Es hora de cenar —

—Es casi media noche... —

—¿Y que? Hoy es día para celebrar después de haberle cerrado las cuentas a Izaya, todo gracias a ti... —

—Deja de decir eso... —

~Holi!!! Primero que nada, mi imaginación anda a tope xD

Vengo a dejar regalo de madrugada!! xD ahora me voy que me estoy muriendo xD

Nos leemos después

BillDippCipher ~


	8. ¿Seducción?

—¡¿Pulga?! —

Shizuo había cerrado la puerta de la habitación, no quería que Kazuka se fuera meter o alguna cosa, aunque lo que menos quería era que se enterara de lo que pasaba con Izaya, sería demasiado peligroso que se corriera el rumor que Izaya estaba embarazado, no solo los pondría el la vista de muchos y arruinaría la poca paz que habían conseguido, sino que muchos irían tras Izaya de una increíble y poco esperada forma

—¡Oye! —

Le había acostado en la cama mientras tomaba su rostro

—¡Izaya! —

Comenzó a revisarle por todos lados, ¿qué demonios pasaba? revisó entre todos sus cajones leyendo todo lo que tenía sobre embarazos, algo tenía que haberle pasado a Izaya obviamente, pero la ansiedad de no saber que era le estaban orillando a llevarle al médico, abrió sus libros mientras leía desesperadamente, sudaba frunciendo el ceño cerca de perder la cabeza

"En el segundo mes de embarazo puede sufrir desmayos"

Tenía la respuesta, abrió la puerta encontrándose con Kazuka que le veía con la mitad de la cara mojada, antes de que si quiera pudiera decir o hacer algo, le tomo de los hombros, le giro llevandole a la sala y tomo el botiquín que tenía en la cocina

—Vuleve a dormir —

Fue lo único que dijo regresando a la habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro, frunció el ceño abriendo las cortinas, abrió las ventanas y cobijó al contrario, le veía apretando la quijada, no se había dado cuenta de nada, solamente de un momento a otro casi perdía de vista a Izaya, sino le hubiera perseguido... negó chasqueando la lengua, el casi no había comido, le había escuchado vomitar, no podía creer que solo por un día que le había descuidado Izaya se había desmayado, antes había pasado pero por el cúmulo de emociones o así lo creía él, ahora solo necesitaba que Izaya despertara para poder hablar con el. La culpa le carcomía, el ponerle atención a Kazuka había provocado que descuidara a quien, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, quería, por quien se preocupaba...

Se quedó en completo silencio viendo al piso, pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Izaya despertara, abrió los ojos y se quejó queriendo moverse más fue detenido por Shizuo

—No te muevas, te traeré algo —

No se atrevía a verle a los ojos, cosa que le pareció raro al contrario, le tomo de la mano e hizo que Shizuo le viera

—¿Que? —

Odiaba cuando el contrario le escondía cosas, además de que sabía que podría sacarle la información de golpe con una simple palabra, cosa que no sabía cuando había logrado hacer. Shizuo le miro y desvió la mirada de inmediato negado

—Quédate en cama, necesito ir por algo para ti, seguramente el desmayo fue causado porque no has comido bien en todo el día y ahora... —

Se quedó callado, miro a la puerta frunciendo el ceño, Kazuka les estaba escuchando y no quería que se metiera más de lo que ya estaba, sería demasiado problemático, más problemático de lo que ya lo era, miro de reojo a Izaya apuntando a la puerta con la mirada, había una sombra a lo que Shizuo simplemente siguió

—Has tenido problemas con la comida, no comes bien y seguramente eso causo tu desmayo, además de que no comiste los dulces suficientes —

—No comí dulces porque tu pudin no estaba en la nevera —

Shizuo le miro frunciendo el ceño, Izaya iba tras su pudin solo para molestarle, apretó sus manos viéndole y sonriendo

—Si... mi pudin se lo di a Kazuka —

Izaya frunció el ceño viéndole de la misma forma, con aquella sonrisa socarrona pero llena de molestia, siempre que se peleaban terminaban diciendo cosas que ninguno de los dos quería escuchar, siempre terminaban alejándose y ahora lo que menos podía hacer Shizuo era descuidar a Izaya

—Hmmm —

Le respondió con molestia pero Shizuo suspiro

—Te traeré un pudin mañana, tendrás que acompañarme, pero te daré el pudin y los dulces que quieras—

—Serán los más caros —

Shizuo frunció el ceño pero suspiro de nueva cuenta cerrando los ojos unos momentos y asintió

—Bien... serán los dulces más caros... —

Murmuró a regañadientes, se dirigió a la puerta y al ver a Kazuka, este ya tenía consigo un té caliente en una taza, la única que había encontrado y que era de Izaya

—Ten —

Fue lo único que dijo para después regresar a la sala, había volteado el futón y volvería a dormir, Shizuo suspiro viendo aquella taza, miro a Izaya quien se negaba a tomar aquel té, pero debía hacerlo o quizá terminaría desmayándose de nuevo

—Bebelo —

No le daría opción de negarse, Izaya negó mientras se cubría con aquella sábana, Shizuo se acercó a él después de haber cerrado la puerta

—Tienes que beberlo pulga, vas a terminar desmayándote y será peor para ti —

—No me voy a beber nada, ve haz uno nuevo —

El rubio frunció el ceño, dejó la taza al lado de la cama quitándole las sábanas al informante, este le miro con molestia pero desvió la mirada, no tomaría nada que Kazuka hubiera hecho, aunque no le conocía apostaba que algo le había puesto o cualquier otra cosa, pero no confiaba en el, a duras penas confiaba en Shizuo y eso después de todo lo que habían pasado.

—¿Qué tienes contra Kazuka? Sino te agrada lo entiendo, sino confías en el lo entiendo, ¿Pero porque? —

Izaya se quedó callado mientras le daba la espalda al contrario, ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia en decirle algo, este suspiro pesado tomando el puente de su nariz y apretándolo ligeramente, Izaya se volvía demasiado complicado cuando se trataba de relacionarse con las demás personas, siempre había una barrera entre el y las demás personas, razón por la que Shizuo dudaba de realmente sentir algo por el, razón por la que siempre se detenía antes de actuar de alguna forma más cariñosa con el informate, siempre era un dolor de cabeza y no le entendía...

—Pulga... —

—Ve a hacer otro —

Shizuo le miró con aquella expresión seria, ¿Que demonios le pasaba...? negó ante la estúpida idea que tenía en la cabeza... no podía actuar por sus instintos o sino seguramente haría que lo poco que Izaya había logrado "conectarse" con el se fuera por el caño. Miro la taza y tomó un sorbo, demasiado amargo para el, pero perfecto para Izaya, miro a la puerta y negó, había un papel en la nevera especificando cuantas cucharadas de azucar, sal, pimienta, de todo lo que se le pudiera poner a la comida debía usar para la comida de Izaya, le miró y dejó el té en la mesa

—¿Acaso estas celoso de Kazuka? —

Soltó así nada más haciendo que el informante se pusiera aún más serio, ahora hablaba ridiculeces como los celos y el sentir celos implicaba que sintiera algo por el contrario, cosa que nunca sería sin importar que estuvieran atados el resto de su vida

—¿Porque estas diciendo estupideces? —

—Pareces celoso de Kazuka, de que le haga caso, de que haya aceptado hacer todo por el cuando normalmente hago todo por ti... — suspiro haciendo una pausa —Escucha, Kazuka solo estará aquí hasta mañana y después volveré a ser tu fiel sirviente, así que deja de actuar como un niño, tómate el té y vuelve a dormir —

Izaya le veía frunciendo el ceño, había sentido un ligero piquete en el pecho, Shizuo se veía como su sirviente y en parte lo era, pero le molestaba que lo aceptara así nada más como si no importara que le trataba como si fuera su empleado, que siempre cedía a todos sus... se quedó viendo al contrario en completo silencio pero sus ojos se abrían lentamente con total sorpresa, después de tanto pensarlo su mente se había iluminado de alguna forma, no podía ser posible y quería creer que era una estúpida mentira y que solo estaba alucinando

—¿Te preocupa que tenga celos de Kazuka? —

—Me preocupa porque es mi hermano y... —

Izaya le calló mientras fruncía el ceño y le pellizcaba el brazo con fuerza, por la mente de Izaya había pasado que Shizuo quería algo con su propio hermano, que podrían llegar incluso a una relación incestuosa puesto que Shizuo no dejaba de hablar de Kazuka, texteaba casi siempre con él desde la boda y a veces parecía negar la boda entre indirectas... apretó la quijada mientras seguía pellizcando al contrario haciendo que este frunciera el ceño y lentamente comenzara a saltarse su cien, no sentía nada pero los pellizcos de Izaya solamente le hacían enojar

—¡¿Quieres detenerte?! —

Le tomó de las muñecas frunciendo el ceño, se encontró con la expresión de Izaya, este parecía bastante molesto e irritado, suspiro soltando al contrario y tomó su frente negando, ahora no podía hacer alguna estupidez

—Solo bebe el estúpido té y vuelve a dormir —

Izaya seguía renuente mientras Shizuo se quedaba en la cama tomando su frente y pasando sus manos por su rostro, subió su mano a sus cabellos haciéndolos hacia atrás y miro a Izaya, no lograría que se tomara aquel té sin importar que hiciera, Izaya estaba renuente y ahora parecía más molesto que antes... ¿Que quería?

—Entiende que tienes que tomar ese estúpido té para no volver a desmayarte y... —

Se calló suspirando, Izaya era perfecto descuidandose, siempre dependía de los demás y siempre era un problema, se había aburrido de insistir así que solo volvería a dormir, si algo pasaba sería el primero en levantarse y le estaría vigilando, se levantó dándole las sábanas

—Vuelve a dormir y ya —

Tomo el té, lo regresaría a la cocina antes de que Izaya también rompiera aquella taza y después le pidiera alguna taza más cara, a ese paso se iría a la bancarrota pues era el único que pagaba todo lo había en casa, pagaba los servicios básicos, caprichos de Izaya y ahora con el servicio extra... tendría tiempos oscuros y lo sabía. Suspiro pasando su mano por su nuca pero antes de irse, aquella pequeña ahora bola entre las sábanas estaba tomando su ropa, lo hacía por encima de las sábanas para que Shizuo pensara que su ropa se había atorado o alguna tontería así, ladeo la cabeza con cansancio mientras veía las sábanas, bien podría soltarse y regresar a la sala, pero ahora no quería más problemas

—Dormiré en la habitación —

—No te quiero en la cama —

—¡¿Donde esperas que duerma?! ¡¿En el piso?! —

—No sería una mala opción —

Gruñó irritado, se soltó y cerró la puerta, se lo cobraría caro, bastante caro a decir verdad, pero ahora solo quería dormir, buscó entre la ropa hasta encontrar una manta, el piso estaba frío pero estaba bien, había dormido en lugares peores y no se había dado cuenta. Lo malo del alcohol. Le dio la espalda a la cama y uso su brazo como almohada, ni siquiera pelearía por una almohada, ahora solo quería dormir y olvidar lo que había pasado, aunque por dentro se sentía ligeramente contento al mismo tiempo solamente sentía desesperación, Izaya no se decidía y lo que el sentía solamente crecía como espuma, no quería ser el único enamorado y al final solamente recibir un horrible rechazo, bien podría quedarse con el niño que Izaya tuviera como recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue entre ellos una buena relación, pero ello solamente le ponía peor...

Suspiro pesado cubriéndose con aquella manta vieja y corta cerrando los ojos, podía sentir la mirada de Izaya en su nuca y podía escuchar aquella risilla ridícula, de nuevo se estaba burlando de él, de nuevo era objeto de sus diversiones y ahora solo quería regresar con Kazuka, dormir al lado de alguien que al menos le importaba y tener la seguridad de poder dormir si quiera en el futón.

—¿Que? —

Habló tomando por sorpresa a Izaya, este se recargó en su brazo soltando una risilla

—¿En serio dormirás en el piso? —

De nuevo era el colmo, Izaya siempre siendo tan bipolar, siempre actuando de las peores formas... se levantó tomando aquella almohada y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta dejando al informante en la habitación, quería dormir y con Izaya ahí no lograría nada, se acostó al lado de Kazuka y le dio la espalda tomando uno de los cojines como almohada

—¿Se pelearon? —

La voz de Kazuka le hizo suspirar, no quería hablar de ello y mucho menos quería tener que aguantar otra escena de Izaya, quería solo dormir, dormir y despertar fresco para no tener que soportar más aquellas emociones que se volvían mas caóticas a cada minuto que pasaba

—¿Porque no le dejas si tanto te molesta? En primer lugar, ¿Porque te casaste con el? —

Shizuo se quedó callado mientras intentaba ignorar a Kazuka, aunque no escuchó los pasos de Izaya que se detuvieron antes de llegar a la sala

—Solo duermete Kazuka... —

—¿Porque no le dejas? Volverías a tu vida normal y dejarías de estar enojado por cosas que le hace —

Shizuo suspiro pesado, ¿Que nadie le dejaría dormir...?

—¿A caso te comenzó a gustar? —

Se quedó callado mientras Izaya abría los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Es que su intuición había fallado? espero la respuesta de Shizuo que solo fue un fuerte suspiro, escuchó el ruido de las sábanas mientras el suspenso le hacía apretar sus ropas.

—Quizá si... —

Murmuró e Izaya se quedó completamente callado, regreso a la habitación, cerró la puerta de forma totalmente silenciosa mientras veía al piso en silencio aunque poco a poco una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, abrazo sus piernas sonriendo y se apoyó en ellas murmurando

—Incluso si soy amado por Shizu-chan, bueno, de hecho sería problemático si me amara así que lo rechazaría cortésmente... — jugaba con sus piernas aunque aquella sonrisa se había ido ligeramente —Pero... — ahí su malicia había vuelto, sonrió de oreja a oreja —Si por casualidad me fuera más útil alguien de poco cerebro como el, entonces quiero que me ame mas, que me ame y poder usarlo hasta romperlo —

Sonreía pero su sonrisa se detuvo al ver las sábanas, frunció el ceño desviando la mirada, sus propias palabras le habían causado molestia y ello era una mala señal, solía siempre mantener una barrera entre las demás personas y el mismo para no tener que relacionarse con personas molestas como lo era Shizuo, pero ahora que había pasado tiempo con el, demasiado a su ver, que tenía que cargar con algo en su estómago y el ver que alguien llegaba a preocuparse por él le había ablandado... cosa que no podía permitir. Suspiro ligeramente pesado acostándose en la cama, sabía que haría para deshacerse de las emociones del rubio y aunque del todo significara que perdería algo de ventaja con el, bien podría dejar de jugar a quererle y dejar aquellas estupideces...

La noche había pasado, por la mañana después del desayuno, Izaya había acordado salir con Shizuo en busca de información y habían dejado a Kazuka en casa. El ex barman le seguía mientras veía sus brincos de siempre pero el se sentía más pesado de lo normal, el tener que admitir que podría sentir algo por Izaya solamente le había causado más pesar y los brincos de Izaya no le daban buena espina. Habían pasado casi toda la ciudad hasta llegar a unas extrañas bodegas, Shizuo había tenido que esperar algo cerca puesto que la distancia permitida les haría levantar sospechas, encendió un cigarrillo y suspiro fumando viendo al piso, era bastante molesto tener que ser el único quizá enamorado.

Izaya entró sonriendo, había ido tras aquel hombre que solía agradarle

—¡Shiki! —

Le sonrió mientras le abrazaba por detrás, este se sorprendió y miró a Izaya sonriendo, aquella actitud sí que era bastante extraña en él, sobre todo en él, le miro de reojo y frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver la puerta semi abierta y ver al rubio

—¿No siempre andas solo? —

Izaya miro a la puerta y sonrió riendo mientras se acercaba al oído del mayor

—Es solo mi nuevo juguete, no tienes porque preocuparte —

Shizuo escuchaba aquello logrando solo que su humor fuera peor y su pecho se oprimiera de formas que nunca había esperado, era su culpa, había ido tras quien menos debía, siguió fumando mientras Izaya sonreía haciendo que la atención de Shiki se centrara en el

—Sabes — le sonrió "amablemente" —Necesito un poco de información que solo tu puedes darme —

Paso la yema de su dedo por la mejilla del contrario bajando hasta su mentón, siguió bajando hasta tomar su corbata acercando bastante su rostro al del contrario

—Necesito información —

Shiki trago saliva al ver aquella cercanía, Izaya nunca solía actuar con el de aquella forma, abrió los labios pero se tuvo que apartar, nunca le había gustado demasiado la ceranía con Izaya

—¿Que clase de información? —

Izaya sonrió, se sentó en el sofá mientras pedía información, necesitaba saber exactamente que había pasado el día de su boda aunque Shiki parecía no estar enterado de ello o si lo estaba simplemente lo ignoraba, después de todo ellos solo eran compañeros y "amigos". Habían pasado solo cinco minutos para que Izaya saliera de aquella bodega, frunció el ceño caminando y Shizuo le siguió en completo silencio. Shiki no le había dicho nada, sus puertas estaban completamente cerradas, a pesar de que se había usado a si mismo para envolver a Shiki parecía que no había servido de nada... de nuevo estaba en cero, si Shiki no sabía nada, significaba que tenía que volver a las calles a buscar información aunque fuera peligroso con los síntomas de su embarazo, no podía simplemente dejar que su trabajo se cerrara, ya habría alguien que cedería ante el por la buena o por la mala...

Habían regresado a casa, Kazuka estaba preparando sus cosas para irse, cosa que sorprendió a Shizuo

—¿No te quedarías hoy también? —

—Lo haría, pero tengo cosas que hacer, fue bueno pasar tiempo contigo —

Paso al lado del rubio y le palmeo ligeramente le pecho, al ver al informante Kazuka le dedicó una mirada lo suficientemente fría como para que este frunciera el ceño, de nuevo Kazuka estaba molestando... Shizuo se despidió de su hermano y evitó suspirar, camino a la sala ignorando al informante, ni siquiera quería preguntar que había pasado, solo quería tener paz y resignarse a que se había enamorado de la peor persona del mundo... sentía una horrible presión en el pecho y lo único que haría sería ver la televisión. Izaya le miro frunciendo más el ceño, ¿Ahora que demonios tenía?

—¿Que vas a cocinar? Casi es hora de comer —

Se sentó en el sofá por igual, Shizuo se acomodó quedándose recargado en el respaldo lo más lejos posible de Izaya

—Hay comida empaquetada en la nevera, sacala y ponla en el microondas y come —

Este le miro con sorpresa, frunció el ceño levantándose en busca de su comida, no le daría nada al contrario aunque le pidiera, se lo negaría y comería al lado de el solo para provocarle hambre. Saco la comida y afortunadamente no quemo nada, había aprendido a usar aquellos dinosaurios que tenía Shizuo, se acercó a la sala comiendo sin recibir respuesta alguna de parte del contrario, parecía semi muerto o semi dormido. Frunció el ceño acercándose y comenzando a pellizcarle de nueva cuenta, quería verle molesto, quería sacarle de sus casillas, el rubio suspiro cerrando los ojos unos momentos, suspiro antes de abrirlos y miró al informante en completo silencio, se había resignado, no tendría nada con el informante, dejaría de buscar sentir algo por él y dejaría que le usara lo que quisiera hasta el momento en donde pudiera deshacerse de él, sería su juguete, su perro, lo que quisiera que fuera hasta que se aburriera de él y ahora tenía trabajo por hacer, tenía que encontrar información y sacar información a la mala.

Antes de hablar, el sonido de la puerta le interrumpió, frunció el ceño viendo a todos lados, ¿Kazuka había olvidado algo? Se levantó dejando a Izaya en el sofá, abrió la puerta y miro un paquete café con una nota

—Lo siento por los inconvenientes causados pero esto les pertenece —

Leyó aquella nota entrando a casa, cerró la puerta y abrió el paquete, su expresión palideció y corrió a la sala, quitó todo y se retiró viendo la pantalla, aquel video comenzó a reproducirse tomando por sorpresa a Izaya. ¡Era el video de su boda!

—¡¿Donde encontraste esa cosa?! —

—La dejaron en un paquete —

Izaya le miró con extrañamiento pero se quedó viendo el video soportando ver como se aferraba al contrario totalmente ebrio. Pasaron y pasaron los minutos mientras repetían el video en busca de alguna pista

—¡Ahí! —

Izaya grito tomando el control y pausando el video, detrás de ellos había alguien de ropa blanca, aunque no se veía su rostro, ahora tenían una pista, alguien de ropa blanca había estado en su boda.

—Lo siento... en serio lo siento — decía mientras corría —Tenía que devolverles ese vídeo puesto que les pertenece —

Había actuado por su cuenta, no podría dejar que las cosas siguieran así pues no eran correctas, sabía que se llevaría muchos gritos y molestia de parte de aquella persona, pero sabía que no era correcto lo que estaban haciendo por muchos "motivos" que hubiera.

~Holiii!!! Vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo y ahora me voy!(?) desaparezco como la noche!(?) xD jajaja

Pd(?): Se aceptan lágrimas como agua(?) xD jajajaja

Nos leemos despues

BillDippCipher~


	9. Rastro

—¿Ropa blanca? —

Shizuo le miro mientras fruncía el ceño

—Medio mundo en Ikebukuro usa ropa blanca, además era una boda, se supone que todos deben ir de blanco, ¿No? —

—Si, pero ello sería solamente si la boda... —

Miro a Shizuo en completo silencio frunciendo el ceño, aquello solamente podría ser si la boda hubiera sido planeada con anterioridad y por supuesto que había sido planeada con anterioridad, ¿Pero quién? ¿Porque ellos dos? Nuevas dudas surgían en la cabeza de Izaya, se levantó dejando todo en la sala, necesitaba un lugar donde anotar las cosas y que no fuera su teléfono, había descubierto que mediante los Dollars le estaban vigilando, así que alguien del mundo de los Dollars tenía que ver con aquella estúpida boda o alguien lejano había logrado entrar a los Dollars a vigilarle, cualquiera de las dos cosas, necesitaba respuestas.

Regreso después de un rato, miro al contrario y se sentó en el sofá comenzando a escribir lo poco que sabía, no tenía demasiada información pero al menos tenía algo, suspiro un poco pesado mientras entre todos sus garabatos se entendían pequeñas palabras, al menos Shizuo solo entendía un poco, después de todo, la letra de Izaya no era la mejor del mundo, de hecho escribía mejor en preparatoria... negó desviando la mirada, de nuevo estaba divagando en cosas que debía evitar, suspiro recargándose en su brazo

—¿Ahora que escribes? —

Shizuo le veía con curiosidad aunque quería dejar de poner atención, las palabras de Kazuka comenzaron a hacer eco en su mente de una forma que no esperaba, resopló con pesadez, se levantó yendo a la cocina, necesitaba agua y aclarar sus cabellos, nada ganaría con estar pensando lo peor, además ahora tenía algo en mente y ello era conseguir información de una u otra forma, si le tenían como cobrador de deudas, recolectar sería mas sencillo, ¿O no? Regresó después de un rato al lado de Izaya quien ya tenía varias hojas arrancadas, sino tenía su tablero usaría hojas para dibujar sus fichas y comenzar a sacar conclusiones, era solo necesario que dejara su comodidad y comenzara a pensar de nuevo como solía hacerlo, era hora de apartar todas las estupideces de su cabeza y ponerse serio.

Al paso de unos minutos esas hojas se volvían más y más, Shizuo solo le veía mientras fruncía el ceño, conocía esa mirada, la mirada que tanto odiaba y que solía siempre perseguir para matar, había perdido a Izaya en sus propios pensamientos, se levantó sin tocar ninguna hoja ni hacer el menor ruido posible, tenía que ordenar la cama y levantar todo el desastre que se había hecho con Kazuka, dejaría a Izaya tranquilo mientras el por su parte solo ordenaba la casa, quien sabe cuanto tiempo tardaría Izaya en hacer completamente sus dibujos o garabatos, mientras, tenía tiempo para despejar su cabeza, para dejarle trabajar y no molestarle.

Así estuvo casi dos horas, Shizuo estaba ordenando la casa entera como siempre lo hacía aunque haciendo el menor ruido posible mientras escuchaba el sonido del lápiz rayando el papel, suspiro limpiando el sudor de su frente, tomo un par de pasadores sujetando sus cabellos dejándolos hacia atrás mientras seguía escuchando ese sonido del lápiz, escuchaba hoja tras hoja que era arrancada, quien sabe ya cuantas llevaría, pero si seguía así se acabaría aquella libreta, cosa que no le importaba pero sería un desperdicio de hojas el tener luego que tirarlas a la basura pues estaba seguro que no se podrían reciclar. Un "ja" le hizo levantar la cabeza, había arreglado el lavamanos que el mismo había destrozado, salió del baño encontrándose con la sonrisa socarrona de Izaya y una hoja en donde habían al rededor de diecisiete nombres, después de haber ido descartando nombre tras nombre de todos los que habitaban en Ikebukuro, se había quedado con diecisiete sospechosos que apostaba tuvieron algo que ver en su boda y en el desastre de su embarazo

—Todo listo —

Hablaba con altanería admirándose a si mismo como siempre, se puso frente al rubio mostrándole los nombres de las personas que tenía como sospechosos a lo que Shizuo suspiro

—Bien, vamos —

Regreso a la sala tomando las demás hojas, habían casi miles de nombres, frunció el ceño viendo de reojo al informante, ¿Como era posible que supiera tantos nombres y que pudiera recordar los rostros de estos con tan solo haberlos visto una vez? negó mientras ordenaba cada una de aquellas hojas, Izaya le miro frunciendo el ceño, ¿Que no le iba a felicitar? Como siempre, el narcisismo de Izaya salía a flote, había "trabajado" después de dos meses de solo estar viendo la televisión aburrida, de dos meses de soportar que le hubieran bajado y reducido a "la esposa de Shizuo", donde su propio estatus había caído a lo más profundo y ello era lo principal que le molestaba, el miedo y respeto que tenían por el se había esfumado, había dejado de ser él solamente por atenerse a lo que Shizuo pedía... ¿Cuando y porqué lo había hecho? ¿Hacía cuanto había dejado de molestar a Shizuo? ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan ridículo que había incluso perdido su propia razón de ser? Su vida era un constante juego donde era una carrera alejándose de Shizuo, una constante persecución donde lo único que importaba era él mismo, su soledad y nada mas... se había vuelto patético y el mismo lo sabía.

Frunció el ceño regresando a la habitación, Shizuo le miro con cierto extrañamiento pero resopló negando, había visto aquella expresión en Izaya, estaba volviendo a ser la misma pulga molesta de hacía dos meses, estaba volviendo a cerrarse a sí mismo y a ignorar a todo aquel que le pareciera problemático, ahí era donde entraba Shizuo, había vuelto a caer al principio, alejado de Izaya y este encerrándose en su propio mundo, seguramente volverían las peleas por cosas triviales en donde quisiera o no, tendría que pelear, volvería a la lejanía de todo ello y quizá era lo mejor, estar separados ambos puesto que su única razón de vivir era el odio hacia el contrario, no más y no menos, sus vidas perdían sentido cuando ese odio se iba, Izaya dejaba de jugar con todos como el casi psicópata que era y Shizuo se controlaba hasta cierto grado estando con el, se hacían bien pero ninguno de los dos quería ese bien, al menos mayormente por parte de Izaya, le gustaba su soledad a pesar de que a veces se sentía solo, le gustaba levantarse y no ver a nadie, le gustaba tener frío por las mañanas, que los labios se le pusieran morados, tener que cocinar su comida, ver la televisión en la penumbra, ducharse el solo... extrañaba su propia independencia donde no dependía de nadie y nadie dependía de el, extrañaba su propio apartamento, estar solo o a veces con la compañía de Namie, la única mujer con la que hasta ese momento se había sentido "cómodo", quizá la única que entendía el hecho de que le gustaba estar solo y que le importaba poco lo que el pensara o "sintiera" si es que Izaya podía sentir como lo muchas veces lo había llegado a pensar aquella mujer.

Suspiro viendo aquella habitación, habían pasado dos meses en aquella habitación y ahora quería volver a su apartamento, aunque fuera una noche, aunque fueran unos minutos, pero el anillo con Shizuo no le dejarían y tampoco quería que Shizuo se enterara donde vivía... negó ante aquella nostalgia que surgía de forma molesta en su pecho, solo necesitaba deshacerse de aquel matrimonio y todo estaría bien, volvería a su vida normal, ignoraría todo lo que tuviera que ver con Shizuo y dejaría todo de lado, volvería a ser el mismo mientras que todo Ikebukuro se acostumbraba de nuevo a su presencia, a volver a respetarle quisieran o no, a volver a ser narcisista en su totalidad, a volver a su soledad, a su muro donde nadie le interesaba.

Shizuo entró a la habitación encontrándose con Izaya, antes de si quiera tocarle, retrocedió unos pasos y metió sus manos a sus bolsillos

—¿Quieres ir ya? —

El por su parte no dejaría de ser él mismo, si Izaya quería regresar al principio, entonces que lo hiciera, pero no lograría nada con él, no volvería a intentar matarle con cada cosa que hacía, no solamente por aquel niño, sino porque, quisiera o no, si sentía algo por Izaya, cosa que nunca admitiría, no al menos frente a Izaya.

—Vamos —

Fue lo único que dijo y ambos emprendieron su viaje, caminaban por la ciudad en busca de aquellos nombres comenzando con la "mayor" sospechosa, la mujer que quería verlos juntos y los dos podían apostarlo. Erika.

Le habían estado siguiendo casi todo el día, le vigilaban sin que esta se diera cuenta y no es como si los fuera a notar pues estaba demasiado concentrado en sus propios mangas yaoi, en los multiples lugares donde vendían manga y que esta entraba y salía. Izaya suspiro, aunque ante de tacharla de su vista, Shizuo apunto a Erika, estaba estaba yendo a un callejón, ambos se miraron unos momentos y se dispusieron a seguirla, esperaban fuera del callejón sospechando de ella, era la única mujer que conocían que haría quizá todo por tenerles juntos y ahí, en la penumbra de aquel callejón un hombre con una mochila saco algo cuadrado, Erika sonreía mientras sacaba dinero y se lo entregaba, Shizuo frunció el ceño pero antes de hacer algo pudo escuchar los gritillos de Erika

—¡Por fin! ¡El tomo nuevo! —

Ambos se miraron y suspiraron, Erika lo único que hacia era comprar mangas y hablar con personas raras que le podían conseguir aquellos mangas, era quizá la menos sospechosa de todos los nombres que tenían. Primer sospechoso eliminado aunque Shizuo le veía sin creer que había sospechado de Erika, no dijo nada, si Izaya había sospechado de ella, había sido por alguna razón. Su siguiente sospechoso era Walker, aquel hombre que parecía siempre tener una sonrisa bastante amigable pero que el mismo escondía sus verdaderas intenciones, habían pasado algunas horas investigándolo hasta descartarlo también, quedaban quince y parecía no tener fin aquello, era cada vez mas molesto

—Dotachin —

Izaya le llamó haciendo que Shizuo arqueara la ceja, este al verlos no pudo evitar sonreír con cierto nervisismo, Shizuo siempre le había parecido alguien con quien no debía meterse, lo sabía más que nada y ahora que ese par estaba casados, lo que mas quería era evitarlos, su seguridad valía mas la pena que cualquier otra cosa, aunque tenía sus excepciones claramente. Hablaron entre ambos mientras Shizuo fumaba solamente dejando que Izaya hiciera su trabajo, no era nada mas que un simple guarda espaldas como lo era con Tom, cosa que con el castaño no le molestaba pues eran buenos amigos, con el informante le hacía arder y perder la paciencia, pero estaba bien, daba igual todo

—¡Oh! ¡Shizuo! —

La voz de Tom le hizo girarse y sacar el humo de su cigarrillo

—Tom —

Se acercó al contrario y al mismo tiempo Varona le saludo, esta le veía con alegría mientras intentaba ignorar la molestia que tenía cerca de el. Varona odiaba a Izaya, no solamente por como trataba a Shizuo, sino porque le había arrebatado a quien amaba en completo silencio, aunque más que nada le odiaba por no saber lo que tenía y seguramente le estaba volviendo la vida imposible a Shizuo, cosa que le hacía enojar aún mas.

Habían hablado solo un poco antes de que aquel anillo comenzara a sonar, se giró viendo a Izaya que ya estaba bastante lejos, chasqueo la lengua viéndoles

—Lo siento, debo irme —

No dijo más, solo corrió detrás del informante, ¿Ahora que tenía? Bien pudo haberle llamado... negó un poco, Izaya nunca haría ello y solo actuaba como se le daba su gana. Varona veía a Shizuo con sorpresa pero después frunció el ceño con molestia, Izaya era un mero estorbo para la vida del contrario y quería deshacerse de el, pero ahora que ambos tenían un matrimonio no podía simplemente ir tras el y apuñalarle o asesinarle.

—Al menos pudiste haberme avisado —

Fue lo único que dijo, Izaya no respondió, solo siguió con su camino, había descartado a Tom y a Kadota pero había encerrado el nombre de Varona, si pudiera tener solo unos minutos con ella sin que quisieran asesinarse mutuamente podría averiguar que quería aquella mujer, además usaba ropa blanca... tenía a una principal sospechosa, ahora solo necesitaba seguir pensando en los demás.

Habían pasado todo el día investigando mientras iban descartando persona tras persona, ahora solo tenían cinco personas de las cuales sospechar, dos de las cuales eran las mas problemáticas para Izaya y las que menos quería ver y si, eran sus hermanas, a pesar de ser sus hermanas, Izaya conocía lo locas que podían estar, eran un par de gemelas lo suficientemente problemáticas como para jugarle esa clase de bromas y quisiera o no, tendría que investigarlas, después de todo estaban en Ikebukuro y tendría que verlas... había terminado en aquel apartamento donde ahora vivían sus hermanas, ni siquiera había tenido que tocar la puerta cuando aquel par ya se le había lanzado encima e iba a caer al piso sino fuera porque Shizuo le sujeto la mano y tomo a Mairu quien llevaba una chaqueta amarilla con orejas de ¿perro? quizá si, no le encontraba forma pero sorprendida veía a Shizuo colgando mientras sonreía

—¡¿El es con quien te casaste?! —

Solo con ello Izaya las descartó, estaban locas y si a penas sabían de su boda, significaba que ellas no habían estado en la boda

—Vámonos —

Quería irse de ahí antes de sufrir una enorme lluvia de preguntas incomodas de sus hermanas

—¡¿Porque te vas ya?! —

—Porque tengo cosas que hacer —

Se soltó de Kururi y se dio la vuelta, Shizuo bajo a Mairu y se alejó siguiendo a Izaya, cosa que las hermanas vieron con bastante extrañamiento, no era del todo normal que Izaya estuviera acompañado de alguien y aquellos anillos probaban que era verdad que su hermano se había casado... sonrieron mientras se apoyaban la una en la otra

—Al menos encontró a alguien que se casara con el—

—Si... —

Izaya suspiro de malas, al menos se había deshecho de las dos más molestas de sus cinco sospechosos, ahora le quedaban 3. Al salir de aquel edificio, miro al cielo y la llovizna comenzó a caer de golpe, no traían paraguas consigo y Shizuo era el único que se mojaría si Izaya decidía pasear por ahí, cosa que quiso hacer después de subir su capucha a su cabeza. Habían estado caminando por ahí entre la lluvia, algunos veían a aquel par que caminaba como si nada, otros veían a Shizuo totalmente empapado pero que seguía caminando con normalidad. La lluvia le ayudaba con sus pensamientos caóticos, le ayudaba a mantenerse relajado y a no gritar por mas raro que pareciera, mientras al informante le desesperaba, brincaba de charco en charco para hacer enojar al ex barman, cosa que no lograba y al final solamente le aburrió.

—Es hora de... —

Abrió los ojos de golpe, Varona le estaba apuntando con un arma extraña, parecía un arma de electrochoques, estaba mojado... frunció el ceño queriendo apartarse cuando esta había disparado. Shizuo se había logrado meterse en medio recibiendo aquella fuerte descarga, Varona palideció mientras intentaba apagar aquella arma, había incluso jalado los cables para despegarlos de Shizuo pero solo había logrado empeorar las cosas, aquellos pequeños picos le habían lastimado el brazo y el jalarlos solo le había hecho sangrar, suspiro sacudiendo su brazo, aquello se había sentido raro.

—¡S-shizuo! —

Varona se iba a acercar pero Shizuo negó, no tenía cabeza como para "perdonar" a Varona aquel atentado contra Izaya, ahora lo que quería era regresar a casa y no tener nada que ver con nadie, no sabía porque había tenido que ponerse en medio, pero la imagen de Izaya siendo electrocutado y aún más el riesgo de que algo le pasara a aquel niño en su estomago le habían hecho moverse por inercia. Izaya le veía aun con los ojos abiertos lleno de sorpresa, pudo ver la sangre que salía del brazo del mas alto pero que este ni siquiera lo notaba, si que seguía siendo una bestia por mucho que demostrara "ser un humano". Varona veía a Shizuo con completo dolor para después solamente irse en aquella motoneta que usaba.

—¿Ya te aburriste de pasear? —

—Varona no es... —

Murmuró dejando solo dos personas en su lista, miro a Shizuo frunciendo el ceño y le mostró aquella nota dejando solo dos nombres sin tachar, este frunció el ceño e Izaya volvió a guardar aquella nota, ya irían mañana tras aquellos dos nombres, ahora era tiempo de volver a casa.

Habían regresado a casa, ambos estaban totalmente empapados y la sangre no dejaba de salir del brazo de Shizuo

—Atiende eso, es grotesco —

La queja de Izaya se hizo presente, este suspiro rodando los ojos, camino al baño ignorando que estaba dejando todo un camino de agua en su trayecto, entró al baño quitándose la camisa y revisó su brazo frente al espejo, eran dos pequeños ollitos ligeramente profundos, con taparlos con algo estarían bien. Comenzó a atenderlos en silencio, era bastante bueno atendiendo heridas gracias a su niñez.

—¿Porque te metiste en medio? —

La voz de Izaya le hizo mirar por el espejo al informante que seguía empapado detrás de el recargándose en la puerta cruzado de brazos, este suspiro volviendo a atender sus heridas, se veía bastante normal y no tenía porque seguir sangrando

—No lo se, solo lo hice y ya, deberías estar agradecido —

Respondió tomando una toalla comenzando a secarse, Izaya frunció el ceño quitandole la toalla y se paró frente a el

—¿Porque? —

Insistió mientras fruncía el ceño, Shizuo suspiro bastante pesado, tomo la toalla secando de mala gana el cabello del informante, este le golpeó y empujo, no quería a nadie que se preocupara por el, quería que Shizuo volviera a lanzarle botes de basura, todo lo que se encontrara

—¡¿Porque?! —

—¡No lo se! —

Le respondió y resopló con molestia desviando la mirada, no quería admitir que se había preocupado por el puesto que Izaya lo usaría en su contra

—Deja de responder como estúpido y di la maldita verdad, no quiero que salgas con estupideces como que te preocupas por mi o alguna cosa así —

Shizuo frunció el ceño, aquello había sido solo peor, ante su silencio, Izaya le miro y evitó comenzar a reír, Shizuo era demasiado obvio y con lo que había escuchado con Kazuka solo le daba más libertad de usarlo

—No lo hice por ti —

Aquello le tomo por sorpresa, le hizo fruncir el ceño y antes de decir algo el rubio continuo

—Lo hice por lo que llevas en ti, ni siquiera vale la pena preocuparse por ti, pero ese niño no tiene la culpa de que tu seas el mas odiado por todo Ikebukuro —

Shizuo le veía en completa seriedad, si al menos tenía que preocuparse por alguien, lo haría por aquel niño ya que con Izaya no ganaría nada, Izaya le miraba debajo de aquella toalla... había sido peor de lo que había esperado, su pecho se había oprimido y había sentido un horrible bajón, sino podía usarle y solo estaba con el por el niño...

—Ahora lo veo, eres patético... —

Murmuró en una risa lastimosa desviando la mirada, de nuevo las cosas se complicaban para aquel par de idiotas tercos. Shizuo arqueó la ceja al escuchar aquella risa, esperaba algo diferente realmente, se acercó al contrario y este se apartó, la única luz que estaba encendida era la que había en el espejo, le tomo del brazo y este queriendo soltarse comenzó a forcejear. Se quería soltar y huir... ¿Porque quería huir...? Shizuo le jaló a el quedando bastante cerca el uno del otro

—¿Porque parece que quieres llorar? —

—¿Que estupideces estas diciendo? —

—Deja de decir que solo hablo estupideces —

Le susurró acercándose al contrario quedando bastante cerca el uno del otro, Izaya frunció el ceño girando su rostro

—Aléjate —

Vaya que era terco, Shizuo se acercó besando su mejilla, el contrario frunció el ceño viéndole con molestia

—Oye, no habrás... —

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un casto beso del contrario, le miraba seriamente mientras su ceño se marcaba mas al mismo tiempo que ligeramente temblaba, un horrible silencio se hizo presente mientras Shizuo se acercaba de nueva cuenta a Izaya y se quedaba a unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios

—No solamente hablo estupideces —

Murmuró haciendo que Izaya le dedicara una mirada llena de odio

—Si solamente te preocupas por el niño, ¿Porque estas haciendo algo tan raro como besarme? —

Shizuo soltó una risilla viéndole

—Quien sabe... ¿Quieres que me detenga? —

Izaya dudo, dudo solo por un mísero segundo

—Por supuesto que si —

—Dudaste —

Se lo hecho en cara volviéndole a besar, al principio el informante no quería, estaba renuente a seguir aquel beso pero lentamente era envuelto por aquellos labios, su mente se nublaba hasta que ambos se aferraban el uno al otro en aquel beso. Sentían que sus labios se conocían mas de lo que esperaban, mas de aquel beso en el vídeo, más de un simple roce... Izaya encajaba sus dedos en la espalda del contrario soportando que Shizuo fuera quien llevara el ritmo, ritmo que comenzaba a hacerse mas intenso, sentía el calor de los brazos del mas alto rodeandole abrazándole y sujetando su cuerpo como si no quisiera dejarle ir, sus respiraciones se coordinaban, sus labios buscaban con más desesperación los contrarios, sus lenguas se entrelazaban, la saliva de ambos se juntaba mientras los minutos pasaban y estos iban retrocediendo hasta provocar que la luz del baño se encendiera. Se separaron recuperando el aliento sin verse a la cara, ambos habían actuado por mero impulso, ambos...

—Deberías cambiarte de ropa... te enfermaras —

Murmuró Shizuo viendo al contrario aun con su respiración agitada, Izaya solamente asintió soltando al contrario, se aferró a la toalla yendo a la habitación sin decir mas. El rubio recargó su frente en la pared cerrando los ojos mientras el contrario entraba a la habitación, toco su garganta sintiendo su propia temperatura, debería estar helado pero estaba hirviendo, su temperatura se había elevado por los cielos solamente por un beso... negó tapando su cara con la toalla, había sido algo único, no se volvería a repetir...

—¡¿Como que entregaste el vídeo?! —

—S-sabes que ese vídeo no es tuyo y has hecho ya suficiente, las cosas no van a salir como esperas... no eres Izaya —

Estaba harto de tener que jugar a ser el malo, eso no era correcto y tampoco quería hacerle daño a nadie

—¡Deja de creer que quiero ser el! —

Se había exaltado asustando a la otra persona, un silencio ensordecedor se hizo presente dejando solo el ruido de la lluvia

—Lo siento... —

Murmuró antes de levantarse y salir corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, eso no era correcto y no podía seguir en ello...

~Jelouuu xD solo una cosa, me pondré tapones de oídos esperando sus gritos(?) xD jajajajajaja!! okno xD

Nos leemos después

BillDippCipher~


	10. ¿Responsable?

Después de haber mandado a Izaya a la habitación, Shizuo había regresado después de un rato ligeramente mas calmado, aunque su calma había durado poco, el tener ahora a Izaya tan cerca después de aquel beso solamente le había sacado de sus casillas, suspiro tomando ropa para cambiarse y no enfermarse, de igual forma le había dado ropa a Izaya, ambos se daban la espalda mientras se quitaban la ropa mojada y la dejaban en el piso, el frío de la noche se había hecho aún mas presente gracias al agua que seguía cayendo y parecía que empeoraría. Ambos se habían quedado en silencio, ni siquiera querían verse o hablar, solo...

—Iré a limpiar... —

Izaya solo asintió, se sentó en la cama secando sus pies, incluso sus calcetines habían quedado empapados, veía en completo silencio sus pies pasando la toalla por estos mientras Shizuo levantaba las prendas del piso, se detuvo en las prendas de Izaya subiendo la mirada encontrándose de nuevo con aquellos ojos que tanto quería evitar pero ahora no podía, se quedó estático al igual que Izaya, de nuevo se quedaron callados dejando que la poca luz de la ventana iluminara la habitación en penumbra, se miraban en completo silencio aunque antes de darse cuenta, Shizuo ya estaba encima de Izaya besándole de nueva cuenta. El informante se aferraba a las sábanas mientras seguía aquel beso desesperado que el contrario le había dado, las rodillas de Shizuo se apoyaban en la cama y sus manos a los costados de Izaya mientras su respiración volvía a agitarse en aquel beso.

Pequeños sonidos húmedos se escuchaban junto con chasquidos provocados por el constante choque de sus labios y lenguas, ¿Cuantos besos llevaban después del que había pasado en el baño? ¿Cuanto tiempo tenía Shizuo abrazando a Izaya dispuesto a no soltarle?

Se separaron al topar con la pared, se veían sin saber que estaba pasando, porque reaccionaban de aquella forma el uno al otro pero no podían evitarlo, Shizuo mordió sus labios viendo al contrario, quería seguir besándolo pero no sabía si hacia bien en hacerlo o no, Izaya le veía de la misma forma aunque se encogió ligeramente de hombros, nunca había sido alguien a quien le importara tener una relación con alguien mas y el hecho de besar tampoco era como si le importara mucho, pero ahora el beso de Shizuo subía su temperatura de formas en las que ningún otro beso había logrado hacerlo, no solía tener encuentros así con nadie, de hecho hacía bastante que no besaba a alguien y quizá solo era eso, solo el... paso del tiempo.

Shizuo suspiro, no podía solamente seguir besando a Izaya así nada mas, seguramente terminaría golpeándole o peor aún, terminaría enamorándose de Izaya a tal grado en donde ya no habría vuelta atrás... se apartó y levantó de la cama tomando la ropa, la llevó a la lavadora para que no fuera a mojar la ropa seca del cesto de la ropa sucia, dejó la ropa en la lavadora y se recargó en la puerta suspirando, junto su frente a la pared y cerró los ojos unos momentos, necesitaba respirar y calmarse

—Maldición... —

Murmuró apretando su mano, regresó a la sala para limpiar todo el rastro de agua que habían dejado ambos al pasar, había limpiado y suspiro revisando los zapatos, esos tendría que dejarlos secarse solos, si los metía a la secadora seguramente se destrozarían o alguna otra cosa, nunca le había tocado secar zapatos hasta ese momento. Rasco su nuca sin saber si debía regresar con Izaya, encendió las luces y revisó la hora, no era demasiado tarde, estaba dando las diez de la noche, haría la cena para ambos ya que todo el día se la habían pasado fuera, comenzó a cocinar atrayendo a Izaya con el olor de la comida, este se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión, había cierta tensión entre ambos por lo recién acontecido así que ninguno de los dos sabía como reaccionar correctamente, ambos acababan de besar a la persona que mas odiaban en su vida y ambos negaban la obviedad pero les había gustado. Después de un rato de silencio, el contrario se acercó a Izaya, le dio su cena y se sentó como siempre algo lejos de el para dejarle comer, ambos comían en completo silencio, era extraño que no se estuvieran peleando, pero ahora parecía que cualquier contacto accionaba un botón extraño entre ellos que les obligaba a lanzarse encima uno del otro para juntar sus labios...

Ahora que por ahora habían logrado cenar cómodamente y ninguno de los dos pensaba en tomar un baño, el silencio y la extraña tensión en el aire permitían cierta comodidad e incomodidad, principalmente para Izaya, con ese beso él había confirmado que Shizuo si sentía algo por el y aunque pudiera usar ello a su favor, el solo hecho de pensar que tendría que rechazarle en algún momento le tenían ansioso, la sola idea de tener que rechazar al quizá único que había logrado mover un poco aquella pared que siempre ponía entre todos y él, suspiro apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá, ya no estaba de humor para nada, ahora el que quería dormir era Izaya y por lo visto Shizuo lo había notado, se levantó recogiendo los platos, regreso a la cocina para lavar todo lo que había ensuciado, después de un rato, regreso con Izaya, apagó el televisor haciendo que este le viera con molestia a lo que simplemente respondió

—Hora de dormir —

Le miro y este le ignoró, se acercó y le cargó aunque ladeo la cabeza moviendo un poco al contrario

—¿Subiste de peso? —

Izaya parpadeo varias veces, le golpeó haciendo que le bajara, camino el solo por su parte al baño, se lavaría los dientes e iría el solo a la cama. Shizuo suspiro siguiéndole, sabía que había hecho mal en decirle aquello, pero era cierto, Izaya había aumentado ligeramente de peso y lo había notado ya que siempre que le cargaba solía pesar casi nada, era tan ligero como una pluma y ahora estaba engordando, cosas del embarazo. Entró al baño al mismo tiempo que Izaya, este le veía con molestia mientras seguía cepillando sus dientes, resopló y le resto importancia, tomo su cepillo de dientes y comenzó con el cepillado.

Sus miradas se encontraban en el espejo cada ciertos segundos a lo que Izaya simplemente la desviaba, ya se había aburrido de ese juego, se limpio la boca y limpió su cepillo de dientes, tomo el hilo dental y después de terminar, regreso a la habitación dejando al mas alto en el baño, Shizuo sonrió aún con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, había sido divertido molestarlo con su peso aunque después negó, no podía simplemente dejar que todo cayera encima de Izaya con ese embarazo y era su culpa que estuviera embarazado, al menos así lo creía, pero realmente había aumentado de peso...

Regreso con el después de un rato, suspiro un poco al entrar a la habitación y ver a Izaya en medio de la cama, resopló con una sonrisilla estúpida, se subió a la cama y le hizo a un lado, tomo una de las dos almohadas y se acostó a su lado, las luces ya estaban apagadas y había cerrado la cortina de la ventana, miro a Izaya de reojo que ya le daba la espalda acostado en una de aquellas almohadas, suspiro viéndole mientras acomodaba su brazo, sabía que no lo volvería a tomar como almohada, así que debía irse quitando aquella costumbre, con las nuevas sábanas y almohadas debía ser mas fácil dormir. Cerró los ojos acomodándose en la cama, dormiría bastante tranquilo o eso creía.

La noche se había hecho presente y con ella la molestia de que Izaya no dejaba de moverse en la cama, suspiro abriendo los ojos viéndole

—¿Que? —

Murmuró a lo que Izaya solamente se quedó quieto por unos momentos

—No puedo dormir... —

Ello era obvio, pero no sabía la razón, seguramente se sentía incomodo o algo por el estilo

—Iré por el futón —

Se levantó dejando al contrario en la cama, saco el futón y se acomodó al lado de la cama, tomo una almohada y sus viejas sábanas para dormir, le dio la espalda intentando volver a dormir, cosa que logró de inmediato mientras Izaya seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño, estaba algo desesperado pues se sentía cansado y no podía dormir... se sentó sin hacer ruido viendo como el contrario dormía, sería buena opción molestarle, si el no podía dormir tampoco lo haría Shizuo, saco una pierna de la cama acercandola al hombro del contrario y antes de tocarlo Shizuo ya estaba sosteniendo su pie

—¿Ahora que? —

Izaya intentaba soltarse mientras chasqueaba la lengua, no le dejaría dormir si el no podía dormir. Shizuo se levantó con cierta pesadez, volvió a la cama, tiro la almohada al piso, tomo su vieja almohada, puso su brazo como almohada para el contrario y se acostó, le arropó mientras cerraba los ojos acariciando sus cabellos como siempre

—Ya duermete —

Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos para quedarse dormido, Izaya suspiro mientras le veía de reojo, se acomodó en el brazo del contrario comenzando a conciliar lentamente el sueño, lentamente dormitaba hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido. La mañana había llegado antes de lo esperado, Shizuo despertaba mientras veía de reojo a Izaya, le había tenido que dejar la almohada y volvía a su rutina matutina, como cada mañana era cocinar, despertar a Izaya, desayunar, revisar las noticias, lo mismo de siempre, aunque esta vez fue interrumpido por el informante

—Hoy iremos por los dos faltantes —

Shizuo asintió, había logrado secar correctamente los zapatos, la ropa estaba limpia y seca, todo estaba listo para ir tras las dos ultimas personas sospechosas de la lista de Izaya, le dio su ropa y el por igual se alistó, estaba aún pensando en las dos personas a las que Izaya apuntaba como posibles culpables pero dudaba de ello, en primer lugar, ¿Porque lo harían...? Bueno, razones había demasiadas, bastantes decir verdad, negó mientras se acomodaba aquel moño negro en su cuello, miro al informante que se ponía los zapatos, se acercó a la puerta aún pensando en los motivos que quizá no conocía para que le hicieran algo así a Izaya

—Vamos —

Le miro de reojo y este se levantó asintiendo, ambos se miraron unos momentos en completo silencio, Shizuo suspiro acercándose al informante, le acomodó aquel peluche café de su chamarra e Izaya suspiro, había contenido la respiración unos momentos, ante ello, el contrario frunció el ceño viendo al informante, ¿Estaba esperando a caso otra cosa? ¿O es que ya le molestaba tenerle cerca?

—Vamos... —

Insistió alejando su mano del contrario, frunció mas el ceño al ver que Izaya simplemente evadía su mirada, siempre que se trataba de cercanía sabía que tenían problemas, pero ahora Izaya estaba siendo totalmente descarado evitando su mirada y su cercanía

—Si tienes algún problema suéltalo ya —

Izaya se quedó callado mientras suspiraba, no quería hablar con Shizuo de ello, solamente paso al lado de el sin decir nada, salieron de la casa mientras el rubio suspiraba, por ahora no insistiría, era bastante "normal" ver renuente a Izaya después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ahora seguramente quería espacio, cosa que le daría y que el también recuperaría, había sido demasiada interacción para una simple noche, ahora lo importante era encontrar al responsable de todo.

Caminaron por la ciudad de forma tranquila mientras Izaya fingía solamente estar paseando como siempre lo hacía, mientras daba saltillos tarareando buscando entre aquella sonrisa malvada y con Shizuo detras de el con un cigarrillo encendido, ambos parecían tramar algo cosa que no les pareció raro a los habitantes de la ciudad, ellos siempre significaban problemas y problemas era lo que traerían en cuanto encontrar a alguno de los dos de aquella lista de nombres. Pasearon tranquilamente por el centro de la ciudad, por el puente, por todos los lugares posibles hasta llegar casi a las afueras de Ikebukuro, Izaya sonrió de oreja a oreja, Shizuo le había entregado de nuevo su navaja, solo por aquella ocasión permitiría que la trajera con el y no más, ahora debían ir tras...

—Shizu-chan —

Habló el informante, Shizuo dobló su cigarillo y tomo una máquina expendedora lanzandola mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba y su sus pasos se volvían largos

—Mi~ka~do —

—¡Hola! ¡Kida! —

Ambos adolescentes se detuvieron de golpe, Mikado yacía en el piso temblando de miedo mientras que Kida sonreía viéndoles con cierto temor, no podía creer que los dos hombres más fuertes de Ikebukuro estaban tras ellos.

—H-hola... —

Murmuró Mikado con su tono bajo de voz pero bastante nervioso, Kida levantó a Mikado mientras esperaba a aquel par, Izaya se acercó con tranquilidad, no habían tenido porque actuar de aquella forma, pero Shizuo no estaba de humor como para perseguir a mocoso y mucho menos como para tener que hablar correctamente con ellos, quería información y ya

—¿Porque Shizuo nos terminó lanzando una máquina? —

Preguntaba Kida con una sonrisa totalmente natural, sonrisa de la que Izaya sospechaba, le veía mientras Shizuo se paraba a su lado suspirando

—Necesitaba llamar su atención—

—¡P-pudiste herir a alguien! —

Izaya sonrió mientras levantaba su mano negando, aquello no era tema de discusión, ahora estaba interesado en saber... frunció el ceño y cortó con rapidez el codo de la ropa de Kida, aquel color de ropa, Izaya sonrió con malicia mientras sacaba su navaja amenazando a Kida

—Habla —

Este le veía sin entender, levantó sus manos como símbolo de paz mientras retrocedía unos pasos

—Tu estuviste ese día ahí, ¿Cierto? —

Kida le veía mientras sonreía, Mikado estaba ligeramente nervioso y Kida le sonrió

—¡Corre Mikado! —

Le empujó corriendo a la dirección contraria, Mikado comenzó a correr con miedo, a pesar de que ellos no podían separarse temía que fueran por el en lugar de ir por Kida

—¡Por Kida! —

Gritó Izaya comenzando a correr tras aquel rubio que comenzaba a odiar, que le había vuelto la vida tan imposible y que era el único que tenía razones para hacerle la vida un infierno, ahora lo entendía todo, con ayuda de Mikado le había cerrado todas las cuentas, con ayuda de ese mocoso llorón había logrado vigilarle... los cabos comenzaban a atarse al mismo tiempo que parecía encontrar toda la verdad.

Shizuo tomo un bote de basura lanzándolo contra aquel menor que iba corriendo delante de ellos, chasqueo la lengua al no darle, siguió corriendo pero se detuvo de inmediato al ver como Izaya se detenía de golpe y corría a otra dirección, chasqueo la lengua viendo como Kida corría lo mas que podía, tuvo que ir tras Izaya y suspiro al escucharle vomitar, de nuevo las nauseas estaban haciendo de las suyas. Se detuvo esperando que Izaya dejara de vomitar, chasqueo la lengua pensando, ¿Que le había hecho Izaya a Kida para que el quisiera arruinarle la vida? Después de que Izaya dejó de vomitar, se levantó limpiando su boca, jalo la ropa de Shizuo viéndole con molestia

—Mikado —

Ordenó, iría tras aquel mocoso miedoso que en algún momento le había interesado y ahora quería ver golpeado y casi muerto, Shizuo asintió mientras regresaban por el mismo camino, corría buscando al otro adolescente mientras de reojo veía que Izaya no fuera a sufrir algún colapso por vomitar. Habían pasado toda la tarde buscando a alguno de los dos adolescentes pero no habían encontrado nada, no hasta que encontró a aquella mujer de cabellos negros y senos enormes, Shizuo se acercó mientras suspiraba

—¿Sabes donde esta Mikado? —

Sabía que ellos tenían relación puesto que muchas veces les había visto juntos y ahora tenía que... un jalón de ropa por parte de Izaya le hizo desviar la mirada, al ver a Mikado solo, este suspiro, apretó la quijada tomando una señal de trafico, la lanzó delante de Mikado haciendo que este cayera de sentón al piso temblando, era su fin o eso creía. Izaya se acercó al contrario mientras sonreía y guardaba su navaja, no dejaría que aquella mujer de cabello negro se metiera puesto que ello no le incumbía y además ahora tenia sospechas sobre la relación entre aquellos dos mocosos

—Vamos a hablar —

Sonrió, Shizuo se acercó suspirando, había sido relajante sacar algo de adrenalina después de tanto tiempo, miro a Mikado y este simplemente asintió con miedo. Se habían llevado a Mikado mientras entre las sombras Kida veía con enojo como se lo llevaban, habían logrado atrapar a Mikado... solo esperaba que no dijera nada comprometedor o que causara problemas, no podía dejar que las cosas se salieran de control, no cuando mas necesitaba orden y más cuando necesitaba de Mikado.

Izaya estaba viéndo a Mikado mientras se cruzaba de brazos, le había llevado al apartamento de Shizuo, ningun loco y mucho menos alguien tan miedoso como Kida se atrevería a acercarse a la casa de Shizuo

—Habla —

Ordenó frunciendo el ceño, este estaba sentado en el sofá con miedo mientras veía al piso apretando sus ropas, sabía que sería malo meterse con Izaya y Shizuo, lo sabía pero estúpidamente le había hecho caso a Kida solamente por sus razones irracionales, todo porque Kida...

—¡Hey! —

Mikado se encogió de hombros temblando, juraría que estaba por llorar si seguía siendo presionado de aquella forma. Izaya suspiro frunciendo más el ceño, no lograría nada si Mikado estaba temblando como niña, se sentó a su lado y cruzo su pierna, paso su mano por encima de Mikado y la dejó en su hombro sonriendo, hizo que levantara la mirada mientras sonreía con tranquilidad, Mikado en algún punto de su vida se había interesado amorosamente por Izaya aunque nunca había conseguido nada pues Izaya era demasiado complicado para el, además de que había tenido que dejarle por ir en busca de Kida, Izaya sonrió y antes de que Mikado hiciera algo o dijera algo le golpeó con fuerza el estómago haciendo que este se retorciera del dolor, se agacho temblando mientras Izaya se levantaba, no solía golpear a sus queridos humanos, pero Mikado merecía eso por arruinar su vida, por haber hecho que si vida se fuera en picada

—Es tiempo de que me sueltes la verdad —

Frunció el ceño y aquella sonrisa volvió a su rostro, se sentó en el otro sofá mientras Shizuo veía todo aquello recargado en la pared detrás de Izaya, nunca le habían gustado los métodos de Izaya, pero vaya que estaban consiguiendo bastante, se quedaron callados mientras Mikado recuperaba la compostura, miró a Izaya mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, Izaya sonrió recargándose en su brazo y se cruzo de piernas

—Tu tienes algo con Kida, por ello aceptaste ayudarle y a pesar de ello ve ahora donde estas, el no vendrá por ti, es un cobarde que prefiere irse tras la falda de Saki —

Shizuo veía a Izaya con cierta sorpresa, arqueó una ceja pero al levantar la mirada su expresión cambió totalmente... el entendía aquella mirada, lastimosamente, lo que decía Izaya era cierto.

~¡¿Quien dijo premio doble?! xD jajaja vengo con doble actu hoy ya que no se si pueda actualizar mañana, lo siento de ante mano por ello pero les dejo este capitulo lleno de revelaciones y muajajajaj!! xD

Nos leemos después

BillDippCipher~


	11. Celos

—Te propongo un trato —

Hablaba Izaya con una sonrisa amigable, Shizuo le miro frunciendo el ceño, los tratos con Izaya no siempre eran los mejores pero al menos Mikado podría salir de problemas si lo aceptaba

—¿T-trato? —

—Tu dejas de ayudarle a Kida, me lo entregas y tu serás libre, no tendrás nada que ver con lo que le haré a el y haré que le pase —

Por hacer, Izaya hablaba de que Shizuo le golpeara hasta dejarlo en el hospital quizá son piernas o sin rostro, lo que fuera mejor para Izaya y lo que fuera peor para Kida. Aquella sonrisa de Izaya le hizo temblar, sabía que estaba entre la espada y la pared, era recuperar su vida normal entregando a Kida o negarse y atenerse a las consecuencias... temía de las consecuencias y sobre todo porque el claramente sentía algo por Kida por mucho que el tuviera novia y que a el seguramente solo le estaba usando para obtener su venganza contra Izaya. Apretó la quijada y bajo la mirada, no sabía que responder pero Izaya sonrió

—Oye —

Bingo, sabía que Shizuo intervendría, después de todo era Shizuo, aquella "alma caritativa" que a pesar de ser una bomba de tiempo nunca buscaba el mal de los demás, se recargó en el respaldo del sofá susurrándole al oído a Izaya

—Hay una tercera opción... —

Mikado levantó la mirada al escuchar a Shizuo, ¿Era posible que el abogaría por él?

—¿Tercera opción...? —

Les interrumpió recibiendo las miradas de ambos, tragó saliva mientras Shizuo se enderezaba y suspiraba

—Hay una tercera opción — repitió el rubio —Tu no decidirás entre ninguno de los dos, al menos no totalmente, pero a cambio de ello tendrás que estar viviendo aquí, tendrás que atenerte a las reglas de Izaya y mías, tu recorrido será la escuela y casa, solo ello, evitaras a Kida y le facilitarás toda la información que tengas a la pulga y a mi —

Shizuo no le daría otra opción, tenía aquellas tres opciones, así que ello solo era cuestión de que el dejara de ser tan cobarde, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Shizuo agregó

—El no vendrá por ti, será mejor que te quedes con algo al menos cómodo a que estes en el hospital —

No era una amenaza, averiguaría el también la verdad por la buena o por la mala, no solo se habían metido con él, se habían metido con Kazuka y con su seguridad, ahora su mente había borrado a Izaya de la lista de las personas por las que hacía las cosas, ahora solo tenía a Kazuka y no pensaba dejar que alguien que estaba siendo usado como él, le arruinara la vida a su hermano y siguiera arruinando la suya. Mikado se quedó viéndole en completo silencio, bajo la mirada metiendo sus manos entre sus rodillas y aprisionandolas con las mismas, su sonrisa se torno triste mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, era cierto eso, Kida no iría por el, había hecho ya lo que tenía que haber hecho para fastidiar a Izaya y a Shizuo y los "errores" que había cometido facilitaban el hecho de que Kida pudiera deshacerse de él.

—Si... —

Murmuró y Shizuo suspiro cruzándose de brazos recargándose en la pared viendo aquella escena, Mikado lloraba en silencio y limpiaba sus lágrimas tan pronto salían de sus ojos, el error del video, el error de haber sido tan obvio con aquella nota y de siempre estar molestando a Kida con que debía detenerse en ello simplemente lo había orillado a ver su cruel realidad, Mikado le había entregado todo lo que quería y Kida solamente le respondería dándole la espalda, después de todo el tenía a su novia por la que había dejado la ciudad, por la que había hecho millones de locuras y la razón por la que odiaba a Izaya según había entendido

—Me quedaré aquí... —

Murmuró bajando más la cabeza, Izaya se levantó y se acercó al rubio frunciendo el ceño, aunque aquella idea no le había parecido del todo pues parecía que Mikado no estaba enterado del embarazo, era que lo descubriera y las cosas se complicaran más, solo ellos dos lo sabían y parecía que ese rumor comenzaría a correr sino detenían la filtración de información.

—Hablaré contigo más tarde —

Murmuró al pasar a su lado para dirigirse a la habitación. Shizuo asintió suspirando algo pesado, se acercó a Mikado y le indicó que debía hacer y donde dormiría, el estaría obviamente en su habitación y le tendría perfectamente vigilado por si quería huir, aunque por su expresión resignada sabía que no lo haría y era mejor que no lo hiciera. Tras apagar las luces después de haber acomodado todo para que Mikado pudiera dormir en la sala, Shizuo entro a su habitación, Izaya ya estaba en la cama acostado pero fruncía el ceño

—¿Que es eso de la tercera opción? —

—Es una mejor respuesta, no pienso romperle las piernas a nadie que no se lo merezca —

—¡¿Que no se lo merece?! —

Gritaban en susurros para no alarmar a Mikado, debían ser silenciosos puesto que ese problema solamente se hacía mas y más grande

—¡Le dejaste quedarse aquí solamente porque le tienes compasión! —

—¡Tu ni siquiera vez la ventaja de tenerlo aquí! —

—¡No hay...! —

Shizuo le calló, escuchó la voz de Mikado hablando por teléfono

—Estoy bien... — Hablaba totalmente desanimado mientras se cubría con las sábanas —Me... me quedaré unos días con ellos y todo estará bien, seguramente te dejarán de perseguir —

Estaba claro que hablaba con Kida, Shizuo abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y comenzó a caminar a la sala, se quedó cerca escuchado la conversación, al menos lo que podía

—¡¿Como que te quedarás con ellos?! —

Kida no podía creer que le habían perdonado así nada más, él mismo creía que ahora mismo Mikado estaría en el hospital al borde de la muerte por haberse metido con aquellos dos hombres

—S-si... —

Solo pudo responder aunque estaba más que desanimado

—¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Que hiciste?! ¡¿Porque te dejaron con ellos así nada más si tu también tuviste que ver con...!?—

—Sabes es hora de dormir —

Mikado le interrumpió sintiendose peor, Kida era un cobarde que no iría por el, que seguramente el día de mañana solamente le buscaría para buscar su perdón a través de él, cosa que no haría, comenzaba a cansarse de ser el segundo plato de Kida y que solo le hablara cada que quería algo y que no hubiera valorado su amistad

—¿Dormir? —

Kida no podía creer aquel cambio de Mikado, frunció el ceño comenzando a gritar

—¡No te quieras hacer ahora el inocente Mikado! ¡Estás jugando con fuego! ¡Es Izaya Orihara! —

Mikado le escuchaba mientras bajaba la mirada, antes de responder, Izaya le había quitado el teléfono, lo acercó a su oído sonriendo

—Te arrepentirás de esto —

Fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar, Mikado le veía totalmente temeroso mientras que Izaya colgaba y guardaba aquel teléfono, Mikado le veía con miedo, pero solamente Izaya se dio la vuelta regresando a su habitación con Shizuo, debía mantener a raya a Mikado, debía mantenerle lejos de Kida antes de que este le volviera a envolver en sus tonterías, lograría mas que nada mantener a raya a Mikado para obtener información de el y torturar a Kida.

La mañana se había hecho presente y con ella Mikado había tenido que partir a la escuela, había recibido un almuerzo de parte de Shizuo junto con un jugo y un "no olvides que Izaya puede ser cambiante, aléjate de Kida", si bien sabía que Izaya era peligroso y que Kida le volviera a enrredar solamente para usarle... negó mientras caminaba, no tenía su teléfono y tampoco era como si lo necesitara, se rasco la cabeza entrando a aquel edificio, se sentó en su lugar y tan pronto como logró sentarse, Kida ya estaba encima de él, parpadeo varias veces sin saber que demonios había pasado con este, tenía bastante desde que había dejado la escuela, pero de todos modos no tenía uniforme puesto. Le había jaloneado hasta la parte de atrás de la escuela, le puso contra la pared al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño

—¿Que les dijiste? ¿Que te dijeron? ¿Porqué dormiste con ellos? —

Le había lanzado millones de preguntas de tan solo verlo, Mikado se encogió de hombros intentando no tener que responder, la "amenaza" de Izaya le hacían solamente recordar aquellas palabras, Kida solamente le usaba porque podía hacerlo, porque todo lo que ellos dos habían pasado juntos solamente había sido para sacar provecho de lo que era el... todo...

—No te interesa Masaomi —

Le apartó y comenzó a regresar adentro pero fue detenido por Kida, le veía lo suficientemente molesto como para hacer una estupidez

—¿Que? —

Cuestionó apretando la muñeca de Mikado con fuerza, este se removió intentando que le soltara

—Esp... me duele —

Forcejeaban el uno contra el otro, pero Kida siempre se había distinguido por ser quien más fuerza tenía. Le había jalado hasta los baños del instituto, le encerró en un cubículo con el mientras le besaba y manoseaba. Mikado se resistía aunque su cara estaba completamente roja, seguía aquel beso por la fuerza pues Kida le presionaba para que lo hiciera, Mikado temblaba intentando empujar a Kida, su fuerza se desvanecía por momentos mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos aunque ello poco le importaba al contrario, sus manos se colaban como siempre atacando los puntos débiles de Mikado, sus pezones, abdomen y entre pierna eran acariciados mientras su boca era cruelmente invadida por la lengua de Kida. Lentamente aquel cubículo se llenaba de jadeos ahogados, algunos quejidos entre sollozos y el constante jaloneo entre ambos.

Lentamente Kida le había ido envuelto hasta hacerle correrse en su mano, se había asegurado de que la ropa de Mikado no se hubiera ensuciado, pero sonreía con altanería mientras este tapaba su rostro con sus brazos intentando no seguir llorando, Kida solía ser cruel con el cuando se trataba de relacionarse físicamente, pero nunca había hecho nada en contra de la voluntad de Mikado, no hasta ese momento

—Habla, no querrás que le diga a todos que te acabas de correr por la mano de un hombre —

Murmuraba riendo entre jadeos, Kida sabía que a Mikado le asustaba que le vieran raro, que le tacharan de toda clase de cosas solamente porque le gustaba su mejor amigo, cerró los ojos con fuerza temblando, las palabras podían ser más crueles que las acciones, pero Kida había juntado ambas, simplemente había atacado a Mikado por celos, por inseguridad, por los horribles deseos de mantenerlo callado, la ansiedad de saber que Mikado podría hablar sobre "aquella persona" y tirar todos sus planes a la basura era lo que más le tenían en constante preocupación. Mikado logró acomodar su ropa al mismo tiempo que se levantaba

—¿Oh? ¿Ya vas a hablar? Señor "me corrí en la mano de mi mejor amigo" —

Sonreía aguantando la risa de altanería, pero solo recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara junto con un fuerte empujón

—¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Quédate con Saki si eso es lo que quieres! ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mi! —

Mikado había salido corriendo mientras lloraba, ni siquiera quería volver a clases, había corrido desesperadamente hacia la puerta, quería solamente irse y no tener que ver a más a Kida, las lágrimas nublaban su vista pero no quería dejar de correr, tropezó pero se levantó aún corriendo

—¡Mikado! —

La voz de Kida le hizo correr más rápido, había llegado a la puerta y había chocado con alguien, cayó al piso y su vista se elevó encontrándose a aquel par que le había acogido

—I...zaya —

Hablo entre cortado por las lágrimas, se levantó de golpe abrazando al mayor escondiéndose en el mientras continuaba llorando, Izaya parpadeó varias veces y subió la mirada encontrándose con la mirada llena de sorpresa de Shizuo, ninguno de los dos podía entender aquella situación, pero su atención fue llamada por Kida que se mantenía en shock a lo lejos viendo aquella escena, Shizuo frunció el ceño pero Izaya levantó una mano deteniendole, tenía consigo el punto débil de Kida, tenía entre sus brazos la posibilidad de arruinarle una vez más la vida a aquel rubio que tanto odiaba

—¿Todo bien? —

Cuestionó al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Mikado y acariciaba sus cabellos, tanto Shizuo como Kida fruncieron el ceño por aquella escena, Shizuo solo pudo desviar la mirada mientras Kida retrocedía lentamente hasta desaparecer en la lejanía. Izaya sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver como Kida solamente había retrocedido, tenía a Mikado entre sus redes, podría usarlo sin que este se diera cuenta, podría enrredarlo hasta tenerlo ciego, sordo y que fuera su marioneta personal para arruinarle la vida a Kida de la misma forma en la que el lo había hecho.

La tarde lentamente pasaba, Mikado se había despegado de Izaya pero se mantenía bastante cerca de aquel par y las constantes interacciones que estos dos tenían generaban inconformidad en Shizuo pero no lo demostraba, no era correcto que demostrara celos ante uno de los juguetes de Izaya, uno de los muchos de los cuales ambos eran totalmente parte... suspiro fumando detrás de ellos, iba caminando con Tom y Varona observando a la pulga para que este no fuera a meterse en problemas o que los síntomas del embarazo de hicieran presentes, agradecía que los vómitos habían disminuido y ahora solo pasaban cuando le daba asco al informante, pero no contaba con la vista tan suspicaz de Varona

—Parece que ha engordado —

Mencionó así nada más tomando por sorpresa a Shizuo que bien pudo esconder su sorpresa

—¿Quien? —

Cuestionó Tom viendo a Shizuo y después a Izaya

—Izaya... —

Murmuró de mala gana a lo que Shizuo solo soltó el humo de su cigarrillo para después darle una calada bastante profunda

—Es normal que engorde, antes se decía que no comía nada por estar observando a la ciudad, además de que sus constantes carreras con Shizuo lograban mantenerle en forma, dicen que el matrimonio te engorda —

Soltó una risilla y los brincos de Izaya se detuvieron al igual que sus pasos, Shizuo suspiro mientras seguía caminando, se acercó al informante, paso su mano por su cadera haciendo que siguiera caminando por la mala, se negaba a caminar pero sino quería él mismo le cargaría, estaba claro que estaba engordando, pero era solamente por el embarazo, ahora debía comer más, el sedentarismo que mantenían para cuidarle le ayudaba a que subiera de peso y aunque solo comiera comida saludable, lo hacía al doble. Tom y Varona vieron aquella escena mientras dejaban atrás a aquellos tres, incluso Mikado se había quedado viéndoles con sorpresa y sin entender, parecía que Izaya estaba molesto por hablar de su peso y los tres lo habían entendido solo con ver la actitud de Shizuo.

El día seguía pasando y con ello la molestia e inconformidad de Izaya se iban desvaneciendo lentamente, tras algunos dulces y comida que Shizuo había comprado, ahora aquellos tres regresaban a casa, los rumores a pesar de que se habían "detenido" en la ciudad, ahora todos hablaban sobre aquellos tres, el hecho de que Mikado se les uniera solo los hacía quedar como el par de padres con su hijo adoptado según la ciudad y sus burlas, pero tan pronto habían comenzado, se habían detenido... nadie podía hablar de ellos por algunas ordenes que se habían dado... toda la ciudad era mantenida bajo amenaza, todos eran viligados para mantener el anonimato mientras que aquellos tres lentamente debían avanzar entre la información nula y redundante que podían obtener.

La noche había llegado, los tres habían vuelto a aquel apartamento, habían tomado un baño por individual gracias al mal humor de Shizuo, la cena había sido casi lo mismo y habían simplemente ido a dormir, Izaya suspiraba sin poder dormir mientras veía al techo, estaba pensando en su siguiente movida, si ahora no tenía su tablero de ajedrez, las piezas las movía en su cabeza, pero como siempre, la ficha que representaba a Shizuo la mantenía cerca del rey que era el mismo, mantenía su vista en las demás fichas, principalmente ahora tenía un objetivo y ello era molestar más a Kida... se sentó pues en todo el día simplemente había ignorado a Shizuo y a penas comenzaba a preguntarse sobre su actitud, si bien era cierto que siempre solía actuar de formas que no esperaba, el que lo tomara de la cintura, el que no quisiera hablar con Mikado y el que le hubiera dejado ducharse solo le mantenía en intriga... ¿Shizuo estaba celoso?

Sonrió con burla ante aquel pensamiento, bien podía apostar que aquello era cierto, su sonrisa se volvió ligeramente tonta, era cierto que le alegraba que Shizuo se pusiera celoso de Mikado, pero podía usar ello para atar más a Shizuo, para usarlo como el perro que era y obtener más beneficios con él, si había logrado que persiguiera a Kida y a Mikado como el perro que era, con los celos podría moverle más cómodamente a su alrededor, pero... suspiro viendo su estómago, era cierto que estaba subiendo de peso, tendría que terminar acudiendo a algún doctor o a Shinra... quisiera o no, aquel loco era el único que podía ayudarle y que confiaría un poco más su oscuro secreto de estar embarazado

—Oye... —

Movió a Shizuo haciendo que despertara, miro al informante y suspiro pesado

—¿Que? —

—Quiero ir con Shinra... hablar sobre... tu ya sabes —

No solía hablar bien cuando había gente a su alrededor, Shizuo se sentó y asintió rascando su cabeza suspirando

—Mañana iremos, mandaré a Mikado con Tom, lo mantendrá ocupado mientras vamos con el...—

Ni siquiera Shizuo confiaba del todo en Shinra, pero sería algo que necesitaban hacer, necesitaban ver que tanto cambiaría Izaya y que tanto podrían esconderlo... la mañana había llegado y aunque aquel par no querían, habían terminado acudiendo a Shinra, ambos estaban sentados en la sala del doctor mientras este los veía sonriendo al lado de Celty

—Hay algo de lo que tenemos que consultarte... —

Shizuo hablo con ciertas dudas, se estaba preparando para golper a Shinra en caso de que hiciera o dijera alguna estúpidez

—¿Que cosa? —

Le sonrió, Izaya suspiro jugando con el anillo de su dedo

—Estoy... embarazado... —

Shinra y Celty se quedaron totalmente pasmados, ambos veían a aquel par para después ambos gritar de la emoción, Izaya y Shizuo no entendían nada, pero la animada expresión de Izaya les hizo fruncir el ceño

—¡Felicidades! ¡¿Cuanto tiene?! —

Recibió un fuerte golpe de Shizuo mandandolo hasta la pared, aunque Celty había amortiguado aquel golpe

—Nadie debe saberlo, así que más te vale guardar silencio—

Shinra sonreía con la mejilla hinchada, se acercó a Izaya esperando la respuesta a lo que este suspiro de malas

—Tres meses... —

—Casi cuatro —

Agregó Shizuo tomando por sopresa a Izaya, le miro de reojo frunciendo el ceño pero regreso su vista a Shinra que ya había sacado sus cosas para revisarle. Se había acercado al informante revisándole detalladamente, le había pesado, medido la cintura, había hecho preguntas sobre su alimentación e incluso había hecho una prueba de sensibilidad de la cual se había ganado otro golpe de parte de Shizuo y una fuerte patada de Izaya, los pezones de Izaya se estaban volviendo horriblemente sensibles, cosa que ninguno de los dos esperaba y ninguno se había dado cuenta. Después de haber estado ahí casi dos horas, habían regresado con un montón de recomendaciones de Shinra sobre la alimentación de Izaya y algunas advertencias, debían regresar cuando Izaya cumpliera cuatro meses, lo cual sería en una semana y media, habían riesgos que Izaya podría correr por ser hombre y estar embarazado y a pesar de que Shinra solo había hecho observaciones basándose en un embarazo femenino, debían ser el triple de cuidadosos con Izaya.

—Vamos... tenemos que ir por Mikado y al súper mercado... —

Izaya estaba de peor humor, su tiempo estaba siendo recortado y ahora tenía una semana y media antes de que todo se complicara, de que su cuerpo entero comenzara a molestarle... debía apresurarse.

~Holiii!!! Perdonen mi repentina ausencia xD son libres de pasar a leer y ahora esperen otra actu que esto se va a descontrolaaar(?) xD Feliz Navidad!!! (fue escrito en navidad(?)

Nos leemos Después

BillDippCipher~


	12. Pelea

Después de la repentina visita a Shinra y el claro aviso de que no debía decir nada sobre su embarazo, Shizuo, Izaya y Mikado solamente vagaban en la ciudad, Izaya por su parte iba ligeramente más adelante de ambos, estaba de mal humor y no tenía ni siquiera ganas de aguantar a Mikado o Shizuo, tenían cosas que hacer y más que ello, Izaya estaba desesperado pues su tiempo estaba siendo cortado a medida que pasaban los días, ya casi tenía cuatro meses con aquel niño, ya casi habían pasado cuatro meses desde que le habían casado por la fuerza con Shizuo, pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en ello, sino en enfocarse en Mikado, parecía que el tenía una especie de relación con Kida, relación que realmente esperaba puesto que ninguno se separaba del otro, no hasta que Saki había vuelto a la vida de Kida, desde que su "muñeca" había cobrado vida y le había dado razones a Kida para jugar con quien no debía hacerlo... suspiro un poco pesado, su mente ahora divagaba en viejos recuerdos, se detuvo abruptamente al mismo tiempo que sonreía, sus días comenzarían de nuevo a ser interesantes...

Tan pronto como la noche había caído y Mikado yacía dormido en el futón de la sala, Izaya había salido, no le gustaba del todo la idea, pero lograría generar algunas cosas, desde peleas hasta celos hacia aquel rubio molesto. Había estado toda la noche "trabajando" en lo que él quería hacer y aunque al principio no estuvo del todo cómodo con hacerlo, al imaginar la expresión de Kida le sería lo suficientemente satisfactorio como para que todo ello hubiera valido la pena. La mañana había llegado y tras hacer que Mikado fuera al instituto, Izaya y Shizuo le seguían, uno con ojeras y el otro en completo silencio, muriendo de celos y alerta de lo que pudiera pasar, Izaya sabía que Kida iría tras Mikado después de ver como él se aferraba en aquel abrazo, de verle llorar y sabía que llevaría a Saki, aunque estaría lejos para evitar problemas, ello no quitaría que Saki también sufriría con lo que ocurriría.

—Mikado —

La voz de Kida le hizo apresurar el paso, no quería tener que hablar con él y había sido lo suficientemente directo como para dejarle claro que no quería hablar con él, no lo quería cerca pero ello poco le importaba. Le detuvo jalando su mano y su expresión se heló... Mikado tenía marcas rojas en el cuello, tenía hematomas por todo el cuello que bajaban, su conciencia se nubló, jaló a Mikado con el por la fuerza ignorando por completo a Saki que le veía preocupada

—Ki...—

—Quédate ahí, ya vuelvo —

La interrumpió mientras su conciencia se desvanecía entre los celos y la rabia, las marcas en el cuerpo de Mikado... sabía que Izaya tramaba algo por aquella sonrisa, pero no esperaba que fuera tan zorra como para haberse metido con lo que consideraba suyo, con quien consideraba suyo a pesar de no tener nada con él, se había metido con SU Mikado y ello no lo perdonaría. Le había arrastrado hasta los baños, le aprisionó contra el inodoro al mismo tiempo que abría sus ropas por la fuerza, había atado las manos de Mikado con corbata, le habría abierto toda la camisa y su expresión palideció aun más al mismo tiempo que su conciencia se había ido totalmente... Mikado estaba lleno de marcas por todos lados, su desde el cuello, los hombros, el abdomen, muy cerca de sus pezones, su clavícula, aquellos hematomas eran ya semi morados y se veían algunas marcas de dientes...

—Ese bastardo... —

Murmuró al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a morder a Mikado en cada marca que este tenía, Mikado intentaba soltarse y apartarlo mientras se quejaba por sus mordidas, por la succión que hacía que le doliera la piel...

—Duele... detente —

Murmuraba queriendo empujarle con las piernas pero no lograba nada, sus piernas eran aprisionadas por las manos de Kida sin dejarle moverse, las marcas, la saliva, el calor que iba creciendo solamente hacía que Mikado se sintiera peor, las palabras de Izaya y Shizuo solo se repetían en su cabeza pero su cuerpo reaccionaba, sus emociones mandaban aunque su orgullo estuviera gritando y llorando queriendo apartarle. Cedía lentamente al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba, había visto las marcas que el mismo Izaya le había hecho, las odiaba, no quería verlas a pesar de que en algún momento le había gustado aquel informante loco, pero ahora, aquellas marcas eran sustituidas por el mismo Kida, sus celos le habían orillado a hacerle marcas aún mas grandes, a encajar sus dientes hasta casi sacarle sangre y sacando algunas gotas en algunas marcas que le hacía, se separó jadeando al mismo tiempo que su boca soltaba un poco de saliva, había llenado a Mikado de saliva, sangre y más marcas mientras este lloraba con la cara roja y respiraba más que agitado.

Un par de pasos les hicieron aguantar la respiración, nadie debía verles y mucho menos haciendo esa clase de cosas

—¿Kida...? —

La voz de Saki les hizo aún helarse más, Mikado intentaba soltarse al mismo tiempo que intentaba apartar a Kida sin hacer ruido, estaban en problemas, en más de los que creían...

—¿Kida? ¿Dónde estás? —

Seguía caminando en aquel baño, había comenzado a abrir baño tras baño de forma lenta esperando encontrar a su novio, la curiosidad le había invadido y las palabras de Izaya diciendo "deberías ir a buscarle, se esta tardando" habían encendido aún más su curiosidad, ella no odiaba a Izaya a pesar de lo que había pasado, en lugar de ello mantenía un cariño extraño por el informante y aunque ahora estuviera casado con aquel rubio que fumaba a lo lejos, ella seguía siendo muy en su interior, la muñeca de Izaya.

Ambos habían entrado en pánico, el último casillero había sido tocado, era donde estaban ellos dos, Mikado estaba temblando mientras escuchaba aquellos toquidos

—¿Kida? —

Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer y era claro que Kida no quería que Saki les viera de aquella forma... Mikado, al ver su expresión, bajó la mirada hablando

—No... —

Saki se sorprendió

—¿Sabes dónde está? Me dijeron que lo vieron entrar aquí... —

—No... estaba hablando con él, me moleste y me vine a encerrar aquí... seguramente esta paseando por ahí mientras se le enfría la cabeza, debe de estar en la parte de atrás de la escuela, debe estar ahí... —

Saki sonrió

—Gracias Mikado —

Salió del baño corriendo y sonriendo en busca de Kida, este se levantó y empujo a Masaomi saliendo del baño, de nuevo había caído en sus juegos, de nuevo estaba creyendo cosas que no eran, de nuevo era utilizado solo para conseguir algo...

—¡Mi...! —

Se quedó callado al ver a Saki frente al baño, la expresión de esta se volvió totalmente serena mientras detrás Izaya sonreía y le saludaba

—Te dije que estaba en el baño, obligó a Mikado a mentirte —

Murmuró al oído de Saki, Shizuo no estaba deacuerdo con ello, pero tampoco era como si le importara hacerle algo de daño a quien más daño le estaba causando, llamó a Mikado con un silbido y este se acercó, agacho la cabeza apretando sus ropas y este puso su mano en su cabeza acariciando aquellos cabellos negros. Izaya sonreía con total alegría mientras se alejaba lentamente

—Será mejor que revises su mochila... ahí te enterarás de la verdad —

Saki miro la mochila de Kida, estaba tirada fuera del baño, se acercó corriendo y antes de que Kida pudiera tomarla esta ya había retrocedido, abrió la mochila encontrando fotografías de Mikado, notas y cartas que todas iban dirigidas hacia el contrario, todas decían que le gustaba pero no tenía el valor de decirlo, todas relataban todo lo que habían hecho a escondidas de Saki, todos los mensajes que se habían mandado a escondidas de esta... miro a Kida mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos

—¡Eso no es mío! ¡Lo puso ahí el bastardo de Izaya! —

Si bien las notas y las fotografías de Mikado no eran de Kida, todos los papeles describiendo sus mensajes, aventuras y todo ello eran ciertos, Izaya los había obtenido del teléfono de Mikado y había hecho que el mismo le contara, aunque Mikado se sentía fatal por haber soltado todo lo que habían hecho y la culpabilidad le carcomía, sentía que había hecho bien, que solo así las cosas se resolverían, que solo así Masaomi entendería que no quería verle...

—Mikado... —

Murmuró aquel rubio viéndole totalmente pálido, estaban todos los mensajes que se habían mandado, estaban todas las cosas que habían hecho... tomó aire y se lanzó contra aquel que llamaba su amigo pero fue detenido por Shizuo que se metió en medio, le apartaba solamente con una mano

—¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Izaya solamente te esta usando! ¡Esa zorra! —

Shizuo le golpeó, no lo suficientemente como para causarle un daño permanente pero si como para hacerle sangrar la boca, Shizuo no permitiría que dijeran eso de quien quería por mas que fuera verdad o mentira, Izaya sonreía detras de aquellos cuatro, Kida lo veía mientras las lágrimas de impotencia salían de sus mejillas

—¡El te está utilizando! ¡Esta utilizando a cada uno de ustedes montón de imbéciles! —

Shizuo apagó su cigarrillo mientras se acercaba rubio, lo apago en el piso bastante cerca de su mano mientras se quitaba los lentes y murmuraba

—Todos y cada uno de nosotros lo sabemos... —

Se levantó dejando totalmente pasmado a Kida, Izaya sonrió despidiéndose con la mano pero la curiosidad le había ganado

—¿Que le dijiste? —

Izaya sonreía, había dejado a Saki ahí mientras caminaba tranquilamente al lado de aquel par

—Que era mejor que se callara o terminaría en el hospital —

Mikado bajaba la mirada limpiando sus lágrimas, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto, pero aquello había sido solo un poco, solo un poco gratificante, suspiraba al mismo tiempo que tomaba la ropa del rubio, se pegó ligeramente a el haciendo que se detuvieran mientras comenzaba a llorar con desesperación. Izaya se detuvo y Shizuo mantuvo la calma colocando su mano encima de la cabeza de Mikado, estaba destrozado y se arrepentía de lo que había hecho... tras unos minutos de estar llorando, Shizuo suspiro, su ropa estaba mojada por las lágrimas de Mikado pero no podía quejarse, pudo ver como este estaba casi cayendo dormido lo que le había obligado a cargarle en su brazo como si fuera un niño de cuatro o cinco años, cosa que hizo que Izaya frunciera el ceño, el rostro de Mikado se escondía en el cuello de Shizuo mientras lentamente comenzaba a quedarse dormido

—Vamos... hoy fue un día pesado —

Izaya caminaba a su lado mientras evitaba toparse con la mirada del rubio, estaba... inconforme con lo que había pasado, si bien había logrado darle un fuerte golpe a Kida, ahora tenía que cargar con Mikado y sus constantes emociones, solo esperaba que no se encariñara demasiado con Shizuo y sus buenos tratos que eran exclusivamente para el. Al llegar a casa, Shizuo había dejado a Mikado en el sofá y fue directo a su habitación, se cambiaría de ropa pues no dejaría que siguiera su ropa mojada y mucho menos por las lágrimas de Mikado. Se cambió de camisa pero la fría mano de Izaya en su espalda le hizo detenerse, Shizuo miraba a la ventana mientras que Izaya apretaba su mano arañando la espalda del más alto

—¿Que pasa? —

Murmuró sin obtener respuesta, Izaya estaba inconforme pero no podía hablar de ello y su sentimiento de satisfacción se había dio al ver aquella escena... si Shizuo era así con alguien que no tenía nada que ver con el... ¿Como sería de padre...? ¿Que pasaría con el niño que tenía dentro y que poco a poco formaba una ligera pancita en el, suspiro juntando su frente a la espalda del contrario arañandole con desesperación, se sentimiento "maternal" comenzaba a despertar lentamente en el, sobre todo porque Shizuo actuaba conforme a lo que Izaya pedía, no se negaba y por más caras de inconformidad que hacía Shizuo, siempre aceptaba... resopló con pesadez y se apartó dándole la espalda

—Haz la cena, estaré en la sala —

Fue lo único que dijo para salir de ahí, Shizuo se cambió de ropa, salió de la habitación pero frunció el ceño, había un aroma raro en el aire... corrió con desesperación hacia la sala donde estaban aquel par

—¡Pulga! —

Gritó y se puso frente a él al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban disparos, los vidrios se habían roto, Mikado había despertado de golpe y había terminado en el piso por el miedo. Izaya veía en blanco aquella escena, la risa de Kida se escuchó a lo lejos al mismo tiempo que lanzaban algo dentro de la casa, este tomo a ambos mientras gruñía, los había sacado por la fuerza justo al momento donde un extraño gas había sido soltado, Mikado estaba mareado colgando en el brazo de Shizuo mientras Izaya se sostenía de los hombros de Shizuo siendo ligeramente manchado de sangre, Shizuo tosia, se alejó y tapo la boca del informante frunciendo el ceño

—Somnífero... —

Murmuró viendo como Mikado había caído totalmente dormido, aquel par simplemente había huido al mismo tiempo que Shizuo apoyaba su rodilla en el piso, la sangre salía pero ello no era suficiente como para vencerle, habían provocado la ira del rubio al querer hacerle daño, parecía que algo más estaban tramando y no se detendrían hasta obtenerlo

—No huelas eso —

El aire parecía comenzar a llevarse aquel humo de color púrpura, Shizuo mantenía la boca de Izaya tapada sin dejar que este pisara el piso, los tres estaban descalzos en media calle, las sirenas no se hicieron esperar, al poco rato, la casa del rubio ya estaba rodeada de policías junto con una ambulancia, Shinra había acudido corriendo con desesperación y el había sido quien había atendido a Izaya en privado mientras que otros atendian las heridas de bala de Shizuo

—¿Estas bien? —

Shinra susurraba para que nadie mas supiera, le revisaba completamente mientras Izaya asentía

—Las balas las recibió Shizu-chan y ese gas raro...—

—¿Gas? —

Izaya asintió a lo que Shinra frunció el ceño, se había puesto una máscara de gas y había entrado a escondidas al apartamento de Shizuo, tras buscar con aquellos guantes que solo solía usar para las operaciones, su expresión se torno tensa y seria, guardó aquel bote y lo metió entre sus cosas, salió sin ser visto pero corrió hacia Izaya

—Dime que no inhalaste nada de eso —

Izaya le veía con extrañamiento pero negó, Shizuo le había sacado y tapado la boca antes de que pudiera si quiera dar un solo respiro

—Solo el niño lo hizo —

Shinra le miró volviéndole a revisar con mayor apuro, había tomado algo de su sangre, le había revisado de forma intensiva pero rápida, suspiro aliviado pero Izaya le veía frunciendo el ceño

—Habla —

Shinra le miró acomodando sus lentes

—Alguien quiere matarlo —

Con su mirada apuntó a su estómago, miró a todos lados y suspiro

—Quien sea que haya tirado esto... sabe sobre tu embarazo, lo que me sorprende es donde consiguieron esto... —

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —

Shinra hizo una pausa, miro a Izaya y negó, ello lo tenía que hablar con ambos

—Deberían ir a mi casa mientras las cosas se calman, Celty esta preocupada y es mejor no preocuparla —

Había pedido un taxi, ni siquiera les había dejado tomar nada de casa, Mikado seguía dormido aunque había sido tratado especialmente por Shinra. Al llegar a su apartamento, les había hecho tomar una ducha especial, les había dado ropa limpia y los había incluso desintoxicado, Shinra estaba preocupado y a pesar de que siempre estaba sonriendo, ahora solo mantenía una expresión seria

—¿Quien lanzo esto? —

—Masaomi kida y Saki —

Habló Shizuo frunciendo el ceño, Shinra frunció el ceño, ¿Como un niño había logrado conseguir esa clase de veneno...? Negó viendo a ambos

—Como sea que lo haya conseguido, este gas tiene una sola función, se utilizaba de forma experimental para asesinar personas, pero solo servía como somnífero... al menos hasta que en una de las personas en las que fue usadas estaba embarazada... esa mujer no solo perdió al niño, sino toda capacidad para embarazarse —

Shinra veía aquel bote que estaba encerrado entre las sombras de Celty

—Hacía años que no veía esto... se utilizaba en prostíbulos para que las mujeres no pudieran tener hijos y que no tuvieran que dejar su trabajo, tras hacer investigaciones este gas había sido prohibido y ahora incluso es ilegal producirlo... quien sea que haya producido esto, que lo haya conseguido, no solo sabe del embarazo, sino que quiere asesinarlo —

Shizuo frunció el ceño, ello explicaba porque habían tirado aquel gas justo en donde estaba Izaya, ¿Pero entonces donde ese par había conseguido ese gas? Y no solo ello, ¿Porque de un momento a otro? ¿Porque Saki había vuelto con Kida si se había enterado de toda la verdad?

—Sea lo que sea que esté pasando... ambos tienen que tener cuidado, si Kida logró conseguir una lata, no tardará mucho para que vuelva a conseguir otra, para que vuelva a intentar asesinar a ese niño —

Apunto a Izaya mientras que este fruncía el ceño. Shinra negó al verle tan tenso, se levantó y fue a su habitación, había regresado con un par de cubrebocas negros

—Celty estaba preocupada por ambos, así que hizo esto —

Se los entregó y se volvió a sentar

—Por hoy pasaran la noche aquí, la siguiente vez que sean atacados con algún gas, usenlos, evitara que respiren cualquier cosa que no sea aire puro —

Celty asentía una y otra vez

—Por hoy quedense a dormir aquí, Mikado esta totalmente fuera de peligro pero despertará hasta mañana —

Ambos habían ido a dormir, estaban en un futón en una de las habitaciones de Shinra, ninguno hablaba y solo se escuchaba el sonido de la ciudad que lentamente se iba apagando, ambos estaban tensos, Kida había cruzado una línea, línea de la que no podría volver...

—¡¿Que hiciste que?! —

—¡La maldita zorra de Izaya me quitó a Mikado! ¡Tengo derecho a hacer lo que yo quiera! —

—¡Cállate! ¡No eres más que un estúpido adolescente que no sabe nada! ¡Si el inhalo ese estúpido gas..! —

—¡Ni siquiera tú soportarías tener un hijo con...! —

Sus palabras habían sido interrumpidas por un fuerte golpe, le había tirado al piso y le había hecho sangrar más la boca

—Será la última vez que actúes por tu cuenta, Izaya podrá tener a Mikado, pero yo defino si vive o muere, así que más te vale mostrar respeto y no cometer alguna otra estupidez así... lárgate de aquí, no quiero verte... ahora seré yo quien se encargue de todo... —

Kida había salido de aquel lugar, Saki se le acercó limpiando su sangre llorando preocupada

—¿Estas bien? —

—Si... me reprendió por haber actuado de esa forma... pero Izaya se lo merecía, el no debió haberte mentido —

Kida le mentía a Saki para tenerla con el, no podía estar solo, no hasta conseguir de nueva cuenta a Mikado.

~Jelouuu!!! .w. les vengo con un nuevo cap ya que ya paso navidad y ya tengo más tiempo para escribir xD de nuevo esperen las actus continuas(?) xD jajajaja

Nos leemos después

BillDippCipher~


	13. Persecución

—Shinra —

Celty texteaba en su teléfono, este le miro y le sonrió

—¿Si? —

—¿Porque inventaste esa historia tan rebuscada...? Sabes que eso...—

Shinra bajó el teléfono de Celty mientras suspiraba y negaba viendo al techo

—Es hora de dormir Celty, será mejor que los dejemos solos, ellos aunque no lo parezca, se necesitan —

—Pero Shinra... —

Este negó de nueva cuenta

—Izaya esta bien, el no inhaló el gas así que todo está bien, afortunadamente era el único —

Le sonrió a Celty al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba, era tarde y ellos debían dormir, al igual que todos los que ahora se encontraban en casa, para cuando la mañana llegara no quedaría rastro alguno de aquel gas en la casa de Shizuo y podrían volver, además de que el había pedido "ayuda" para limpiar correctamente la casa de Shizuo, así que no habría problema.

Mientras tanto Izaya y Shizuo ni siquiera se mantenían cerca para dormir, uno estaba pensando demasiado las cosas sobre aquel gas y sobre la historia rara de Shinra mientras que el otro solo pensaba en los motivos ocultos de Kida, ¿Que ganaba el queriendo asesinar a aquel bebé? ¿Quien estaba detrás de todo ello? ¿Solo era Kida o es que había alguien mas...? Millones de preguntas invadían la mente de Izaya al mismo tiempo que un repentino dolor le hizo encogerse de hombros, apretó las sábanas llamando la atención de Shizuo, este le miro y se sentó

—¿Que pasa? —

Izaya abrió de golpe los ojos, frunció el ceño y murmuró

—La cadera... me duele —

Este arqueó la ceja con extrañamiento, se acercó al contrario y aunque Izaya no quisiera, había comenzado a masajear con cuidado su cadera, media su fuerza ahora que se trataba de Izaya, aunque anteriormente no lo hacía, negó mientras suspiraba algo pesado

—¿Debería ir por Shinra? —

—No —

Respondió de inmediato apretando la quijada, suspiro sentandose viendo al contrario, ya ni siquiera confiaba en Shinra, su historia le parecía rara, el hecho de que supiera tanto del gas le había hecho dudar y ni siquiera sabía que había hecho con la sangre que le había sacado, a pesar de que Shinra era su "amigo" habían actitudes que le parecían raras, no podía tampoco confiar en el mismo Shinra aunque fuera quien les estuviera ayudando...

—Quiero irme... —

—¿De qué hablas? —

Izaya le tapó la boca mientras fruncía el ceño, no era bueno hablar ahí, Celty podía escucharles entre las sombras y bien ella también podría saber algo... podía ser que Izaya estuviera paranoico pero sus dudas aumentaban cada vez mas, ¿Porque Shinra había llegado si el no había sido llamado? ¿Porque el sabía sobre aquel gas..? Si bien ello se justificaba con que era un doctor clandestino, ello no justificaba que supiera de su existencia si se había prohibido... habían muchas cosas que le hacían dudar de Shinra, pero sobre todo aquella historia le parecía ridicula y estúpida, Shinra parecía ocultar algo, pero no podía confirmarlo solo con sospechas y estaba claro que si le preguntaba solo recibiría risas y negaciones, miro a Shizuo y este solamente asintió con la cabeza, de igual forma sospechaba de Shinra, habían cosas que no terminaban de encajar, habían cosas que le parecían raras pero por ahora no podían hacer nada

—Vamos a dormir... —

Murmuró acariciando sus cabellos se acostó al mismo tiempo que protectoramente abrazaba a Izaya, no podría dormir tranquilamente, pero tampoco levantaría sospechas, se había obligado a sí mismo a dormir y también había hecho dormir a Izaya. Tras llegar la mañana, Izaya y Shizuo ya estaban listos para irse, habían tomado a Mikado y se habían ido casi de inmediato, no podían mantenerse más tiempo con ellos, habían cosas que no cuadraban y era tiempo de seguir investigando.

Habían salido de la casa de Shinra, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo que su expresión se volvía mas seria, ambos debían investigar en la ciudad, saber que estaba pasando pues la ciudad para ellos se estaba haciendo cada vez más negra, Mikado les veía dudando, sabía que el tenía información que podría servirles demasiado a ambos, de hecho el tenía la respuesta que ambos estaban buscando, pero ello era comprometer a Kida y no solo ello, poner en total peligro su vida, aunque no se arrepentía de haberle causado un poco de dolor a Masaomi, no podía comprometer su vida, un hueso roto o dos eran algo curable, una bala en la cabeza no sería curable por nada del mundo, así que simplemente decidió callar, era egoísta y lo sabía, más con quienes le habían "ayudado" y no le habían dejado solo, pero no podía, simplemente no podía.

Izaya caminaba con Shizuo a su lado y Mikado detrás, le vigilaba puesto que aún no confiaba en el y más que nada, sabía que le escondía información, la actitud de Mikado era fácil de leer y si hacía eso por amor, sería totalmente imposible de sacarle la verdad, aunque costara admitirlo, el "amor" para Mikado era algo importante y por más que le torturara o jugara con su cabeza, este no lo diría y lo sabía por como siempre guardaba silencio cuando se trataba de hablar de Masaomi, se pensaba demasiado las cosas, era como si pensara en que debía decir y que no debía decir, cosa que le complicaba demasiado las cosas, bien podría conseguir un "suero de la verdad" pero el único que podría darle aquello era Shinra y ahora ya no confiaba del todo en el... suspiro algo pesado mientras apretaba su ropa, miro a Shizuo e inevitablemente tomo la manga de su camisa apretándola, por muy raro que pareciera, simplemente había querido hacerlo, además de que sentía una pequeña necesidad por hacerlo. Shizuo noto ello, no dijo nada pero dejó que Izaya lo hiciera, el también tenía demasiadas dudas con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Habían regresado a casa, pero antes de que entraran, Shizuo había sido el primero en entrar, había comenzado a revisar toda la casa, la comida que tenían la había tirado, había limpiado el la casa por completo mientras Izaya esperaba recargado en la pared y Mikado veía al rubio limpiar todo

—¿Porque esta limpiando...? —

Murmuró llamando la atención de Izaya, este le miro al mismo tiempo que guardaba su teléfono

—No sabemos que fue lo que pasó después de que salimos de casa con Shinra, bien alguien pudo meterse, envenenar la comida o haber puesto algo peligroso en casa, incluso cámaras, por ello Shizuo esta revisando antes de que algo más pase, el gas de ayer quizá era peligroso, quizá no, pero por lo que veo tu estás completamente bien, pero hay que tomar precauciónes —

Mikado asintió al mismo tiempo que veía a Shizuo

—¿Porque el? Usualmente tu eres el que... —

Se detuvo al ver la expresión de Izaya, decidió que era mejor no preguntar por cosas que este claramente no quería hablar y de las cuales Masaomi y todos le escondían, bajo la mirada mientras jugueteaba con su ropa, no tenía su teléfono puesto que Izaya se lo había confiscado, suspiro un poco pesado al mismo tiempo que mordía sus labios, Shizuo estaba tardando demasiado y el tenía una extraña sensación de estar con Izaya después de todo lo que había pasado, ni siquiera llevaba una semana con ellos y ya dudaba de todo, le habían enseñado a ser desconfiado, a pensar más en si mismo... eran como sus padres. Levantó la cabeza de golpe ante aquella idea, bien ello podía ser cierto puesto que Shizuo era como un padre a pesar de lo peligroso que era, siempre al frente y manteniendo a aquel par a salvo, mientras que Izaya era como una mamá, siempre detrás del papá siendo la cabeza de todo, siendo el que si quería podría ordenar la destrucción de toda la ciudad con solo decirle a Shizuo, su cuerpo entero se puso como gallina ante aquella idea, los dos hombres más fuertes eran aún mas riesgosos si estaban juntos, y cada día que los veía, solo podía notar aquella extraña conexión, el como Shizuo había aceptado ser el muñeco de Izaya, el como Izaya lo manipulaba pero no "rompía" como solía hacer con todas las personas, el como se molestaban pero al mismo tiempo se relajaban... tenía unos cuantos días cerca de ambos y el ver aquellas acitudes le hacía pensar que después de todo no se había equivocado al casar a aquel par, que aquella boda, por más rara que hubiera sido, había resultado bastante bien, aunque ahora acarreaba millones de problemas... sonreía tontamente a lo que Izaya frunció el ceño

—¿Que tanto estás pensando? —

Mikado le miro con cierto nervisismo pero al final sonrió

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —

Izaya frunció el ceño

—¿Que pregunta? —

—¿Te gusta convivir con Shizuo? —

—¿A que viene ello? —

—Bueno... después de estar poco tiempo con ustedes noté que el es quien... — hizo una pausa pensando un poco más sus palabras, no quería ser pateado —Quien hace las cosas que no quieres, quien te cuida como un perro a veces — soltó una risilla nerviosa —E incluso a veces parece como si ustedes dos nunca se hubieran llevado mal —

Izaya le veía frunciendo el ceño pero prontamente sonrió suspirando cruzandose de brazos viendo a Shizuo que seguía limpiando y revisando la casa, revisaba cada centímetro de esta

—No me llevo bien con el ni nada de ello, solo hicimos un acuerdo ya hace tiempo, el me daría todo lo que yo quisiera y haría todo lo que yo quisiera a cambio de que yo no le molestara demasiado o intentara huir... —

—¿Porque huirías? —

Izaya le miro y suspiró

—No creo que Kida no te haya contado sobre los anillos —

Mikado arqueó la ceja negando, aquello era bastante curioso, Izaya suspiró contandole que pasaría si ellos dos se separaban o uno de ellos se quitaba el anillo, no quería darle una demostración puesto que Shizuo había sido claro en que no quería que se lo quitara y no quería tener a Kazuka en casa, ya tenía suficiente con Mikado

—El hace todo esto solo por Kazuka, su amor enfermizo por su hermano lo obliga a soportarme —

Agregó con cierta amargura a lo que Mikado ladeó la cabeza musitando sin pensar

—¿Estás celoso de Kazuka? —

Izaya parpadeó un par de veces para después mirar a Mikado, frunció el ceño mientras sonreía, le tiró al piso de una patada y comenzó a pisar su cara restregandola contra el piso, odiaba que le dijeran que tenía celos de Kazuka cuando ello no era cierto ni nunca lo sería

—¡L-lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —

Izaya le veía más que molesto al mismo tiempo que hablaba sonriendo molesto

—Vuelve a decir que estoy celoso de ese mocoso castaño que no hace nada más que tener una poker face y te cortaré la lengua —

Mikado sufría la mismo tiempo que palmeaba la pierna de Izaya intentando liberarse

—¡Lo siento! ¡Es solo que como hablas parece que tienes celos de él! —

Mikado solo estaba haciendo más grande la molestia de Izaya, levantó su pie listo para comenzar a saltar encima de Mikado y dejarlo sin aire pero había sido detenido por Shizuo, este le cargó en su brazo soportando sus golpes y jalones de cabello, parecía un gato molesto. Tomó la mano de Mikado levantándolo y sacudiendo su ropa con su mano libre

—Nunca le digas eso a Izaya, se molesta con solo escuchar el nombre de mi hermano —

Mencionó y se quitó los lentes para que Izaya no los fuera a romper, aunque antes de decirle algo más a Mikado, bajó a Izaya y lo puso contra la pared al igual que a Mikado, frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que tronaba sus dedos

—Alguien ha estado demasiado tiempo pendiente de ambos... —

Izaya miró a la misma dirección de Shizuo, había una persona de traje negro junto con lentes negros que les veía desde una esquina, se mantenía lo mayormente escondido pero Shizuo había logrado verle

—Mikado, ve a casa, no quiero que salgas —

Shizuo habló al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Izaya, le jaló con el desapareciendo entre los callejones, Mikado había corrido a casa y se había encerrado pero veía por la ventana a aquella persona pero escondido entre las cortinas, Shizuo había escondido a Izaya detrás de él al mismo tiempo que aquella persona comenzaba a correr en busca de aquel par. Shizuo se detuvo, estaba esperando en la esquina mientras sonreía, no había tomado nada para hacerle daño pues con un golpe le desmallaría o al menos así lo tenía pensado.

Tan pronto como aquel hombre había llegado a la esquina, el puño de Shizuo iba hacia su cara pero solo se encontró con el concreto, vaya sorpresa, le había logrado esquivar. Izaya sacó su pequeña navaja, no dejaría que Shizuo le dejara atrás, aquel hombre había sentido la muerte por un segundo, pero había seguido las indicaciones, se debía mantener lejos y si era descubierto debía huir... ahora era momento de huir.

—Maldición —

Shizuo comenzó a correr detrás de aquel hombre al mismo tiempo que Izaya, este corría detrás pero su correr se había hecho muchísimo más lento a tal grado de que pronto aquellos anillos habían comenzado a sonar, Shizuo se detuvo de golpe viendo como Izaya jadeaba posando sus manos en sus rodillas, solo había molestado un poco a Mikado y ya se sentía totalmente exhausto, quiso seguir caminando pero las piernas le pesaban cosa que hizo que Mikado frunciera el ceño, ¿Izaya había perdido su condición física en solo cuatro meses?

—¡Pulga! —

Shizuo corrió hasta el, Izaya se veía agotado pero no podía dejar ir aquella oportunidad de obtener más información

—Maldita sea... —

Le cargó en su brazo al mismo tiempo que este volvía a correr, esperaba poder encontrar a aquel hombre sino todo habría sido en vano, Izaya seguía respirando agitado al mismo tiempo que maldecía dentro de sí mismo

—Este estúpido embarazo... —

Murmuró aferrandose a la ropa de Shizuo, este no respondió, solo siguió corriendo en busca de aquel hombre, se detuvo gruñendo y apretando la quijada, lo había... siguió corriendo, ya lo había visto, tomo un a máquina con una sola mano y la lanzó gritando, todos se habían hecho a un lado mientras veían aquella escena, Shizuo iba persiguiendo a alguien con Izaya en su brazo... vaya que esas cosas no eran de verse todos los días.

—¡Espera! ¡Maldito! —

Gritaba desesperado, Izaya estaba más pesado, lo reconocía solo con sostenerle en el brazo y aunque a este le molestara, el embarazo comenzaba a ser más notorio, tendría que esconderle, no podía dejar que todos se enteraran que estaba esperando un niño. Tomó una señal de tráfico lanzandola con desesperación, no dejaría que aquel hombre huyera pero no podía manejar las cosas con una mano ocupada

—Tendrás que sostenerte y agachar la cabeza —

—¡¿Ah?! —

Cuando menos lo había esperado, Shizuo lo había subido a sus hombros, este tuvo que agachar la cabeza y el cuerpo aferrandose al contrario mientras que tomaba otra maquina y la lanzaba, le cerraba poco a poco el camino mientras la ciudad se llenaba de humo, comenzaba a ser una destrucción masiva solo por una persona

—¡Ayuda! —

Gritaba aquel hombre entrando en pánico, sabía que aquel par era peligroso, pero no esperaba que tanto... ni siquiera la descripción y advertencias que le habían dado se acercaba a la realidad. Shizuo gruño lanzando una señal que le había lastimado el brazo y lo había cortado, Izaya solo veía todo desde arriba mientras se aferraba al contrario, era bastante la velocidad que podía alcanzar estando molesto y a pesar de tener a alguien encima...

—¡La bodega! —

Gritó el informante al ver entre todo el polvo que aquel hombre había entrado a una bodega, Shizuo bajó a Izaya y abrió la puerta de una patada, varios disparos se habían escuchado y de nuevo, cuando Izaya se creía perdido, Shizuo estaba frente a el recibiendo cada una de aquellas balas, suspiro frunciendo el ceño caminando hacia el interior con una señal de tráfico

—Apenas ayer me habían sacado plomo del cuerpo cuando ahora de nueva cuenta tengo que soportar que me disparen de nuevo —

Se veía más que molesto, había girado demasiado descuidado aquella señal de tráfico, había roto pared y todo lo que estaba a su paso en busca de aquel hombre

—Apenas hoy estaba usando un nuevo traje de la ropa que me regaló kazuka y tu la arruinaste... —

Aquel hombre temblaba mientras intentaba disparar la pistola que tenía ya vacía, tras dar unos pasos atrás, un sonido metálico hizo que ambos miraran al cielo para este entrar en pánico, Shizuo no había si quiera logrado mover un dedo cuando una enorme viga de metal había caído encima de aquel hombre matándole... Shizuo parpadeo un par de veces e Izaya entró, había escuchado demasiado ruido, tras mirar aquella escena, apretó sus manos, no esperaba que alguien terminara muerto en su búsqueda, pero a veces las cosas necesitaban terminar así... se acercó a aquel montón de metal e hizo que Shizuo lo levantara, la escena era grotezca y ambos casi se vomitaban, pero entre aquello había logrado encontrar su teléfono, tenía la pantalla rota y solo dejaba ver una pequeña parte de un mensaje

"...cuidado con el par... zaya... shizuo... asesinar..."

Izaya ladeo la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, solo había entendido que quizá querían asesinar a Shizuo, ahora entendía porque usaban tantas armas contra el, pero no explicaba el porqué los vigilaban, había tomado una tarjeta, era una tarjeta de presentación pero al estar llena de sangre y casi deshaciéndose no dejaba ver demasiado.

—Una "I" y una "A" —

Miro a Shizuo, este al tomar aquella tarjeta se había partido en dos cayendo al charco de sangre, suspiro revisando lo poco que quedaba de aquella tarjeta frunciendo el ceño, había un olor raro en aquella tarjeta

—Perfume... —

Murmuró y se agachó, había olfateado aquel cuerpo ignorando el olor de la sangre lo más que podía para después fruncir más el ceño

—Se que he olido este aroma antes... el o la dueña de esta tarjeta estuvo en la boda —

Miro seriamente a Izaya, este se levantó pero fue jalado bruscamente por Izaya, tornillos y partes metálicas comenzaban a caer

—Será mejor irnos...—

—Espera, no podemos irnos sin... —

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, Shizuo le había cargado haciendo que este soltara el teléfono, se quiso estirar para tomar aquel teléfono pero ni siquiera había logrado rozarlo

—¡El teléfono! —

—¡Olvidalo! —

Forcejeaban el uno contra el otro mientras salían, habían logrado salir a duras penas, aquella bodega se había derrumbado detrás de ellos, Izaya se bajó de Shizuo empujándole con fuerza tirándole al piso

—¡Ese teléfono bien pudo darnos la respuesta! —

—¡Si te quedabas más tiempo ibas a terminar aplastado igual que el! —

—¡Tu estabas ahí! ¡Podías haber detenido las vigas como lo haces con las balas de forma imprudente! —

Shizuo se quedó callado viendo a Izaya, este estaba exaltado, ni siquiera entendía porque Shizuo se arriesgaba tanto por el, estaba bien que era su muñeco pero muy dentro de sí no quería terminar viéndole muerto o alguna tontería así, bien pudieron haber apuntado a algún punto del cual ni siquiera siendo Shizuo podría salir libre

—¡Hiciste todo un desastre en la ciudad! ¡Esta es la segunda vez que te disparan y tu sigues siendo un imprudente! ¡Usa la cabeza! —

Se sentía fatal, temblaba exhausto de tanto gritar, se sentó en el piso escuchando las sirenas, ahora estaban metidos en un gran problema, Shizuo se levantó y se acercó al contrario que le dio una bofetada queriendo que se alejara pero no lo hizo, cargó al informante y salió corriendo de ahí.

Las sirenas se escuchaban por toda la ciudad, después de haber ido al hospital para sacarle todas las balas a Shizuo, aquel par regresaba, era noche y habían dejado a Mikado solo, cosa que les parecía raro pero ahora la mente de Izaya divagaba en otras cosas más que nada, en su repentina desesperación por haber visto a Shizuo herido... caminaba muy cerca del límite dejando que las sirenas se llevaran sus palabras

—Si... si llegaras a ser un poco más humano, quizá y solo quizá podrías agradarme un poco... —

Izaya estaba frustrado, estaba pensando demasiado las cosas sobre las actitudes de Shizuo, las... ¿odiaba? Quizá si, quizá no, pero ahora solo quería deshacerse de esos pensamientos y regresar a su búsqueda. Al llegar a casa, ambos esperaron fuera mientras veían adentro, Mikado se había quedado en casa, Shizuo suspiro, miro a Izaya con la mejilla muy ligeramente roja

Quiso hablar pero solo se quedó callado, se acercó al contrario besando sus labios unos segundos y se separó de él viendo a la puerta de aquella casa, Izaya bajó la mirada apretando la manga del contrario, su frustración crecía y su juicio se nublaba. Jaló al contrario besándole de nueva cuenta, ambos se habían perdido en la sensación hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió, Mikado iba a gritar pero se heló al ver aquella escena, ambos se separaron de golpe maldiciendo para sus adentros a Mikado, este negó varias veces intentando olvidar aquella escena y hablar de lo importante

—¡K-kazuka! —

Gritó llamando la ateción de ambos, se veía realmente asustado, este se acercó a pesar de estar descalzo y apretó la ropa de Shizuo

—¡Quieren matar a Kazuka! —

Dejó helado a Shizuo y a Izaya...

~Jelouuuu, les traigo este nuevo capítulo y una pequeña... "pista" sobre la historia, hay ciertas "anomalías" en el capitulo anterior, algunas de ellas fueron "aclaradas" en este, pero hasta ahora nadie se ha dado cuenta, les recomiendo entre risas malvadas que duden de todo(?) xD ahora, tras dejarles en suspenso y con dudas, ¡huyo! xD

Nos leemos después

BillDippCipher~


	14. Kazuka

—¡¿Como que quieren matar a Kazuka?! —

Shizuo gritó con fuerza viendo a Mikado, no perdonaría ninguna broma, pero por la expresión de este se veía que realmente no mentía... debía ir por Kazuka pero no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, debía buscarle antes de que alguien se atreviera a hacerle algo, pero antes de moverse, otra idea pasó por su cabeza, ¿Como Mikado sabía ello? Le miró frunciendo el ceño cerca de volverse loco, no podía creer que estaban rompiendo aquel acuerdo la misma persona que les había casado, no podía ni... no, después de como los planes de Kida se habían ido a la basura creía capaz de querer matar a Kazuka, pero ahora si era bastante personal

—¿Como supiste ello? —

Cuestionó, no tenía tiempo de que Mikado jugara, necesitaba la información ya y si no quería dársela se la sacaría a la fuerza aunque ello no fue necesario, Mikado le veía asustado y preocupado

—Me la dio alguien... pero solo calmate —

Shizuo vio una sombra dentro de su apartamento, frunció mas el ceño comenzando a caminar, al entrar, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe

—¿Que hace el aquí? —

Masaomi estaba en su casa, después de haberles causado tantos problemas, ¿Que hacía Kida ahí y con que descaro se atrevía a entrar a su casa? Frunció mas el ceño pero fue detenido por Mikado que le veía con miedo pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentarle

—¡El fue quien me dijo! —

—¡El es quien quiere ver muerto a Kazuka! —

—¡No es así! —

Shizuo quería golpear a Mikado por meterse en medio, pero Izaya intervino, no tenían demasiado tiempo si Masaomi había sido quien había acudido a ellos, sabía que era un total cobarde y que no sería capaz de matar a nadie, pero si había ido con ellos y se había atrevido a pisar

—Yo no soy quien quiere ver muerto a Kazuka —

Aclaro Masaomi mientras fruncía el ceño, estaba diciendo la verdad por más que pareciera que no lo hacía, estaba diciendo la verdad puesto que el no quería hacer más daño de lo que ya había hecho

—Es... Saki —

Se quedó viendo a aquel par mientras ellos le veían con total extrañamiento, ¿De que demonios hablaba? Este suspiro ligeramente pesado tragando saliva, no diría más de lo que debía decir

—Saki... Saki se enteró que yo le mentía para volver a hablar con Mikado, al saber que yo estaba tras Mikado y que eran ustedes quien lo tenían en lugar de ir contra el, quiso ir contra ustedes, principalmente porque había sido usada de nuevo por Izaya —

Shizuo miró con furia a Izaya, este le miró frunciendo el ceño, algo de la historia de Kida... negó regreso su vista a Kida al mismo tiempo que fruncía más el ceño

—Habla, ¿Que te dijo ella? —

Antes de que Kida pudiera hablar, se había escuchado una fuerte explosión en la ciudad, todos se miraron y salieron corriendo de la casa del rubio, habían sirenas sonando, la ciudad estaba en completo caos al mismo tiempo que las personas corrían alejándose en busca de un lugar seguro

—¡Saki quiere matar a Kazuka encerrandolo dentro de la agencia! ¡Ella misma creó un mecanismo que solo ustedes dos pueden quitar! —

Hablaba Kida corriendo detrás de ellos, al llegar a aquel enorme edificio, ambos miraron como todo estaba cerrado, las puertas y ventanas estaban llenas de algo negro, excepto una pequeña ventana donde estaba Kazuka tosiendo y una nota frente a el pegada en la ventana. Shizuo corrió, iba a romper aquella ventana pero se detuvo abruptamente

"Si se te ocurre romper una ventana, puerta, pared o lo que quieras, el edificio no solo colapsará, sino que envenenarás a Kazuka, esta encerrado en una cámara de gas que se abrirá en el momento en el que algo exterior se rompa. Si querían jugar, aquí hay un juego para ambos."

Izaya veía todo el edificio frunciendo el ceño, ¿Solo Kazuka estaba dentro? Bueno, podía apostar a que si, después de todo era demasiado inocente como para dejarse engañar, Shizuo apretó la quijada maldiciendo internamente, era la primera vez que estaba tan alterado y como no estarlo si la vida de Kazuka estaba en peligro, Izaya tomo otra nota.

"¿Qué hay mejor que un juego de adivinanzas? ¿Que hay mejor que un juego de verdades? El juego es sencillo, alrededor de quince metros de aquí y solo tienen veinte minutos para responder todas las preguntas, para armar la respuesta que abrirá las puertas y que les dejará tener a Kazuka, pero no todo es tan fácil, alguien de los dos debe mantenerse frente a la puerta, hay un pequeño código que los anillos tienen, uno debe mantenerse en la puerta sino el lugar de todas formas explotará tengan la respuesta o no".

Había una carita sonriente al final de aquella nota, Izaya frunció el ceño, si se trataba de un rompecabezas era mejor que fuera él, pero se trataba de sincerarse así que el no quería ir... pero tampoco es como si tuviera opción, Shizuo no tenía cabeza ni siquiera como para sincerarse, suspiro viéndole, no es como si quisiera pero tenía que

—Iré yo, tu quedate con Kazuka, soy más inteligente que tu —

Intentaba al menos hacerle relajarse, tenían que sacar a Kazuka de ahí por más que no quisiera, Shizuo se había acercado a la puerta y se había escuchado un pequeño sonido, Shizuo detuvo a Izaya antes de que se fuera, ¿Cuanto tiempo límite tenían para estar más lejos de cinco metros?

—Tres minutos —

Habló Mikado, no podían estar lejos el uno del otro más de tres minutos, sería una fuerte carrera de la que Izaya no aguantaría mucho, pero eran quince metros a la redonda, era algo sencillo o eso esperaba

—Iré —

Fue lo último que dijo antes de correr e ir tras aquellas pistas, el anillo había comenzado a sonar al mismo tiempo que Shizuo contaba desesperado, eran tres minutos... Izaya en sus tiempos mozos bien podría recolectar más información de la que esperaba en tres minutos pero ahora estaba embarazado, lo había visto correr, había visto como su cansancio le consumía y ahora dudaba de el... tenía que admitirlo, dudaba de Izaya pero era su única esperanza o quizá no... miró a aquel par y por igual los mando corriendo para que buscaran pistas, cualquier cosa que le ayudara a salvar a Kazuka.

Mas de dos minutos habían pasado, el anillo seguía pitando mientras la ansiedad de Shizuo crecía... ¿Dónde demonios estaba Izaya?

—Maldición pulga... sabía que debí ir yo... —

—¿Que? —

El anillo dejó de pitar, Izaya le veía sudando, odiaba sudar pero se había apresurado en correr para encontrar aquellas pistas, estaba exhausto pero esperaba otra cosa de parte de Shizuo, le entregó los papeles sin siquiera verle

—Piensa, yo tengo que recoger papeles —

Aunque estaba molesto, mientras corría desesperado entre los callejones resolvía cada nota que leía, subrayaba las respuestas y evitaba vomitar, tenía cuatro meses sin hacer ejercicio, tenía ya estomago, estaba exhausto, se presentaban en el síntomas más claros del embarazo... sintió como su pecho en algún momento se oprimía, Shizuo dudaba enteramente de él a pesar de que el estaba dando su todo y ni siquiera sabía porque... Shizuo estaba más interesado por Kazuka que por quien tendría aquel niño por el que tanto había estado insistiendo que dejara vivo...

Negó desesperado corriendo por las calles, se había tropezado pero siguió corriendo, el cansancio en sus piernas, la pesadez de su respiración y su agotamiento mental le hicieron detenerse un par de segundos, su mente estaba confundida pero no podía dejar de correr, debía seguir corriendo, debía seguir buscando las respuestas para sacar a Kazuka de aquel lugar. Había regresado solo con una hoja, tosia respirando agitado, estaba cerca de vomitar pero no podía detenerse, le había entregado otra hoja a Shizuo al mismo tiempo que volvía a correr. Este solo pudo verle irse de nuevo, había visto como se tambaleaba pero seguía corriendo... Izaya estaba de nuevo haciendo las cosas imprudentes, pero ahora su cabeza estaba solo concentrado en salvar a Kazuka.

Habían números en las hojas, Izaya solo había logrado conseguir la 1, 2, 4, 5, 7, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14, 16, 17, 19, 20 y 21, no tenía idea de cuantas eran, pero habían muchas que faltaban y ni Mikado ni Kida parecían regresar... la tarea estaba siendo solo parte de Izaya mientras el desesperado esperaba en la puerta...

—Hubiera sido mejor que yo corriera, tu podías resolver las cosas aquí —

Murmuró para el mismo viendo a Kazuka, este solo veía como Izaya corría y regresaba cada casi tres minutos, estaba contando también el tiempo y solo les quedaban alrededor de diez minutos, Izaya estaba agotado, había regresado con las manos vacías y justo en el límite había vomitado al mismo tiempo que el anillo dejaba de sonar, Shizuo entró en pánico no porque Izaya estuviera vomitando, sino porque este no tenía nada en las manos

—¡¿Y la nota?! —

Fue lo único que grito, Izaya chasqueo la lengua limpiando su boca, se acercó en varios pasos largos, saco otra nota y se la entregó de mala gana a Shizuo al mismo tiempo que volvía a correr, estaba mareado, cansado y cerca de volver a vomitar, estar embarazado era lo peor...

Shizuo leía aquellas notas mientras fruncía el ceño, no podía entender que decía la nota pues estaba incompleta, algunas preguntas eran realmente sencillas y otras eran claramente para el nivel de inteligencia de Izaya aunque la última nota que le había entregado decía "fin", eran solo 22 notas, solo faltaban seis notas para poder sacar a Kazuka, solo necesitaba seis notas más para poder tener a Kazuka a salvo

—Solo espera un poco más... —

Murmuró viendo a Kazuka con preocupación aunque este se veía completamente bien. Este confiaba en que Shizuo le sacaría de alguna forma, que todo estaría bien cuando Izaya regresara con aquellas notas y que aunque quisiera o no, tenía que agradecerle lo que había hecho.

Habían pasado casi los tres minutos e Izaya no regresaba, Shizuo frunció el ceño, ¿Donde demonios...? Una fuerte explosión se escuchó en aquel enorme edificio, Shizuo miró al cielo viendo como caían pedazos de vidrios y el humo salía rápidamente de los últimos pisos

—¡Izaya! —

Gritó desesperado, ¡¿Donde estaba Izaya?! ¡¿Porque no había regresado ya?! Otra fuerte explosión se escuchó y más vidrios cayeron, Kazuka veía a Shizuo preocupado por primera vez, era la primera vez que Kazuka salía de aquella poker face, que realmente temía por todo lo que estaba pasando pues estaba realmente fuera de sus manos

—¡Kazuka! —

Se acercó al contrario y aquella cerradura donde debía tener el anillo sonó haciendo explotar tres pisos seguidos, regresó con desesperación a aquel lugar, Izaya no se veía y aquel lugar comenzaba a llenarse de humo, Shizuo tosia más desesperado hasta que en la distancia pudo ver a Izaya que se tambaleaba

—¡Maldita se pulga! ¡Solo apurate! —

Le gritaba con desespero, solo algunos pisos más y perdería a Kazuka, Izaya jadeaba escuchando aquellos gritos, apretó la quijada siguiendo caminando, se había acercado a Shizuo y le había entregado solo una nota sacando de quicio a Shizuo, ¡¿Había tardado tanto solo por una maldita nota?!

Izaya ni siquiera le miró, solo se alejó corriendo en busca de las cinco restantes, estaba cansado, jadeaba pero no se detenía, este corría, solo le quedaban cerca de cinco minutos y faltaban más notas, no podía tardar más, pero tampoco podía no regresar, cada que pasaban tres minutos y esos anillos hacían explotar un piso y por lo que había visto, solo faltaban tres pisos y cinco minutos para que todo se fuera a la basura... jadeaba negando, estaba en el límite de su propia fuerza, estaba agotado pero no se detenía... había estado corriendo, los tres minutos se le habían acabado, había escuchado la explosión y el fuerte grito de Shizuo pero le faltaba una nota, solo una nota mas...

—Una estúpida nota... —

Su desesperación crecía, los gritos de Shizuo se hacían más fuertes mientras el corría, había encontrado la última nota y regresaba corriendo, pudo ver a Shizuo al mismo tiempo que todo el edificio hacía un ruido extraño, se acercó desesperado, eran los últimos segundos, los últimos segundos más largos de su vida, los gritos desesperados de Shizuo, la expresión de Kazuka llena de terror, las ansias que este mostraba queriendo salir sin lograr nada, Izaya leyo la frase que se había formado en aquellas notas, miro a Shizuo pálido y una fuerte explosión los había mandado a ambos lejos...

El humo salía la mismo tiempo que el fuego consumía todo, Izaya era quien había terminado más lejos, estaba aturdido, su cabeza sangraba al igual que su brazo, estaba solo... buscaba a Shizuo con la mirada borrosa hasta encontrarle tirado en el piso, parecía inconsciente.

—¡Shizu-chan! —

Gritó corriendo hacia el contrario, este también estaba sangrando, los lentes se habían destruído y pequeños fragmentos se habían encajado en su rostro, se los quitó uno a uno viendo hacia aquel edificio que ahora estaba en llamas. Kazuka había muerto...

Parpadeó un par de veces hasta escuchar el quejido de parte del rubio, le miró y antes de poder hablar, había sido empujado por Shizuo que se levantaba corriendo hacia aquel edificio, Izaya le detuvo negando

—¡No puedes entrar ahí! —

—¡Suéltame! ¡Kazuka...! ¡Kazuka! —

La expresión de Shizuo estaba llena de desesperación, se quebraba lentamente y perdía su fuerza hasta terminar en el piso de rodillas... había perdido a Kazuka, había perdido a su hermano menor por culpa... su mirada se llenó de rencor y odio de un segundo a otro, se levantó tomando la ropa de Izaya estrujándole con fuerza

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —

—¡¿De que demonios hablas?! —

—¡Todo fue tu culpa! ¡Todo porque tenías que ser un inútil que no pudo ni siquiera correr correctamente! ¡Si hubieras llegado antes Kazuka se hubiera salvado! —

—¡No quieras culparme a mi de...! —

—¡Todo fue tu culpa! —

Le gritaba Shizuo desesperado, sus ojos le veían con el rencor de siempre, le quería golpear, le quería matar, Izaya frunció el ceño soltándose por la fuerza de Shizuo

—¡Todo era una trampa! ¡Aunque hubiera llegado Kazuka no se hubiera salvado! ¡La estupida nota decía que te rindieras, que no había salvación! ¡Todo fue planeado para que sin importar que, ese mocoso se muriera! —

Izaya respiraba más que agitado, a pesar de que había estado corriendo con desesperación, a pesar de que había hecho todo ello para salvar a ese mocoso que no tenía nada que ver con el... y aún así Shizuo le reclamaba como si hubiera sido su culpa, como si el hubiera querido matar a Kazuka

—¡Bien ello podía haber sido la clave! —

—¡¿Eres estúpido o que?! ¡Esto fue planeado solamente para matarlo! ¡No ibas a salvarlo! ¡Entiende de una vez! —

Shizuo se negaba a creer ello, culpaba a Izaya de aquello, le culpaba de todo lo malo que le estaba pasando

—¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Si solo hubieras corrido más rápido! ¡Pero eres un inútil que ni siquiera pudo correr bien hoy en la tarde! —

—¡Es culpa del estúpido embarazo, toda mi condición física se fue por culpa de el o la mocosa que tuve que cargar! —

—¡¿Si no lo querías entonces porque no solo lo abortaste?! ¡¿Porque no bebiste solo la estúpida pastilla?! —

—¡Porque un imbécil saboteo el agua porque no quería que lo tomara! —

Ambos se miraban agitados, no sabían lo que decían, ambos estaban totalmente fuera de sí, ni siquiera se estaban comportando como usualmente lo harían, ambos solo estaban totalmente conmocionados

—Fue tu culpa... —

Izaya se hartó, el no era el culpable de nada y Shizuo no quería escucharle, además de que le reclamaba por no haber abortado cuando tuvo oportunidad... ¿Que demonios era lo que quería?

—Sabes que eso no... —

—¡Nunca te agradó Kazuka! ¡Todo el tiempo que estuvo en casa le estuviste molestando, me estuviste molestando porque le ponía atención a Kazuka! ¡No es mi culpa que siempre hayas estado solo! ¡No era culpa de Kazuka que todo el mundo te odie por ser un controlador! ¡No es culpa de Kazuka ni mía que tengas que textear contigo mismo para no sentirte solo! ¡No es mi culpa que seas tan patético como para no tener ni siquiera un amigo! ¡Incluso Shinra te odia! ¡Yo solo accedí a esto porque quería un niño! ¡No porque te quisiera a ti! ¡A nadie le agradas! ¡Solo traes desgracia a todos! ¡Sería mejor que solo desaparecieras! —

Grito en total desesperación, Izaya le veía en completo silencio, había dolido... aunque no lo dijera ni lo demostrara, aquellas palabras le habían dolido... sabía que todo el mundo le odiaba, sabía que Shizuo había visto la conversación que había tenido consigo mismo, sabía que Shizuo siempre le había odiado y siempre le odiaría... ¿Entonces porque le había besado...? ¿Porque le había enredado a tal grado de tener que convivir con él para sentirse cómodo...?

Izaya sonrió para ocultar todo el tumulto de emociones que siempre escondía, era cierto, el producía desgracias, el solo estaba ahí para provocar... un fuerte golpe le hizo caer al piso, Shizuo le había golpeado haciéndole sangrar la nariz, se quitó aquel anillo y lo tiró frente a Izaya yéndose de ahí, no estaba de humor como para soportar la sonrisa de Izaya ni sus palabras, acababa de perder a Kazuka... acababa de perder a su única familia y a la única persona que le importaba... Izaya estaba en el piso mientras que lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de aquellos anillos sonando hasta que este se detuvo... el sonido de las sirenas y las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas era lo único que ahora le quedaba a Izaya... sonreía intentando dejar de llorar, el tumulto de emociones estancadas en su pecho se hacían presentes al mismo tiempo que se levantaba sacudiendo sus ropas, la desesperación, la rabia... todas las emociones que usualmente no sentían se hacían presentes.

Shizuo había usado contra el todo aquello que alguna vez le conectó a el, había usado todo el tiempo que tenían conectados el uno al otro para hacerle trizas en solo unos segundos... su sonrisa iba disminuyendo a medida que este caminaba y desaparecía entre las calles. Ambos habían llegado a sus respectivos apartamento y casa, el silencio y la penumbra se hacían presentes mientras en uno la desesperación y el dolor se hacían presentes y en otro el vacío y la serenidad... la ciudad seguía hecha un asco, las sirenas poco a poco dejaban de sonar al mismo tiempo que solo la luz de la televisión alumbraban aquel enorme y lujoso apartamento, Izaya veía las noticias con una banda fría en su mejilla para bajar la hinchazón, se había quitado aquel anillo de igual forma y lo había tirado por ahí en su apartamento, bebía café en el silencio de su apartamento... su estómago dolía de cierta forma por la explosión, se había tratado el mismo y realmente pensaba en que perdería aquel niño en su estómago, más no sabía que pasaría. Su teléfono sonó y este contestó, era Namie quien le buscaba...

Colgó después de hablar con ella, quería estar solo, quería solo quedarse solo como siempre, acostumbrarse de nuevo a su propia soledad... suspiro sacando su teléfono viendo aquellos mensajes que eran para sí mismo pero que en algún momento Shizuo se había encargado de contestar sin su permiso, apretó aquel teléfono y lo lanzó, solo... solo quería olvidar todo.

~Jelouuu!!! Perdonen que haya tardado tanto, pero con eso de que Wattpad se cayó no me dejaba hacer nada, incluso me asustó diciendo que había borrado todos los fics que tengo, les juro que casi lloro.

Y ahora les vengo a dejar un capitulo lleno de emociones(?) si lloran, favor de depositar sus lágrimas en mi vaso para lágrimas(?) xD jajajaja

Nos leemos después.

BillDippCipher~


	15. Distancia

Kazuka había muerto y con el todas las razones por las cuales ellos dos debían permanecer juntos, Shizuo lo había dejado claro desde el principio, solo hacía ello por Kazuka y porque quería un niño, no porque quisiera a Izaya... desde el principio Izaya lo había dudado, desde el principio no había creído ello pero simplemente se había perdido en sus besos, se había confundido.

La protección que Shizuo le brindaba no era porque le quisiera, sino porque la única razón era ese niño, ya lo había dicho antes ¿No? Entonces no tenía porque creer en que aquellos besos alguna vez se habían significado algo, que en algún momento se preocupo por él cuando solo hacía lo que el quería porque le importaba salvar a Kazuka, porque quería tener un niño y seguramente después como todos, le abandonaría... vaya que se había dejado llevar demasiado por algo que no tenía futuro, por algo que solo era momentáneo y que ese momento se había acabado, era tiempo de decir adiós y Shizuo lo había dejado bien claro al quitarse aquel anillo e irse, después de golpearle y de haberle dicho todas esas cosas... ahora las cosas iban a volver a la normalidad, al menos hasta que Izaya perdiera o naciera ese bebé, pero después no sabía que haría... estaba completamente solo con un niño del cual no sabía como se haría cargo, de un niño que escondía para todos y que ni siquiera sabía que más cambiaría en su vida, si Kazuka había muerto, ello significaba que aquella persona no tenía más razones para mantenerlos juntos, ahora solo era cuestión de romper aquel matrimonio por "la buena" y que todo volviera a la normalidad, que quizá tendría que irse de Ikebukuro para tener a aquel niño... tantas cosas que ahora pasaban por su cabeza y que solo le hacían sentirse peor, tantas cosas que quería cambiar pero que no podía.

Aquel tumulto de emociones ahora solamente le hacían sentirse peor de lo que alguna vez se pudo haber sentido, no podía cambiar el pasado y debía seguir con su presente buscando de alguna forma la razón para seguir con ese niño, a pesar de que al principio no lo quería, que intentó incontables ocasiones terminar con la vida de ese niño, ahora que "tenía emociones" solo podía seguir con ello, en su mente, quisiera o no admitirlo, ya no pasaba la idea de terminar con la vida de ese niño, ahora entendía que el mismo debía seguir con ello y que aunque fuera solo lo tenía que hacer.

Izaya lentamente había tenido que volver a hacer las cosas solo, si bien algunas le costaban más por el hecho de tener aquel estómago, otras le resultaban aburridas y otras solo las hacía por inercia, la primera vez que había despertado solo había sido ligeramente raro, estaba acostumbrado a tener más calor del que tenía normalmente, suponía que debía subir la temperatura de la cama, si bien el silencio en su momento le molesto, poco a poco se había vuelto a acostumbrar a este, la información no fluía correctamente a el, pero al menos ahora tenía más acceso, podía hablar a veces con Mikado solo buscando información. Tenía cerca de un mes que no veía a Shizuo, se había enterado del funeral de Kazuka aunque nunca habían encontrado su cuerpo, le habían hecho una lápida para conmemorarlo, había escuchado que Shizuo de nuevo estaba en las calles al lado de Tom y de Varona, parecía que todo estaba lentamente volviendo a su curso o al menos ello aparentaba.

Las mañanas frías lentamente dejaban de serlas, la soledad lentamente era callada por sí mismo y a veces los dolores matutinos y repentinos que sufría por el embarazo, aquellos dolores que a veces le dejaban casi todo el día en la cama, había tomado uno de sus muchos teléfonos volviendo a chatear consigo mismo, algunas veces se hablaba sobre el embarazo, otros sobre lo aburrido que era estar en su apartamento y las ganas que tenía sobre salir pero siempre terminaba negandose a aquella idea, solía pensar en que sería mas malo ver a Shizuo que las demás personas supieran que estaba embarazado, no tenía ni siquiera fuerza para una carrera, su estómago seguía creciendo, su peso aumentaba y se veía como incluso se hinchaba...

—Otra vez... —

Había vuelto a subir de peso en una semana, tenía pensado ir al doctor pero no quería salir solo, estaba bien estando solo, pero para salir era...

—¡Ah...! —

Era la tercera vez de la semana que tenía dolores, la espalda y cadera le estaban matando... tenía que ir al maldito doctor antes de volverse loco, estaba desesperado por tener aunque fuera un poco de alivio dentro de todo el tiempo que tenía solo, necesitaba buscar ya medicina y controlar el dolor que cada vez se volvía más horrible. Al final, había tenido que salir el solo al hospital, se había tenido que poner ropa mucho mas holgada de la que en su vida pensaba usar, llevaba su gorro tapando su cabeza, unos lentes oscuros y un cubre bocas, necesitaba pasar totalmente desapercibido en toda la ciudad.

Había estado esperando bastante, incluso le habían tomado por una mujer, cosa que era bastante favorable para el, suspiraba mientras le hacían los chequeos "normales", había tenido que amenazar al doctor con que si decía algo sería la última vez que vería el día y claramente lo cumpliría. Suspiro sentado esperando al doctor que le había ido a hacer algunos analisis, le habían pesado, debían controlar su alimentación y millones de cosas mas, suspiro rascando su cuello, su estómago estaba más grande de lo que esperaba, el doctor había entrado sin dejar que nadie más entrara, le miro mientras suspiraba

—No se como decirle esto así que se lo mostraré... —

Izaya le miro con cierto nerviosismo, el doctor le había acostado en la mesa, le había puesto gel y había encendido aquella máquina para mostrarle su embarazo, Izaya estaba nervioso, estaba solo teniendo que llevar con aquello pero, su mirada palideció al ver aquella máquina, no era posible... debía ser una maldita broma. Izaya se sentó apartando al doctor al mismo tiempo que suspiraba tomando su frente, eran gemelos... no solo tenía un niño ahí dentro, sino que eran dos niños varones con los que tenía que cargar, por ello estaba subiendo de peso tan descontroladamente, por ello las nauseas y todo eran tan marcados, suspiro intentando no caer en la desesperación más el doctor le toco el brazo

—Debo decirle algo más —

Izaya le miro al mismo tiempo que el doctor le daba un pañuelo para limpiarse, cosa que hizo de inmediato, el doctor suspiro tomando los papeles que tenía en las manos

—Su embarazo se volvió de alto riesgo... parece que la fuerte explosión que tuvo que soportar su cuerpo casi mata a esos niños... me sorprende realmente que sigan vivos y que estén tan tranquilos, aún así debe evitar el ejercicio, si puede mantenerse quieto posible, evitar los fuertes golpes y sobre todo mantenerse relajado todo este mes, el embarazo continuará correctamente en su curso y puede que incluso bajen las probabilidades de perder a sus niños, no serán cero, pero si bajarán considerablemente —

Izaya suspiro, ahora entendía en parte los dolores que repentinamente le daban...

—Por ultimo, puede que algunos días sienta el estómago revuelto, no se tiene que asustar o preocupar, son sus niños moviéndose, por ahora solo siga las recomendaciones que le he dado y todo seguirá bien... —

El doctor no mencionó nada del padre pues al ser Izaya sabía quien era el padre, una de las razones por las que los bebés seguían como si nada después de aquella enorme explosión, aunque ahora estaban en riesgo e Izaya debía mantenerse quieto... suspiro asintiendo al mismo tiempo que se volvía a cubrir enteramente, había salido después de pagar con efectivo, no dejaría que registraran su entrada. Había subido a un taxi de regreso a su apartamento, mantenía la mirada hacia afuera encontrándose en la avenida con quien menos quería ver... parecía que ambos habían conectado miradas, pero con lo diferente que se veía Izaya y además de que usaba un gorrito para cubrir su cabello no había sido distinguido por Shizuo, sobre todo el agradecia que iba en taxi y así Shizuo no podía olfatearle, desvió la mirada dejando que el taxi siguiera avanzando, agradecia no haberse encontrado en ese momento con el semáforo rojo.

—¿Shizuo...? —

Tom le llamó y este le miro, negó sin querer responder y solo siguieron caminando. Shizuo se había vuelto más callado desde que había pasado aquello, solo mantenía la distancia con todos y con todo, La vida de Izaya no había sido la única que había cambiado sino también la de Shizuo.

Ese mismo día en el que ocurrió la tragedia, Shizuo había llegado a su casa, se había tirado al piso mientras la desesperación y la ansiedad le invadían, lloraba arañando el piso con fuerza, gritaba queriendo sacar todo el desespero de su alma... Shizuo había perdido a Kazuka, había perdido a la única familia que tenía, había perdido a la única persona que confiaba en el ciegamente y que realmente quería.

Shizuo había pasado toda la noche ahí, solamente sin querer moverse, la desesperación y ansiedad se seguían acumulando pero debía trabajar con ello... se levantó cuando la mañana llegó, este parecía semi muerto, su mirada estaba apagada, los ojos los tenía hinchados y las lágrimas seguían saliendo, pero tenía una sola cosa por hacer. No había tardado mucho en organizar el funeral de Kazuka, en preparar una tumba simbólica para el, en tener la "decencia" de vestirse adecuadamente para aquella ocasión y aún cuando no le había dicho a nadie y aún cuando solo estaba viendo un pedazo de tierra solo con una caja vacía, se sentía al menos "más tranquilo", le había dado a Kazuka un lugar para recordarlo... suspiraba al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas volvían a salir de forma desesperada, pero no se movía, se mantenía parado llorando desesperado, su voz se atoraba en su garganta al mismo tiempo que la tarde caía, había estado llorando bastante...

Había ido a casa, entró y se tiró en el sofá quitandose la corbata que se había puesto, dejó su saco negro de lado y levantó la cabeza viendo al techo en silencio, la casa estaba completamente callada, ni siquiera se escuchaba el goteo de la tubería, solo estaba Shizuo solo como siempre, suspiró quitandose los lentes, los tiró al piso y tomó el puente de su nariz intentando dejar de llorar, había sido bastante malo tener que perder a Kazuka y darse cuenta que ahora realmente estaba solo... negó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, solo quería dormir, solo olvidar todo para poder descansar al menos esa noche. Había ido a dormir, se había tirado en la cama sin recibir queja alguna como siempre, solo...

Su conciencia se había desvanecido, estaba lo suficientemente exhausto como para no darse cuenta cuando había caído dormido, por la mañana siguiente, se había levantado, tomo su frente adolorido, aún tenía marcas de la noche del accidente, miró aquella cama encontrandose solo, había dormido en aquella almohada y su brazo no estaba para nada adormecido, se sentó al mismo tiempo que toda aquella noche regresaba a su memoria, estaba bastante ocupado recordando solo lo de Kazuka que por un momento había olvidado todo lo que le había dicho a Izaya, se levantó yendo al baño, lavó su cara y al ver su mano sin aquel anillo al que ya estaba acostumbrado, suspiro viendo la marca que había quedado de este, después de cuatro meses usando aquel anillo, de tenerlo siempre a la mano para todo... era raro ahora no sentirlo en la piel y ahí fue cuando recordó todo, cuando a su memoria vino todo lo que le había dicho al informante, todas las palabras llenas de ira que habían salido de su boca solo por la desesperación de haber perdido a Kazuka.

Negó saliendo del baño, esperaba ver a Izaya ahí haciendo alguna clase de berrinche o comentario sarcástico sobre todo lo que le había dicho y el golpe que le había dado, pero solo se había encontrado su apartamento vacío que en parte le alegraba, ahora no tenía ganas de ver a Izaya, le seguía culpando aunque no había sido su culpa y muy dentro de si lo sabía, pero la rabia, la desesperación y la tristeza de haber perdido a Kazuka era lo único que en ese momento tenía presente, solo quería estar solo y si llegaba a ver a Izaya definitivamente le correría, ya no tenía motivos para soportarle, para tener que ser el muñeco de ese psicópata desesperante, aunque al mismo tiempo el hecho de que se había "enamorado" de Izaya le hacía extrañarlo, ahora dudaba de esos sentimientos, quizá solo se había acostumbrado a verle, a tener que tratar con el, que solo era el sentimiento de la costumbre...

Había pasado una semana sin hacer nada, había cortado los servicios extra que había contratado por Izaya, había guardado aquellas sábanas y almohadas que a el no le gustaban, quizá después se las podría regalar a Tom o a alguien que las quisiera, había ordenado de nuevo su apartamento, había tirado el cepillo de dientes que Izaya solía usar, había guardado todos los platos extra que tenía, se había quedado solamente con su taza, había organizado todo hasta dejarlo tal y como estaba mucho antes de tener que convivir con Izaya, había guardado la ropa extra que tenía de aquella pulga, había pensado varias veces en tirarla pero ello se descartaba al pensar que podía ser usada por otros y que en la basura los perros solo harían un desastre con ella, prefería tener limpio a tener que hacer desastre con aquella ropa, aunque ahora sentía la casa demasiado vacía, se acostumbraría rápido a ello o eso esperaba, a no tener que despertar cada mañana con el brazo dormido, a no tener que dejar la sábana para alguien más, a no sentir aquella calidez que siempre le daba calor, a dejar de sentir la presión de Izaya en su costado, que a veces babeaba su camisa... soltó una risilla pero de inmediato negó, las cosas habían sido ya hechas, no podía ahora retractarse, más cada mañana simplemente era ligeramente más fría que la otra, no estaban en tiempo de frío y aún así sentía un poco de frío por las mañanas, el silencio de la casa siempre le dejaba pensando de más, el escuchar solamente el sonido de los cubiertos, de cuando lavaba los platos o a veces el televisor cuando se sentaba a verlo... vaya que las cosas habían cambiado de un momento a otro, había tenido que reducir la cantidad de cosas que compraba, antes solía regresar a casa con cinco o seis bolsas del supermercado, ahora regresaba con una medio vacía, la comida y la cantidad de platos a limpiar se había disminuido, la necesidad de marcar su pudín para que nadie se lo comiera se había ido... estaba de nueva cuenta solo, al menos hasta que escuchó tocar la puerta.

Se levantó encontrando otra nota, ¿Ahora que querían? Ya habían matado a Kazuka, ¿Que más querían de el si ya no vivía con Izaya? ¿Que más querían?

"Olvidaste al niño..."

Shizuo suspiro, arrugo la nota y la tiró a la basura, ni siquiera la había terminado de leer, se había deshecho de todas las demás notas que habían sido mandadas, solo quería limpiar su propia vida para volver a su vida pacífica como siempre la había deseado, recordaba que Izaya seguía embarazado, pero también recordaba que Izaya había negado que Shizuo era su padre así que bien podía pasar todo por alto, pero él no era así. Se levantó tomando la nota leyendola, resopló con pesadez, ahora le amenazaban con hacer abortar a Izaya, ahora le amenazaban con hacer desaparecer a Izaya de su vida y de la ciudad... ¿Y que si lo hacía? Izaya siempre aparecía y desaparecía cuando se le daba la gana, de aquel niño ahora ni siquiera el tenía la certeza de nada... se habían gritado tantas cosas que ni el mismo sabía ahora que pensar. Negó arrugando esa nota, se sentó en el sofá viendo al techo, ¿Ahora que debía hacer? ¿Porqué debía ser el quien debía ir detras de Izaya si ya no estaba Kazuka...?

—Maldición... —

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Kazuka, Shizuo había vuelto a las calles con Tom, aunque al principio este dudaba en dejarle trabajar, al verle solo sabía que ello lo usaría como distracción y aunque no estaba a favor de la destrucción que causaba Shizuo, le dejaría destruir todo lo que quería, cosa que no había pasado, solo entraba, sino querían pagar solo los cargaba y apretaba la ropa hasta que cedían, si pagaban solo con verle, el salía y fumaba aunque se había desacostumbrado, tenía cuatro meses sin fumar... no fumaba porque a Izaya la molestaba el olor a tabaco que se quedaba impregnado en su ropa y tampoco porque sabía que las embarazadas debían alejarse del humo del cigarrillo... estaba intentando volver a sus hábitos, no había escuchado nada de Izaya, de Mikado, Kida o Saki, parecía que aquellas desgracias solo estaban ligadas a Izaya, pero seguía recibiendo aquellas amenazas en cartas, eran amenazas, avisos y de más, parecía que no se aburrían de recordarle que harían abortar a Izaya, que le arrastrarían a la desesperación y más bla bla bla, cosas que ahora a Shizuo parecían no importarle, pero que eran demostradas con la cantidad de cigarrillos que Shizuo fumaba, que ya no había un momento en el que no estuviera fumando, que ya ni siquiera bebía leche por estar fumando y ello le preocupaba a Varona y a Tom, veían a Shizuo perdido en la nada, entendían que lo de Kazuka le había afectado, pero parecía que su "rompimiento" con Izaya le había dejado peor...

Había durado un mes entero así, al menos hasta que su teléfono sonó recordandole que ya eran cinco meses del embarazo de Izaya... eran ya cinco meses que se suponía debía estar con Izaya, más tenía un mes entero que no sabía nada de el y realmente pensaba que así sería. Se encontraba fumando en la avenida esperando que el semáforo cambiara para dejarle pasar hasta que su mirada se conecto con la de alguien que iba en un taxi, parecía realmente enfermo y sino hubiera sido por el olor a cigarrillo que ahora le impregnaba hubiera podido saber si estaba enfermo o no... negó avanzando al mismo tiempo que consumía otro cigarillo, Tom le veía con preocupación pero no podía hacer nada, había intentado ayudarle varias veces pero nada había ganado, Shizuo solo se distanciaba más y más de él. La noche había llegado y era la hora de despedirse, al menos así lo veía Shizuo

—Oye — Tom le llamó

—¿Si? —

Incluso se había vuelto más callado

—Deberías ir a verlo... se que no debo meterme en tu vida, que acabas de perder a Kazuka y que tienes todo encima... pero aún tienes un compromiso con el, sino quieres volver a verlo, al menos deberías cortar correctamente los lazos con el, si quieres verlo deberías dejar de fumar intentando olvidarlo... te veías mejor sin fumar —

Le sonrió para después despedirse e irse por su camino, Shizuo solo levantó la mano despidiéndose de Tom, ¿Que ganaría con ir a ver a Izaya? Solo ganaría deprimirse más y quizá hasta golpearle... negó regresando a su apartamento, entró y encontró otra nota, más esta si le hizo fruncir el ceño, las letras estaban escritas a mano, ya no eran solo letras mal recortadas de una revista.

"Te lo advertí"

Había tinta roja en aquella nota, de la nada, las sirenas de la ciudad habían comenzado a sonar, una enorme explosión se había escuchado, Shizuo salió corriendo dejando aquella nota, sentía un horrible nudo en la garganta, se desesperaba mientras corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, iba en dirección al apartamento de Izaya pero la explosión venía de otro lugar, se giró corriendo en busca de aquella enorme nube de humo, faltaban alrededor de dos calles para llegar a aquella cortina de humo pero la policía había cerrado las calles, no le dejarían pasar... solo podía ver como la nube de fuego crecía, como el humo crecía y al mismo tiempo, su mirada se encontró con la ambulancia pasando a su lado... su mente se quedó en blanco al escuchar una parte de lo que los paramedicos gritaban...

—¡Orihara! ¡Es...! —

Shizuo se había quedado totalmente en blanco...

~Jeloouuu, weno como soy yo y como quería hacerlos sufrir un poco más (realmente quería sacar esto antes de que Wattpad se caiga de nuevo) les vengo a dejar un nuevo cap y ahora mismo yo huyo .w. xD

Nos leemos después

BillDippCipher ~

https/youtu.be/Fe9kDgAN2UI (canción del cap.)


	16. Orihara

Solo el sonido de las sirenas se escuchaban, Shizuo estaba parado en aquel lugar escuchando como las personas murmuraban y como el sonido desaparecía lentamente de sus oídos y solo aquellas palabras se repetían en su cabeza

Orihara, Orihara...

Hacían eco en su cabeza una y otra vez, todo el mundo se alejaba de Shizuo al ver como este apretaba sus manos, como su mirada se perdía en la completa nada... todo el mundo retrocedió gritando, incluso la misma policía había entrado en pánico ante el grito desesperado y desgarrador de Shizuo, había salido corriendo sin rumbo alguno, al menos eso era lo que se aparentaba. Buscaba desesperadamente a aquel pelinegro que tenía un mes sin ver, corría empujando a todos y todo lo que se interponía en su camino, solo quería buscar a Izaya, quería verle, quería que aquellas cartas solo fueran una horrible mentira

—¡Izaya! —

Gritaba desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones, había llegado corriendo desesperado hasta llegar al apartamento del contrario, ni siquiera se había molestado en usar algo como el ascensor o llamar a la puerta, había subido los pisos uno tras otro corriendo desesperado, en algún punto sus gafas se habían caido al piso y este simplemente no se había dado cuenta, su desesperación, su respiración agitada, todo el estaba concentrado en encontrar a Izaya. Había roto la puerta solo para encontrar al informante, había entrado jadeando, su respiración se hacía más y más irregular hasta que pudo ver una figura en el balcón, se acercó sin quitarse los zapatos ni nada, solo quería asegurarse de que era Izaya...

Había llegado al balcón y el frío de la noche junto con el olor a cigarrillo le había golpeado, pudo ver a Izaya con el teléfono en la mano y un cigarrillo recién encendido en su mano, este estaba a punto de llevarlo a su boca cuando por detrás había sido detenido por Shizuo, tiró aquel cigarrillo por el balcón al mismo tiempo que Izaya suspiraba

—¿Porque fumas Shizu-chan? —

Aquella pregunta le descolocó, pero sinceramente el sabía porque ultimamente solía hacerlo

—Para olvidar el dolor... —

Izaya soltó una risilla totalmente apagada al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en su brazo viendo aquella ciudad que seguía hecha un caos, la ciudad entera parecía estar cayendose a pedazos y no era por causa de Izaya

—Tal vez debería comenzar a fumar... — murmuró, hubo un pequeño silencio y después continuó —Kururi y Mairu murieron... —

Fue lo último que dijo, Shizuo seguía detras de él, sintió como Izaya apretaba su ropa, si bien decía no quererlas, que le desesperaban y que esperaba no encontrarse con ellas, el las quería muy muy dentro suyo, no solía llevarse demasiado bien con aquel par puesto que al ser demasiado solitario sentía y sabía que ellas solas podían cuidarse bastante bien, las había visto varias veces defenderse, ver aquellas expresiones llenas de alegrías e incluso, sabía que eran lo suficientemente inteligentes... suspiro riendo mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas... todo se había vuelto un asco, ni siquiera quería llorar y sin embargo en ese mismo momento lo estaba haciendo al mismo tiempo que apretaba la manga de Shizuo sin dejar que este le viera. Aquel par de locas se habían enterado sobre su embarazo y le habían mandado un pequeño par de mamelucos para aquellos bebes, uno amarillo y uno negro, ¿había sido demasiado obvio con aquel embarazo o es que ellas se habían comenzado a interesar por quien menos las quería? fuera lo que fuera, ahora ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad de saberlo, solamente le habían sido arrancadas, y si bien no debería dolerle puesto que nunca le importaron, ahora lloraba desesperado.

Shizuo le veía y al mismo tiempo veía como apretaba su manga, sentía como este temblaba y escuchaba aquella risa totalmente quebrada, ya nada tenía sentido... se acercó más al contrario abrazándole por detrás, le apretó ligeramente mientras Izaya lentamente dejaba de reír para llorar apretando la ropa de Shizuo, solo ellas le habían dicho que le querían, aunque fuera por mero compromiso, aunque fuera una broma, aunque siempre le habían molestado, aunque eran las que menos quería, aunque... eran sus hermanas, eran quienes ahora no vería de nuevo, quienes le habían hecho una tarjeta que aunque estuviera realmente fea ellas mismas la habían hecho, quienes le habían aconsejado que fuera con Shizuo antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor para él, que no valía la pena seguir solo y mucho menos con dos niños que sabían que el no podría cuidar pero que querían ver... aquel par que esperaba con ansiedad conocer a Kazuka, aquel par que...

El llanto de Izaya comenzaba a ser desesperado... las notas que le habían estado mandado a Shizuo comenzaban a volverse realidad. Cada una de las notas advirtiendo que no solo le harían perder a aquel niño, sino que le harían perder a Izaya, que le harían sufrir... ahora todo estaba tomando sentido, quisiera o no, seguía dentro de ello, quisiera o no, le dolía como los mil infiernos escuchar llorar de aquella forma a Izaya y todo había sido su culpa.

—Izaya... —

Este no le hacía caso, solo apretaba aquella ropa con fuerza, bajó la cabeza mordiendo la ropa del contrario, siempre había odiado llorar, tenía más del tiempo que recordaba sin llorar de aquella forma, sin sentirse realmente de esa forma... ni siquiera recordaba cuando se había sentido de aquella forma, pero el ahora sentirlo solo era peor para él. Shizuo le veía, apretó la quijada abrazándole más fuerte pero sin hacerle daño, le había llevado adentro pues para el era peligroso quedarse ahí afuera, veía a Izaya que el estómago le había crecido, habían medicinas y de más cosas que el no recordaba... Izaya había ido al doctor mientras el no estaba y en parte le alegraba y al mismo tiempo no, sacudió la cabeza negando, ahora no tenía tiempo para ello, necesitaba hablar con Izaya, calmarle y sobre todo disculparse, aunque nada lograría con una estúpida disculpa

—Lo siento... —

Salió así nada mas de su boca, Izaya le miraba sin entender, frunció el ceño con total duda, no entendía a que se refería, Shizuo apretó la quijada y desvió la mirada sin atreverse a verlo

—Durante... durante todo el mes que no nos vimos, me estuvieron llegando notas, todas decían que te harían perder al niño, todas decían que harían que desaparecieras de mi vida, que te arrastrarían a la desesperación y... —

No pudo terminar cuando había sido golpeado por Izaya, no tenía la misma fuerza que hacía tiempo, pero el ceño fruncido en su rostro le mostraba al contrario que realmente estaba molesto, Izaya respiraba agitado al mismo tiempo que le veía aguantando las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos y nublaban su vista, Shizuo quería hablar pero Izaya fue el primero en hacerlo

—¡¿Es una clase de venganza?! — le gritó apretando sus manos —¡¿Es porque me sigues culpando por lo de Kazuka?! ¡Por una total estupidez por la que yo no tuve que ver dejaste que asesinaran a mis hermanas! ¡¿Querías verme igual de miserable que tu?! — hizo una pausa respirando agitado —¡¿Ya estas contento?! ¡¿Ahora eres feliz?! ¡Dejaste que asesinaran a mis hermanas! ¡Tu y tu estupido orgullo! ¡Tus ganas de verme totalmente miserable arrastraron también a mis hermanas! ¡Hiciste lo que quisiste, dijiste lo que quisiste, me dejaste solo con este par de niños que en primera cuenta ni siquiera quería! —

Tomo aire respirando agitado, no debía tener emociones fuertes, debía controlarse, debía solo relajarse pero el tumulto de emociones en su pecho ni siquiera le dejaban pensar en nada

—¡Me dijiste lo que quisiste esa noche! ¡Usaste todo lo que sabías de mi solo para destrozarme! ¡¿Y adivina que?! ¡Lo hiciste! —

Las lágrimas volvían a salir, estaba ansioso, desesperado, ni siquiera procesaba lo que decía, solo quería sacar toda la desesperación que tenía

—¡Yo no tuve que ver con la muerte de Kazuka pero tu si! ¡Tu mataste a mis hermanas! —

Shizuo le veía en completo silencio... ahora entendía que había sentido Izaya cuando el había hablado sin razón alguna, cuando le había culpado de algo de lo que el no tenía la culpa, cuando injustamente le había acusado de aquella muerte cuando el había dado lo mejor de sí para salvar a Kazuka, Izaya se había sentado en el sofá limpiando sus lágrimas, se sentía tan bien sacar todo lo que tenía dentro, la penumbra de aquel apartamento le dejaba llorar sin sentir la necesidad de taparle el rostro a Shizuo para que no le viera, se sentía aliviado de ver a Shizuo y al mismo tiempo no quería verle, quería golpearle, quería...

—Izaya... —

Este le llamó al mismo tiempo que se hincaba frente a él, se había ganado una fuerte bofetada al llamarle pero eso no le hizo siquiera retroceder. Tomo las manos del informante haciendo que este solo se molestara peor, se quería soltar, empujarle y golpearle... pero la mirada de Shizuo, aquel calor solo le hicieron ceder. Le abrazó con fuerza llorando apretando sus cabellos, tampoco era culpa de Shizuo, todo ello bien se pudo haber evitado si tan solo ellos supieran ya la verdad, todo ello bien había podido ser evitado si solo se hubieran mantenido juntos, si tan solo no hubieran olvidado que eran "una pareja" y que por más desesperación que hubiese entre ambos, debían trabajar juntos y aunque era algo tarde para ello, aún se tenían el uno al otro, aún tenían a aquel par de pequeños niños que crecían en el estómago de Izaya, aún se conservaban a ellos...

La noche había hecho su trabajo, aquel par ya se encontraba en la cama de Izaya, Shizuo acariciaba aquellos cabellos negros al mismo tiempo que sentía aquel bulto a su lado... era raro volver a sentirlo cuando tenía un mes entero sin saber de él, acariciaba sus cabellos de forma totalmente lenta sin querer despertar al contrario que ahora yacía dormido apretando la ropa del contrario. Shizuo no podía dormir... había sido su culpa que Mairu y Kururi murieran, sabía enteramente que era su culpa.

La mañana había llegado, aquel par solo yacían en la sala, Shizuo le había preparado un té a Izaya mientras él en la cocina organizaba todo para que aquel par pudiera descansar y las había acomodado al lado de Kazuka, salió de la cocina cerrando su teléfono, acarició los cabellos del contrario quien al principio apartó la cabeza, Shizuo desvió la mirada apartandose, entendía que debía mantener la distancia pero justo cuando ese pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza, Izaya le había detenido sosteniendo la manga de su muñeca... debía mantener el contacto al minimo y solo mantenerse cerca de Izaya, al menos podía mantenerse cerca de él, al menos le permitiría ello después de haberse portado como un total patán y un total estúpido. Habían ido a dejar a aquel par al lado de Kazuka, nadie más que no fuera ellos había ido y aunque les hubiera gustado mantener la privacidad, cuando menos se lo habían esperado los rumores habían corrido de un lado a otro, ambos regresaban y ya habían millones de personas hablando sobre la muerte de aquellos tres, algunos claramente murmuraban que se lo merecían por todo lo que alguna vez habían hecho, otros decían que ninguno de aquellos tres tenía la culpa sino el mismo Shizuo e Izaya... ambos negaban ante aquellos murmurllos que nadie se atrevía a decirles en la cara, aunque no se supiera que eran ellos puesto que habían tenido que salir disfrazados para no ser reconocidos, era ya bastante malo tener que soportar la muerte de ambos como para ahora tener que soportar que constantemente les culparan a ambos por ello.

Habían regresado a casa, Shizuo mantenía su cercanía con Izaya pero no se atrevía a tocarle, esperaba que todo aquel dolor pronto se fuera, aunque sabía que ese pronto no llegaría, Izaya se veía más deprimido de lo que realmente esperaba, no le dejaba tocarle para nada, solo a veces Izaya solía recargarse en el hombro del contrario, a veces tomar su ropa y otras veces hablarle, de ahí en más, solo estaban limitados a acciones cotidianas, a no verse a los ojos, a no hablarse y a que Shizuo era quien tenía que salir por todas las cosas y aunque a veces le daban ansias dejar solo a Izaya, se había acostumbrado a verle triste. Tenían poco mas de una semana comportandose de aquella forma, ninguno de los dos hacía un esfuerzo por empujar aquella situación, Shizuo por culpabilidad e Izaya por la sensación en sí mismo que aunque el no quisiera admitirlo estaba deprimido de alguna forma. Aún recordaba todo lo que Shizuo en su momento le había dicho y aunque se había disculpado y no había reclamado por todas las palabras que él le había dicho, solo se mantenían en un punto muerto del cual ninguno de los dos se podía mover. Shizuo solo se mantenía como Izaya lo pedía, al menos hasta ese día

—Iré a la tienda —

Siempre le avisaba cuando salía, tenía la extraña costumbre de hacerlo, se acercó al contrario besando su cabeza recibiendo un manotazo en la cara para que se apartara, Shizuo suspiro apartandose sin decir más, siempre que intentaba tener un poco más de cercanía este solamente le rechazaba y alejaba... era algo cansado ello pero el mismo se lo había ganado. Ahora que ninguno de los dos no tenía nada que perder. Shizuo había salido de aquel apartamento al mismo tiempo que mantenía la mirada al frente, era raro andar sin sus lentes pero no sabía tampoco donde habían quedado, tenía un repuesto en casa pero por ahora no iría por ellos, no los necesitaba cuando estaba recibiendo constantes golpes de parte de Izaya, pero a pesar de todo ello, Shizuo se mantenía ahí cuando Izaya le necesitaba, para hacerle el desayuno, para darle la medicina, para ducharle, para hacerle de comer, se había vuelto su ama de casa de nueva cuenta pero no había porque arrepentirse de ello, ni siquiera esperaba que su relación mejorara, si al menos, si solo al menos le permitía quedarse con el hasta el nacimiento de los niños, de tener una vida no juntos pero al menos viendo a aquellos dos niños, el se daría por bien servido, después de haber sido un patán era lo que ganaba y aunque se arrepentía de haberlo sido y que buscaba enmendar las cosas, Izaya parecía simplemente no ceder.

Había llegado a la tienda de conveniencia, parecía que el día estaría bastante calmado o al menos así lo pensaba, había mantenido la mirada en las cosas que Izaya le había pedido comprar, se acercó a la caja listo para pagar

—¿Solo esto? —

—Si —

Shizuo no estaba prestando atención, cuando miró a aquel hombre, le había mojado con algo y le había metido algo a la boca, la tienda había cerrado repentinamente, un par de hombres con máscaras salieron de la parte de atrás de la tienda mientras el lugar se llenaba lentamente de gas somnifero, Shizuo parpadeaba intentando golpearlos y aunque si había logrado golpear a uno de ellos, el otro le había electrocutado con una cantidad enorme de voltz, cantidad a la que un humano normal no resistiría y que bastaría para aturdir a Shizuo... ¿Como no se había dado cuenta? ¿Como no había notado las "señales" tan obvias? Quería salir pero solo su mente se nublaba al mismo tiempo que caía, ni siquiera había logrado gritar cuando ya estaba en el piso mareado, había alguien frente a el, frunció el ceño pero fue cegado cuando creyó poder ver el rostro de aquella persona...

Las horas pasaban y pasaban e Izaya había notado que Shizuo no regresaba, se levantó y se asomó a la puerta, ¿Shizuo le estaba jugando una broma...? Bah, fuera lo que fuera seguramente no era importante. Regreso adentro, encendió la televisión esperando por el contrario. Se había llegado más de media noche y Shizuo no regresaba, Izaya de alguna forma ya estaba preocupado pero de igual forma no se movía del sofá, le había llamado incontables veces sin recibir respuesta alguna, fruncía el ceño llamándole de todos los teléfonos que tenía sin tener respuesta alguna, suspiro negando, no le esperaría más, solo regresaría a la cama, paso por última vez a la puerta, se recargó en el pequeño pasillo que conectaba a esta mientras veía a la ventana, el mismo sabía que había estado tratando de forma injusta al rubio, que a pesar de que constantemente se la pasaba golpeandolo, que constantemente le ignoraba, que le fastidiaba como si fueran los primeros días de estar viviendo juntos, este seguía insistiendo, no le reclamaba, no le decía nada, solamente estaba ahí viéndole con aquella mirada llena de culpa, solo le veía con dolor... y estaba harto de ello.

—Shizu-chan... —

Murmuró al mismo tiempo que una nota era pasada por debajo de su puerta, suspiro algo pesado, estaba cansado de aquellas notas, si querían algo porque no solo... palideció totalmente, casi caía al piso sino fuera porque logró sujetarse de la pared, ya habían cruzado el límite, eso ya era suficiente, pero el no podía hacer nada solo, no confiaba en nadie pero tampoco era como si simplemente pudiera ir y arreglar todo el solo, su condición estaba claro que no se lo permitiría. No tenía opción... había tenido que llamar a Celty, dudaba de ella pero era la única con la que podía "contar" aunque había sido rechazado de inmediato, chasqueo la lengua tomando su frente, no podía hacer nada con el tamaño de su estómago y más por las recomendaciones del doctor, no tenía personas para jugar con ellas y Shizuo estaba completamente mal por la foto que le habían mandado.

Negó al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua, reconocía aquel lugar porque ellos habían estado varias veces cerca, eran las mismas bodegas en donde habían llevado a aquel hombre que había muerto hacia no mucho, no sabía como resolvería las cosas, mucho menos como entraría, pero si tenía al menos una cosa segura, si estaba cerca de Shizuo, este despertaría por las buenas o por las malas. Después de salir, no corriendo por las recomendaciones pero si algo apresurado, había logrado llegar a aquellas bodegas sin ser visto, después de todo seguía siendo una sombra en la ciudad, seguía siendo silencioso y seguía siendo Izaya. Lenta y sigilosamente se había tenido que adentrar, no había sido demasiado dificil, no al menos después de evadir a todos y haber tardado algo de tiempo, no se movía peligrosamente y analizaba todo desde diferentes perspectivas, como siempre, siendo todo un observador. Había logrado entrar hasta encontrar al rubio, le daba pequeños golpes en las mejillas esperando que el contrario despertara, le veía totalmente noqueado, ¿Que demonios le habían hecho para que no despertara aunque le estaba golpeando la cara? Usualmente este despertaba aunque solo moviera un solo dedo o se quejara... realmente le habían noqueado, le tenían encadenado a una silla de metal, le habían pintado "gay" en el abdomen con spray, le habían golpeado hasta hacerle sangrar la nariz aprovechando que este no podía defenderse, le habían hecho un completo desastre.

—Maldita sea Shizu-chan... —

Murmuró golpeándole más fuerte, este simplemente no parecía despertar, se desesperó dándole una fuerte bofetada dejándole la mejilla roja pero había hecho algo de ruido, escuchaba voces acercándose, murmuraban sobre el ruido que se había escuchado temiendo que fuera Shizuo. Se habían acercado hasta Shizuo para asegurarse que siguiera totalmente dormido, frunció el ceño apretando la quijada, nadie podía verle ahí o sería problematico, necesitaba despertar a Shizuo antes de que las cosas se complicaran como siempre solían hacerlo, frunció más el ceño al escucharles hablar

—Escuche ruido... — mencionaba uno de ellos viendo a todos lados buscando algo que pudiese haber hecho el ruido.

—Si, yo también... — respondió el otro caminando entre la penumbra de aquella bodega.

Izaya se había escondido entre algunas cajas que estaban ahí, respiraba lo más silencioso posible, Shizuo parecía no responder a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho y ello solo complicaba más la situación, no podía jalarlo con el estando en aquella situación, podía al menos cargar con el si se apoyaba en su hombro, pero no podía arrastrarlo, mucho menos si constantemente estaban vigilando que este no despertara, los pasos se acercaban más a Izaya haciendo que este saliera de sus pensamientos, apretó sus piernas contra su cuerpo lo más que podía, las voces se habían detenido así que solo podía escuchar sus pasos, lentos y sigilosos, ellos también parecían sospechar que alguien había entrado. El ruido cesó totalmente unos momentos, Izaya subió muy lentamente la cabeza para escuchar correctamente si se habían ido o seguían ahí. Aquellos pasos parecían alejarse, contuvo la respiración por unos momentos para escuchar mejor hasta que los pasos se fueron, no podía asomarse pues sería visto si seguían dentro, no era estúpido y no dejaría que le engañaran, pero tampoco podía quedarse más tiempo ahí adentro. Tomo la orilla de una caja asomando lentamente el rostro, ni siquiera lo había visto venir cuando repentinamente le habían golpeado con un arma en la cara, escupió sangre al mismo tiempo que aquellos dos hombres reían, no le habían dejado tiempo para moverse y se habían aprovechado de que estaba "gordo" aunque sabían su situación, ambos reían al mismo tiempo y uno de ellos sonrió

—El jefe me agradecerá si te golpeo justo aquí o mejor aún si te disparo —

Golpeó dos veces suavemente el estómago de Izaya con el mango de aquella pistola, Izaya frunció el ceño queriendo moverse más no lograba nada, le habían vuelto a golpear con aquella arma en el rostro haciéndole escupir mas sangre, les miro y escupió su sangre a sus rostros, como siempre a Izaya le gustaba provocar a todos aunque estuviera en completa desventaja más no dejaría que le hicieran algo sin pelear, si sus niños habían sobrevivido a una explosión, algo como una paliza no sería nada, esperaba realmente ello... su mirada se notaba ligeramente insegura, no sabía que hacer y solo actuó por impulso levantando la pierna aprovechando que le tenían sujeto. Había golpeado la quijada de aquel hombre con su pie, sonrió pero volvió a ser golpeado con aún más fuerza, le habían casi noqueado, perdió la fuerza de las piernas casi cayendo al piso sino fuera porque uno de ellos le tenía aún sujetado, aquel que había sido golpeado, suspiro limpiando la sangre que salía de su boca, se había cortado la lengua con aquella patada pero ahora le haría pagar aún peor. Izaya estaba mareado, la boca le sangraba y su conciencia parecía irse

—Shizu... —

Murmuró haciendo que aquellos dos solo soltaran una risilla queriendo burlarse de Izaya pero parecían más molestos y ansiosos por dispararle, mientras no le mataran nada pasaría.

—El no va a despertar, al menos no en una semana o dos, para cuando el despierte, tu no tendrás ese niño en tu estómago, ni siquiera estarán casados y no estarás mas en Ikebukuro... que envidia, hacer todo esto solo por alguien como tu —

El segundo suspiro soltando a Izaya dejandolo arrodillado en el piso

—Bien, ya jugamos bastante, es hora de acabar con lo que debemos acabar —

Se escuchó como el arma era cargada, Izaya en la penumbra podía ver como aquella arma le era apuntada al estómago y sus brazos eran detenidos por aquel otro, apretó la quijada, ¿En serio Shizuo no despertaría...? ¿En serio solo dejaría que todo pasara así nada mas…?

Un horrible silencio se hizo presente y repentinamente aquel hombre que sostenía el arma había salido volando, había sido golpeado por una silla de metal, el otro hombre gritó corriendo, ni siquiera había logrado llegar a la puerta cuando había caído noqueado y sangrando de la cabeza, había sido golpeado por una cadena. Shizuo estaba parado respirando agitado sin hablar, solo se escuchaba su respiración agitada, sus hombros subían y bajaban rápidamente, su mirada estaba algo perdida pero el aroma de Izaya le guió hasta él, se hincó pero cayó en las piernas del mayor quedando su cabeza encima de estas

—Pulga… — murmuró parpadeando varias veces, su conciencia seguía afectada.

Ambos estaban en el piso sin estar al cien en sus sentidos, debían irse pues el ruido que habían hecho no pasaría desapercibido, además de que seguían en peligro

—Vamos… Shizu-chan —

Izaya le palmeó la cabeza suavemente, no sabía como reaccionaría al ver aquello escrito en su pecho, pero seguramente no le agradaría, después de todo, Shizuo juraba ser enteramente neutral al igual que él… pero, ¿Porque se incluía?

Habían logrado salir sin hacer demasiado ruido, habían atraído la atención a aquella bodega logrando salir entre las sombras. El regreso a casa había sido más calmado pero aún así ambos mantenían el silencio, no habían demasiadas ganas de hablar, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de reclamar o excusarse. Al entrar al apartamento, ambos se mantenían parados en la puerta, estaban llenos de polvo, despeinados, estaban hechos un total desastre, suspiraron exhaustos al unísono, se miraron e Izaya le golpeó el brazo

—¿Y ese golpe porque? —

—Fuiste totalmente descuidado, no se como no te diste cuenta de que te estaban tendiendo una trampa —

Shizuo no quiso responder, su cabeza estaba llena de otras cosas, se apoyó en la pared viendo aquel apartamento que era ligeramente iluminado por una lámpara en la sala, cerró los ojos unos momentos sintiéndose aún pesado pero los abrió abruptamente al sentir los labios de Izaya en su mejilla

—Entra, debes limpiarte —

Entró dejando totalmente pasmado a Shizuo... Izaya había sido quien le había besado, en la mejilla pero le había besado…

 _~Jelouuu, vengo a dejar un nuevo cap antes de morir(?)_ _Nos leemos después_ _BillDippCipher~_


	17. Solo Una Noche

Ambos habían entrado al apartamento, mantenían el silencio pero Izaya no pudo evitar soltar una risilla después de todo, era bastante chistoso ver a Shizuo con eso escrito en el pecho, negó tomando una servilleta limpiando la sangre seca del rostro del contrario haciendo que su sonrisa simplemente desapareciera

—Te hicieron un desastre… — murmuraba apartando su mano, la sangre no se quitaría a menos de que tomara un baño.

Shizuo desvió la mirada, no entendía porque ahora Izaya le estaba tratando tan bien cuando hacía poco le estaba tratando peor que nunca… vaya que no le entendía. Negó al mismo tiempo que lamía su dedo y limpiaba algo de sangre seca en la comisura de los labios del contrario

—También te hicieron un desastre — agregó logrando quitarle algo de sangre.

Izaya debía lavarse, además de que debía revisarle enteramente, temía que le hubieran hecho algo a él y a sus pequeños y como si su mirada le hubiera delatado, Izaya negó apretando ligeramente sus labios, tomo la mano del contrario y la puso en su estómago viendo hacia su estómago

—Están completamente bien… me lastime la pierna cuando lo golpee pero parece que les importaba mantenerme a salvo de alguna forma, por ello no me hicieron nada —

Shizuo suspiro totalmente aliviado al escuchar aquello, no pudo evitar acariciar aquella barriga que se veía cada vez más grande, sin poder evitarlo de nueva cuenta, se hincó quedando apoyado en una de sus piernas, tomo su barriga con ambas manos y se juntó a él besando a aquellos pequeños que aún no nacían

—Me alegra eso… — murmuró cerrando los ojos, aprovecharía lo que pudiera la extraña amabilidad de Izaya y aunque en ese momento se acabara, el había disfrutado enteramente de estar cerca de sus niños, eran un par de niños que estaba más que seguro que serían niños increíbles, sonrió muy ligera pero tontamente, realmente pensaba que todo se había acabado con la partida de Kazuka pero ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocado, el que Kazula hubiera partido no significaba que no tenía responsabilidades con aquellos tres, que dejaría solo a Izaya aunque este se lo pidiera. Sintió un suave tirón de cabellos, no quería levantar la cabeza pero sintió de nueva cuenta aquel tirón

—¿Que…? —

—Debes ir a ducharte, te dejaron hecho un asco —

No le diría sobre lo que habían rayado en su abdomen y el cómo habían arruinado las preciadas prendas que su hermano le había dado, suspiró desviando la mirada, a pesar de que Kazuka ya no estaba, seguía sintiendo cierta envidia hacia él, seguía sintiendo que algo en todo aquello terminaría por arruinarse si Kazuka estaba en medio así que solo esperaría lo mejor. Shizuo se levantó viéndole, había apartado con cuidado las manos del contrario de sus cabellos, le veía seriamente a lo que Izaya frunció el ceño, no estaba acostumbrado a ver directamente aquellos ojos que a veces parecían tan profundos que temía de alguna forma lo que pudiera haber en aquella mirada

—Tu también estas hecho un desastre, primero toma un baño tu antes de que se haga más tarde —

Shizuo aún mantenía los cuidados hacia Izaya e incluso parecían volverse mayores, ambos estaban ligeramente afectados por todo. Se hizo un extraño silencio al mismo tiempo que se veían directamente a los ojos, no solían hacer aquello, solo cuando peleaban o cuando realmente querían molestar al contrario. Ninguno de los dos hablaba así que Shizuo solo ladeo la cabeza, no entendía a Izaya y quizá nunca lo haría, le cargó como si de una princesa se tratase, Izaya había dicho que se había lastimado la pierna así que no debía caminar demasiado, le llevó al baño y sentó en el inodoro, había ido por todo lo que Izaya necesitaba para ducharse, regresó y le dio un pequeño botecito con todo lo que había conseguido para él, se levantó sacuiendo su ropa, estaba hecha un desastre pero ello no quitaba que era ropa y debía cuidarla

—Solo cuida que al ducharte el agua no este muy caliente ni muy fría —

Shizuo era quien siempre acomodaba ello, pero ahora con todo lo que había pasado simplemente se mantenía haciendo lo que Izaya le permitía hacer. Iba a salir del baño pero fue detenido por Izaya que sujetaba su dedo meñique, este solo desvió la mirada, quería que Shizuo le duchara como siempre

—Prepara el agua y ya sabes que hacer —

No le diría mas, solo quería que entendiera, si solía ser inteligente cuando este se lo proponía, bien podría entenderle sobre lo que hablaba, Shizuo asintió cerrando la puerta del baño, no dejaría que el vapor se escapara, ayudaría a relajar los músculos de Izaya y a darle un espacio más tranquilo.

Ambos estaban en completo silencio, Shizuo había logrado quitar aquel spray de su cuerpo, aunque aún se quejaba, se las cobraría bastante caro por lo que le habían hecho, le dio la espalda al contrario buscando el jabón de cuerpo, le daría la esponja pero se detuvo abruptamente al sentir la mano del contrario tocando su espalda

—Tienes spray en la espalda también… —

Murmuró viendo aquella línea negra, iba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su costado derecho… aquellos realmente estaban pensando en matar a Shizuo, cada vez aquello se ponía mucho más serio de lo que ya era y las dudas, la inseguridad, la ansiedad y millones de emociones más se hacían presentes, Izaya estiro la mano esperando por la esponja, sería la primera vez que el haría algo como ello y quizá sería la ultima vez

—Dame la esponja — agregó manteniendo el silencio lo más que podía, Shizuo solo cedió al mismo tiempo que se sentaba dejando su espalda frente a Izaya.

La sensación de la esponja recorriendo su espalda con la extraña calidez que daba Izaya hacía que su piel se sintiera rara, que se relajara por primera vez en aquellos cinco meses, que pudiera dar un respiro después de tantas emociones que les habían envuelto de un momento a otro. A cualquiera seguramente le hubieran causado cosas peores, pero especialmente a aquel par solo les había fortalecido de alguna forma, aunque también había volcado su mundo como no tenían idea. Los minutos pasaron hasta que Izaya paso aquella regadera de manguera, limpio todo el jabón en la espalda de Shizuo y suspiro

—Parece que realmente querían hacerte añicos — dijo al aire limpiando la esponja que estaba llena de negro.

Shizuo suspiro volteando hacia el contrario, tomó la esponja y la lavó intentando ignorar aquellas palabras aunque eran totalmente ciertas, quien fuera que había hecho todo ello ahora iba más que en serio, los "juegos tontos" se habían acabado y ahora se estaban jugando constantemente la vida al menos así lo sentía el rubio. Volvió a llenar la esponja de jabón tomando una de las piernas del informante comenzando a tallarlas, este ya no se podía agachar para tallar sus piernas así que debía encargarse también de ello

—Quien sea que esté haciendo esto no solo conoce de mi vida, sino conoce la tuya a profundidad — murmuró el rubio subiendo lentamente con la esponja, paso a su otra pierna haciendo que el contrario suspirara pesado y negó

—Solo… dejemos de hablar de ello — no tenía cabeza para pensar en ello.

Shizuo asintió siguiendo con el cuerpo del contrario aunque se detuvo al llegar a aquel lugar, entregó la esponja pero Izaya suspiro —Solo hazlo, ni siquiera veo mis pies con este estómago —

El rubio arqueó la ceja y asintió tallando por primera vez aquel lugar aunque la mirada de Izaya de cierta forma le molestaba, se detuvo quitando su mano viéndole de la misma forma, ¿Ahora que pasaba? El informante negó, tomó sus cabellos y todos los acomodo hacia atrás, estaban demasiado tensos y se notaba bastante en ambos. Después de lavarse correctamente, ambos habían entrado a la tina de una forma irregular, Izaya estaba sentado en la pierna de Shizuo y estaba apoyado en el solo esperando relajarse mientras que Shizuo cerraba los ojos apoyandose en la orilla de la tina sin moverse para dejar que Izaya se relajara. Era un baño bastante irregular, el rubio simplemente no podía soportar más el silencio, se acercó a los cabellos del contrario y beso su cabeza oliendo la humedad y el olor del shampoo que estos tenían

—¿Qué quieres cenar? —

—Cualquier cosa estaría bien… —

—Eso no es una respuesta —

—Realmente no tengo muchas ganas de nada, el estómago lo siento hecho un asco pero son los niños moviéndose... —

—¿Quieres cenar cereal? ¿Comida típica? ¿Algo de sushi? —

Izaya no respondió, solo suspiro viendo al contrario de reojo, Shizuo mantenía los ojos cerrados pero se mantenía bastante cerca de Izaya —Sushi quizá — respondió después de un rato, Shizuo estaba siendo demasiado accesible con el y a pesar de lo que había pasado era como si sugiriera salir, ¿No había tenido suficiente con un día? —¿Vas a salir? — agregó

—Si quieres Sushi tengo que salir con Simón por el —

—Pidelo a domicilio… —

—Se tardará más y realmente me molesta no saber que pasa en el camino del sushi —

—¿Vas a salir después de todo lo que paso? —

—Tengo que sa…—

—¡No! — Izaya le interrumpió desviando la mirada, Shizuo abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar aquel repentino no, arqueó la ceja acercandose más al contrario, entendía porque no le quería dejar salir, pero era la primera vez que se preocupaba de aquella forma o al menos Shizuo quería imaginar que se preocupaba por el.

Suspiro acercándose más al contrario, Izaya chasqueo la lengua por la cercanía

—Me estás aplast...—

No le dejó terminar su frase, había tomado su mentón besando sus labios, solo le había dado un par de besos castos para calmarle, se separó besando su frente que estaba descubierta murmurando

—No saldré —

Solo lo había hecho porque quería, después de todo Shizuo siempre actuaba por impulso, siempre porque quería las cosas. Izaya se quedó callado desviando la mirada, de nuevo estaba ocurriendo, de nuevo estaba pensando demasiado las cosas y no era como si pudiera salir así nada más de la tina, su pierna y el estómago no le dejarían moverse a menos de que Shizuo le sacara, suspiro mordiendo sus labios, aquella sensación le molestaba pero le agradaba, pero le molestaba más el hecho de que le agradara. Ambos se habían quedado callados en la tina solo dejando que el silencio les invadiera, que el mero silencio de todo les llenara hasta lo más profundo de si mismos, necesitaban descansar, respirar y sobre todo relajarse después de las grandes emociones que habían vivido. Era rara aquella nueva cercanía pero ninguno de los dos se sentía incómodo con ello, en lugar de ello, sus cuerpos se relajaban al compás de la respiración del otro. Al menos no por el momento.

Después de que estuvieron un rato ahí simplemente, Shizuo se removió estirándose por la toalla, era hora de salirse de la tina para no caer mareados con tanto vapor, después de todo el agua siempre estaba caliente para Izaya.

—Afuera — suspiro viendo al contrario quitando sus cabellos pegados a su rostro.

—¿Y como quieres que lo haga? — cuestionó con sarcasmo aunque cerró un ojo al sentir los dedos de Shizuo cerca de este.

Shizuo se acomodó para sacarle, pero al recordar su pierna solo pudo cargarle aunque a Izaya no le gustara del todo o al menos eso tenía entendido. Le sentó en el inodoro encima de la toalla y tomó otra comenzando a secarle, tenía cuidado al pasar la toalla pues no sabía donde había sido golpeado y su mejilla seguía hinchada. Suspiro pesado al mismo tiempo que le daba su ropa para que se vistiera, le dio la espalda secándose por igual, a buen momento su mente traía la culpabilidad a él, ¿Como podía simplemente besar a Izaya después de todo lo que él había dicho y todo lo que había dicho…?

—¿Shizu-chan? — le llamo el contrario totalmente extrañado.

Este desvió la mirada, se vistió rápidamente y se hincó frente al contrario para ayudarle con la ropa interior, no podía pedirle perdón, era demasiado malo pidiendo perdón y de todas formas no era como si Izaya le fuera a perdonar.

Le comenzó a poner la ropa interior pero fue detenido por el contrario cuando iba en sus rodillas, suspiro bastante pesado, ambos tenían la horrible sensación de culpabilidad, la necesidad de olvidar ello y la desesperación de llegar a perder al contrario aunque lo negaran

—Veme al menos a los ojos cuando te hablo — demandó frunciendo el ceño.

Shizuo evitaba la mirada de Izaya desde que había pasado lo de las gemelas, ahora más que por su culpa y su descuido de nuevo le había arriesgado de una forma totalmente estúpida, aunque seguía sin entender porque Izaya había ido por el, bien podía haberle dejado ahí los días que fueran necesarios para que este volviera solo. Hizo una pequeña pausa y suspiro

—¿Porque fuiste por mi…? — quería al menos saber la razón de ello.

Izaya frunció el ceño, ¿Ahora que estaba pensando Shizuo? suspiro recargandose en su brazo viendo al contrario que seguía evitando su mirada, ¿Porque le había salvado? Ni el mismo lo sabía, pero tampoco era como si pudiera solamente dejarlo solo

—No lo se… — admitió sin dejar de verle.

Shizuo frunció el ceño, ¿Estaba hablando con la verdad o estaba mintiendo? Usualmente le mentía solamente para sacarle de quicio

—Ya veo — respondió sin verle siguiendo con su labor de vestirle

—Pero… — volvió a interrumpir al contrario suspirando —Supongo que sería aburrido sino estás en casa… — desvió la mirada y giró el rostro.

Shizuo subió lentamente la mirada hasta encontrarse con el rostro de Izaya, no parecía mentir pero al mismo tiempo solo parecía evitar la pregunta inicial, resopló acercándose al contrario besando su mejilla, al menos la que no estaba lastimada, Izaya frunció el ceño con cierta molestia

—¿Te preocupaste? — sonrió muy ligeramente.

Izaya frunció el ceño chasqueando la lengua

—Por supuesto que… — fue interrumpido por Shizuo que de nuevo le había besado, era solo un momento, solo un instante el que estuvo besándole, se separó y juntó su frente con la del contrario

—Gracias, pero bien pudiste dejarme ahí lo que fuera necesario —

—No — le interrumpió abruptamente desviando la mirada apretando la camisa del contrario —Ellos… ellos realmente tenían pensado asesinarte, ¿Esperabas que dejara que te asesinaran? — su voz se quebró suavemente al final de la oración soprendiendo al contrario.

—No me… — ni siquiera pudo hablar, la expresión de Izaya le había dejado totalmente helado.

Tomo su mentón con sumo cuidado pues no quería lastimarle más, le volvió a besar, poco a poco ligeramente más intenso que los demás, aumentando el ritmo cuidando la mejilla del contrario. Se apoyó en el inodoro posando sus manos a los costados del cuerpo de Izaya, quería protegerle, quería mantenerle a salvo pero si se arreisgaba estúpidamente por él, no podía evitar sentirse peor

—Debes tener cuidado… a mi no me sucede nada si me disparan, a ti si —

—Te sucederá algo si te disparan y te vuelan la cabeza — casi parecía un reproche.

Shizuo no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharle hablar de aquella forma, realmente se había preocupado aunque lo negaba y no le soltaba a pesar de todo… ¿Que le había picado? No sabía, pero tampoco le preocuparía de esa forma de nuevo

—Lo siento — susurró besándole de nueva cuenta.

Ambos se habían perdido de nueva cuenta en aquella sensación, aquella dulce y a veces terrible sensación. Izaya apretaba la ropa del rubio siguiendo aquel beso lo más que podía y, lentamente sus respiraciones comenzaban a tomar un compás, cedía lentamente hasta que había terminado apoyado en el inodoro.

Lentamente ambos perdían la noción de todo solo concentrandose en el contrario, solo degustando aquellos labios mojados por el agua y el constante roce entre ellos, sus lenguas se entrelazaban, algunos chasquidos bajos se escuchaban al sellar sus labios para volver a abrirlos y continuar con aquel roce. Se separaron solo unos instantes respirando ambos agitados, se veían sabiendo que era lo que querían pero en el baño no podrían hacerlo, menos por el estómago de Izaya. Callaron solo dejando que sus respiraciones se regularan poco a poco para volver a besarse tras una bocanada de aire, el calor subía al compás de sus besos al compás de sus respiraciones agitadas entrelazándose entre jadeos, mordidas y algunas quejas

—Lo siento… — Shizuo se había separado pero no lo suficiente, había tocado la mejilla hinchada de Izaya provocando un espasmo de dolor en el contrario

—No importa… solo no toques y ya — le tomo de la nuca con ambas manos volviendo a juntar sus labios, no quería que aquellos besos se detuvieran.

Sus jadeos resonaban en el baño, los chasquidos y sus respiraciones agitadas solo les estaban provocando. Se mordían, succionaban sus labios, los lamían, se habían solo dejado llevar por el placer.

—Espera… — Shizuo le volvió a detener.

—¿Que? — se quejó.

Este negó cargandole, en el baño no lograrían nada más que subir desesperadamente el calor, Izaya no tenía una pierna bien y seguramente la otra no soportaría la presión de lo que ya sabían que iban a hacer. Había subido hasta la habitación tras apagar todo, se quitó la camisa de forma desesperada al dejarle en la cama, se subió encima de él besándole y teniendo cuidado con su estómago, vaya que había que tener cuidado con demasiadas cosas pero ello no le importaba, en ese momento lo que menos importaba era pensar en otras cosas.

Sus respiraciones se habían vuelto agitadas de nuevo, Shizuo sostenía las manos de Izaya a sus costados entrelazandolas, las apretaba ligeramente sin darle escapatoria e Izaya cedía aunque nunca lo hacía, estaban demasiado perdidos en las sensaciones como para prestarle atención. Hicieron una breve pausa, sus pechos subían y bajaban al compás

—¿Tienes….? —

—No… —

Ninguno de los dos estaba listo para ello por lo que ni siquiera habían preparado preservativos, no es como si perdieran algo más pero tampoco podían hacerlo sin nada aunque el calor les estaba incitando a ello, Izaya mordió sus labios viendo al contrario

—Solo hazlo así… — su respiración agitada le daba aquel toque de sensualidad que él ya poseía.

Shizuo gruño un poco fuerte, no quería hacerlo sin preservativo pero Izaya le estaba pidiendo que las cosas fueran así, no podía negarse cuando su cuerpo estaba ardiendo de la misma forma y aunque su subconsciente recordaba de cierta forma el como hacerlo, aún así temía lastimarle.

—Necesito algo —

—En el cajón — le interrumpió, no dejaría que se escapara así nada mas.

Soltó una de sus manos y el más alto abrió uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama, bastaría con algo de gel, pero, ¿Porque tenía Izaya eso? Shizuo le miro e Izaya solo suspiro

—Kururi y Mairu me lo mandaron junto con la ropa — agregó antes de que Shizuo lo mal interpretara.

Aquel par no solo buscaban la felicidad de su hermano, sino que también buscaban molestarle un poco, este suspiro sonriendo muy ligeramente, beso la frente del contrario susurrando

—Tendré que comprarles un enorme ramo de flores —

Ambos sonrieron lentamente, aquello era triste, si, pero a pesar de ello la cercanía que tenían el uno con el otro hacía mas amena aquella sensación.

Lentamente los quejidos se convertían en jadeos, las sensaciones "extrañas" se volvían placenteras, la habitación se llenaba de constantes jadeos de parte de Izaya, apretaba las sábanas y se removía lo más que podía, las mordidas de Shizuo le tenían las piernas, hombros y cuello llenos de marcas. Estaba acostado de lado sintiendo como su interior era invadido por los dedos del contrario, sus jadeos intentaba ocultarlos entre las sábanas pero de nada servía, solo salían.

—Y-ya… deja de… — tomó una almohada mordiendola.

Las demás almohadas las tenía en su cadera y estómago, había sido idea de Shizuo para facilitar el trabajo, su pierna derecha estaba encima del hombro de Shizuo sostenida por su mano, siendo lamida y mordida sin piedad

—¡Deja de morderme…! — se quejaba a cada mordida pero su cuerpo entero temblaba ante aquella sensación

—¿Porque? — cuestionó lamiendo su pierna metiendo mas lentamente sus dedos. Tenía ya tres dedos dentro, con ello bastaría para poder entrar y no tener problemas de lastimar al contrario.

—¡Duele maldita sea! —

Shizuo sonrió y negó, sabía que aquello era mentira, Izaya era en parte ligeramente masoquista así que bien podía seguirle mordiendo sin problema alguno. Bajo su pierna y le puso de rodillas contra la cama

—Así será mejor — se aseguro de tener la almohada debajo del estómago de Izaya.

Tomo aire pasando sus manos por los costados del informante, se veía ligeramente más gordito, incluso sus caderas se habían ensanchado de cierta forma al menos eso recordaba, negó sacudiendo la cabeza, bajó sus pantalones y tomó las caderas del contrario entrando lentamente. Izaya se quejó aunque soltó un gemido un poco fuerte, aquella sensación era extrañamente placentera, vaya que su cuerpo reconocía aquella sensación y aunque sospechaba el porque había sido, seguía siendo igual de placentera de lo que al parecer su cuerpo recordaba

—¿Te duele? — murmuró el rubio sin querer lastimarle

—N-no… — hablaba entre jadeos mordiendo aquella almohada aferrándose a ella. Sentía su estómago rozar con la almohada como límite para no hacer presión en su estómago.

Shizuo tomo aire entrando lentamente hasta que le había penetrado enteramente, le abrazó por encima de su estómago y beso su nuca sin apoyarse en el, sostenía el cuerpo de Izaya con su brazo derecho mientras apoyaba el izquierdo en la cama. Izaya jadeaba dejando caer su peso encima del brazo del contrario, la sensación de ser invadido era extraña, al menos al principio.

Las embestidas se volvían ligeramente más rápidas a medida que el calor y el placer los inundaba. Izaya gemía a veces de forma descarada y otras veces mordía la almohada o a Shizuo, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a nada de ello y en parte a Shuizo le alegraba. Le había tenido que cambiar varias veces de posición para no lastimar las rodillas de Izaya y poder verle. Le había hecho cabalgarle, le había acostado, le había puesto en cuatro, se había sentado, buscaba cualquier forma de derretir al informante y vaya que lo lograba.

Las mejillas de Izaya estaban rojas, se aferraba a Shizuo arañando su espalda gimiendo entre los besos húmedos que a duras penas lograban darse, el placer les recorría enteramente al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpos anunciaban el clímax.

—Izaya... — gruñia Shizuo, era difícil tener que controlar toda su fuerza cuando el interior del informante le apretaba y estrujaba pidiendo mas.

Izaya no respondía, solo se aferraba a él mordiendo sus labios y arañando la espalda del rubio. Sus respiraciones se coordinaban al igual que sus cuerpos, lentamente se perdían el uno en el otro

—Te quiero… — murmuró el rubio tomando por sorpresa al informante. Shizuo parpadeo un par de veces al sentir aquel líquido caliente llenar su abdomen, sonrió jadeando continuando con las embestidas, había sido bueno…

—Quizá yo también… — agregó el informante tomando también por sorpresa al rubio haciendo que este se corriera.

Ambos se veían sorprendidos y jadeando, Shizuo sonrió besando a Izaya. La noche seguía su curso mientras ellos lentamente se fundían en los brazos del contrario. Aquellas emociones de desesperación, de irritación y de más, eran lentamente apagadas por una cálida sensación en el pecho. Solo una noche, solo una noche les había bastado para eliminar toda la desesperación que habían juntado en cinco meses.

~ _Jelouuu, vengo a dejar nuevo cap junto con mis traumas de los fallos de wattpad y algo de amors para el body despues de tanto dolor, miel para el body xD_ _Nos leemos después_ _BillDippCipher~_


	18. ¿Respuestas?

La mañana había llegado y con ella el sentimiento de sentirse llenos, la sensación de falta se había ido en aquellos dos, ahora quizá lograrían unos momentos de tranquilidad, al menos eso querían. Lo habían hecho, habían terminado cediendo ante ellos mismos solamente para conectarse con el contrario, aquella conexión de la que quizá se arrepentirían, aquello que ahora les daba calma y al mismo tiempo un horrible sentimiento de incertidumbre provocado por ellos mismos.

—¿Y? — cuestionó Izaya con ciertas dudas, no sabía como Shizuo había llegado ahí ni mucho menos lo había preguntado en aquel tiempo juntos, solo se había dedicado a molestarle y a sumirse en su propia desesperación—¿Y que? — Shizuo no le entendía.

Izaya suspiro, estaban ya en la cocina, habían arreglado todo lo que habían deshecho en la noche anterior, habían evitado hablar sobre ello y ahora solo actuaban "normales" aunque claro que no era así del todo.

—¿Cómo o porqué llegaste a mi apartamento la noche que Mairu y Kururi murieron? —

—Ah, sobre ello — este rebusco entre sus ropas, había guardado consigo aquella nota, aquella nota que solía ver por las noches cuando Izaya dormía entre las sábanas o a veces en el sofá. Tomo la nota de su bolsillo y se la mostró al informante —Por esta nota, las anteriores eran solo de letras de revistas como todas, mal recortadas y mal pegadas, excepto esta —A Shizuo le parecía raro el hecho de que solo aquella nota estaba escrita con tinta y que parecía que alguien había hecho la letra a mano. Izaya se quedó viendo aquella nota con total detenimiento, suspiro bajando su taza de golpe y se levantó frunciendo el ceño—Iré al baño, alístate, saldremos de caza... —

—Espera, no puedes salir, no con ese estómago y además ni siquiera te puedes mantener de pie —

Izaya se veía de un humor de perros aunque este los odiara, realmente estaba de mal humor y más al leer aquella nota. Este le miró frunciendo el ceño, no quería darle la razón a Shizuo pero tampoco era como su pudiera simplemente andar brincando por ahí con aquella panza que tenía, tenía cinco meses, cinco meses que le estaban cobrando muy caro todo lo que era su movilidad y tiempo de ejercicio, ahora no podía pasar demasiado tiempo moviendose, tampoco era como si quisiera hacerlo pues aquellos gemelos le consumían totalmente la energía, chasqueó la lengua totalmente molesto y Shizuo le sentó

—Al menos espera a mañana, necesitas descansar completamente bien, hoy deberías — fue callado por la mano de Izaya que le veía de mal humor.Izaya odiaba que le cuidaran y aunque fuera Shizuo aún así se seguía negando a ello, era un total desquiciado cuando se trataba de su diversión, no le importaba nada y ello saldría bastante caro sino se cuidaba. Asintió de malas, no era como si pudiera negarse con Shizuo ahí, por ahora solo esperaría y encontraría alguna forma para moverse, al menos un par de minutos más de lo que ya podía y aquel par de niños le permitieran, no era como si tuviera una gran opción.El día lentamente pasaba y con él, el desespero de Izaya crecía de formas inimaginables, no solía quedarse demasiado tiempo si alguien atentaba contra el, sobre todo si se trataba...

—Izaya — Shizuo le llamó, le había dado un tazón de frutas, ello le ayudaría al menos a tener algo más de movilidad en las piernas o eso esperaba. Izaya lo tomo de mal humor al mismo tiempo que lo comía, pensaba y pensaba en la forma de lograr un poco más de movilidad pero solo tenía en mente la idea de que Shizuo le cargara, al menos hasta llegar a su destino, el problema sería la hora a la que tenían que partir para que nadie les viera, que no podían contar con nadie que no fueran ellos mismos y que debían cuidarse de medio mundo en su partida, sobre todo de las constantes amenazas que pudieran o no tener. Según sabía y según había logrado investigar con Mikado, la policía estaba buscando a los responsables del asesinato de Kazuka, de las gemelas Orihara y de aquel hombre en la bodega, si bien ellos eran responsables de uno de aquellos asesinatos, los otros dos seguían "totalmente en blanco" ya que ninguno de los dos podía ir a acusar a Saki sobre ello, nadie sabía que ellos dos estaban involucrados en aquellos accidentes o al menos en alguno de ellos y seguramente si la policía llegaba a saberlo, solo les complicarían mas la vida y ello ahora no era una opción.

—Que aburrido... — murmuró el informante para después soltar un fuerte suspiro. Estaba cansado pero no físicamente sino mentalmente, el estar constantemente investigando en un circulo vicioso que no le daba ninguna respuesta se volvía tedioso y no podía contar con Shizuo ya que este tenía la cabeza en otro lado. Negó al verle limpiar la casa, era todo un amo de casa, soltó una risilla recargándose en su hombro viendo al rubio, este solo se mantenía aspirando, limpiando y ordenando aunque fuera el más minimo desastre, todo estaba realmente impecable y aunque no lo pareciera, Shizuo tenía los planes de volver a su apartamento, ahí nadie les molestaba, ahí todo era "mas tranquilo" y aunque era mas pequeño, podía tener una mayor accesibilidad a Izaya y a lo que este necesitaba, solo con dar unos pasos afuera podía salir a la calle y le preocupaba el hecho de estar tantos pisos por encima del suelo, así, si algo ocurría no podrían salir del todo ilesos y era algo que quería evitar.Miro al informante y este suspiro

—Ama de casa — bromeó

—Lo se — Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Izaya, generalmente se hubiera enojado pero sorprendentemente estaba de un increíble humor... vaya lo que hacía el tener una buena noche o al menos eso hubiera pensado sino fuera porque el también estaba de buen humor. Negó rotundamente al mismo tiempo que jugaba con su teléfono. Habían pasado la mayor parte del día en un completo silencio que era a veces roto por sus simpáticas pláticas sobre el uno y el otro y, aunque aún faltara tiempo, ambos ya estaban pensando en los nombres de los niños aunque no lo dijeran abiertamente.La noche se había hecho presente más rápido de lo que esperaban y amos volvían a la cama, si que había sido un día bastante relajado, un día donde ambos por mero milagro del mundo no habían discutido ni una sola vez, un día donde sólo cedían el uno al otro de forma totalmente inconsciente, un día que quizá nunca mas se volvería a ver, pero había sido un solo día donde ambos estaban completamente relajados a pesar de estar el uno con el otro. La noche se había encargado de hacer su trabajo, la noche se había encargado de hacerles dormir, descansar y sobre todo recuperar las energías que habían gastado en aquel encuentro... la dulce y penosa mañana se haría presente antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta... como si ninguno hubiera logrado dormir, la mañana había llegado, tan pronto como el alba se había hecho presente, ambos ya estaban despiertos pero seguían tonteando en la cama, era demasiado temprano como para salir y seguramente si lo hacían tendrían problemas por ser vistos, ahora lo principal era no ser vistos por nadie... quizá tendrían que esperar hasta más tarde, organizar alguna clase de plan y sobre todo, mantenerse cerca el uno del otro, no podían distanciarse, sobre todo debían mantenerse alerta. Aunque Izaya no le hubiera dicho nada sobre la nota, aunque pareciera estarse debatiendo entre lo que creía y lo que pensaba y aunque estuviera desesperado por saber, Shizuo no insistía, solo quería dejarle completamente tranquilo para que este pudiera meditar completamente las cosas, no sabía si era importante o arriesgado, pero fuera o que fuera, el estaría ahí para Izaya.Negó por primera vez, aquellos pensamientos se estaban tornando demasiado cursis y no era momento para ello. Miro al contrario cuando el reloj dio las once de la mañana, se levantó preparando el desayuno y llevandoselo al contrario, le haría ahorrar la mayor cantidad de energía posible, al menos así lo tenía previsto él. El día había sido calmado, pero al llegar la noche, ambos estaban completamente listos, Shizuo había logrado conseguir un par de guantes, especialmente por recomendaciones de Izaya, no podían dejar alguna marca que los pudiera identificar y aunque parecieran asesinos, estos debían cuidarse enteramente, sobre todo con la policía encima.

—No te metas, esto lo arreglaré yo — Izaya se veía molesto y serio

—Me meteré porque se me da mi gana — Shizuo no tenía pensado dejarle solo, mucho menos a merced de alguien que el no conocía. Tomo aire, cargó a Izaya en su brazo al mismo tiempo que le veía de reojo, ambos asintieron al unísono para comenzar a andar por los callejones. Shizuo seguía las indicaciones de Izaya al mismo tiempo que veía a todos lados, no daban ningún paso en falso, mantenían ojos bien abiertos y oídos bien agudos... era tiempo de enfrentar la verdad.Habían llegado a una enorme bodega, Shizuo había bajado a Izaya viendo a todos lados... todo estaba sospechosamente desierto. Dejó al informante detrás de él, abrió la puerta de forma cautelosa para encontrarse en la penumbra, una sombra que sostenía un cigarrillo, parecía estar sentado aunque no se veía claramente en qué

—Sabía que me encontrarías — murmuraba aquella voz antes de darle una profunda calada a su cigarrillo, soltó el humo y este subió lentamente, Izaya entró empujando a Shizuo pero fue detenido por este —Sabía que no debía enviar esa nota que yo mismo escribí, pero era necesario... — parecía que hablaba consigo mismo, al menos hasta que Shizuo había lanzado una caja de cartón vacía

—Deja las estúpidas bromas... quien —

—No te estoy hablando a ti Shizuo — le interrumpio haciendo que el rubio frunciera más el ceño, soltó una risilla murmurando —Les deje todo para que me encontraran, la nota, el teléfono, a Mikado, a Masaomi, a Saki... pero parece que ello fue más fuerte que ustedes, incluso ahora Izaya que tiene el embarazo... Pero bueno, hoy no estoy aquí para hablar de mi, sino de ustedes o más bien para ustedes — se veía como aquella sombra se movía en la penumbra, había caminado algunos pasos que resonaban en aquellas paredes, Shizuo se ponía más en guardia pero Izaya se estaba cansando de aquel estúpido juego.

—¿Acabaste de jugar? — había encontrado el interruptor, no tenía tiempo para ello y quería una completa explicación. Encendió las luces al mismo tiempo que fruncía más el ceño —¿Dejarás de Jugar? Shiki —Shizuo veía a aquel hombre con completo asombro, no podía creerlo aunque realmente todo encajaba, Shiki tenía el suficiente dinero e influencia para hacer todo lo que había pasado pero... ¿Porque algo no le gustaba? Aquel hombre soltó una risilla mientras fumaba apoyado en un escritorio, el volver a encontrar el rostro de Izaya viéndole de aquella forma que nunca espero verle, en lugar de una sonrisa socarrona ahora le veía frunciendo el ceño...

—Se dice que las personas cometen estupideces por amor — comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo que negaba y levantaba la mano, no quería ser interrumpido por nada de lo que ellos dos tuvieran que decir y si querían respuestas, las tendrían, solo quería poder hablar tranquilamente con ambos, después aceptaría su castigo. Les miró y este apagó su cigarrillo —Si bien se que he hecho cosas estúpidas y que esta es la mayor de todas, no me he de excusar ni tampoco dar demasiadas explicaciones, solo diré que aproveche un poco mi posición para buscar el "amor" — recalcó las comillas —Realmente no quiero darle vueltas a lo que ya es complicado, pero me gustabas, te ama a decir verdad — veía a Izaya con completa "normalidad" pero había melancolía en sus ojos —Te amaba a tal grado que quería tenerte solo para mi, estaba realmente mal, lo se, no hay porque decirlo... la boda, el embarazo, todo fue... hecho por mi, fui yo quien tomo la iniciativa aunque realmente no esperaba que fueras a terminar casado con Shizuo — soltó una risilla al mismo tiempo que negaba —Pensaba dejarlos en un callejón sin salida, dejarlos sin respuesta alguna sobre todo lo que pasó, aunque he de admitir que yo no fui quien mato a Kazuka ni a las gemelas y aunque puedas o no creerme, eso no fue algo que yo quise hacer, en el momento de la muerte de aquel actor yo estaba completamente en desacuerdo, no era algo que yo haría solamente por un berrinche — suspiro viendo a ambos que le veían con aquella mirada llena de odio y ciertas ganas de matarle, este les sonrió y volvió a caminar hasta la lámpara que estaba al lado de la silla donde anteriormente estaba sentado —Y... me guste o no, hay cosas que no puedo cambiar, hay cosas que tengo que hacer esperando que algo cambie, esperando que sean ustedes quien me den la respuesta sobre lo que hago — les sonrió pero antes de hacer algo fue interrumpido por Izaya quien había lanzado su navaja hacia el rostro de aquel hombre

—No me vengas con estúpidos cuentos... si tu no mataste a Kazuka y a las gemelas, explicate, ¿Quien fue? — le veía molesto, apretaba sus manos esperando por una respuesta clara, no quería más acertijos

—Eso... es algo que me gustaría decirte pero que no puedo hacerlo por tu propio bien, porque debes dejar las cosas como están y porque yo debo desaparecer, debes entender que las cosas están mejor si solo terminan conmigo, se feliz, tienes un matrimonio y un par de bebés que vienen en camino... fui yo quien les dijo a las gemelas que te regalaran un par de mamelucos, fui yo quien estaba en el pasillo cuando te dijeron que serían gemelos, fui yo el conductor del taxi y fui yo quien te llevó frente a Shizuo el mismo día que lo volviste a ver — le sonrió mientras destapaba aquella lámpara que no era para nada una lámpara sino una palanca —Y aunque no me guste del todo hacer esto... debo hacerlo — había jalado aquella palanca haciendo que una compuerta se abriera debajo de Izaya, este había caído y Shizuo no había tenido oportunidad de tomarle de la mano, gruñó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que veía a aquel hombre, definitivamente le mataría sino le devolvía a Izaya...

—¡Maldito! — gritó el rubio queriendo ir tras encima de aquel hombre quien le detuvo haciéndole una seña con la mano, no podía moverse hasta que estuviera seguro... había sentido una pequeña presión en la palanca, este suspiro viendo a aquel rubio que ahora se quitaba los lentes.

—¡¿Shizu-chan?! — gritó, había caído en una enorme cama llena de almohadas, ni siquiera había notado la caída, miró a todos lados y aquella habitación fue encendida luz por luz hasta mostrar una habitación solo con aquella cámara y un televisor que se había encendido mostrando a ambos hombres, el rubio se veía que se lanzaría en cualquier momento hacía Shiki

—Shizuo — habló este antes de que el rubio se le lanzara encima —Te haré una pregunta... antes de que seguramente me rompas todos los huesos — suspiro —Si... si pudieras regresar a Kazuka, si yo te dijera que realmente no murio... ¿Me entregarías a Izaya y a tus niños a cambio de Kazuka? —Aquello dejó completamente helado a ambos, Izaya le veía aún encima de aquella cama mientras que Shizuo se había quedado completamente inmovil... Kazuka a cambio de Izaya... Shizuo se había quedado totalmente pasmado mientras que Shiki encendía otro cigarrillo, la expresión de aquel rubio le decía millones de cosas, no podía solamente asegurar de que Shizuo aceptaría o se negaría rotundamente, pero vaya que había tocado un punto realmente débil en aquel rubio —No tienes que responderme ahora mismo, entiendo que las cosas para ti son difíciles, y yo personalmente no quiero ser quien tiene que hacerte esta clase de preguntas, pero te repito... ¿Si pudieras traer de vuelta a Kazuka, a cambio de Izaya y de sus niños,lo harías? ¿Que harías? Kazuka realmente no murió y puedes tenerlo de vuelta contigo si solo dices que si — Shiki se apoyó en aquella silla, se sentó mal al mismo tiempo que le daba una calada a aquel cigarrillo viendo cómo el mundo del rubio se iba al caño solo por algunas palabras —Sino encontraron su cuerpo fue porque fue obra nuestra... —

Izaya veía y escuchaba todo ello, no podía creerlo, eso era realmente jugar sucio —¡Maldita sea no lo escuches! ¡Shizu-chan! ¡Kazuka murió! — Izaya se levantó buscando alguna forma de salir. Había logrado encontrar una puerta que estaba asegurada... sino hubiera lanzado su navaja bien la podría haber usado para abrir aquel candado —¡Shizu-chan! — golpeaba aquella puerta con fuerza —¡Shizu-chan! —Shizuo seguía totalmente en blanco, miro a aquel hombre que ahora fumaba, tomo aire al mismo tiempo que le veía

—¿Traer de vuelta a Kazuka? — cuestionó dejando helado a Izaya, no era posible, no era posible —Bien, te los daré —Izaya se detuvo, veía aquella televisión mientras perdía la fuerza en las piernas —Pero — agregó el rubio, Shiki le miro y suspiro —Hay una condición... — agregó frunciendo el ceño

—Te escucho — Shiki se levantó mientras apagaba su cigarrillo, Shizuo se veía realmente calmado para lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo, perdería a aquel hombre que decía "querer" o al menos así lo sospechaba Shiki, vaya que las cosas se estaban tornando de la peor forma posible, el no quería hacer todo ello pero debía hacerlo, debía hacerlo sino "aquella persona" terminaría arruinando más las cosas de lo que ya lo había hecho

—¿Cual es tu condición? Te daré lo que pidas —

Shizuo tomó aire, apretó los puños al mismo tiempo que intentaba mantenerse totalmente quieto —Que le pidas perdón a Kazuka por profanar su memoria, que te refundas en el infierno y no encuentres la paz que seguramente buscas... y que dejes que te rompa cada uno de los huesos que posees por haber hecho llorar a la pulga — La expresión de Shizuo cambió de un segundo a otro, soltó un fuerte grito tomando una de aquellos tubos de metal que habían en la bodega lanzandolos hacía aquel hombre que a duras penas lo había logrado esquivar. Se había metido con quien menos debía, había cometido un gran gran error... provocar a Shizuo y hacerle realmente enojar.

~Jelouuuu!!! Vengo a dejarles un nuevo capítulo!! Les dejo nuevos enigmas, pequeñas respuestas que se quedan sin responder y más dudas por responder *inserte voz dramática(?)* xD

Esperemos que Wattpad si lo saque bien a la primera, sino ya saben, esta en fanfiction!

Nos leemos después

BillDippCipher~


	19. ¿Descanso?

Los tubos habían hecho un enorme estruendo provocando que Izaya parpadeara varias veces, ¿Qué demonios...? No sabía que traía Shizuo entre las manos pero sus fuertes gritos se escuchaban hasta donde este estaba, se levantó intentando hacer más ruido para que Shizuo le sacara de aquel lugar, golpeaba la puerta como podía sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo pero nada lograba

—¡Devuelveme a la pulga! — el enorme grito de Shizuo hizo que Izaya se detuviera unos momentos, de nuevo no le entendía, primero hablaba de entregarle, después había cambiado aquella expresión por... chasqueo la lengua negando, en su debido momento le pediría alguna explicación, ahora solo quería salir de ahí.

—¡Shizu-chan! ¡Sácame de aquí! — Izaya gritaba inutilmente, Shizuo no parecía escucharle y los estruendos provocados por el mismo solo empeoraban la situación, aquella bodega parecía que se caería si Shizuo seguía atacando de aquella forma —¡Shizu-chan! — gritó más fuerte pero seguía de la misma forma, negó al mismo tiempo que regresaba a aquella habitación, seguramente había algo que le ayudaría a hacerle saber al rubio donde estaba.

Shiki a duras penas podía lograr evadir todo lo que Shizuo le lanzaba con euforia, se estaba viendo en la peor situación lentamente pero más que ello, si seguía de aquella forma, seguramente terminaría muerto y aunque ello terminaría con "todo" no quería terminar muerto a manos de Shizuo

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción... — murmuró para sí mismo, había sacado un pequeño control, Izaya frunció el ceño al ver como en aquella enorme habitación salía un extraño micrófono, ¿Que había preparado Shiki?

—¡Devuelveme a la pulga! — gritó más fuerte Shizuo, no se detendría hasta no encontrar a Izaya pero ni él mismo se daba cuenta de que solo estaba empeorando las cosas. Shiki estaba siendo acorralado a cada paso que daba, Shizuo no se detendría hasta que este no le dijera donde estaba Izaya y bien podía usarle como distracción, no podía seguir permitiendo que Shizuo le arrinconara, no mientras no llegaran por él, maldecía que él tiempo pasara tan lento cuando estaba frente a aquel rubio pero también debía detenerles, debía dejarles en claro que no podían seguir con ello.

Había dudado de sus acciones, había incluso temido de que su cabeza fuera arrancada por Shizuo cuando hiciera su movimiento, pero sino lo hacía estaba claro que iba a morir a manos de Shizuo... tomo aire y justo cuando aquel tubo de metal había pasado por su costado rasgando su traje y cortando su piel, este se había lanzado contra aquella palanca, necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba distraer al rubio, había vuelto a abrir aquella compuerta dejando que ambos fueran fueran distraídos por esta. Izaya había encontrado su salida y Shizuo había encontrado a su pulga. Le había sacado tomando su mano y jalado como si de una muñeca se tratara pero lo había hecho con cuidado, después de todo él embarazo de Izaya solo complicaba las cosas. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, mantuvieron la calma unos momentos antes de mirar de nueva cuenta a aquel hombre que jadeaba tomando aire a horcajadas, aquel hombre que sudaba ya por nerviosismo y el constante movimiento para evitar los golpes de Shizuo. Izaya le veía con cierto desprecio mientras que aquel hombre solo le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa, sabía que pasaría ahora, Izaya soltaría a su "perro" para que le matase mientras que él estaba completamente orillado a la muerte con aquel par frente a ellos, pero solo necesitaba unos minutos más, solo unos cuantos minutos más para que todo ello acabara, tanto para él como para ambos hombres, no necesitaban seguir, solo debían vivir su vida, había cumplido con su parte del trato, ahora solo esperaba que le permitieran continuar con lo que él originalmente era, solo un "yakuza más", solo alguien más en aquella ciudad donde todo se ponía patas arriba. Soltó un fuerte suspiro haciendo que Shizuo se posara frente a Izaya, no le dejaría tocar a Izaya, le mataría si planeaba algo y Shizuo ya había visto él arma que cargaba aquel hombre consigo, aquello solo le había hecho subir la guardia, definitivamente tenía que atacar primero, al menos eso pensaba mientras aquel hombre comenzaba a reír, tomó su frente y negó al mismo tiempo que levantaba los brazos

—Me tienen... hecho, me tienen, nadie podría meterse con ustedes dos definitivamente — admitió aún riendo, bajó sus manos buscando un cigarrillo, logró encenderlo pero ni siquiera lo fumo, solo veía como este se comenzaba a consumir lentamente, como el humo subía de forma completamente lenta, había olvidado que estaba frente a aquellos dos hombres que ahora le querían ver muerto, pero este simplemente sonrió cuando aquel cigarrillo se había consumido enteramente, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de apagarle correctamente, solo había tirado la colilla al piso. Aquel par, le veía en completa seriedad mientras el yakuza negaba tirando la cajetilla de cigarrillos —Deberías... —

Shizuo no le dejó hablar, había lanzado aquella silla contra él haciendo que Shiki se moviera a duras penas, le había logrado golpear el hombro y le había hecho tambalearse, Shiki había hecho mal en meterse con aquel par, pero ante todo ello, Izaya no se veía del todo conforme con aquellas acciones, algo sospechaba de aquel hombre que ahora les veía con una calma que a Izaya especialmente, le parecía demasiado raro, demasiado incluso increíble, si hablaba de que le había querido en el pasado, ¿Que le había hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿Que había hecho que Shiki simplemente renunciara a todo ello que él decía querer?

—Veo que por fin lo comprendes — murmuró él mayor incorporándose tomando su hombro, le había lastimado ligeramente, nada del otro mundo pero realmente le había dolido, suspiro un poco pesado al mismo tiempo que buscaba entre sus ropas sin éxito, frunció el ceño atrayendo aún más la atención de Izaya, ¿Que demonios buscaba? Shiki negó, bajó su mano y miro a todos lados en aquella bodega destruida por Shizuo, había perdido aquello que quería entregarle, bueno, suponía que ya no era de importancia al saberse que había sido él quien había organizado aquella boda, pero de igual forma no podía solo dejar las cosas así, debía detenerles antes de que cometieran alguna estupidez, especialmente Izaya, le conocía y no pensaba dejar que se arruinara la vida, al menos por un poco de tacto y por la relación que habían tenido antes. Le miro y después a Shizuo recibiendo por parte de ambos una mirada llena de rencor y al mismo tiempo cuidándose de las acciones de este —Deberías tener cuidado — comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo que sacaba su arma, Shizuo puso totalmente detrás suyo a Izaya, las balas a él no le harían nada y podría aprovechar para incluso golpearle para cuando las balas se acabaran —No seré la única ni la última persona que intentará algo contra ustedes — hizo una pausa moviendo su hombro lastimado —Pero si se detienen ahora, será la última vez que sabrán de todo esto, su futuro "seguro y tranquilo" está completamente asegurado — les decía la verdad, pero la expresión en ambos le decía que no se detendrían, al menos eso interpretaba —Esos niños pronto nacerán, no creo que quieran que algo les llegue a pasar, sería mejor si dejan todo muerto aquí, que todo acabe en este momento, deja de buscar respuestas, de usar a las personas e intenta vivir una vida acorde a lo que te has convertido Izaya — Shiki le sonrió —Deberías ser feliz como una madre —

Izaya le veía, le escuchaba pero parecía solo que le ignoraba, al menos hasta que fue llamado madre... no de nuevo, no de nueva cuenta, de nueva cuenta todo lo que él había construido se estaba desmoronando, de nueva cuenta era rebajado a una simple persona que debía vivir aburridamente con una "familia", como "madre", de nuevo estaba... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Shizuo ya había golpeado a Shiki con tal magnitud que le importó poco que aquel hombre le hubiera disparado a la pierna y ahora estuviera sangrando.

Shizuo estaba en completo silencio viendo a aquel hombre que ahora sangraba por la nariz, le había roto la nariz de un solo golpe y se había contenido, necesitaba que Izaya se desahogara de lo que pensaba pues ni él mismo estaba de acuerdo con aquello que pedía aquel hombre

—No tienes derecho a decirme como vivir, no me gusta la violencia pero desde que estoy con la pulga la violencia se ha vuelto la única respuesta, no me gusta usar mi fuerza, pero la usaré si es necesario para proteger aquello que quiero — Shizuo sacudió su mano, esta tenía pequeñas gotas de sangre de aquel hombre que ahora se retorcía en el piso sangrando, tomo aire al mismo tiempo que veía su pierna sangrando pero aquella mirada molesta no desaparecia —No pienso parar hasta no saber quien fue quien causo todo esto, quien arruino mi vida pacifica y me ató a la pulga —

—Hablas como si fuera un martirio para ti — agregó Izaya acercándose a Shizuo con aquella expresión completamente seria en él viendo a Shiki que seguía quejándose del dolor

—Lo fue al principio — admitió él rubio suspirando —Pero no dejaré vivo a nadie que haya tenido que ver con la muerte de Kazuka —

Iba de nuevo, Izaya rodo los ojos queriendo ignorar aquel sentimiento que seguía teniendo de ligera envidia por Kazuka

—Nadie que se haya metido con mis hijos o con la pulga, quedará intacto — agregó y su mirada se dirigió hacia él contrario —Nadie que te haya hecho llorar quedará completamente intacto — aunque Shizuo sabía que estaba haciendo mal en admitir todo aquello que había escondido, la expresión de sorpresa en Izaya le había hecho sentir que todo ello valía la pena...

Shiki logró reincorporarse aún tomando su nariz, se había girado viendo al techo esperando que la sangre se detuviera, cosa que no haría pero al menos lograba articular —Confía — hablaba entre cortado —Confía en Shinra... es él único que realmente no te está mintiendo... él te llevará a lo que buscas — murmuró antes de que su mirada se dirigiera a la puerta, esta se abría lentamente.

Shizuo e Izaya veían a aquel hombre en completo silencio, al menos hasta que escucharon la puerta, Shizuo abrió los ojos de golpe, podía reconocer a aquella figura, aquellos cabellos... a aquella persona en cualquier lugar que estuviera

—Va... — una nube de gas se había hecho presente repentinamente, Shizuo no dudo en tapar la boca de Izaya junto con su nariz, pero el mareo había sido más que inmediato, cayó al piso de rodillas, Izaya veía aquella sombra frunciendo el ceño, había caído también de rodillas al lado de Shizuo

—Tardaste en llegar — murmuraba Shiki quien ahora estaba cubierto con una máscara de gas

—Las cosas se complicaron un poco mientras llegaba aquí, veo que necesitas ir al hospital — hablaba aquella persona mientras que veía como aquel par perdía lentamente la conciencia. Tenía ganas de patear a Izaya, de dejarle sin aquellos niños que tanto quería, pero ello no era parte del plan. Había salido con Shiki después de dejar a aquel par en él piso completamente inconsientes, les había dejado una nota pegada a la cara del rubio para después simplemente salir con aquel hombre apoyado en su brazo...

Las horas lentamente pasaban, ambos hombres habían despertado abruptamente, Shizuo había arrancado aquella nota de su rostro mientras fruncía el ceño

"Tiempo de Descansar"

Era lo único que decía aquella nota. Izaya estaba apretando la quijada al lado del rubio mientras que este apretaba aquella nota

—Varona... ¿Porque tu? — susurró él rubio viendo de reojo a Izaya, ¿Porque Varona estaba involucrada con Shiki? ¿Porque ella le había salvado? ¿Porque Shiki pedía que confiaran en Shinra...? Las cosas pintaban peor para ellos y ahora menos respuestas tenían...

¿Que eligirían? ¿Seguir y enfrentar la verdad con todo lo que venía o detenerse y solo vivir una vida "normal" con aquellos dos niños que venían en camino? ...

Fuera lo que fuera, solo tenían tres meses para decidir ello...

~Jelouuuuu!!!! Vengo después de bastante tiempo xD tengo que admitirlo :u sufrí algunas crisis, lo siento, me desmaye xD (fue mega épico se los juro xD ) pero ahora todo está bien .w.

Agradezco con toda mi alma a mi querida beta 3 resolvió mis problemas existenciales xD vengo con un capitulo un poco más corto que los demás, hay varias razones para ello, principalmente la dulce y querida trama(?) xD, sorry por no actualizar hasta ahora xD

Ahora les cuestiono, ¿Que eligirian ustedes? .w. xD

Nos leemos después

BillDippCipher~


	20. Niños

Después de regresar a casa, ambos se mantenían en completo silencio, el sol de la madrugada amenazaba con salir, ¿Cuanto tiempo los habían dormido? No estaban del todo seguros, pero aquella molestia e inconformidad en ellos no les quería dejar en paz, sobre todo a Shizuo, de cierta forma se sentía traicionado por todo lo que había hecho Varona, no esperaba que alguien "importante" para él, alguien a quien le tenía cariño fuera a hacer eso, aunque habían razones por las cuales aposataba que lo había hecho, pero ahora no quería seguir pensando en ello, quería solamente dormir o... se acercó rapidamente a Izaya, este estaba de mal humor también pero al ser jalado por Shizuo le miró frunciendo el ceño.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba y Shizuo revisaba a Izaya por todos lados, al parecer no había recibido ningún daño, tomo incluso sus mejillas haciendo que hiciera algunas muecas, le apartó frunciendo el ceño pero Shizuo no hizo nada más, parecía que estaba completamente bien, pero ahora, volviendo a ellos mismos, Izaya se daba cuenta de la "declaración" que había hecho Shizuo, le veía con el ceño fruncido esperando al menos una respuesta, respuesta que no obtuvo, no al menos verbalmente. El rubio había apoyado su frente en el hombro del informante manteniendo el silencio entre ambos, solo un pequeño suspiro se escapo de sus labios.

Ambos estaban parados en la sala, ninguno hablaba e Izaya no se movía para nada, quería respuestas pero de nadie las obtendría, mucho menos de Shizuo, no al menos como estaba en aquel momento, resopló por igual levantando sus manos enredando sus dedos en aquellos cabellos rubios, se sentía ligeramente aliviado pero ambos habían olvidado una cosa, Shizuo seguía sangrando de la pierna, no es que le afectara mucho pero no debía perder demasiada sangre, aunque fuera Shizuo, una gran pérdida de sangre les traería problemas y el mareo se había hecho presente en él rubio pero no decía nada, asimilaba que era por aquel gas que antes habían inhalado. Se apartó ligeramente aun con las manos del contrario en sus cabellos, las tomo pero perdió la fuerza cayendo de rodillas, había estado demasiado tiempo sangrando y aquella herida no había sanado.

Izaya le miro con complera sorpresa, al menos hasta que vio su pierna, parecía que había sido suficiente el tiempo que les habían tenido desmayados como para que Shizuo perdiera sangre y manchara incluso sus zapatos, se agachó lo más que su estómago le permitió pero fue detenido por el rubio, no debía hacer demasiado esfuerzo con aquellos gemelos "en puerta"

—Estoy bien... iré con Shinra para que me quite esta cosa — murmuró tomando su frente, sacudió la cabeza logrando ver un poco más claro, Izaya le veía en silencio, poco le importaba que se fuera solo o al menos así lo aparentaba. Se alejó buscando su teléfono aunque mejor tomó él de Shizuo, le dejaría claro a Shinra que ambos estaban juntos solo con aquella llamada, era mejor saber que se traía entre manos, pero no en una cuestión directa, lo haría a su manera definitivamente.

Izaya había dejado a Shizuo en el sofá después de haber llamado a Shinra, este estaba sentado en otro de los sofás mientras texteaba en el teléfono de Shizuo, aunque realmente estaba revisando los mensajes que este tenía, borrando los que llegaban a molestarle, Shizuo le veía pero no decía nada, después de lo que había dicho no se sentía ni siqueira en el derecho de reclamarle algo que hiciera con sus cosas. Cerró los ojos unos momentos pero un "pellizco" en su mano le hizo abrir los ojos, al ver su mano, solo pudo suspirar, Izaya le estaba pellizcando para que no se durmiera, había perdido mucha sangre y a pesar de ser Shizuo, de que antes había recibido incluso más disparos con un arma, Izaya no podía permitir que se durmiera así nada más, no decía que estaba preocupado ni lo demostraba, solo quería "fastidiar" a Shizuo hasta que Shinra llegara pero no quería ser llenado de sangre.

Shinra había llegado casi corriendo, al menos después del tono de voz de Izaya y la "amenaza" que le había dado, había entrado sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo, no había dicho nada por aquella escena y se había puesto a curar al rubio quien se veía mas... tranquilo de lo normal. Izaya veía de reojo las acciones de Shinra mientras continuaba jugueteando en el teléfono de Shizuo, fruncía a veces el ceño por los mensajes que tenía con Tom, a decir verdad era la única persona con la que tenía tantos mensajes, incluso más de los que habían logrado juntar ellos dos en aquellos meses... sentía un poco de envidia pero era normal, aquellos dos habían estado juntos demasiado tiempo, incluso Tom era él responsable del cabello de Shizuo... suspiro levantando la cabeza viendo al techo.

Shinra se sentía ligeramente incomodo, aquellos dos estaban demasiado callados y sentía que llegaría su propia muerte si seguía en aquel lugar pero no podía apresurarse, debía tratar a Shizuo con mero cuidado... la expresión de Izaya era algo que nunca había visto, no al menos en el, era... realmente inexplicable y en Shizuo, siempre podía ver aquella expresión de tranquilidad cuando se juntaban en sus reuniones, pero aquel ambiente era sumamente raro. Negó siguiendo con su trabajo, tras terminar, tomo sus cosas y se acercó al rubio tocando su frente

—Parece que no fue suficiente la sangre que perdiste, mejoraras pronto pero no muevas demasiado la pierna y come adecuadamente — le sonrió lo más normal que pudo, se despidió de ambos y suspiró con cierta pesadez, sentía su corazón latiendo a todo, sentía incluso escalofríos recorriendo su espalda, aquellos dos estaban completamente raros y creía saber porque, pero no quería cuestionar nada y terminar realmente muerto ahí.

Ambos hombres se habían mantenido en completo silencio después de que Shinra había salido, era quizá demasiada la presión que tenían en ellos mismos, tanta la presión que les llegaba a molestar saber que estaban en un punto donde bien podrían elegir no seguir, dejar las cosas como estaban y ellos arreglárselas después o seguir y soportar todo lo que con ello viniera... Shizuo tenía un mal presentimiento de todo ello, quería saber la verdad pero no es como si simplemente pudiera arriesgar todo con Izaya en aquellas condiciones, con los niños casi a punto de nacer y con todo lo que había pasado. Suspiro tapando su rostro con sus manos, frotó su rostro y se levantó acercándose al contrario, se sentó a su lado y, aunque no era del todo propio de Shizuo, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Izaya viendo aquella oscuridad que lentamente se esclarecia por los rayos matutinos del sol, no habían dormido, ambos estaban agotados y no era como si quisieran dormir.

—¿Que quieres hacer? — cuestionó después de un rato, escuchó como el tecleo en su teléfono se detenía, Izaya bajó el teléfono y suspiro, tampoco tenía pensado rendirse, pero no era como si pudiera dejar las cosas así, estaba en una encrucijada.

Ambos mantenían la mirada evitando la del contrario, lo que decidieran era importante, era aquello que les haría avanzar más a fondo o que les dejaría en aquel lugar sin saber más, Shiki les había recomendado rendirse, pero ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo, no como eran ellos... pero ante todo ello, había un par de "cosas" que les detenían. Shizuo se acercó al estómago del informante, recargó su frente con cuidado tomando por sorpresa al contrario, sintió aquel respingo ante aquel tacto

—No puedo simplemente rendirme... pero tampoco puedo permitir que algo les pase — murmuró, el rubio solía ser demasiado sincero aunque nunca sabía cómo expresarse adecuadamente. Izaya suspiro al verle, tomó aquellos cabellos rubios jugando un poco con ellos, no respondió pero pensaba casi igual que Shizuo.

Ninguno de los dos quería hablar, no hasta que Izaya lo hizo, quizá todo dependía de lo que él quisiera, después de todo Shizuo hacía lo que él quería y aunque no quisiera debía hacerlo, era su "juguete" y así lo había aceptado

—No nos vamos a detener — sentenció a lo que Shizuo solamente asintió —Después pensaré que debemos hacer, pero no pienso detenerme, quiero saber quien arruinó mi vida —

Shizuo levantó la cabeza al escuchar aquello, sonrió muy ligeramente, había dicho lo mismo que el

—Hablas como si fuera un martirio para ti — agregó haciendo que Izaya frunciera el ceño, Shizuo se acercó al contrario juntando sus frentes, le veía en completa "tranquilidad" pero Izaya se negaba a seguir con aquel estúpido juego, al menos eso pensaba hasta que Shizuo se acercó rozando muy suavemente sus labios, no le presionaría más, debía dejar que las cosas se dieran por ellas mismas, pero aquellos seis meses habían sido quizá los suficientes para que ambos entendieran que no estaba del todo mal ceder ante él contrario. Juntaron sus labios en un pequeño beso, sería suficiente por ese día, suficiente para apaciguar las desesperaciones que tenían, para apaciguar las inseguridades que les recorrían y molestaban.

Faltaban tres meses para que esos niños nacieran, tres meses para que todo volviera a su curso en busca del caos, tres meses...

Aquellos tres meses habían sido casi un parpadear de ojos, cuando menos se habían dado cuenta, ambos estaban en el apartamento de Shinra, Izaya apretaba los cabellos de Shizuo evitando gritar por las constantes contracciones que tenía, Shinra aún no llegaba con la anestecia y Celty estaba nerviosa viendo aquella escena. Shizuo no se quejaba por sus cabellos que eran casi arrancados, por los rasguños en su cara, por los gruñidos de Izaya que buscaban desesperadamente a Shinra, definitivamente le mataría si no llegaba. Después de casi diez minutos, aquel de lentes había llegado con todo lo necesario para el nacimiento de aquellos niños, había tenido que sacar a Shizuo de la habitación, lo había dejado fuera con Celty y él se había comenzado a encargar de aquellos gemelos que por los gruñidos de Izaya sabía que estaban listos para nacer...

No había sido un trabajo sencillo, Shinra había tardado y había tenido que estar él solo encargándose de todo, era un buen doctor a pesar de todo. Shizuo estaba en la sala dando vueltas poniendo más nerviosa a Celty quien buscaba sentarlo, le jaló de la mano y antes de comenzar a regañarle, el primer llanto se había escuchado, un llanto fuerte que había dejado incluso helado a Shizuo, tragó saliva cuando él segundo llanto se escuchó, uno mucho menos fuerte que el primero, pero ambos de sus niños habían llorado, ambos habían nacido completamente bien... terminó en el piso de rodillas respirando un poco agitado, ahora solo faltaba la pulga.

Habían pasado cerca de tres o cuatro horas hasta que Shinra salió, estaba sudado y lleno de sangre, pero estaba todo perfectamente bien, aquellos niños estaban dormidos en una pequeña cuna de sombras que Celty había hecho, Shinra quería tenerlos en observación pero todo había resultado completamente bien en ellos, Izaya dormía conectado a algunas cosas, entre ellas una transfusión de sangre y suero, debía descansar después de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho en aquel nacimiento.

Shizuo pudo entrar sin hacer demasiado ruido, se sentó al lado de Izaya, veía a sus niños en completo silencio, tomó su frente y jaló sus cabellos... aquellos tres meses se les habían acabado, ¿Ahora que? Las notas ya no estaban, estaban de nuevo varados en la nada, Izaya estaba recién operado, sus niños recién nacidos... todo de nuevo caía en cuenta de que no podían seguir, pero ello no era una opción para ninguno de los dos, de alguna forma debían seguir, de alguna forma debían lograr que sus niños estuvieran bien mientras ellos se encargaban de todo lo que pasaba... sus pensamientos le habían consumido a tal grado que no notó cuando Izaya abrió los ojos, estaba mareado por la anestesia, sentía el cuerpo pesado pero ante todo ello, estaba completamente bien, levantó la mano con pesadez y tomó la ropa de Shizuo, este le miró con cierta sorpresa, le había tomado desprevenido, tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los del contrario

—Nacieron bien... ambos están dormidos — murmuró para no despertarles, Izaya resopló con pesadez, le preocupaba que después de todo lo que había pasado alguno no estuviera bien, pero ambos estaban bien... un enorme alivio se había hecho presente en él, pero ahora tenía cosas que resolver, ahora debían seguir adelante de alguna forma.

Se miraron unos momentos en silencio, ninguno podía rendirse, si no los habían logrado detener antes de que los niños nacieran, ahora menos lo harían...

Shinra había entrado después de un rato, les sonrió con normalidad pero evito que su mirada se centrara en las manos entrelazadas de Shizuo e Izaya —Ambos están completamente bien, por ahora solo deben dormir, Izaya no se puede mover, al menos no hasta que aquella herida sane, tardará cerca de un mes — les sonrió y miro a los niños —¿Ya saben como se llamarán? — cuestionó regresando la mirada a ellos.

Izaya suspiro, no era como si quisiera decirlo pero ya tenían los nombres de ambos —El de amarillo se llama Kazumi —

—Y él de negro se llama Abiel — agregó Shizuo dejando sorprendido a Shinra, les sonrió asintiendo viendo a aquellos niños.

Aquel par había nacido, los hijos de los dos hombres más fuertes de todo Ikebukuro habían nacido y para ellos aún quedaba un enorme camino por recorrer... ¿Que les esperaba? Ni ellos mismos lo sabían, pero se enfrentarían a ello fuera lo que fuera, Izaya tenía un plan, un plan que no le gustaría del todo al rubio, pero no aceptaría un no como respuesta. Le miro y apretó su mano como pudo, las cosas comenzarían a complicarse, pero ellos habían decidido enfrentarlas, fuera lo que fuera...

—¿Escuchaste?—

—¿Sobre que?—

—Los niños nacieron hoy—

—Oh sobre eso... no me interesa, lo que me interesa es su decisión—

—¿Seguirán o se detendrán?—

—Seguirán—

—¿Como estás tan...?—

—Son ellos... esperemos que nuestro juego continue, pronto, pronto se verán ahorcardos por sus propias decisiones y es ahí donde yo me burlaré, donde caerán en desesperación y ahí entras tu en juego, ya sabes que hacer con los niños—

—Si...—

~Jelouuuuu!!!! Como regalo de san valentín les traigo el nacimiento de estos dos pequeños xD jajajaja!!! Siento no tenerles un especial pero el tiempo me ahorcar :u ah!! Estos dos pequeños tienen un apodo que mi beta les puso xD me encanta sinceramente son Fall One y Fall Two xD

Espero que los amen tanto como yo y mi beta 3 xD

Nos leemos después

BillDippCipher~


	21. Divorcio

El nacimiento de aquellos dos niños solamente había traído consigo cierta tensión pero al mismo tiempo alivio entre ambos, Izaya y Shizuo se habían mantenido pegados a aquellos dos niños que dormían tan placidamente... Shizuo no podía creer que aquellos dos ya habían nacido, los dos niños que había estado protegiendo, ignorando y de más, no podía creer que ahora podía verlos como si nada, que realmente no eran una mentira por más que definitivamente creía que lo eran. Miraba a Izaya dormido por las noches, se veía bastante adorable pero siempre fingía no verle, no quería que un día despertara y le viera observándole mientras dormía aunque Izaya ya le había observado mientras dormía, lo había atrapado varias veces... aunque ese ahora no era el caso, ahora el caso era que iban a hacer, ¿Que harían? Shizuo había ido varias veces a revisar la casa mientras Izaya dormía esperando encontrar alguna nota o algún indicio... estaba en blanco, no tenía respuestas, a veces se quedaba en casa fumando en la puerta esperando ver algo, pero mantenía a Celty vigilando a Izaya y a sus niños...

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquellos niños habían nacido, solo dos semanas y ya estaba cansado, era él quien atendía a los niños para dejar que Izaya siguiera durmiendo, a veces sentía que le costaba distinguir a Kazumi y a Abdiel, pero ellos mismos se sabían diferenciar, Kazumi era demasiado ruidoso y Abdiel solía ser bastante callado, incluso para cuando lloraba, había gastado parte de su salario en cosas para aquellos dos niños, había estado haciendo millones de cosas para que estos no despertaran a Izaya quien lentamente parecía sanar, Izaya seguía siendo atendido por Shinra quien revisaba su herida y a veces revisaba a los niños por mera precaución, eran hijos de dos hombres que ni siquiera entendía cómo demonios había pasado todo ello, suspiro apagando su cigarrillo, de nueva cuenta se había quedado hasta tarde revisando la casa, esperando que alguien llegara o hiciera algún movimiento extraño pero nada conseguía. Había caminado de regreso a la casa de Shinra, era recomendable quedarse ahí al menos mientras Izaya se pudiera sentar, cosa que ni siquiera aún ocurría, le había detenido millones de veces pues odiaba que Shizuo le diera de comer, mucho más con Shinra ahí presente.

Tras llegar a casa, Shizuo entró a aquella habitación, suspiro estirándose y moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, estaba cansado, dormía solo cuando los niños dormían, pasaba ya la mayoría del tiempo despierto, tenía ojeras, cosa que nunca se había visto en Shizuo, vaya que los niños cambiaban demasiado la vida, pero era algo de lo que no se arrepentía

—Tardaste — murmuró Izaya tomando por sorpresa a Shizuo, este le miro y se sentó a su lado suspirando

—Estaba esperando — susurró para no despertar a los niños, no sería nada bueno que se despertaran, mucho menos porque quería dormir, ahora dormía sentado, a veces apoyado en la pared, solo quería dormir y no podía. Se quitó aquellos lentes azules mostrando sus ojeras y recibiendo una risilla de parte de Izaya, este le miro y frunció el ceño

—¿Qué es tan divertido pulga? —

—Tienes ojeras —

—Lo se — tomo el punte de su nariz y suspiró cerrando los ojos —¿Porque no estás dormido? —

—Se me fue el sueño —

—Mientes —

Izaya frunció el ceño, ¿Porque siempre le decía que mentía? Quizá era porque la mayoría del tiempo lo hacía, no pensaba admitir lo que pasaba por su cabeza así que daba respuestas completamente sencillas y fuera de lugar

—Gracias — agregó Shizuo haciendo que él informante solo frunciera más él ceño

—¿Porqué? —

—Por esperarme, pero ahora vuelve a dormir, no has dormido bien —

Izaya desvió el rostro, si pudiera darse la vuelta lo haría —No te estaba esperando, es aburrido dormir en él piso —

—Pensaba que te gustaba más dormir en el piso — le miro mientras una sonrisilla aparecía en su rostro —¿O es que no puedes dormir sino estoy yo al lado de ti? — era hora de aplicarle una de las tantas que él le había hecho.

—Como si necesitara a una bestia para dormir — respondió ligeramente resentido a lo que Shizuo solo suspiro, Izaya nunca iba a admitir nada, seguía pensando que admitir que le quería había sido un error, seguían atorados en lo mismo, negó al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba cerca de los niños dándole su espacio a Izaya

—Duerme... — fue lo único que dijo, Izaya giro el rostro para verle, seguía pensando millones de cosas, no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de Shizuo y tampoco era como si pudiera adivinarlo, no al menos con él, siempre era un misterio, siempre pidiendo cosas irónicas, siempre hablando tonterías, incluso le había visto millones de veces dormir mal o no dormir por atender a los niños... ¿Por qué no solo los dejaba llorar? Sería normal que en algún punto se hartara y gritara por la desesperación, pero en cambio, veía a Shizuo calmado, le escuchaba pidiendo ayuda con los biberones, con él cambio de pañales, con la ducha que debían tener... ¿Porque estaba tan apegado a aquellos dos niños?

Suspiro mirando al techo, ¿Porque se sentía inconforme? Tenía dos semanas durmiendo plácidamente, durmiendo a la hora que quería, comiendo lo que quería, sin molestias de parte de Shizuo, sin quejas porque no se levantaba aunque era obvio porque no lo hacía, había tenido cuidados extra por parte de Shizuo... pero entonces, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Frunció el ceño

—Shizu-chan — le llamó atrayendo la atención de Shizuo quien se acercó para detener que se levantara, Shinra le había advertido que no podía levantarse, no hasta dentro de otra semana.

Recibió un manotazo y una mirada que parecía estar llena de frustración... ¿Que le pasaba a la pulga? Shizuo negó, le detuvo recibiendo varios golpes en las manos, tomó las manos de Izaya y las puso a los costados de su cabeza, negó de nueva cuenta recibiendo aquella mirada molesta pero que a Shizuo le parecía solamente llena de desesperación, parecía la misma expresión que hacía cuando tenía a Kazuka en casa. Se acercó a Izaya besando su frente solo haciendo que este chasqueara la lengua, no quería esa clase de comportamiento con Shizuo

—Quit... —

—Me gustas — interrumpió viéndole, Izaya se quedó completamente en blanco, veía a Shizuo con los ojos completamente abiertos, ¿Que demonios le pasaba?

—¿Que estup...? —

—No son estupideces — no le dejaría huir solamente con palabras "hirientes" que siempre sacaba para separar a todos de él, suspiró soltando sus manos, apoyó sus manos a los costados de Izaya viéndole —Me gustas pulga — repitió haciendo que Izaya quedara completamente en blanco, no estaba bromeando...

Izaya, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a reír, Shizuo ya lo esperaba, era claro que se burlaría de él, que simplemente no le aceptaría y más que nada, que le dejaría claro con aquella risa que no pasaría, que simplemente no pasaría. Se apartó dejando que este se riera, Izaya tapaba su boca intentando no reír, era completamente ridículo, el estómago le dolía por reír, algunas lágrimas de risa salieron por sus ojos, no podía evitarlo, y ahora que Shizuo evadía verle solo podía darle más risa... ¿Estaba bromeando cierto?

Shizuo no hizo más ruido, se alejó revisando a los niños quienes seguían dormidos a pesar de la risa de Izaya. Este tardó en dejar de reír, aquella broma había sido buena, pero el silencio le decía que quizá había hecho mal en reirse... ¿Que esperaba Shizuo?

—Oye Shi... —

—Solo fue una broma — respondió de inmediato —Así dejarás de poner esa estúpida cara de frustrado, ya te reíste, ahora duerme o despertarás a los niños —

Izaya se quedó en completo silencio, suspiró rodando los ojos, así que si había sido una broma... Le miraba aunque por la penumbra no podía ver la expresión de su rostro, solo tenía un poco de luz por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana pero algo no le gustaba del todo... ¿Porque había dicho algo como ello solo para hacerle reír? ¿Porque bromearía con algo así...? No lo sabía, pero ciertamente aquella risa le había hecho sentirse ligeramente mejor, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un nudo en el estómago, ¿Si estaba bromeando? Esperaba que si...

La noche había pasado, Izaya había despertado y no había visto a Shizuo... frunció ligeramente el ceño pero al escuchar su voz fuera, resopló, parecía estar hablando de algo con Shinra pero no lograba escuchar nada

—Izaya... —

Fue lo único que pudo escuchar, ¿Porque estaban hablando de él? ¿Estaban hablando de él o no?

—No te preocupes — escuchó la voz de Shinra para después escuchar como la puerta se abría y se cerraba, ¿Quien había salido...? Pudo ver a Shinra entrar quien le sonreía con completa normalidad, Kazumi y Abdiel no estaban en la habitación, Celty los tenía con ella en la sala, era su día libre así que podían darle algo de tranquilidad a Izaya a Shizuo por separado.

El día había pasado más lento de lo normal, Izaya había estado todo el día en aquella habitación completamente solo, tenía uno de sus teléfonos pero este no había sonado en todo el día, lo había estado revisando sin encontrar ninguna llamada o algún mensaje de Shizuo cuando en aquellas dos semanas había estado recibiendo algunos mensajes de parte de este, algunos eran para Shinra, otros eran para él, pero ahora todo simplemente estaba en silencio, sus niños estaban más lejos de él de lo que esperaba, antes podía verlos dormir en aquella cuna, ahora solo podía escuchar a veces los sonidos que hacían cuando Celty los tomaba o cuando Shinra tomaba aquellas pequeñas manos, era él único que no había podido tocar aquellos niños, pero en parte no era como si quisiera hacerlo, seguía algo rejego a aceptar que aquellos niños habían salido, que su vida estaba cambiando a lo que él no quería, que ahora incluso tenía "responsabilidades" que nunca había tenido... no podía continuar con las cosas así, no quería continuar con ello, estaba... estaba aterrado.

Había pasado todo el día, era tarde y Shizuo no había regresado... no quería tener que llamarle pero lo había hecho, era al menos raro para él que no estuviera avisando donde estaba o alguna tontería así. Tenía el teléfono en el oído escuchando el tono solo para que este marcara ocupado, lo bajó y colgó, había escrito un mensaje pero no lo había mandado, dejó el teléfono así y cerró los ojos, no había dormido en todo el día, era hora de dormir pues no pensaba esperar más a Shizuo.

Cerca de media noche, algo de ruido se había escuchado, Izaya abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, Shizuo había llegado, le reconocía por aquellos pasos que tenía escuchando nueve meses continuos, esperaba que entrara pero escuchó ruido en la sala... Shizuo se había quedado a dormir en la sala. Izaya veía la puerta en silencio, todo se había puesto de aquella forma solo por aquella estúpida "broma", si las cosas iban a seguir así, realmente no quería tener que seguir pasando por aquello, Shizuo sabía como era Izaya, no entendía que esperaba de él o porque había comenzado a esperar algo. Negó queriendo solo dormir, pero aquella inconformidad se hacía más presente. Ambos estaban completamente inconformes él uno con él otro, pero Shizuo entendía que él había sido quien más mal había cometido, era una tontería tener que aceptar que Izaya le gustaba y ahora más que nunca las viejas palabras de Shinra se hacían presentes en él

"Siempre habrá una línea que separa a Izaya y a las personas de su propio corazón, si es que tiene"

Tapó su rostro con sus manos, frotó su rostro y negó, debía aceptar que todo estaba mal, que el mismo estaba actuando mal al haber simplemente dejado a Izaya de aquella forma, era tiempo de confrontar la realidad y no estar sentido por una "estupidez" era solo tiempo de que Shizuo siguiera aquello hasta encontrar la verdad y quizá después ellos encontrarían la respuesta para su vida diaria, para que pasaría con aquellos dos niños y ellos, si bien sabía que Izaya no podría cuidarlos, por el no había problema en quedarse con los dos, si Izaya quería seguir su vida de informante, bien podía hacerlo, no le reclamaría nada, le dejaría vivir completamente bien y sobre todo, le dejaría hacer lo que él quisiera, no podía atarle a algo que había sido una mentira desde un principio, no podía imponerle "sentimientos" a Izaya que seguramente solo eran parte de una confusión ocurrida por los meses que tenían juntos, que aquella costumbre se disiparía en cuanto ellos se separaran... que ambos volverían a ser "heterosexuales" cuando realmente no les interesaba nadie. Negó rotundamente, no era tiempo de pensar ello, se levantó y caminó a aquella habitación, abrió la puerta encontrándose con Izaya dormido pero todo desordenado, Shinra no sabía cómo cuidar a nadie, solo tratarlos o al menos eso pensaba él. Había comenzado a ordenar todo sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a Izaya aunque este seguía despierto, casi había terminado cuando...

—Quiero el divorcio... deshacer esta estupidez y quizá atraer las respuestas que necesito — Izaya había dejado de hablar de ambos, Shizuo se había detenido unos momentos, siguió limpiando y antes de salir de la habitación asintió viendo de reojo a Izaya

—Lo tendremos entonces, en una semana podrás levantarte y caminar, iremos entonces —

Izaya asintió, cuando Shizuo cerró la puerta este resopló, esperaba otra reacción pero ahora su pecho se sentía de una horrible forma, aquel horrible sentimiento de inconformidad había aumentado de formas que ni siquiera él lo esperaba, por primera vez, Izaya Orihara estaba molesto consigo mismo...

Aquella última semana había pasado, ambos estaban ahora "completamente bien", habían avisado que irían a un lado y por ello dejarían a los niños al cuidado de Shinra y Celty, ellos habían aceptado pero Shinra les veía ligeramente preocupado, sus expresiones no anunciaban nada bueno...

Ambos caminaban en completa tranquilidad, Izaya se veía normal, ya no tenía que ocultar aquel estómago que había cargado pero aún no podía moverse del todo con libertad, este mantenía una cierta distancia con Shizuo, nadie se les metía en medio y nadie se atrevía a susurrar, por las expresiones en sus rostros, parecía que una bomba estuviera a punto de explotar si alguien se metía con ellos. Habían hecho todo lo necesario para terminar en divorcio, nadie se atrevía a hablar mientras aquel par estaba en ello, nadie cuestionaba nada y aquella encargada que les había divorciado, solo había sonreído con completo nerviosismo una vez actualizó el sistema, ambos veían aquella pantalla en completo silencio, ya no se actualizaba de nueva cuenta diciendo que seguían casados, era oficial, ambos habían vuelto a ser quienes eran, Izaya Orihara y Shizuo Heiwajima...

El regreso había sido incluso más callado de lo que esperaban, Shizuo había encendido un cigarrillo aunque a Izaya le molestara, ahora que estaban divorciados, ¿Que iban a hacer? ¿Como las respuestas llegarían? Habían pasado por la casa de Shizuo, se detuvieron ambos mientras Izaya sonreía

—He aquí el inicio de las respuestas — murmuró viendo un horrible graffitti en la pared de aquella casa

"Sigamos el juego, ya no hay vuelta atrás"

Estaba pintado en enorme con letras rojas, a duras penas se entendía, pero aquello significaba una cosa, ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora era momento de seguir adelante viniera lo que viniera...

—Ahora solo queda asesinar a Varona — agregó Izaya levantando las manos soltando una risilla

—No — respondió Shizuo tomando a Izaya por sorpresa, este le miraba frunciendo el ceño

—¿Como que no? —

—No pienso asesinar a Varona — sentenció Shizuo

—Si tu no lo haces, lo haré yo —

—No te vas a acercar a Varona —

Izaya le veía con el ceño fruncido, de nuevo aquella inconformidad crecía en él

—Parece que tu cerebro de bestia se secó aún más, Varona fue quien.. —

—Se que hizo — le interrumpió —Pero no pienso dejar que la asesines, vas a encontrar otra forma de solucionar todo esto porque no dejaré que le toques un... —

Una repentina cortada había aparecido en su mejilla, Izaya le veía completamente molesto mientras Shizuo apagaba su cigarrillo, no quería tener que pelear con Izaya y mucho menos sabiendo que tenía aquella herida aún reciente, que podría empeorar cons solo unos minutos de pelea, pero no pensaba dejar que involucrara más a Varona, debía haber otra respuesta

—I~zaya — volvió a hablar con aquella extraña pausa que tenía.Izaya le sonrió con completa molestia, no dejaría que Shizuo se "revelara" era solo su perro, no tenía porque contradecirlo, no tenía porque defender a nadie más que no fuera él.

Sonrió aún más sacando su pequeña navaja, le mostraría que pasaba cuando alguien se revelaba contra él, habían sido nueve meses soportando la idea de tener que ser defendido por alguien más, de haber tenido que soportar estúpidos apodos, de haber tenido que soportar a Shizuo y verle cada maldito día de aquellos nueve meses, aunque pensaba de aquella forma, su pecho solo se oprimía cada vez más, pero aquella sonrisa solo se ensanchaba, su expresión se llenaba de malicia pero Shizuo solo fruncía el ceño, ¿Que le estaba pasando a la pulga? Ambos se habían vuelto un completo desastre desde que Shizuo había hablado con la verdad, pero no tenía porqué verse afectado por ello, Si Izaya se había burlado de él había sido porque estaba claro que no tendrían nada, que Izaya se burlaba de que Shizuo hubiera comenzado a sentir "algo" por él cuando nunca se había visto interesado en nadie, ni siquiera en aquella rubia que a veces le perseguía con segundas intenciones, gracias a Izaya se había dado cuenta de ello, pero ahora no era momento de eso, era momento de dejarle bien claro que no tenía pensado asesinar a nadie más ni siquiera por mero accidente, estaba renunciando a seguir siendo un asesino y más que nada a dejar que Izaya le hiciera daño a alguien que él consideraba valioso para él, por más que quisiera a Izaya, por más que supiera que no se atrevería a hacerlo, no dejaría que las cosas siguieran así, era al menos momento de poner un límite... pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de Izaya, ¿Que quería de él? ¿Porque estaba tan malditamente afanado en...? Negó, no era momento de ello, no era momento de esperar algo, mucho menos de Izaya, era momento de actuar por instinto.

Shizuo se había acercado a Izaya en tan solo dos pasos, había recibido múltiples cortadas pero había detenido las manos de Izaya, tenía mucho sin usar aquella fuerza contra Izaya que ya era algo normal, le cargó aún con quejas, aún cuando Izaya pataleaba, le jalaba él cabello, le pegaba, no le dejaría escapar. Había entrado a casa tirándole a la cama, se quitó aquel moño ignorando que toda su casa estaba hecha un desastre, habían entrado a dejarle una "advertencia" pero ahora solo se centraba en Izaya, le aprisionó contra la cama haciendo que Izaya le rasguñara la cara antes de siquiera poder evitarlo, le detuvo las manos y le beso recibiendo múltiples mordidas haciendo que sus labios sangran, se separó viendo aquella expresión, no entendía a Izaya, pero era claro que estaba demasiado agitado y enojado como para escucharle. Escupió un poco de sangre y se limpió con aquella camisa blanca manchandola de sangre, miró a Izaya y murmuró

—Una última vez, será la última vez que te haré hacer esto, después, volveré a ser tu perro, tu juguete, la bestia que quieres que sea, pero tu debes encontrar otra forma de solucionar las cosas —

Izaya le veía en completo silencio, su expresión decía que rompería en llanto, las palabras pueden doler, pero aquello en especial había sido quizá lo más doloroso que le había pasado. Shizuo le veía en silencio, sus labios sangraban ligeramente, él tampoco quería aquello, pero ambos estaban lo suficientemente atrapados como para tener que obligarse a sí mismos a cometer alguna estupidez, ahora no eran nada, no eran esposos, no eran ni siquiera una pareja, solo eran enemigos que tenían en común un par de niños...

—Cuando resolvamos todo esto, podrás hacer lo que quieras, me quedaré con Kazumi y Abdiel — susurró acercándose a los labios de Izaya, este soltó una risilla que escondía dolor

—Entonces tu te harás cargo de ellos... —

Fue lo último que pudo decir, le abrazó por encima de los hombros comenzando a besarle... ambos habían cometido una estupidez, ambos se sentían acorralados por un montón de emociones que no entendían y quizá aquello sería su última vez juntos...

~Jelouuuu!!! Vengo a entregar tristeza y desesperación .w. xD jajajaja!!!!! ahora me voy antes de que me maten(?) okno xD lágrimas y desesperación son aceptadas xD

Nos leemos después

BillDippCipher~


	22. La Última Noche

—Shizu-chan... — solo se lograba escuchar la voz entre cortada de Izaya quien jadeaba debajo del contrario, mantenía su brazo cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, mordiendo sus labios en diversas ocasiones buscando no perderse en aquel tumulto de emociones que surgían más allá del placer que envolvía su cuerpo, desesperado jalaba las sábanas, buscaba la almohada para apretarla contra él, para cubrir lo más que pudiera de su cuerpo expuesto ante Shizuo, a pesar de que aquello con anterioridad ya lo habían hecho estando ambos cuerdos, simplemente no podía abrir los ojos, no se sentía nada tranquilo, estaba ansioso y no se atrevía a tocar a Shizuo

—Izaya — murmuró él rubio con aquella ronca voz, se quería perder en él placer pero la expresión en él rostro de Izaya no le permitía pensar en nada que no fuera el, en nada que no fuera que pasaría después de aquello, estaba intranquilo, ansioso pero más que nada, quería hacer que Izaya olvidara todo, que solo se perdiera en él aunque fuera lo último que quisiera hacer, aunque fuera la última vez que pudieran estar juntos, quería tenerle completamente para él, hacer que dejara de pensar en todo, que pensara solo en ese momento, que por una sola vez, se desconectara de todo lo que tenía en mente.

Shizuo había estado tocando cada centímetro del cuerpo contrario, le había invadido los sentidos completamente arrancando varios gemidos, algunos quejidos llenos de desesperación buscando una mayor atención, le había invadido hasta los tímpanos con aquella voz que se tornaba ronca entre más tiempo pasaba

—¡D-deja de hacer eso maldita sea! — Izaya no podía soportar que le hablara al oído, sentía que se rompería si seguía hablándole de aquella forma, que cedería ante él, ante la idea de aceptar que Shizuo le provocaba algo que nadie más había logrado provocar en todos los años de vida que tenía, que alguien había pasado aquella línea que separaba a todo el mundo y que por más que quisiera evitarlo, Shizuo estaba del otro lado, Shizuo había logrado entrar en el lugar que nadie más lo había logrado

—¿Porque? — susurró aún en su oído mientras lentamente se insertaba en él y se abría paso con completo cuidado, Shizuo quería ser "bueno" al menos una vez, al menos la única vez que ellos estarían conectados y no solo sexualmente, donde haría que Izaya al menos lograra ceder un poco, sabía que era egoísta presionarle, pero Izaya sin presión no se atrevía a actuar, se encerraba en su propia burbuja buscando la manera más sencilla o cobarde de escapar de aquello que Shizuo sentía que era correspondido

—¡N-no me gusta! — se quejaba encajando sus dedos en los hombros del rubio buscando apartarle, su cuerpo entero estaba temblando, Shizuo ejercía presión emocional en él, cosa que nunca le había gustado, cosa que nadie había logrado hacer, cosa que le irritaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma

—Tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa — no le dejaría escapar, sería un poco cruel con él, quizá así aprendería un poco más sobre que no estaba bien burlarse de las emociones de los demás, pero más que nada quería que al menos para sí mismo admitiera que podía sentir algo más que odio o desesperación por él, que solo Shizuo podía causarle que se saliera de sus cabales, que solo Shizuo podía hacer que los principios de Izaya se tambalearan y cayeran a su merced, sabía que era cruel, pero quería solo una sola vez ser cruel con aquel hombre quien cruelmente le había enamorado, aquel hombre que seguramente le abandonaría una vez todo se solicionara, que le dejaría con un par de niños que habían nacido quizá por una tontería y que quizá nunca debieron haber nacido, pero le dejaría con un pequeño recuerdo que le estaría matando cruelmente día tras día, ahora él quería regresarselo, regresarle un poco de aquel dolor que Shizuo sentiría quizá hasta que muriera, quizá hasta que alguien más entrara en su vida de la misma forma en la que Izaya lo había hecho, cosa que dudaba claramente pero era algo que le haría sentir hasta lo más profundo de su alma

—¡D-deja de hacer eso! ¡Mal...! — Shizuo le había interrumpido besandole, sus palabras "hirientes" no harían que se detuviera, no dejaría que huyera, no en ese momento.

Izaya se intentaba apartar de aquel beso, mantenía los ojos cerrados pero la voz de Shizuo solo le provocaba escalofríos, quería huir, aquello sería demasiado problemático si seguían, no tenían porque seguir con una estupidez así que solo los "condenaría" como pensaba Izaya, no tenían porque... y sin embargo no quería separarse de él, no quería que aquella molesta pero cálida cercanía desapareciera...

Ambos se habían entregado a lo que estaban haciendo, no valía la pena pensar en otra cosa, en el futuro, el pasado o el mismísimo presente, eran cosas que ya después se las arreglarían, después verían qué hacer, después el mundo podía seguir su curso, ese momento era de ellos y solo de ellos.

Shizuo seguía invadiendo cada centimetro del cuerpo de Izaya mientras lentamente la melancolía le invadía, sería la última vez que insistiría con sus emociones, sería la última vez que le diría que le gustaba, la última vez que aceptaría tener "voluntad propia" y se entregaría completamente a Izaya, la última vez que podría perseguir a Izaya como lo que era, una persona a veces molesta, sinica, demasiado narcisista e irónico, pero con pequeñas cosas que siempre le hacían cambiar de opinon sobre lo que creía de Izaya, siempre con aquellos pequeños gestos de celos, de verle dormir en la cama cada mañana, de escuchar sus quejas por la ducha, de escuchar sus quejas por estar aburrido, los dulces y horripilantes cambios de humor que había tenido en aquellos nueve meses... resopló desviando el rostro unos momentos, todo estaba siendo tan malditamente difícil...

Izaya abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir como aquellas embestidas se detenían abruptamente, ¿Que le había pasado a Shizuo?, apartó su brazo de su rostro encontrándose con aquella "patética" expresión en Shizuo llena de desesperación, de incertidumbre, de... no entendía él tumulto de emociones que podía tener, pero aquello por más "patético" que fuera, le causaba molestia, por más irritante que Shizuo fuera, por más tiempo que le hubiera considerado únicamente su perro, ahora le veía completamente afectado por algo que él mismo había dicho, vaya estupidez, pero por más que quisiera burlarse de él, por más que quisiera simplemente decirle que ello había sido su idea, no podía, no podía hablar de esa forma y no quería entender porque. Le abrazó por encima de los hombros tomando por sorpresa a Shizuo, se quedó completamente inmóvil acariciando aquellos cabellos rubios, respiraba aún agitado pero el calor emanado por Shizuo le hacía sentir cierta calma y confort... tendría que cambiar ello por todo lo que su vida había sido, porque no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a lo que era y siempre había sido su vida, lo único que conocía era el caos que él mismo causaba y le gustaba, el caos que había logrado causar con Shizuo detrás de él, las incontables ocasiones donde casi se rompía una pierna en preparatoria por las cosas que Shizuo le lanzaba y por ser tan inexperto en el parkour... soltó una risilla mordiendo sus labios murmurando

—No debería ser esto así... — se apoyó más en Shizuo sin querer dejar que este viera su rostro, el como sus ojos parecían aguarse y su pecho se llenaba de millones de emociones que odiaba, que había suprimido desde que era niño, que nunca había experimentado y que ahora cruealmente le eran impuestas por parte del rubio quien siempre las había tenido, quien las conocía más que él y quien estaba seguro que no se quedaría solo en cuanto Izaya se fuera, si él tenía millones de personas más, ¿Para que le quería a él? ¿Porque tenía que llenarle de emociones completamente mierda que no necesitaba? Shizuo se quiso mover pero Izaya no le dejo, no era momento de que le viera en aquel estado y nunca le dejaría que le viera en aquel estado, Shizuo no era nadie como para verle tan mal, como para ver lo que había logrado solo en nueve meses de convivencia y ya casi diez... tenían un montón de tiempo "jugando" a ser una pareja, ahora solo quería deshacerse de esas malditas emociones que no le servirían para nada en el futuro, que solo arruinarían su futuro

—Pulga — Shizuo le llamó, aquella posición, además de incómoda comenzaba a causarle cierta inseguridad... su rostro estaba casi hundido en el pecho de Izaya y no se veía para cuando Izaya le soltaría, así que le haría soltarle. Había comenzado a chupar sus pezones provocando que Izaya le rasguñara la espalda

—¡¿Que demonios...?! —

—Se supone que debería salir leche... — murmuró Shizuo relamiendo sus labios

—¡No soy una mujer! — replicó soltándole, vaya error. Shizuo se sentó y jaló a Izaya viéndole con aquella seria expresión mientras sujetaba sus manos y se acercaba a su rostro

—Si, no eres una mujer, pero aún así diste a luz a dos pequeños niños que quiero tanto como a ti —

Sus ojos expresaban su completa seriedad, él silencio se había hecho presente y Shizuo esperaba que Izaya de nuevo comenzara a reírse, pero este solo había evadido su mirada, había girado el rostro esperando que Shizuo dejara de verle con aquella mirada tan malditamente penetrante. Shizuo resopló, le abrazó besando su mejilla y mordiendo su oído con sumo cuidado

—Yo me haré cargo de todo, tu no tienes porque preocuparte... solo tienes que ordenar y yo lo haré — susurró en su oído apoyando su frente contra la cabeza de Izaya, este suspiro un poco pesado, se dejaba abrazar pero sus palabras simplemente le molestaban, siempre había sido su perro con o sin su consentimiento, pero ahora aquel consentimiento que le daba con tanta libertad llegaba a molestarle

—Solo apresúrate y termina ya... — murmuró subiendo sus manos, tomó sus mejillas y comenzó a besarle, no quería pensar nada ya, quería solo seguir con ello...

Se había llegado el atardecer mientras aquellos dos seguían en la cama, Shizuo estaba acostado con Izaya encima de su brazo, ambos estaban en completo silencio cubiertos solo por aquella sábana blanca, al menos hasta que el teléfono de Shizuo comenzó a sonar, Izaya lo tomó y contestó

—¡Ah! ¡Que bueno que contestas! — Shinra hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea

—¿Que? —

—¿Izaya? ¿Y Shizuo? —

—Shizu-chan, él teléfono —

Le entregó el teléfono y este se volvió a acomodar en el brazo del rubio. Shinra solo pedía algunas cosas para los niños, excusa para poder hablar con Shizuo

—¿Lo hicieron? ¿Se divorciaron? —

Izaya podía escuchar pefectamente en el silencio de aquella habitación

—¿Como te enteraste? —

—Le llegaron varios mensajes a Celty diciendo que todos en Ikebukuro saben de su separación... —

—Si, lo hicimos —

—Ya veo... ¿Quieres..? —

—No, regresaremos contigo en un par de horas, solo cuida a Kazumi y a Abdiel... el juego seguirá —

Shinra se había quedado callado al mismo tiempo que solo asentía y colgaba, miro a Celty unos momentos quien estaba preocupada por aquellos dos niños, ellos no tenían absolutamente nada que ver en lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera tenían porque soportar que sus padres estuvieran y siguieran en un constante estira y afloja y que no se decidieran sobre que maldita cosa debían hacer...

Después de un par de horas, ambos hombres habían dejado aquella casa, Shizuo seguía a Izaya en silencio mientras fumaba, al menos quería un último cigarrilo antes de regresar con sus niños y que fuera la última vez que podría fumar en mucho tiempo... habían llegado con Shinra, ambos habían mantenido una distancia prudente entre ellos mientras Shizuo iba a revisar a sus dos queridos niños, Shinra les veía pero negó, tomo de la mano a Celty dejándoles solos, había salido al pasillo dejándoles todo el apartamento. Izaya se sentó en el sofá suspirando

—¿Que haremos? — cuestionó Shizuo atrayendo la atención de Izaya, este suspiro al mismo tiempo que levantaba la cabeza viendo al techo

—Primero que nada esperar... si se dijo que él juego seguirá entonces debemos esperar a que más notas lleguen —

Shizuo asintió pero dejó a ambos niños en la cuna —¿Y ellos? — Izaya miro a los dos nenes en completo silencio, era cierto, no solo podían andar de un lado a otro con aquellos dos niños presentes, sería mucho más peligroso, frunció un poco el ceño pero al final suspiro estirándose, sentía el cuerpo entumido y aunque sabía las razones no quería mencionar ello, se quedó viendo al techo y murmuró

—Los dejaremos con Shinra — susurró haciendo que Shizuo arqueara una ceja, ¿Realmente tenía planeado dejarlos con Shinra? Sabía que habían aclarado algunas cosas "gracias" a Shiki, pero aún así seguía dudando de aquel doctor que a veces incluso podía ser un imbécil

—Si — miro al rubio, desconfiaba de la misma forma de Shinra, pero no podía solamente andar con ellos y Shinra era la única opción en su mente, al menos actualmente. Shizuo solo pudo asentir mientras suspiraba, no le gustaba la idea pero era algo que tenían que hacer, al menos mientras las respuestas volvían a ellos...

Habían hablado con Shinra quien amablemente había aceptado, incluso Celty se había emocionado hasta cierto grado de tener a aquellos dos niños con ella más tiempo, si bien ella quería algo serio con Shinra aunque no lo pareciera, era demasiado penosa como para admitirlo y tener a aquellos dos niños incluso la hacía sentir más humana cosa que no decía ni demostraba, solo ocultaba su emoción cuidando a aquellos dos niños con alegría que se manifestaba en aquel humo negro saliendo de su cuello decapitado. Shizuo se había despedido de aquellos dos niños, al menos temporalmente, debían "partir" en busca de respuestas, respuestas que apostaba estaban ya en aquella casa que seguía siendo un desastre. Habían salido junto con Celty quien se había ofrecido a llevarles. Izaya iba en aquel asiento extra que Celty había hecho y llevaba a Shizuo detrás de ella, ambos llevaban casco aunque no lo necesitaban,miraban aquella ciudad que se iluminaba poco a poco mientras ellos viajaban... algo no estaba del todo bien pero simplemente no podían decir que era... aquella motociclista les había llevado hasta casa y se había quedado completamente en blanco al ver como todo estaba hecho un desastre, pero Shizuo e Izaya parecían completamente acostumbrados,Izaya se acercó a la puerta y regresó con una nota en la mano

—Volvieron — fue lo único que dijo, le entregó aquella nota a Shizuo quien tras leerla palideció

"¿Donde están los niños?"

Shizuo miro a Izaya, apretó aquella nota y comenzó a correr desesperadamente, Izaya le veía con cierta confusión y comenzó a ir tras él, no lograba mucho pues Shizuo realmente estaba corriendo con desesperación, chasqueo la lengua subiendo a aquella motocicleta, era tiempo de seguirle pues ni siquiera había hablado. Celty había acelerado hasta lograr alcanzarle, Izaya le jaló y le tiro dentro de aquel pequeño asiento

—¡¿Que demonios Shizu-chan...?! — su actitud solamente le había confundido, pero aquella expresión en su rostro le había preocupado

—¡Acelera! ¡Vuelve al apartamento! —

Grito más que desesperado, Celty también tenía un mal presentimiento... habían llegado a aquel apartamento, habían subido las escaleras con desesperación, principalmente Shizuo, al llegar había abierto la puerta de golpe encontrándose con una escena que le dejó completamente helado. Todo el apartamento estaba hecho un desastre y Shinra no estaba... Shizuo había corrido a buscar a aquellos dos niños... no estaban, aquellos niños no estaban...

~Jelouuuuutsssss vengo de madrugada a dejarles este nuevo capitulo y a correr antes de que me maten(?) xD jajajaja!! okno xD

Se aceptan personas con antorchas detrás de mi(?) xD okno xD jajajaja!!!

Nos leemos después

BillDippCipher~


	23. El último Encuentro

Una pequeña canción de cuna con un tono ligeramente desafinado comenzó a sonar mientras que Shizuo e Izaya veían aquel apartamento destrozado, ambos estaban en completo silencio. Shizuo fue el primero en comenzar a buscar aquella canción de cuna que a veces incluso se cortaba o sonaba horriblemente mal, había caminado por casi todo el apartamento hasta encontrar aquella caja de música en el piso donde antes Izaya dormía y había tenido a los niños.

¿Donde están los niños?

Cuestionaba de nueva cuenta un mensaje en la pared escrito con aerosol, el mismo que habían usado con Shizuo cuando le habían secuestrado, este miraba aquel mensaje mientras sentía como le hervía la sangre, se habían metido con sus niños, se habían metido con lo que él más quería en ese justo momento, ya le habían arrebatado a Kazuka, no dejaría que ahora le arrebataran a sus niños, debía haber alguna forma de rescatarles pero no tenía nada, estaba en blanco y ello solo le irritaba más.

Izaya se había tenido que acercar a Shizuo, antes de tocarle, este solo suspiro, para Shizuo aquellos dos niños ahora lo eran todo y lo entendía, él también sentía cierta... cosa en su pecho, no quería llamarle a aquella "emoción" que ahora le oprimía el pecho y le carcomía, ninguno de los dos tenía una respuesta como tal, mientras Celty se movía de un lado a otro desesperada, había estado buscando a Shinra casi hasta caer en la desesperación. Ambos hombres ahora veían aquel mensaje que parecía que un niño de dos años lo hubiera escrito, era entendible pero era frustrante. Ambos habían hecho un silencio sepulcral, al menos hasta que Celty había entrado, les jaló con algo de fuerza y puso en la cara de Shizuo una nota que estaba escrita a duras penas con la horrible letra de Shinra.

"Uno está con quién más confías pero que dejaste de hablar desde la preparatoria y otro está con aquel par que más odias "

Otra vez eran estúpidos acertijos, ¿No podía simplemente haber puesto los nombres y ya? Parecía que todos disfrutaban arruinado sus vidas hasta el punto donde ambos estaban acostumbrados a la frustración y a la búsqueda de las respuestas. Izaya había tomado aquella nota mientras pensaba, hablaba de tres personas de las cuales ni siquiera sabía si se encontraban en Ikebukuro o... suspiro pesado, ahora no era momento para pensar demasiado las cosas, debía encontrar la respuesta antes de que Shizuo se volviera loco, con aquel movimiento de su pierna ya anunciaba que estaba desesperado y tendrían que dividirse, al menos así lo notaba por la nota. No habían ni siquiera pasado diez minutos cuando Shizuo estaba rompiendo cigarrillo tras cigarrillo que intentaba meter a su boca para relajarse mientras Izaya pensaba en aquello, aunque la respuesta había aparecido de repente en su cabeza. Jaló al rubio y este suspiro al llevarlo fuera de aquel apartamento, Celty se veía demasiado inquieta así que sería mejor dejarla a ella ahí en el apartamento

—Ve con Mikado y Masaomi, buscales, yo iré a otro lado —

Fue lo único que basto para que Shizuo saliera corriendo tras aquel par que ciertamente odiaba con toda su alma. Izaya suspiro al mismo tiempo que caminaba tranquilamente hacia su destino, ya sabía con quien tenía que ir, pero antes debía hacer una parada, de todas formas, su pequeño, cualquiera de los dos que fuera, estaba completamente bien y a salvo, lo podía apostar.

Shizuo había ido corriendo hasta aquel apartamento que le habían indicado, había hablado con Tom y rápidamente la información la había conseguido, después de todo, habían algunas cosas que Tom sabía aunque pareciera que no. Había entrado a aquel apartamento dándole una fuerte patada sin lograr romper del todo aquella puerta, se había contenido por su nene y aquellas miradas llenas de preocupación le decía que había dado en el blanco. Un llanto se había escuchado al mismo tiempo que su expresión se llenaba de completa furia, les mataría si algo le habían hecho a su niño, se acercó listo para mandarles a volar pero su mal humor se "relajó" al ver que aquel niño solo lloraba porque se acababa de despertar por aquel ruido. Lo tomó y miró a aquel par amenazandoles solo con la mirada

—Hablan y se mueren — fue lo único que dijo para salir con aquel niño entre sus brazos. Aquel par estaba en completo shock, sabían que alguien iría a recoger al niño, pero no esperaba que hubiera sido Shizuo quien iría por aquel niño que solo verle se le notaba que era hijo suyo, Masaomi sabía la verdad, pero había preferido solo quedarse callado ante la expresión de Shizuo, valoraba su vida y era lo suficientemente cobarde como para haberse arrepentido de bromear con aquello.

Por otro lado, Izaya a penas iba por su niño, no sabía a cual de los dos se encontraría pero simplemente había hecho una mueca de incomodidad al ver a Kadota en aquella camioneta con él niño entre sus brazos, era Abdiel, entonces Shizuo tenía a Kazumi. Se acercó y antes de que siquiera él pudiera decir algo, Kadota ya le había entregado al niño con una muy ligera sonrisa, no le diría nada ni mucho menos cuestionaría por cosas que Izaya no le diría, solo le parecía bastante bueno que Izaya hubiera... tenido familia, pues ese niño era exactamente igual a él, aunque seguía sin entender algunas cosas, no las preguntaría

—Es un niño muy lindo — comentó después de ver la expresión de Izaya, bajó de la camioneta y le ayudó a cargar a aquel niño de manera correcta, acomodó aquel abrigo negro y la cobija del menor —Se que no me escucharás, pero de igual forma deberías considerar quererle al menos un poco, es tuyo ¿no? — le sonrió con completa tranquilidad pero negó, no era momento como para que Kadota le diera algún consejo, menos en la situación en la que él se encontraba, se acercó a Izaya besando la comusura de sus labios y murmuró —Valora un poco más a Shizuo, no es tan malo cuando le conoces, aunque seguramente eso tu ya lo sabes — subió a la camioneta y esta simplemente arrancó. Kadota sonreía con cierta tranquilidad, por fin se había logrado deshacer de aquella emoción que le tenía persiguieno desde la preparatoria, desde que había logrado entablar una "buena" relación con Izaya.

Aquel se había quedado completamente callado, no esperaba que Kadota tuviera esa especie de sentimientos por él, pero a pesar de todo ello, aquel beso solo le había causado inconformidad, solamente le había hecho sentirse mal y ni siquiera, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ni siquiera había sentido nada, ni siquiera aquella pequeña "chispa" que sentía cuando Shizuo le besaba...

Tomó su teléfono aún en aquel pequeño estacionamiento con Abdiel entre sus brazos, le llamó al rubio esperando que este le contestara

—¿Pul...? —

—Kadota me beso — no dejó que Shizuo terminara su frase, solamente lo había soltado así como así dejando en completo silencio a Shizuo, al menos hasta que Izaya comenzó a "reír" pero realmente estaba frustrado, ¿Porque solo con Shizuo pasaba ello? ¿Porque tenía que ser con aquella bestia?

—¿Donde estás? —

—Ah... ¿Shizu-chan se enojó? —

—¿Donde estás pulga? ¿Tienes contigo...? —

—Ahhh — De nuevo le interrumpió, quería que por un momento solo se centrara en él como siempre lo hacía, que olvidara el mundo entero y solo se centrara en el

—¿Donde estás? —

—¿Porque debería decirte eso? —

—¿Donde estás? Necesito ir a limpiar tu maldita boca — Shizuo había logrado entender al menos un poco él bipolarismo de Izaya, él como se solía comportar esperando que todo él mundo le reconociera pero al mismo tiempo le dejara solo

—En un estacionamiento... —

Shizuo suspiro, ello no le decía bastante, Izaya le colgó y antes de que siquiera pudiera colgarle ya le había mandado su ubicación.

No habían pasado más de quince minutos cuando Shizuo había llegado, Izaya tenía entre sus brazos a aquel niño que dormía plácidamente, Izaya solo veía al piso, parecía derrotado, pero Shizuo solo negó, se acercó a Izaya y antes de que este pudiera hacer algo ya le había besado, paso su mano por la cabeza del contrario hasta llegar a su nuca, acarició aquellos cabellos negros murmurando

—No dejes que nadie más te bese — a pesar de lo que él mismo había jurado, a pesar de todo lo que había dicho hacía prácticamente nada, simplemente no podía ignorar aquel horrible sentimiento desbordante que salía de sí cada que veía a Izaya. Este por su parte, soltó una risilla, tomó aquel moño de barman y se lo quitó jalandole más hacia él

—¿Porque debería hacerte caso? Tu eres mi perro, ni siquiera deberías estar hablando... si yo te digo ladra, debes ladrar, si te digo muerete, debes morir... — murmuró cerca de sus labios besándole de nueva cuenta. Shizuo suspiro, beso la frente del contrario una vez este se separó de aquel casto beso, subió a Kazumi más cerca de su pecho y atrajo al informante hacia su cuerpo haciendo que el rostro de este quedara en su abdomen.

Ambos se habían quedado callados unos momentos, eran momentos que se volvían cada vez más frustrantes pero que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder, habían escogido aquello juntos y ahora era algo que resolverían estando juntos o separados, de cualquier forma, lograrían algo quisieran o no. Izaya había recobrado la compostura después de un rato, no dijo más y le entregó a aquel niño a Shizuo, había estado demasiado tiempo con él y había logrado "sentir" algo, cosa que no le agradaba del todo. Había caminado con el contrario varias horas, caminando por todo ikebukuro pero por diferentes lugares, ambos estaban callados y cuando menos se lo esperaban, ahora solo eran ellos dos.

Ninguno de los dos hablaría sobre lo que había pasado con Kazumi y Abdiel, era preferible que todos pensaran lo peor de ellos dos, que todos pensaran que eran aquellos hombres desalmados que no dudarían en quitarse de encima aquello que les estorbaba (sobre todo Izaya) a que supieran la verdad... ambos se habían detenido en el centro de la ciudad, rodeados por aquellas luces por todos lados, lejos de todos y al mismo tiempo siendo el centro de atención de una forma completamente disimulada, donde los susurros y la gente pasando eran cosa de aquella ciudad, donde ambos solo mantenían la vista a polos opuestos... Kazumi y Abdiel ahora estaban bajo el cuidado de Namie, nadie que no fueran ellos dos lo sabían y preferían que fuera así, por ello habían dado tantas vueltas por todos lados, habían aparentado que habían tirado a aquel par de niños a la basura cuando Shizuo había soltado un par de bolsas dentro de un contenedor entre ojos curiosos que les seguían entre la oscuridad, todo ello planeado por Izaya cuando nadie le veía, todo ello planeado perfectamente por Izaya quien decía no querer a aquellos dos niños, quien ni siquiera los quería tener demasiado tiempo junto a él por el mero "desespero" de tener que cuidar de alguien más que no era si mismo... y ahí, ahora frente a todos, ambos hombres habían comenzado a caminar en diferentes direcciones, ambos simplemente se distanciaban él uno del otro dejando más que claro que ambos no seguirían juntos, que aquella "tregua" había terminado, alarmando a unos y preocupando a otros... Shizuo e Izaya se habían separado.

Habían pasado un par de días sin que ambos se hablaran, nadie veía a Izaya por la ciudad y ahora veían a Shizuo con mera tranquilidad al lado de Tom volviendo a su trabajo como si nada de lo que paso hubiera pasado, como si su vida fuera solo tranquilidad, solo lo que él quería, algunos que le veían solamente corrían completamente despavoridos, sus cobranzas eran más rápidas y más tranquilas puesto que incluso Tom decía que Shizuo tenía un aura más amenazante de la que usualmente tenía pero este siempre negaba todo, seguía siendo él mismo, no había pasado nada pero era claro que Shizuo estaba de peor humor desde que había tenido que dejar a la pulga como él le decía, no hablaba con nadie sobre cosas de Izaya y cuando Tom preguntaba este solamente ignoraba la pregunta o desviaba el tema. Aquellos días se habían convertido en una semana y el humor de Shizuo se había logrado corregir, al menos ligeramente, lograba ahora entrar a aquella cafetería donde usualmente tomaba algo con Tom, siempre con la vista hacia la ventana sin decir nada, siempre manteniendo un perfil completamente bajo, más de lo usual cosa que a muchos les alegraba y que nadie esperaba que fuera algo malo, sino que ahora incluso se alegraban de poder pasar al lado de Shizuo caminando sin miedo de que les fuera a lanzar por los aires, sin miedo de que algo malo fuera a pasar. Shizuo vivía en completa tranquilidad, ya nadie veía a Izaya y muchos asumían que simplemente se había aburrido de Shizuo y por ello se había divorciado y separado de él aquella noche... aunque habían aún algunas malas lenguas que hablaban mal sobre ambos, Shizuo no prestaba atención, siempre seguía completamente tranquilo.

Su trabajo se había vuelto algo cotidiano, al menos hasta que tuvo que estar de nuevo al lado de Varona, habían cosas que quería cuestionar pero este no las hacía, solo se mantenía al lado de aquella rubia que veía como su aprendiz que, aunque las palabras de Izaya seguía en su mente sobre asesinarla, este simplemente no podía hacerlo, no al menos ahora... siempre aquellos tres vagaban de un lado a otro, hacían diferentes paradas cuando lo necesitaban, comían juntos, dos de ellos fumaban juntos... todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

—Oye, Shizuo — Tom le miró con el cigarrillo en su mano

—¿Que pasa? —

—¿Le extrañas...? — murmuró más bajo de lo normal, no había absolutamente nadie cerca, pero aún así Shizuo negó con completa tranquilidad con el cigarrillo en su boca, le dio una fuerte calada consumiendo más de la mitad, se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y soltó el humo

—No, realmente me alegra haberme deshecho de él, ahora mi vida puede seguir al menos en parte tranquila.. al único que extraño es a Kazuka —

Tom le miró con sorpresa, pero por la expresión de Shizuo sabía que decía la verdad, soltó una risilla al mismo tiempo que apagaba su cigarrillo

—¿Quieres ir a verle? Yo pagaré las flores —

Shizuo le miró y negó, apagó el cigarrillo por igual —Fui a verle ayer por la tarde cuando acabamos el trabajo, no tiene porque preocuparse — le miro con completa tranquilidad a lo que Tom solamente asintió, era bueno verle bien, saber que Shizuo estaba comenzando a progresar en todo y que parecía haber madurado, le veía más tranquilo, le veía incluso a veces jugando un juego en si teléfono cuando esperaba por ellos aunque algo le había llamado la atención, algo que no había permitido que Varona se diera cuenta... había una extraña conversación que a veces veía a Shizuo leer, no eran mensajes con nadie más, sino que eran mensajes que parecía que en algún punto se había contestado a si mismo... ¿Que tan difícil había sido la vida con Izaya como para que cayera en ello? No lo sabía pero tampoco se lo preguntaría, no debía meterse en ello si Shizuo no quería mencionarlo.

Ambos habían comenzado su andar y Varona había regresado con ellos, Shizuo tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos, miraba al frente con completa tranquilidad pero, debajo de aquellos lentes azules que a veces se empañaban por el humo del cigarrillo le permitían ver por el costado, no veía a Tom quien estaba a su lado, sino una sombra en el callejón. Tenía todo el tiempo que "no se había visto con Izaya" viéndole desde diferentes lugares, se seguían comunicando a espaldas de todo él mundo, Izaya había hablado con Shizuo incontables ocasiones cuando parecía que este estaba en completa tranquilidad, desde las sombras como Izaya siempre lo hacía, hablaba con aquel rubio, los lugares donde se sentaba, los lugares a donde iba a fumar, los minutos que se quedaba "jugando" en aquel juego para teléfono, todo era en base a código, ninguno de los dos hablaba sino era lo necesario, no acordaban "verse" sino era meramente necesario, no se hablaban sino lo necesitaban, pero aquella distancia solamente les llegaba a molestar, al menos a Shizuo le tenía ligeramente más inquieto de lo usual, cosa que disimulaba perfectamente metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos cuando no veía a Izaya, cuando aquellos "puntos de control" estaban abandonados, cuando Shizuo debía seguir con aquella vida normal... sabía que era ridículo sentir algo por Izaya y lo seguía pensando rotundamente desde que se habían separado, pero al mismo tiempo que se habían separado, le daba la seguridad de que Izaya le "necesitaba" por más egocéntrico que ello sonara, sabía o al menos sentía que Izaya le necesitaba... suspiro sin darse cuenta.

—¿Pada algo? — cuestionó Varona quien tenía tiempo viéndole, Shizuo le miro y este nego

—Solo estoy algo cansado, iré por leche — había hecho que ambos se detuvieran frente a una pequeña tienda de conveniencia, había comprado un par de cajitas de leche para bajar su desesperación y además una cajetilla de cigarrilos, fumaba mucho más pero era por mera necesidad propia, por la maldita desesperación que tenía... tras comprar aquello, regreso con aquel par, tomó una de las cajitas y la abrió comenzando a beber.

Varona veía a Shizuo con ciertas dudas, sabía que Shizuo le había visto en aquella noche hacia no mucho, sin embargo Shizuo le seguía tratando como si nada de ello hubiera pasado.

El día había terminado para ellos, Tom se había despedido y justo cuando Shizuo estaba a punto de irse, Varona le había detenido tomando su mano

—Shizuo... tengo que hablar contigo — parecía decidida pero Shizuo solamente le miraba con normalidad

—¿Que pasa? —

Varona sabía que no podía hacerse la estúpida con lo que había pasado, pero tampoco quería admitir enteramente lo que había hecho sin embargo, Shizuo le había visto y casi dicho su nombre —Se que me viste esa noche en la bodega — soltó así nada más, aceptaría las consecuencias

—Si, lo se — respondió Shizuo —¿Y eso que? —

Varona le veía sorprendida, en aquella "poker face" ahora había algo de emoción, negó al mismo tiempo que le veía —¿Porque me...? —

Shizuo negó mientras le interrumpía, sacó un cigarrillo y le sonrió muy ligeramente —No tienes nada de que explicarme o siquiera pensar en disculparte, esa noche en la bodega fue lo que me ayudó a deshacerme de la pulga y de aquellos dos niños que nunca quise — Shizuo se veían tan tranquilo, sus palabras parecían tan reales...

—Nunca mentirías Shizuo, no sabes hacerlo — Varona le veía esperando notar algo de mentira en aquellas palabras pero por más que le veía, todo parecía tan cierto, todo parecía tan...

—Yo no miento, no he dejado de odiar a ese hombre, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase a su lado, sin importar todo lo que paso, siempre le voy a odiar con todo lo que soy, siempre... — la voz de Shizuo se había llenado de aquel viejo y "latente" sentimiento que habían terminado de convencer a Varona, esta le sonrió al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él, le quitó aquel cigarrillo y se paró de puntillas para besar sus labios, un beso suave y casto. Se separó y le devolvió aquel cigarrillo, le palmeó un par de veces él pecho y esta se alejó sonriendo.

Shizuo se había quedado quieto mientras veía como aquella rubia se alejaba en completa tranquilidad, suspiro pesado girándose comenzando a andar, encendió aquel cigarrillo pero lo tiró al piso, había sido al menos desagradable para él... limpió su boca con él dorso de su mano y miró al cielo en completo silencio, era tarde, ahora lo único que iluminaba eran las luces de aquella ciudad y su mal presentimiento solo había crecido conforme a el día pasaba. Había caminado a casa, al menos hasta que un pequeño ruido le había hecho cambiar de dirección, sabía quien era quien le llamaba... suspiro deteniéndose en un callejón "para fumar", aunque al otro lado Izaya estaba apoyado en la pared con cierta molestia que disimulaba en una completa sonrisa.

Varona por su parte, había estado caminando con tranquilidad, la expresión de Shizuo no le decía mucho como siempre, pero al menos se alegraba de que hubiera aceptado aquel beso, al menos así lo veía la rubia quien ahora regresaba por el mismo camino por el que Shizuo había caminado, necesitaba decirle algo importante, era algo que al mismo Shizuo le importaría ahora que había comprobado que realmente odiaba a Izaya y que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había estado con Izaya su pensar no había cambiado. Había llegado casi al centro buscando por todos lados a aquel rubio, le buscaba con algo de deseseperación, aquella noche había sido bastante buena y ahora quería mejorarle la noche al contrario. Se había detenido suspirando, sus botas con tacones no le ayudaban mucho cuando quería correr, pero entre todas aquellas personas había logrado ver aquellos cabellos rubios que distinguía perfectamente, ladeo la cabeza comenzando a caminar hacia él, pero le había visto entrar en un callejón, ¿Que estaba pasando...? Se detuvo unos momentos y sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño cuchillo, con ello al menos lograría defender al rubio puesto que no solía cargar con armas, no desde que estaba con Shizuo, quería al menos verse "débil" para tener a Shizuo con ella, pensamientos tontos lo sabía, pero realmente le importaba Shizuo. Había llegado a aquel callejón y se había quedado completamente callada, reconocía aquella voz entre todas las que estaban, ahora si definitivamente le mataría, mataría a Izaya Orihara.

—Ah, parece que tu perro llego — mencionaba Izaya con burla

—Oye — Shizuo le miró frunciendo el ceño

—Si si si — comenzó a reír. Varona no entendía que pasaba, pero la desconfianza en Shizuo había aumentado con verle ahí.

—¿Que está pasando? — cuestionó la rubia acercándose con lentitud. Shizuo quiso hablar pero Izaya se adelantó

—Solo vine a jugar con Shizu-chan — soltó una risilla al mismo tiempo que daba un par de pasos atrás —Hay cosas que me debe por haberme arruinado la vida y esta es la última vez que nos veremos — sonrió mientras Varona se detenía, Shizuo frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que negaba

—Vamos Varona, acabe de hablar con la pulga... — murmuró de claro mal humor, tomo a la rubia del hombro caminando en dirección contraria al informante, Varona le miro de reojo e Izaya le sonrió

—Bye bye — aquella sonrisa había hecho que Varona tomara la ropa de Shizuo... ellos dos habían "acordado" algo, lo sabía por aquella sonrisa macabra en su rostro

—¿Que paso...? — cuestionó la rubia murmurando

—La guerra... — murmuró Shizuo de mal humor. Varona le miró con sorpresa, Izaya no tenía vergüenza alguna, si le había declarado así nada más la guerra a Shizuo... las cosas se pondrían interesantes, pero más que ello, Varona confiaba ciegamente en Shizuo, debía ahora solo probar que realmente harían ellos dos la guerra...

Las cosas en Ikebukuro cambiarían... las cosas se pondrían solamente peor...

~Jelouuuu!!!! Les vengo a dejar malas noticias .w. xD recuerden que los amo xD jajajaja!!!

Pd: Los espío ewe xD jajajaja!!!

Nos leemos después

BillDippCipher~


	24. La Peor Decisión

Shizuo había llegado a casa al final del día, era algo tarde y no se sentía de la mejor manera realmente... había tenido que irse cuando más necesitaba hablar con Izaya...

—Parece que te divertiste demasiado bien con Varona, ¿O no?—

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —

—¿Te gustó su beso? — cuestionaba Izaya con una sonrisa socarrona, sonrisa que se había ensanchado al ver la expresión de Shizuo, había sido tan divertido verle frustrado o al menos así parecía estar, seguía sin entenderle pero más divertido había sido ver como apretaba sus manos intentando explicar qué había pasado para que al final solo le hubiera interrumpido —Ah, parece que tu perro llegó —

Izaya sonreía al ver como la expresión de Shizuo solo se llenaba de una mayor molestia e impotencia, seguía siendo tan divertido molestarle...

Estaba en casa respirando ligeramente agitado, no había podido hablar con Izaya, no había tenido oportunidad de explicarle, ¿Pero para qué necesitaba explicarle? Izaya de todos modos parecía bastante contento de que ello hubiera pasado, ni siquiera parecía importarle, pero aún así, Shizuo no se encontraba del todo cómodo, estaba inconforme con todo lo que había pasado, sobre todo con la expresión de Izaya que parecía estar completamente quitado de la pena, parecía que aquello ni siquiera le había importado como para hacerle enojar, mientras que él por su parte, había casi corrido en busca de Izaya para besarle, para borrar los labios de Kadota en los de aquella pulga... no era la primera vez que se le declaraba o al menos así lo sentía Shizuo, ya habían sido varias ocasiones que le había dicho que le quería, de forma directa de forma indirecta e Izaya siempre respondía de la misma forma, le ignoraba, solamente sacaba aquello de tema y ahora que se había reído de él... no valía la pena pensar en ello demasiado, no era tiempo de ello.

Había ido a dormir, necesitaba descansar y olvidar todo ello, necesitaba tener una mañana fresca, necesitaba descansar el cuerpo y más que nada, dejar que todo se fuera por el caño, dejar que todas sus emociones no le traicionaran, ahora no era momento para sentimentalismos, era momento para recoger todo el odio que alguna vez había tirado a la basura. Había ido a dormir, había apagado todo y se había acostado en aquella cama, veía al techo usando su propio brazo como almohada por encima de aquella almohada desgastada y aplastada, veía el techo en completo silencio sin esperar realmente nada, en algún momento de todo ello se había dado cuenta que Izaya nunca le correspondería y quizá ello sería lo mejor.

"Quizá me gustas..."

Shizuo había despertado de golpe, no sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido, se sentó tomando su frente, habían recuerdos borrosos sobre aquella noche, aquellos recuerdos que parecían incluso un sueño, aquellos momentos que había pasado tontamente con Izaya, las veces que incluso llegó a sonreír viéndole desde lejos cuando no se daba cuenta... a veces las cosas no salen como se esperan y ello él mismo lo sabía. Se apoyó en la pared suspirando algo pesado, era claro que se había enamorado y lo aceptaba, se había enamorado de Izaya Orihara y más que un querer, sabía que había algo más, se conocía a sí mismo quizá no lo suficiente quizá si, pero ahora sabía que no tenía futuro ello, que estaba solamente destinado a mantenerse solo en aquella "agonía" donde Izaya le seguía viendo como su juguete o una burla, que aquel "quizá me gustas" había sido algo por el momento, apostaba que si, ni siquiera tenía sentido que lo hubiera dicho si se portaba así con él, pero fuera lo que fuera, ya no había vuelta atrás, era hora de que ambos realmente se separaran, que se dijeran adiós o al menos así lo tenían pensado o eso él había entendido. Se había levantado para fumar un cigarrillo, se quedó apoyado en el marco de la ventana fumando viendo la enorme luna que le iluminaba, la ceniza del cigarrillo era llevada por el aire mientras le daba una calada viendo como el humo también era llevado por el frío aire de la noche, estaba solo, de nuevo aquella soledad que notaba, solía haber dejado de notar aquella soledad desde que Izaya había llegado a su vida para bien o para mal, que todo ello había comenzado... ¿Hacía cuanto todo ello había comenzado? Casi tenían un año en todo ello, el tiempo si que pasaba volando, había pasado su cumpleaños, había pasado incluso el cumpleaños de Izaya y lo habían pasado juntos, habían tenido una "fiesta" donde solo se habían molestado con cosas tontas para aquellos cumpleaños, había sido un tanto entretenido verle y aunque ni siquiera sabían cuando era el cumpleaños del otro, solo un día al azar habían decidido molestar con ello, el primero en molestar había sido Izaya, solamente por un tonto programa de televisión y aunque Shizuo ignoraba el hecho de que él si le había dicho su cumpleaños a Izaya y que Izaya no le había dicho nada de su cumpleaños, solo había llegado un día así porque si a molestarle con su cumpleaños sabiendo que le molestaba su edad y decía tener ¿23 o 24? no sabía realmente, había olvidado ello por ver la expresión de Izaya llena de crema batida del pastel, de escuchar sus quejas por haberle llenado de aquella forma, por cómo ni siquiera habían podido comer de aquel pastel pues habían terminado llenandose de pastel ambos, había sido una estúpida guerra de comida donde todo se había arruinado pero al final ambos solo habían terminado riendo... suspiro consumiendo aquel cigarrillo.

Se dice que cuando más solo te sientes más recuerdos con aquella persona llegan a ti y ese momento era para Shizuo, ese momento donde ahora parecía que aquellas paredes le hablaban contando cada día que había pasado con Izaya, de tantas cosas que había logrado conseguir con él, de cómo tontamente había ido creciendo su apreciación por Izaya y el odio no irracional iba desapareciendo lentamente, de cómo ambos parecían solamente haberse acostumbrado a vivir con él otro, pero más que ello de cómo incluso la relación que nadie creía posible se había dado por una "tontería" como casarles por la fuerza, de cómo habían logrado con un par de amenazas de mantenerles juntos, de que trabajaran juntos por la buena o por la mala...

Se había quedado en la sala fumando, ya no solía hacerlo puesto que a Izaya solía molestarle... odiaba en parte que todo su entorno había tenido que comenzar alrededor de Izaya y... sus pensamientos fueron atacados antes de que pudiera seguir "torturandose", la puerta estaba sonando con cierta desesperación, Shizuo apagó su cigarrillo, abrió la puerta y había sido casi tirado por alguien que le había abrazado, por un momento casi había reaccionado agresivamente, al menos hasta ver a Varona que se aferraba a su camisa blanca

—¿Varona? — cuestionó con extrañamiento, ¿Que había pasado?

—Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar... — murmuró viendo a Shizuo, este le miro y suspiro asintiendo

—Espera fuera, necesito cambiarme — había cerrado la puerta, se fue a cambiar mientras veía todo, negó tomando sus lentes, tomó aire saliendo de aquella casa caminando por la ciudad semi apagada, eran cerca de las once de la noche y era raro que la ciudad estuviera tan calmada, que incluso el tránsito había disminuido, no veía a muchas personas pero caminaba al lado de Varona siendo guiado por esta quien caminaba con completa tranquilidad, le sonreía con alegría, vaya que era raro verle sonreír...

Izaya por su parte, había llegado a su apartamento después de hablar con Shizuo y ver como este se llevaba a Varona del hombro, había desaparecido entre las sombras como siempre lo hacía, mantenía aquella sonrisa aunque escondía cierta molestia en su cabeza, cosa que no era necesario, eran solo tonterías para él, tonterías y nada más. Había llegado a casa, había tomado un baño y había jugado con uno de sus muchos teléfonos en la tina, había sido un baño relajante donde había tenido todo el espacio que quería, se había tardado lo que quería, se había atendido a sí mismo como siempre pero ahora le molestaba verse al espejo, tenía aquella cicatriz en el estómago de el nacimiento de aquellos niños, niños que tenía tiempo sin ver, sin escuchar sus quejidos o llanto siendo consolados por Shizuo, de ver a Shizuo con ojeras y cansado pero con todos los ánimos de mantenerse despierto por aquel par de niños, aquellos niños que había logrado ver un par de veces y que aún no se acostumbraba a ver como tal, que estaba claro que uno de ellos era la viva imagen de Izaya y otra de Shizuo con ciertos cambios, pero parecían sus pequeños clones... vaya tan adorables que se veían pero aún con ello, Izaya seguía sin querer aceptar que su vida hubiera sido cambiada sin su consentimiento. Había ido a su escritorio, se había sentado en aquella silla giratoria que tanto amaba, había dejado una taza de café humeante al lado de su ordenador apagado, veía por aquel enorme ventanal en silencio, había subido sus pies descalzos a la silla apoyando su mentón en sus rodillas, sonreía ligeramente al recordar la expresión llena de frustración de Shizuo cuando había dicho todo aquello, de ver cómo tan fácilmente le usaba desde que se le había declarado y se había burlado, el como Shizuo se había resignado simplemente a ser su querido juguete y que ahora estaba por perder, que estaba a nada de romper lazos con él de forma definitiva...

"Quizá me gustes... "

Izaya se había dormido en aquella posición incómoda, su cuerpo estaba acalambrado, le dolían las piernas y seguía donde mismo, usualmente le movían cuando se quedaba dormido en donde no debía y quién le movía era Shizuo... negó, se giró bebiendo un sorbo de aquel café que ahora estaba frío, dejó aquella taza y se apoyó en sus manos recordando aquello, le había dicho hacía un tiempo que quizá le gustaba pero a partir de ello solo las cosas se habían tornado peor, él estaba más renuente a aceptar que Shizuo le gustaba o decía que le gustaba, pero fuera lo que fuera, él se había acostumbrado a una vida con Shizuo, a una vida que estaba llena no del todo de comodidades pero si de tener todo lo que quería, de ser tratado como lo que era, un rey o eso él se consideraba, de tener compañía cuando comía, cuando veía la televisión, cuando dormía, de sentir la calidez de alguien al lado cuando dormía y no necesitar la calefacción de la cama, de despertar y no por la alarma sino por la voz de alguien completamente molesto y que en un principio tenía pensado rechazar de una forma cortés, pero que solamente había prolongado hasta el punto donde rechazarlo era algo que ya había hecho y no de la forma que quería, donde todo había llegado a un punto de quiebre donde parecía no tener remedio ni arreglo... miro aquel ordenador ligeramente lleno de polvo, pasó su dedo por la pantalla recogiendo algo de polvo y viendo su reflejo en aquel ordenador aún sucio

—¿Hace cuanto no trabajo...? — murmuró para si mismo, solía mantener aquel ordenador la mayoría del tiempo encendido, ahora ni siquiera recordaba que tanto hacía en aquel ordenador, nada que no fuera estar vendiendo información, ¿Y que más? Con Shizuo había logrado desconectarse completamente de todo, de "vivir" más allá de solamente observar, de vivir una vida molesta donde tenía que estar interactuando con las demás personas quisiera o no, donde ya no podía solamente ser egocéntrico y donde quisiera o no admitirlo, había aprendido a intuir más sobre las personas, a ver cómo se comportaban día a día, de verles trabajar, de verles en aquello cotidiano que tanto aborrecía y que le parecía tan aburrido pero que Shizuo le había "enseñado" cómo apreciar un poco más a aquellos que decía amar con tanto fervor... soltó una risilla limpiando el polvo de su dedo, no era momento para ello, no era momento para recordar tonterías que solo habían sido causadas por la mera costumbre, por amenazas y por cosas que no se repetirían. Toco sus labios con la yema de su dedo que anteriormente estaba lleno de polvo, había casi logrado obtener un beso de Shizuo, había incluso estado dispuesto a besarle pues le había visto besar a Varona o que Varona le besara a él... fuera lo que fuera, les había visto. Ladeo ligeramente el rostro y apartó su mano cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, había una pequeña alarma, eran las once de la noche... era hora.

Había tomado sus cosas, había guardado su teléfono y había salido de su apartamento, suspiro un poco, ya tenía todo listo aunque algo apresurado, todo había sido demasiado apresurado, lo sabía, pero era solo momento de ponerle un alto a ello...

La noche seguía su curso mientras aquellos dos hombres avanzaban en completo silencio, Shizuo fumaba su cigarrillo siguiendo a Varona hasta aquellas enormes bodegas, había terminado en la bodega donde había peleado contra Shiki, veía a todos lados en silencio, no había nadie y los únicos presentes eran Shizuo y Varona

—Hay algo que necesito preguntar... es algo que necesito que me contestes con completa sinceridad —

—¿Que? —

—¿Realmente Izaya te declaro la guerra? —

—Si —

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —

—Matarle — Shizuo se escuchaba tan seguro que Varona había dudado un segundo, ¿Shizuo realmente era capaz de matar a alguien? Se había enterado del accidente que había tenido y había terminado matando a uno de los colegas de Shiki, que parecía que casi mataba a Shiki aquella noche, pero fuera lo que fuera, Shizuo parecía realmente seguro... Varona iba a hablar, al menos hasta que varias vigas habían caído casi encima de ella, se había escuchado su grito lleno de pánico, pero Shizuo había logrado detener una con la mano y su teléfono había comenzado a sonar, contestó y suspiro

—¡Hola! ¡Shizu-chan! ¡¿Sigues vivo? — Izaya hablaba con aquella molesta voz que sabía que le molestaba a Shizuo

—Si... sigo vivo — su voz se había llenado de molestia

—¡Es una pena! ¡Todo esto estaba preparado para que murieras aquí! Supongo que eres más difícil de matar que las plagas — comentó de forma sarcástica y comenzó a reír, Shizuo apretó aquella viga logrando arrugarla ligeramente —¡Pero no importa! ¡Morirás de todas formas! — sonreía caminando por encima de aquella bodega, había soltado un pequeño gancho que sostenía una enorme tela que tapaba una parte de aquella bodega donde podía subir, Izaya sonrió —¡Bien bien! ¡Está preparada la escalera para que vengas por mi! ¡Ven a matarme! — gritó algo fuerte haciendo que se escuchara fuera del teléfono

Shizuo se mantenía callado, tiró aquella viga comenzando a caminar hacia aquella escalera

—¡Shizuo! — Varona le llamó y este le miro —¡Necesito antes una cosa...! — no podía dejarle ir así nada más, tenía que realmente probar que Shizuo odiaba a Izaya, que no le mentía y que todas las palabras que le había dicho eran verdad

—Ya vuelvo — fue lo único que dijo mientras seguía caminando

—¡Ah! ¡Shizu-chan! — Izaya sonreía aún más —Sabes sabes, estuve pensando sobre todo lo que dijiste — hizo una pequeña pausa sonriendo —Y mi respuesta es no, Shizu-chan siempre será una bestia, una bestia no puede volverse un humano sin importar cuanto pierda, sin importar cuanto tenga, una bestia siempre será una bestia y yo solo amo a los humanos, así que mi respuesta es no — soltó una risilla mientras extendía una de sus manos y el aire movía sus cabellos —Las bestias solo sirven para matar, para destruir, una bestia no puede hacer una ridiculez como... —

Shizuo solo escuchaba aquello, tomó aire al mismo tiempo que llegaba al techo, se había detenido lejos de Izaya aún con el teléfono en su oído —Izaya... — le interrumpió

—¿Si? — sonaba burlón

—Adiós... — colgó e Izaya colgó por igual guardando su teléfono, Shizuo había tomado un trozo de metal que había encontrado, era momento de decir adiós... Izaya suponía que era más fácil asesinar a quien te había rechazado que a quien te correspondía, una parte era guiada por amor y estupidez y otra era guiada por lo que quería, odio y dolor.

Los edificos eran cubiertos por una enorme cortina de humo, los fuertes gritos de Shizuo persiguiendo a Izaya mientras este corría burlonamente alertaban a la ciudad lentamente, la seriedad del asunto había alertado a todos aquellos que alguna vez les habían visto juntos y que ahora les veían persiguiendose con verdaderas intenciones de asesinarse le uno al otro, desastre tras desastre dejaban detrás de ellos mientras las heridas en ellos aumentaban.

—¡Shizuo! — gritaba Varona corriendo detrás de aquellos dos sin lograr en algún momento alzancarles, solo veía como toda la ciudad parecía caer en ruinas mientras ellos dos seguían su paso, como todo volaba de las manos de Shizuo buscando golpear al informante.

—¡Shizu-chan! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Porque debo comer esta porquería? —

—No es una porquería, son verduras y debes comerlas porque así está en la dieta que Shinra te dio —

—Pues no pienso comerlas — renegaba siempre que Shizuo le obligaba a comer verduras, no era como sino le gustaran, pero para Izaya era una cantidad exagerada estar comiendo diario mientras sus antojos le pedían otra cosa...

—¡Izaya! — gritó Shizuo logrando golpearle con fuerza, le había atestado un golpe con toda su fueza con una barra de metal que se había roto cuando Izaya había sido lanzado al aire, Shizuo se detuvo unos momentos jadeando, limpió el sudor de su rostro caminando lentamente hacia Izaya, le había lanzado contra una pared y había escuchado como incluso aquella pared se había caído.

—Shizu-chan Shizu-chan — le removía a pesar de que era más de la una de la mañana

—¿Que...? — murmuraba el rubio despertando y viéndole, de nuevo no...

—Helado — Izaya solamente pedía, Shizuo tenía que hacer las cosas quisiera o no

—Si si... quedate en la cama, iré al supermecardo... — agradecía que hubieran tiendas que mantenían abierto las veinticuatro horas, Izaya siempre le pedía cosas rídiculas a horas ridículas pero siempre las tenía que cumplir...

Izaya había casi caído desmayado, parpadeo un par de veces entre todo el humo que veía, estaba perdido entre el humo, el dolor y la sangre que había escupido por aquel golpe.

—¿Estas bien? —

—¿Hmm? —

—Dame — Shizuo siempre atendía a Izaya aunque la herida fuera mínima, una pequeña cortada en el dedo, su tobillo lastimado, sabía que muchas de esas acciones no le gustaban a Izaya pero siempre lo hacía...

Se logró levantar pero sus piernas habían fallado, tomó su frente tosiendo sangre, la limpió logrando levantarse, las piernas casi no le respondían y tenía un hombro roto, el horrible dolor lo decía, el dolor en su cadera advertía de la severidad de aquel golpe pero este no pensaba ceder, había visto la sombra de Shizuo acercarse y detrás los gritos de Varona llamando a Shizuo, vaya que aquella mujer no se iba a detener... sonrió muy ligeramente al ver a Shizuo entre todo aquel polvo y el ver como una emoción totalmente diferente comenzaba a manifestarse en su expresión pero siendo detenida por la sonrisa socarrona de Izaya, estaba hecho un asco y aún así se atrevía a sonreír con altanería, lo más increíble había sido ver el como aquel semblante serio había regresado a Shizuo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba con las manos hechas puño mientras Izaya se alejaba comenzando a correr con desesperación, Varona les había alcanzado y quería detener a Shizuo pero ello no estaba en los planes de Izaya, se esforzaba por mantener la postura pero a veces parecía tropezarse siendo aún perseguido por Shizuo. Habían llegado al centro de la ciudad, ambos se veían debajo de aquellas luces, las muchas o pocas que quedaban sin ser arrancadas por la ira de Shizuo. Se lanzó contra Izaya, le había golpeado de nuevo rompiéndole varias costillas con aquel golpe y su brazo izquierdo, ni siquiera había medido su fuerza al dar aquel golpe e Izaya había terminado contra un poste de luz, había escupido más sangre pero ahora todo el mundo les veía, todos estaban completamente asustados, Izaya ya ni siquiera podía levantarse, su vista estaba nublada y seguramente pronto caería en la inconciencia...

—Oye, pulga, levántate, es tarde —

—No quiero... —

—Arriba —

—No... — se hacía bolita esperando que le dejara dormir pero siempre era cargado por Shizuo o molestado por el para que se levantara

—No puedes seguir durmiendo, es demasiado tarde —

Sus recuerdos les invadían mientras se veían, una vida demasiado cotidiana que se había vuelto costumbre, una vida que ambos simplemente habían dejado ir...

—¡Shizuo! — gritó varona disparando al hombro de Izaya solamente haciendo el dolor más punzante y que la sangre saliera en mayor cantidad, no podía dejar que Shizuo se manchara las manos con quien era su objetivo. Varona se acercaba a Izaya con claras intenciones de asesinarle, al menos hasta que de pronto la visibilidad de todos había sido cegada por una luz que nadie se esperaba... habían sido segundos que parecían eternos, cuando la visibilidad regresó, Izaya ya no estaba... todos veían aquella mancha de sangre donde anteriormente estaba Izaya y que ahora solo estaba aquella mancha, todo el mundo veía a Shizuo y este jadeaba limpiando su mejilla que sangraba, parecía completamente tranquilo, solo estaba exaltado, Varona se acercó a él pero Shizuo le apartó, ahora mismo necesitaba aire para recuperar la compostura, él mismo había sobrepasado sus propios límites.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde aquella noche, dos semanas que Izaya estaba internado en un hospital donde nadie sabía dónde era, donde su inconsciencia era lo único que le mantenía atado a aquel hospital...—Pulga... te dije que no debías dormir demasiado... — al menos hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe, se había despertado completamente exaltado, miro a todos lados encontrándose con una habitación completamente blanca pero oscura, estando completamente solo... ja, ya alucinaba con Shizuo... resopló con pesadez viendo aquel techo blanco, sus brazos tenían yeso, tenía un collarín en el cuello y le costaba respirar... había sido una pésima... sus pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos por el doctor que había entrado, le revisaba de rutina, checaba todo lo que había pasado en su cuerpo y le hablaba sobre todo lo que había pasado, al menos hasta que tuvo que tocar el tema de sus piernas... no todos se lo tomarían con completa tranquilidad, e incluso tendría que salir al decirle para poder dejarle pensar...

—No creo que usted pueda volver a caminar... — aquello había tomado por sorpresa a Izaya, pero no dijo nada, el doctor salió e Izaya se quedó completamente callado intentando sonreír pero sin lograrlo... solo se mantenía con el rostro inexpresivo recordando todo lo que había pasado, pensando incluso en aquel rubio y su expresión al ser rechazado, el como los estúpidos recuerdos le seguían persiguiendo... aunque su preocupación era otra ¿Como reaccionaría Shizuo si se enteraba que seguramente terminaría en silla de ruedas por una mala, estúpida y realmente idiota decisión...? Sonrió como pudo pero negó mentalmente, ello no era el fin... aún las cosas debían seguir su curso.

~Jelouuuuu xD vengo a dejar un nuevo cap .w. y como pequeña nota, todo lo que está en cursiva, son recuerdos(?) xD

Nos leemos después

BillDippCipher ~


	25. Shizuo

El bullicio continuaba en ikebukuro, aún era de noche pero nadie sabía que había pasado, todos veían a Shizuo con una gran sorpresa, con un gran miedo y al mismo tiempo, había una sola mirada llena de preocupación y tristeza, Shizuo buscaba aquella mirada que le hacía sentirse en parte incómodo sin lograr encontrarla, no se movía demasiado, su pecho subía y bajaba, él respiraba intentando recuperar la compostura pero vaya que ello no era del todo posible... Izaya había desaparecido, no, él lo había hecho desaparecer... no era la primera vez que pasaba que terminaba hiriendo a quien le ayudaba o a quien era bueno con él, muchos recuerdos suyos veían de la niñez, pero no era momento para ello, era momento de solamente seguir avanzando.

"No te detengas"

Palabras que ahora significaban mucho en su cabeza, palabras que quisiera o no estaba escuchando que hacían eco en su cabeza, una y otra vez, de forma incesante hasta volverse incluso molestas...

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que todo aquel destrozo había ocurrido, Shizuo parecía ser la persona más cómoda del mundo desde que se había deshecho de Izaya, pero al mismo tiempo cierta... molestia se le había pegado de formas completamente inimaginables a su brazo, Varona siempre ahora estaba al lado de Shizuo, incluso él mismo no había entendido porque ahora la tenía frente a él cocinando algo para ambos... seguía preguntándose que tanto había pasado por la mente de Varona desde aquel beso que ella le había dado pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, no la entendía y no era lo "suficientemente inteligente" como para comprender que quería Varona, había entendido que él le gustaba a aquella rubia, pero no era como si de la noche a la mañana se "corrigiera" después de casi un año estar sintiendo algo por un hombre, hombre que ahora no mencionaba para nada, hombre que parecía haberse simplemente extinguido de su vida de un momento a otro, hombre del que ya no escuchaba nada y causante por el cual ahora la ciudad estaba en remodelación, habían causado demasiados desastres a decir verdad, pero nada de ello era alguna cosa por la que se hubiera querido arrepentir, si algo había logrado aprender de aquel egocéntrico había sido que no debía arrepentirse de sus acciones, que por mucho que se quisiera lamentar por una de sus acciones, siempre eran cosas que le "perseguirán" cosas que eran ya del pasado y ahora solo tenía que aprender a vivir con ella.

—¡Shizuo! — Varona alzó la voz, tenía rato llamándole, Shizuo le miró mientras parpadeaba un par de veces

—¿Si? —

—¿Estabas escuchando...? — Varona se había vuelto algo exigente con Shizuo, no le dejaba pensar demasiado y siempre le tenía que mantener ocupado en algo, no era porque aquella mujer quisiera monopolizarle ya, no del todo, sino porque quería realmente distraerle, ella creía fielmente que Shizuo estaba demasiado afectado por casi asesinar a alguien siendo que todas las veces que había "asesinado" había sido por mero accidente, que todo lo que había pasado no había sido su culpa sino de Izaya, Varona creía que Shizuo era alguien demasiado sentimental y en parte no se equivocaba, pero al mismo tiempo, ella desconocía lo que había pasado con aquel hombre, que tanto había cambiado en él y que tanto había logrado crecer gracias a quien más odiaba... Izaya.

—No — admitió al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba en el respaldo del sofá, no estaba prestando demasiada atención, tenía dos semanas que había pasado todo ello, ni siquiera él mismo se podía concentrar en que tanto pasaba a su alrededor, no porque estuviera afectado, sino porque no podía dejar de escuchar aquellas palabras que constantemente le empujaban más y más lejos pero...

—Oye — Shizuo agregó antes de que Varona comenzara a molestar —¿Que era lo que querías decirme hace dos semanas? —

Varona se había quedado callada, era claro que Shizuo seguía pensando que había pasado hacía dos semanas, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en lo que ella había querido decir, en que tanto había pasado con ellos dos...

—Eso...— miró a todos lados, regreso a la cocina dejando aquella sartén con comida claramente quemada, aquella rubia no era nada buena cocinando y solo era buena asesinando, típico de aquella mujer quizá, pero ello no era el caso, aunque había cierta molestia en Shizuo, desde que aquella mujer se había aferrado tanto a él, no tenía tiempo para pensar, no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para escuchar sus propios pensamientos puesto que siempre le perseguía, a veces incluso descuidaba su propio trabajo por perseguirle, agradecía en parte que ella se preocupara pero quería sus momentos solo, quería poder ducharse sin que alguien estuviera en la puerta quién sabe con qué intenciones, ni siquiera... suspiró, no era momento de pensar en aquel.

—¿Eso? — cuestionó al ver que Varona se había quedado callada, ¿Ahora que tanto enredo tenía que resolver? ¿Ahora que? Shizuo estaba harto de que las personas quisieran verle la cara, no era la primera vez y quizá no era la última vez que le verían la cara de estúpido, pero él sentía que solo había una persona en todo el mundo que podía verle la cara de estúpido y esa persona ya no estaba. Se levantó y se acercó a la rubia, era momento de presionar, de hacer que le soltara la verdad así se tuviera que usar a sí mismo, si Varona insistía tanto en que Shizuo debía odiar a Izaya, ahora que le había visto casi matarle era hora de que le dijera la verdad

—Necesito que vengas conmigo — fue lo único que dijo para salir de aquella casa, Shizuo tomó aire al mismo tiempo que solamente asentía y comenzaba a seguirla.

Habían estado caminando por toda la ciudad prácticamente, parecía que aquella mujer sólo quería perder tiempo, era más de medio día, el sol comenzaba a hartar y el humor de Shizuo comenzaba a ser cada vez peor, estaba acostumbrado a estar caminando todo el tiempo con Tom, pero con aquella mujer comenzaba a ser molesto, parecía solamente estar dando vueltas por todo el tramo por el que Shizuo había perseguido a Izaya, recordando todo lo que él había hecho... estuvo a punto de reclamar cuando aquella mujer se había detenido abruptamente, Shizuo se detuvo por igual arqueando la ceja, ¿Ahora que se traía?

—Vamos — camino en dirección totalmente contraria a donde actualmente se dirigía, Shizuo solamente la veía con extrañamiento al mismo tiempo que negaba caminando detrás de ella, no era momento para ello, debía solamente seguirle si quería enterarse de la verdad.

Habían seguido caminando por quién sabe cuánto rato más pero Shizuo había comenzado a notar ciertos... olores nada peculiares, olores que había notado cuando estaba con la pulga y en todos aquellos lugares donde alguna vez había estado desmayado, veía a Varona con completa desconfianza mientras continuaban avanzando, Shizuo había encendido un cigarrillo, este se consumía lentamente entre más oscuro llegaban, era de día pero aquellas calles solo tenían una penumbra demasiado cuestionable, Shizuo estaba preparado para todo lo que se le viniera encima pero había sido detenido cuando un montón de luces se habían encendido alumbrando una enorme bodega con materiales de construcción, varona se había detenido, se había quitado aquellos tacones blancos y había tomado un par de botas de cintas, mientras se preparaba, Shizuo fumaba tranquilamente viendo la espalda de aquella mujer, viendo como ahora recogía sus cabellos y se levantaba hasta verle con ambos ojos de forma seria

—Hay algo que quiero corroborar para saber si realmente todo lo que pasó es cierto y no es solo una treta de parte de Izaya — mencionaba aquella mujer en pose de ataque, Shizuo arqueo la ceja viéndole, ¿Estaba bromeando cierto?

—¿Que quieres corroborar? — cuestionó al mismo tiempo que tiraba y apagaba su cigarrillo

—Si realmente ello fue para asesinar a Izaya... quiero que lo pruebes, golpéame, golpéame y derrotame como si yo fuera aquel hombre que te arruinó la vida —

Todos hablaban de que Izaya le había arruinado la vida a Shizuo cuando no veían el otro lado de la moneda por así llamarlo, si bien había aprendido que podía llevarse bien con quien más odiaba, ello no era lo único que había aprendido con Izaya

—Yo no golpeo mujeres — se quitó los lentes y los guardó, no estaba dispuesto a golpear a una mujer y sobre todo a aquella que podía tener las respuestas que quería

—¿Ni siquiera si supieras que esta mujer fue la causante de tu secuestro? La causante de que estuvieras inconsciente, de rayar en tu cuerpo gay y sobre todo de hacerte tanto daño — era cierto, Varona había sido quien había organizado el secuestro de Shizuo, la mujer que había usado spray para rayar la piel de Shizuo, para humillarle frente a Izaya en busca de causar alguna pelea severa entre ellos, vaya que podía ser tonta...

Shizuo tomo algo de aire, ello había sido el colmo, si tanto quería que la golpeara ahora si se lo había ganado, no solo por el hecho de que le había hecho eso a él, sino porque aquella noche casi perdía a sus niños, porque aquella noche habían terminado dañando su orgullo que... negó un par de veces, dio un paso adelante y Varona se colocó en posición de ataque, con un solo golpe podría mandarla a volar, no debía hacer ello, ella no era Izaya como para soportar sus golpes pero... antes de darse cuenta, Varona había sido lanzada contra la pared de un solo golpe, ni siquiera lo había visto venir, había roto algunos materiales en su tramo hacia la pared y cuando había chocado contra esta, un fuerte grito ensordecedor había salido de su boca, Shizuo había roto el brazo de aquella mujer en varias partes con un solo golpe y no solo ello, había logrado que se lastimara con todo lo que había roto. Shizuo tomó aire caminando hacia ella, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que tenían juntos, Varona temía de Shizuo, temía de aquella fuerza tan monstruosa que poseía y que constantemente usaba contra Izaya... ¿Como es que aquel había logrado sobrevivir a tantos golpes que le daba? ¿Cómo es que podía huir de él como si nada? Shizuo se acercó a Varona y pudo ver aquel brazo derecho que ahora incluso se torcía de una forma rara

—Lo siento — fue lo único que dijo para tomarle de la mano izquierda y levantarle —Pero el que dudes de mi odio hacia aquel es algo insultante — agregó viendo a Varona con seriedad, aquella mujer le veía casi temblando por miedo y por el dolor... Shizuo realmente odiaba a aquel de cabellos negros, realmente... —Vamos, tenemos que llevarte al hospital —

Shizuo le había tenido que llevar al hospital y esperar por ella, pero entre todo él pequeño bullicio que se escuchaba en todo aquel lugar, por fin podía escuchar todos sus pensamientos, por fin podía descansar completamente sin tener a Varona encima de él que ni siquiera le dejaba dormir, por fin podía tener algo de tranquilidad sin la molesta voz de aquella mujer que ahora estaba siendo atendida en urgencias por él como su brazo se había roto y como se había girado... se sentía tan malditamente satisfecho por sacar algo de su furia contra quien se lo merecía que había olvidado por unos momentos aquellas palabras que tanto le tenían dando vueltas en la cabeza, por fin había logrado respirar después de sentirse asfixiado dos semanas, dos semanas que no había visto a Tom o a alguien más que hubiera visto lo que aquella noche pasó, todo el mundo parecía simplemente haberse esfumado aunque realmente era él quien se había esfumado, Varona no le permitía salir a ningún lado, no le dejaba estar solo y a veces le hostigaba a tal grado que quería arrancarse los oídos y la cabeza, pero siempre se detenía por... por varias razones que tenía bastante sin mencionar, no podía tocar su teléfono porque se molestaba con él, no podía hacer absolutamente nada... era peor que Izaya en sus demandas. Soltó una pequeña risilla, risilla que se esfumó cuando escuchó al doctor salir, ya habían acabado de tratarla y ahora debía descansar antes de hacer alguna otra cosa más. Shizuo se acercó a ella y Varona le sonrió aunque Shizuo solo veía al doctor.

Ambos habían salido del hospital pero había un auto negro fuera del hospital esperando por ellos dos, Varona había subido y Shizuo por igual aunque no confiaba del todo en lo que estaba pasando, su mirada se quedó en blanco cuando pudo notar aquel aroma que conocía y que en ese mismo momento quería saltar encima de él... Shiki estaba en aquel auto en la parte de adelante, lo había logrado ver perfectamente por el espejo del copiloto pero no había hecho movimiento alguno, no por ahora, después se las cobraría contra él, después llegaría el momento de aclarar cuentas con él. Habían estado viajando un rato, iban a salir de Ikebukuro o al menos así lo parecía, Shiki había bajado en las afueras sin ver a nadie pero Shizuo había entrecerrado los ojos con ciertas dudas, Shiki tenía unos lentes oscuros y varios moretones por todo el cuerpo que los ocultaba con la ropa pero su mejilla y ojo era claro que no los podía ocultar además de su mal caminar... ahora entendía porque les había dicho que él no quería hacer ello, pero seguía dudando de él, dudaba de todos aquellos que alguna vez habían tenido relación con ellos en su "matrimonio" y que hasta ahora tenía algunos cabos de quienes habían estado envueltos en todo lo que les había pasado...

Habían seguido viajando, ni siquiera Shizuo que conocía casi todo Ikebukuro lograba saber donde se encontraban, veía a todos lados sin mover demasiado la cabeza, iban varios hombres en aquel auto que claramente olían a pólvora... habían usado aquellas armas, ¿Pero contra quién? No había escuchado nada en las noticias ni tampoco había escuchado ruido en la ciudad... todos ellos eran unos matones, podía saberlo por cómo estaban vestidos y por todo lo que usaban, pero no eran simples matones como lo era Varona, eran realmente sanguinarios especializados, al menos así lo veía Shizuo. Habían llegado después de un par de horas, estaba cansado de aquel olor a pólvora y cuando le abrieron la puerta y este bajo, le habían comenzado a revisar de arriba a abajo, no querían ninguna clase de sorpresa aunque habían órdenes de dejarle entrar así nada más, después de todo no había nada más peligroso que él mismo Shizuo Heiwajima. Habían entrado a lo que parecía un edificio abandonado, Shizuo caminaba detrás de Varona con completa tranquilidad metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos, le habían quitado sus cigarrillos y su encendedor, no fuera a armar una bomba con ellos.

Habían subido un par de pisos y otros engañosos hasta llegar a una habitación completamente hecha un asco, Shizuo veía a todos lados pero no se veía mucho

—¿Lo trajiste? — cuestionaba una voz que Shizuo nunca había escuchado pero de todas formas no le daba demasiada buena espina

—Si — respondió aquella rubia

—Veo que no tienes compasión ni siquiera con las mujeres Shizuo — mencionó aquella voz a lo que él rubio solamente se encogió ligeramente de hombros

—Ella dijo que debía ser como si fuera aquel imbécil — respondió causando que aquella voz comenzara a reír, lentamente aquella silla se volteaba mostrando un hombre que ni siquiera Shizuo conocía entre tantas caras que alguna vez había logrado ver, ¿Él era el responsable de todo lo que había pasado? Antes de siquiera moverse, aquel hombre había sonreído viendo a Varona

—¿Y? ¿Que pudiste saber? — cuestionaba —¿Que sucedió con los demás? ¿Se unieron? ¿Encontraste alguna respuesta? Sobre su paradero... —

Shizuo les veía sin entender, ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Unirse? ¿Paradero?

—No — respondió aquella rubia tomando asiento en una pequeña silla de madera —Estuve buscando quedándome en la casa de Shizuo pero nadie sabe nada —

—¿Qué hay de Tom? —

¿Tom? ¿Porque hablaban de Tom?

—No, estuve investigando y él no sabe absolutamente nada, creí que me había escuchado hablar por teléfono hace una semana con usted pero parece que no, revise todas sus conversaciones, estuve vigilandole y nada, parece que creyó que yo tenía un novio y al mismo tiempo estaba detrás de Shizuo —

—Ya veo... ¿Que hay de Namie? —

—No, ni siquiera ella sabe nada, tuve que usar métodos poco convencionales con ella y ni aún así habló —

—¿Fuiste por su hermano? —

—No, la viole —

Shizuo se quedó callado escuchando como aquellos dos hablaban, ¿Que mierda estaban diciendo?

—¿Los niños? —

—Los busque, realmente se deshizo de ellos — Miró a Shizuo y le sonrió con completa calma a lo que él seguía sin entender, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Oh lo siento si no te he explicado antes de comenzar a hablar — habló aquella voz mientras sonreía —Pero tenía que estar completamente seguro de que no fuera solo una treta — agregaba mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Shizuo, extendió su mano viéndole con una clara sonrisa —Mi nombre es Mizuki, yo soy solo una parte de todo aquello que estaba pasando en tu vida con Izaya Orihara y ahora soy el responsable de darle caza — estrechó su mano con Shizuo al mismo tiempo que regresaba a su escritorio hecho una porquería —Hablo de ser una parte porque no solo yo estuve detrás de ello, supongo que anteriormente te encontraste con Shiki y ahora sabes sobre Varona — le sonreía aunque antes de hablar levantó un dedo —¡Es cierto! — miró a Varona —¿Le hablaste sobre quien secuestró a los niños? —

—Ah, olvidé ello — miró a Shizuo y esta sonrió —Yo soy quien tomó a aquellos niños de la casa de Shinra, las cámaras no funcionaron y Shinra no lo vio venir porque era algo que yo tenía planeado con anterioridad, fue difícil por la velocidad de Celty, pero ello no quitó que con anterioridad yo ya había estudiado el apartamento de Shinra —

—¿Estudiado? — cuestionó Shizuo

—El día de la boda, yo estuve presente cuando ustedes dos se casaron, esos no eran los planes realmente pero ese día, al ver los cambios de planes, yo estudié a fondo ese departamento mientras Shinra bebía con Celty, ella estaba ebria pero no porque hubiera bebido, sino porque le inyecte algo mientras veía a Shinra, podrá ser un hada, pero ello no quita que a pesar de ello pueda ser afectada exteriormente —

Shizuo le veía en completo silencio, ahora entendía porque habían tantas cosas que no cuadraban, pero que lentamente comenzaban a formar una telaraña que parecía que ellos dos habían estado construyendo

—Nosotros — agregó Mizuki sonriendo —No solo somos dos — se estiró y extendió sus brazos a los costados —No solo somos dos personas que hemos estado en contra de aquel hombre que se llama Izaya Orihara o se llamaba — miró a Shizuo con seriedad pero después comenzó a reír —Izaya Orihara es una plaga que más de un par de personas quiere eliminar... — comenzó a reír aún más fuerte mientras Shizuo le veía en silencio, así que ello no era solo cosa de un par...

—Te contaré la verdad — sonrió Mizuki —Ahora que sé que realmente le odias y que todo lo que pasó no fue nada menos ni nada más que una mentira, después de todo, ¿Quién podría amar a Izaya Orihara? — sonrió haciendo que Shizuo sonriera por igual

La verdad pronto llegaría...

~Jelouuuuu!!!! Vengo a dejar un nuevo capitulo lleno de revelaciones .w.

Vengo con dos o tres noticias además o preguntas xD

Primero!! ¿Que les pareció la nueva portada? .w. mi beta me ayudó a hacerla 3

Segundo, se está acercando el final de esta historia mis queridos lectores

Tercero, no se preocupen, hable con mi beta sobre futuros planes y ya tengo orden de que viene después de Sr and Sr, mas o menos en cuanto acabe Sr and Sr uno o dos días después llegará nuevo fic xD

Cuarto, habrá un pequeño especial después del final que espero les guste bastante .w.

Sin más que decir.

Nos leemos después

BillDippCipher~


	26. Ikebukuro

—Te contaré la verdad — sonrió Mizuki —Ahora que sé que realmente le odias y que todo lo que pasó no fue nada menos ni nada más que una mentira, después de todo, ¿Quién podría amar a Izaya Orihara? — sonrió haciendo que Shizuo sonriera por igual

¿Quien está tan solo? ¿Quién dice no necesitar a nadie cuando a gritos está pidiendo la ayuda de alguien? ¿Quien sonríe siempre en la distancia sin saber qué decir? ¿Quien? Shizuo siempre había conocido el nombre de aquel que parecía no necesitar a nadie, de aquel que parecía simplemente estar feliz en su soledad cuando era claro que necesitaba a alguien mas, dicen que nadie puede sobrevivir solo, pues él lo había hecho, había estado años y años solo, solo rodeado de aquellos que le interesaban, de aquellos que podía usar como sus meros experimentos, pero Shizuo no lo veía de aquella forma, lo veía como una forma desesperada de intentar aprender a relacionarse con las personas aunque no fuera así...

—Sabes, no es interesante... —

—¿Que no es interesante? —

—Estar solamente aquí sentados... —

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? —

—No podemos salir... — hablaba con aquel estómago ligeramente prominente. ¿De hacía cuánto tiempo era aquel recuerdo?

—¿Y? ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? —

—¡Ah! Hace un tiempo jugué con una niña — bromeaba mientras sonreía buscando su teléfono, aún tenía el nombre y número de aquella niña de cabello café que él mismo había hecho toda una serie de... acontecimientos solamente para entretenerse

—No —

—¿Eh? ¿Porque no? — Izaya le veía molesto mientras fruncía el ceño

—No puedes jugar con nadie, no por tus experimentos o que juegues a hacer amigos, las cosas están lo suficientemente mal como para que comiences a jugar—

Una risilla interrumpió la frase de Shizuo

—¿Jugar a los amigos? No no no, no me creas tan estúpido Shizu-chan, yo no juego a los amigos —

Alguien tan solo que necesitaba mensajear consigo mismo para tener alguien con quien hablar... ¿Porque no solamente aceptaba que necesitaba a alguien más?

—Si — habló Shizuo tomando por sorpresa a Mizuki —¿Quien podría quererle? —

Mizuki le veía con clara alegría, no se había equivocado de persona, había hecho todo correctamente como quería, con algunos cambios claramente, pero más que ello, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección

—Ah, aunque hay una cosa que quiero pedirte — agregó aquel hombre mientras se sentaba encima de aquel escritorio sacando un teléfono móvil —Necesito que rastrees a Izaya —

—¿Rastrearlo? —

Mizuki soltó una risilla al mismo tiempo que negaba —No lo tomes a mal, pero se que siempre has sido bueno identificando el aroma de Izaya y que podías encontrarlo con el simple hecho de que estuviera en Ikebukuro... así que necesito que lo rastrees, como te dije, ahora soy yo el que está encargado de su eliminación —

Shizuo le veía en completo silencio, de nuevo insinuaban que era una especie de bestia o de perro, pero como aquel decía, no debía tomárselo a mal, eso era...

—Bien, pero hay una condición además —

—¿Condición? — Mizuki le veía con clara sorpresa, vaya que aquel hombre era realmente interesante —¿Cual es tu condición? —

—Quiero saber quien mato a Kazuka y a aquellas gemelas —

—¿A las gemelas? ¿Porque te interesan aquel par de niñas? —

—Ellas no tenían nada que ver con esto junto con Kazuka, al menos quiero saber toda la verdad —

Mizuki le veía mientras pensaba, tenía claramente planeado solo contarle la parte de Izaya y todo aquel rollo, pero vaya que aquel hombre no era solamente una fuerza bruta sino que también pensaba...

—Bien, te diré quién los mató en su debido tiempo claramente — soltó una risilla y soltó un suspiro viendo a aquel techo en malas condiciones, mantuvo el silencio unos momentos hasta que, con una grata sonrisa comenzó a hablar —Shizuo, ¿Sabes que representa Izaya en esta ciudad? — veía al rubio que parecía ligeramente confundido pero al mismo tiempo seguro de lo que iba a decir

—Una molestia —

—No — respondió de inmediato —Lo que te haya hecho no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero si sus acciones — bajo de aquel escritorio caminando hacia una de aquellas ventanas rotas logrando ver una gran parte de Ikebukuro —Izaya siempre ha representado algo en esta ciudad desde que llegó, un estorbo, una amenaza, un mal que no debería existir, un patán — soltó una risilla burlona —Millones de apodos que le han puesto siempre a sus espaldas y algunos que se los llegaron a decir en su cara, yo fui testigo de varios de ellos, millones y millones de apodos que le han puesto a ese intento de dios — la cólera se manifestó en su voz pero rápidamente cambió a satisfacción —Todos saben que Izaya no cuenta con nadie, que es un alma sola y vacía al cual la gran mayoría de las personas solamente le sigue por información, si estás cerca de ese hombre es por mera necesidad, no porque te agrade — soltó una carcajada que logró controlar antes de volverse una risa eufórica —Aburrimiento, odio, desesperación, odio, desinterés, millones de emociones que le persiguen a aquel que cree que puede controlarlo todo, a aquel que se cree dios pero que no es más que un mero humano, patetico, solo, con un complejo que vaya que ni siquiera la persona más narcisista que he llegado a conocer llega a esos extremos — no podía evitar mofarse de todo lo que decía de Izaya, pero que él mismo consideraba verdad, y no solo él, sino también aquella rubia presente que solamente asentía con la cabeza a todo lo que Mizuki decía —Aquel que necesita destruir para ser feliz, quien necesita el control de la vida de los demás para satisfacer su vida vana y sin sentido o, al menos lo necesitaba hasta que tu le hiciste desaparecer — se giró viendo al rubio con una completa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que incluso llegaba a ser molesta de ver —Te he estado vigilando Shizuo Heiwajima, la pieza maestra del juego como lo llamaría aquel idiota, he visto cómo actúas, como te mueves y aunque nadie cree que seas una persona inteligente, se nota que piensas y que puedes hacer las cosas por la razón — no pudo evitar soltar una risilla molestando un poco al rubio que ya apretaba sus puños con sus manos dentro de su pantalón. Mizuki negó mientras se disculpaba —Lo siento lo siento, pero el escuchar tantos apodos que también te pusieron a ti me resulta... un poco gracioso — sonreía al mismo tiempo que negaba, no podía distraerse con completas banalidades, ahora le importaba más que nada, tener a Shizuo de su lado. Hizo una pausa al mismo tiempo que regresaba a su escritorio, se sentó en aquella silla que estaba hecha un asco y subió los pies a aquel escritorio de madera soltando una fuerte risa al mismo tiempo que extendía sus brazos a sus costados casi gritando —Todos conspiraban contra Izaya — soltó así nada más tomando por sorpresa a Shizuo, ¿Como que todos?

—¿Todos? — cuestionó Shizuo haciendo que Mizuki le viera con una sonrisa aún mayor

—Todos conspiraban contra Izaya — volvió a hablar —Todos viendo con desprecio a aquel humano que se cree dios, a aquel que cree que puede tomar la vida de las demás personas y jugar con ellos como si fueran simples marionetas, todos querían arruinar la vida de aquel hombre... ¿Y qué mejor manera de arruinar la vida de un "dios" sino es demostrando que es un humano común y corriente? — soltó una risilla —Varona, Kida, Misaki, Mikado, Aoba, aunque odie admitirlo, Ran, Rio, Anri y todas las personas que alguna vez fueron usadas por Izaya que realmente la lista es larga y nunca terminaría de decir... todos aquellos que alguna vez tuvieron odio a aquel "dios" vinieron a mi — soltó una carcajada llena de euforia —Una ciudad entera contra aquel que creía dominarlo todo, una ciudad entera contra una sola persona, ¿Vaya ironía, no? — Mizuki le veía con completa alegría —Y ahora tú, ahora la persona que todos necesitábamos, la única persona que puede hacerle frente a toda la ciudad y a Izaya Orihara... ahora la pieza maestra de todo este plan... —

—Espera — Shizuo le interrumpió —¿Toda la ciudad? ¿Quien fue quien planeó todo esto? —

—¿Porque te interesa eso? —

—Quiero realmente saber a quien debo agradecerle el haberme deshecho de aquel hombre —

Mizuki le veía con mayor sorpresa, la voz completamente decidida de Shizuo... vaya que aquel hombre había estado guardando demasiado rencor

—Se que Shiki no fue — agregó antes de que Mizuki hablara —El hablo con Izaya diciendo que él no quería hacer todo eso y por los golpes que tenía, sospecho que él desacató alguna orden — Mizuki no podía creerlo, vaya que Shizuo era demasiado inteligente, aunque no lo pareciera, sonrió al mismo tiempo que negaba

—No te equivocas del todo, pero hay una cosa en la que te equivocas — agregó sentándose correctamente en aquella silla —Shiki no tiene aquellos golpes porque haya desobedecido alguna orden, él es casi un rey, no tendría porqué seguir ordenes, esos moretones son provocados por mi — sonrió tan pacíficamente que incluso a Shizuo se le había erizado ligeramente la piel —El es mi mascota, mi perrito y ayer por la noche se negó a aceptar su recompensa, así que lastimosamente tuve que golpearlo y violarle de nueva cuenta — suspiro resignado —Sigue aferrado a esa estúpida idea de que él realmente quería a Izaya y que solamente hizo todo eso para darle una mejor vida y bla bla bla, cosas que no son más que una mera mentira — Mizuki se veía resignado con respecto a que Shiki aceptara sus sentimientos, pero estaba contento de que alguien se diera realmente cuenta de que Mizuki amaba a Shiki, de que no era un amor enfermo, solamente estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible con tal de que Shiki le amara, por las buenas o por las malas

—¿Una mentira? —

—Ay no — soltó con mera molestia, no quería hablar de ello, pero la expresión de Shizuo le decía que quería saber la verdad —Shiki organizó la boda, Shiki los embriagó y él hizo que fueran ustedes dos quienes estuvieran en aquel altar improvisado que se hizo en el apartamento de Shinra — no quería recordar más aquella noche, había sido la única noche donde había visto realmente molesto a Shiki y al mismo tiempo resignado —Solo hizo estupideces por "amor" según él y ahora dice que se arrepiente y bla bla bla — aquella cursilería le parecía ridícula a Mizuki —El primer video fue hecho por Shinra cuando estaba ebrio, el segundo fue hecho por Kida que estaba molesto por como Izaya había usado a su amante para conseguir información y ventajas, las notas usualmente eran hechas por Shiki cuando estaba conmigo y a veces hechas por aquella tetona de cabello negro que bien parece que no mata a una mosca pero es una zorra — soltó así nada más con mera molestia y al mismo tiempo resignación —Todos y cada una de las personas que ayudaban... al ver que se trataba de ti muchas se fueron y muchas de ellas pagaron su traición con su vida — se apoyó en sus brazos suspirando —Aoba, Ran, Rio, Misaki, solo unos cuantos de los que recuerdo que mande asesinar por su traición, todos parecían querer soltar todo, eran solo un montón de cobardes — suspiro aburrido de hablar, aquello ya había sido una explicación demasiado larga, había dicho todo lo que quería e incluso había hablado de más —No hay una persona en especial a la que tengas que agradecer todo lo que paso contigo e Izaya, pero si debes hacerlo, entonces soy yo, ah y yo fui quien asesinó a las gemelas y a tu hermano, lo siento — soltó con alegría y se apoyó en él respaldo de aquella silla cerrando los ojos, había dejado que Shizuo "procesara" toda la información que le había dado, no solamente le había dicho quienes habían hecho todo, sino que todo aquello había sido por el mero capricho de querer ver a Izaya destruido, de verle hecho trizas y que él sufriera todo lo que las personas que alguna vez había usado sufrieron, que cayera en la desesperación y que su mundo se hiciera trizas...

Shizuo le miraba en silencio, ni siquier hablaba o se movía, mantenía toda aquella información en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que le parecía tan malditamente ridículo... comenzó a reír hasta llegar a reír a carcajadas, ¿Era en serio? ¿Todo ello lo habían hecho solamente por Izaya? ¿Habían movido a todo el mundo solamente por el odio hacia una persona? Vaya que todos los habitantes de Ikebukuro eran completamente estúpidos, vaya que ni siquiera sabían el porqué Izaya hacía todo eso y aunque él mismo no supiera del todo aquellas acciones, le parecían tan malditamente ridículo que todo ello hubiera sido solamente por Izaya, vaya que tenían una obsesión con aquel

—Espera espera — Shizuo hablaba intentando controlar aquella risa que había salido de forma tan natural que incluso Varona le veía con sorpresa —¿Me estás diciendo que todo lo causado fue solamente por Izaya? —

—No — Mizuki le veía molesto, ¿Estaba tomando aquello como una broma?

—¿No? — Shizuo no podía dejar de reír, él cinismo de Izaya se le había contagiado —Dices que no cuando prácticamente toda la ciudad comenzó a obedecerte solamente porque tenían un poco de rencor hacia alguien que tiene complejo de dios pero termina haciendo la ciudad más interesante — Shizuo tenía que admitirlo, gracias a todas las cosas que hacía Izaya él no había destruido aún la ciudad, la vida pacífica que quería siempre era molestada por Izaya, pero al mismo tiempo le permitía usar aquella fuerza para algo realmente bueno, para no temer que alguien le viera como una bestia, para que las personas le dejaran en paz y que él mismo pudiera conseguir amigos —¡Todo lo que hicieron fue por Izaya! — no podía dejar de reír.

Mizuki le veía con completa molestia, frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de aquella risa, ¿Porque se estaba riendo? —¿Te parece ridículo? ¿O porque te ries? —

Shizuo sostenía su estómago con dolor, algunas lágrimas de risa habían salido y debía mantenerse serio pero simplemente no podía

—Lo siento lo siento — murmuró entre risillas entrecortadas, se quitó los lentes limpiando sus ojos al mismo tiempo que suspiraba aún con una sonrisa —Hicieron todo esto solamente por Izaya, solamente porque habían unas cuantas personas que odiaban a la pulga por ser quien es, por demostrar que pueden hacer algo más que pudrirse en sus aburridas vidas — Shizuo parecía hablar como Izaya, pero era cierto, gracias a aquel hombre la ciudad no se tornaba aburrida, se aprovechaba todo el "potencial" que tenía y al mismo tiempo hacía crecer a las personas, pero vaya que le hacía falta crecer a él —Tu principalmente actuaste por un amor enfermo que no te era correspondido, forzaste a Shiki a hacer algo que no quería, me sorprendes — suspiro aún con aquella sonrisa. Mizuki le veía con molestia, ¿Era que no había comprendido nada? ¿Era que realmente se le había secado el cerebro a aquel rubio?

—¿Porque te ries? —

—Porque tienes razón en muchas cosas, pero hay una cosa en la que te equivocas — Shizuo se veía tan malditamente serio, Varona ya tenía desconfianza del rubio, de sus acciones y ahora temía de nueva cuenta de él

—¿En que me equivoco? —

—Hay una persona que ama a Izaya Orihara a pesar de ser la mierda y basura persona que es — Shizuo tomó aire al mismo tiempo que sonreía con altanería —Y esa persona soy yo — soltó al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba encima de aquel hombre quien por meros centímetros había logrado esquivar aquel golpe que le hubiera matado. Varona se había levantado y se había lanzado contra Shizuo, le inmovilizaría por la fuerza pero lo único que se había llevado había sido una fuerte patada que la había lanzado contra la pared, toda la ira de Shizuo estaba saliendo y desbordándose a tal grado que ni él mismo se conocía, Mizuki le veía con una sonrisa burlona, sonrisa que había desaparecido en cuanto aquel se le había lanzado de nueva cuenta, Shizuo estaba dispuesto a matarle...

El polvo, las risas, los jadeos y a veces gritos de dolor se iban haciendo más y más presentes, aquella estructura vieja a veces tiraba pequeños escombros por los golpes de Shizuo, pero entre tanto polvo en el que nadie normal podría ver, Shizuo tenía a Mizuki a sus pies, aquel hombre estaba lleno de sangre, respiraba a duras penas y veía borroso a aquel rubio que parecía una bestia... no, era algo peor que una bestia

—Ja... — Mizuki ni siquiera podía hablar bien, Shizuo había roto más huesos de los que le había logrado romper a Izaya, le había maltratado, le había hecho sufrir y sin compasión le había golpeado hasta tenerlo moribundo —No... se porqué haces esto, Izaya nunca te querrá, él... solamente usa a las personas para jugar con ellos y... — sus palabras habían sido interrumpidas, Shizuo le estaba pisando la cara aún con aquella mirada completamente perdida, era cierto todo lo que Mizuki le decía, pero todo aquello no solamente había sido por Izaya, había sido por Kazuka, Mairu y Kururi, aquellas gemelas que a pesar de que no había ni siquiera conocido, estaban alegres porque su hermano se había casado, aquellas dos que a pesar de todo eran buenas personas, algo locas pero buenas personas, por su hermano que no había tenido nada que ver y por aquel que a pesar de que sabía que nunca sería correspondido, le había arruinado la vida entera

—Si... — murmuró Shizuo pateando a aquel con tal fuerza como para partirle en dos. Mizuki había terminado contra la pared, la había roto de la enorme fuerza con la que lo había golpeado y había caído al piso sin moverse, ni siquiera mostraba señal alguna de seguir respirando... Mizuki había muerto.

El polvo lentamente comenzaba a ser llevado por el viento, aquel enorme edificio parecía que se iba a caer, Shizuo se había dejado de preocupar por Varona ya que ella estaba en peores condiciones de las que Mizuki pudo haber estado, la rubia con aquella patada había terminado completamente inconsciente, pero ahora ello no le importaba a Shizuo, tenía otras cosas que hacer y ello era hacer pagar a todos lo que habían tenido que ver con lo que había pasado por más ridículo que pareciera, además de que se tenía que disculpar con Namie por lo que había hecho Varona aunque ello no solucionara nada, pero era momento de cerrar todo aquello...

El tiempo en aquella ciudad pasaba de forma irregular, algunas veces demasiado rápido, otras veces demasiado lento, pero a pesar de todo ello, había pasado ya un año desde que Izaya se había ido, la vida parecía completamente normal aunque ahora muchos se mantenían completamente alejados de Shizuo, a veces saludaba a Tom con quien seguía trabajando pero este no preguntaba nada acerca de Varona, algunos más evitaban si quiera ponerse en su mira, otros tantos le evitaban con todo el temor del mundo, pero a pesar de ello, aquellos que conocía y reconocía solamente con la mirada ahora le veían en silencio, a veces le saludaban, otras veces le veían con molestia por todo lo que él había hecho, más allá de quebrar huesos a medio mundo que se atrevió a meterse con él y su vida, más allá de cobrar lo que le habían hecho, muchos de ellos realmente se habían disculpado, por muchos Shizuo hablaba de Anri, Kida y Mikado, aquellos tres con los que había tenido compasión solamente por ser unos mocosos y por haber cuidado a su niño cuando se los habían quitado, pero más allá de todo ello, el silencio en la ciudad, lo monótono y aburrido se había hecho presente para Shizuo, su trabajo, sus caminatas y el fumar era algo cotidiano... al menos hasta ese momento.

—Nos vemos — se despedía de nueva cuenta de Tom, había sido otro día tan malditamente aburrido que el mismo estaba considerando en quizá mudarse de ciudad o hacer algo para que la ciudad se volviera más animada, tenía la vida pacífica que quería, pero no en esos momentos. Había deseado tanto una vida pacífica y normal, que ahora que la tenía ya no le gustaba... había llegado a casa, veía la puerta desde lejos pero sin decir nada, no al menos hasta notar las luces encendidas en casa... alguien se había metido a su hogar, bueno, al menos podría sacar a golpes a alguien de su hogar.

Tras entrar, dejó los zapatos en la entrada y dio unos cuantos pasos dentro, mandaría a volar a cualquiera que... se quedó helado, se había quedado completamente helado al ver en aquel pasillo una pequeña sombra que hacía ruditos y balbuceaba con mera ternura, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo... había terminado en el piso mientras lentamente aquella sombra se mostraba, era su pequeño Abiel viéndole y gateando hacia él, al verle, aquel pequeño había gritado y había reído abrazando la pierna de su padre. Si Abdiel estaba ahí significaba... escuchó una voz, la única voz que realmente nunca podría olvidar...

Izaya había vuelto...

~Jelouuuuu les traigo un nuevo capitulo lleno de todo(?) xD solo puedo decir, el final está a la vuelta de la esquina y dependiendo de lo que tarde en escribir y su tamaño es si lo dividiré en dos partes o no, no creo hacerlo la verdad pero de todos modos el final si es en dos partes será publicado el mismo día .w.

¿Ahora que Izaya volvió, como tomará Shizuo verlo en silla de ruedas? Lo dejo a su imaginación y desesperación hasta que pueda actualizar xD jajajaja

Nos leemos después

BillDippCipher~


	27. El Reencuentro

"Quiero verle, quiero verle"

Los pensamientos arremolinados en la cabeza de Shizuo mientras se levantaba, toma a Abdiel entre sus brazos y caminaba desesperadamente hasta la puerta de la habitación que yacía medio abierta, el temblor en sus manos, la ligera desesperación por ver de nuevo a aquel que tenía ya un año sin ver... que rápido pasaba el tiempo, pero, él hubiera deseado que el tiempo ni siquiera hubiera transcurrido cuando abrió la puerta, su vista se centró en aquel de cabello negro que tenía entre sus brazos a su pequeño niño ya con algunos cabellos ligeramente notorios color castaño, con unos preciosos ojos color miel y la piel igual de blanca que parecía a veces tornarse más de su tono de piel, pero a pesar de todo ello, su mirada no pudo evitar bajar hasta las piernas del informante, aquellas que yacían apoyadas en una apoyadera de metal que las sostenía para no tocar el piso.

¿Era una broma cierto? Izaya estaba bromeando... su mirada subió hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Izaya y sin poder evitarlo, cayó de rodillas al piso aún con su pequeño en manos, él, había causado lo peor que se pudo haber imaginado, había hecho lo que menos quería y... antes de poder hablar, algunas gotas caían de sus ojos manchando el piso, se quedó en silencio con los ojos completamente abiertos sin poder ver a Izaya a los ojos, él había causado ello, había tenido constantes pesadillas donde llegaba a tal grado de perder enteramente al informante, pero ahora, ello incluso era peor que perderle enteramente, él le había arrancado a Izaya todo o al menos así lo sentía.

Izaya se mantenía callado, le veía mientras sus niños parecía que romperían en llanto solo por ver a su padre llorando, por ver a su padre encogerse de hombros y, a los ojos de Izaya, parecía que Shizuo quería salir corriendo, ha, ello era lo suficientemente gratificante como para "dejar de mentir" pero él mismo deseaba que aquello fuera una mentira, cosa que no era, todos los médicos dudaban que Izaya volviera a caminar, varias veces se lo habían dicho y le habían dado la opción de ir a clases de rehabilitación, cosa que él mismo había negado una y otra vez, sin importar cuanto lo dijeran, el solo decía que no, ¿Porque? Decía no saberlo pero solo no quería aceptarlo. Se acercó al rubio, bajó a sus pequeños y los colocó en un pequeño corralito que había instalado en aquella habitación, la rabia e ira de Shizuo crecía conforme los minutos pasaron, al menos hasta que sintió aquel par de manos en su cabeza jugando con sus cabellos

—Necesitas teñirte de nuevo el cabello, ya se ven las raíces cafés — murmuraba mientras jalaba muy suavemente sus cabellos, anteriormente los jalaba casi diario, cuando dormía, cuando corrían o peleaban, vaya que era un "punto débil" de Shizuo. Shizuo no respondió nada, solo las lágrimas seguían cayendo mientras algunos cabellos tapaban parte de su cara evitando que Izaya le viera completamente llorar, ¿Porque ello era tan malditamente complaciente y al mismo tiempo era tan doloroso? Izaya suspiro, tomo sus mejillas y levantó su rostro golpeando sus mejillas ligeramente fuerte, esperaba que con ello dejara de llorar, pero ni él mismo se esperaba que aquel tumulto de emociones que no estuvieron presentes en el hospital, se fueran a mostrar justo en ese momento.

Shizuo se quedó completamente en blanco, la expresión de Izaya lo decía todo o al menos la "expresión" que tenía, no dijo absolutamente nada, solo veía aquel par de ojos como se aguaban y el como Izaya parpadeaba varias veces evitando que alguna lágrima fuera a salir. No solo fue el tiempo, la desesperación y el saber que habían cometido demasiadas estupideces, sino el saber que a pesar de todo ello, el volver a verse cara a cara después de cómo las cosas habían terminado, era desesperante, irritante y quizá hasta doloroso, después de todo, ¿Que podían hacer? Esa noche seguía marcada en ellos, no solo por todo el daño que se habían hecho sino por la misma manifestación de ese daño, Izaya en silla de ruedas, vaya que las cosas no podían ir peor para ellos, ¿O si?

Shizuo negaba al mismo tiempo que tomaba las mejillas de Izaya, era tan... ni siquiera podía describir el que era ver a Izaya con esa clase de expresión, era tan... su cabeza se había quedado en blanco, solo se había levantado abruptamente y le había abrazado con cierta fuerza, le había extrañado, le había extrañado con tanto fervor que ya no podía dormir en las noches, muchos dirían que un año era relativamente poco, pero había sido un año largo, un año en donde había tenido que soportar todo lo que le devenia con él. No había hablado, al menos no mientras abrazaba a Izaya, no podía contarle todo lo que él había hecho pero algo dentro suyo le decía que Izaya ya lo sabía, no por algo era él informante de Ikebukuro o al menos así quería seguir pensando...

Los reencuentros suelen ser algo demasiado agradable, sobre todo si ves a aquella persona que tanto has extrañado y que sueles ver incluso en los sueños, pero con ellos las cosas no estaban pintando nada bien, no al menos en las primeras semanas. Palabras tontas, charlas cortas, les costaba de nuevo acoplarse el uno al otro y no solo ello, los cuidados extra que Shizuo tenía que tener por Izaya eran algo que aunque parecía alegrarle, a veces le molestaba a tal grado que terminaba tirándole fuertes manotazos esperando que le soltara, las cosas no eran precisamente color de rosa, pero era algo a lo que Shizuo estaba acostumbrado, pero Izaya no. Shizuo trabajaba por las mañanas hasta el atardecer, solía llegar bastante agotado al menos mentalmente pero siempre llegaba con humor para atender a su... a sus hijos y a Izaya, no podía llamarle familia puesto que no lo eran y en Shizuo, lo dijera o no, seguía latente la ansiedad de saber que Izaya simplemente un día podía irse y no regresar, sabía que a veces exageraba, pero era Izaya, con él realmente no podía esperar mucho y no sabía qué tanto aún le seguía conociendo, pero más que ello, los constantes pensamientos que tenía sobre tantas cosas que habían acordado y en mal momento las venía a recordar era lo que más le tenía inquieto. Solía llegar evitando que Izaya se diera cuenta de que pasaba por su cabeza, de como le veía a veces mientras acomodaba a aquellos dos en su pequeña cama rodeada de aquellas almohadas caras que nunca más había vuelto a usar, él como parecía que las cosas entre ellos no iban a mejorar pero que lentamente parecían tomar su rumbo correcto.

Shizuo, después de acomodar a aquellos dos que ahora dormían en completa tranquilidad, regresó a la habitación con Izaya que estaba en la habitación intentando cambiarse de pantalones, no quería dormir con pantalones y aunque este lo fingiera, estaba desesperado por no poder mover las piernas, se le veía en el rostro, el cómo a "escondidas" a veces golpeaba sus piernas frustrado, como tomaba aire para no mostrar aquello que él no era, el como cada día parecía más frustrado por no poder mover las piernas

—Espera — Shizuo le interrumpió, se acercó y antes de tocarle, Izaya le había golpeado la mano y había desviado la mirada más frustrado, respiraba "calmado" pero Shizuo sabía que no estaba así, negó y acercó su mano de nueva cuenta recibiendo otro golpe, pero a pesar de ello no había retirado la mano.

Habían comenzado a pelear sin hablar, Izaya le golpeaba cada que le tenía cerca, le arañaba y siempre apretaba la quijada cuando le tenía completamente cerca, odiaba los baños con Shizuo, odiaba que le tuviera que cargar para todo, que ahora se encargara de él como si nada, le odiaba y al mismo tiempo le frustraba saber que todo había sido su culpa, pero no lo aceptaría, no aceptaría que todo ello había sido solamente su culpa.

—Sueltame — reclamó una vez Shizuo le abrazó, le quería empujar con sus manos en el pecho del contrario, quería alejarlo pero Shizuo no iba a ceder, no mientras Izaya siguera actuando de aquella forma

—¿Porque debería soltarte? —

—Porque quiero que lo hagas — le empujaba pero no lograba nada, era tan frustrante que ni él mismo sabía que pensar —Basta, esto es asqueroso — Izaya ya no medía las palabras de su boca

—¿As...? —

—Suéltame — ni siquiera le dejó terminar su pregunta —Con abrazarme o "cuidarme" o cualquier cosa que hagas, no vas a lograr devolverme lo que me quitaste con tanta facilidad, eres una bestia, solo eso eres y aunque finjas que me cuidarás o que pones aetención a esos dos niños ello no te da el derecho como para que vengas como si nada a abrazarme como si las cosas no estuvieran ya lo suficiemente arruinadas por tu culpa — le empujó casi cayendo de la silla —No importa que tanto hagas, no importa que tanto te acerques a mi, no te quiero cerca, eras, eres y siempre serás una bestia, ¡eres aquello que nunca querré cerca sin importar que! — Shizuo le veía con sorpresa y al mismo tiempo no sabía qué decir, desvió la mirada al mismo tiempo que metía sus manos en sus bolsillos y salía de la habitación, caminó hasta la sala y se sentó en el sofá suspirando ligeramente pesado, todo lo que decía Izaya, todo lo que estaba pasando... mantuvo la calma, al menos mientras lograba no hacer una tontería, quería solo que las cosas se mantuvieran así, sin importar que Izaya le odiara con aquel fervor, sin importar que tan frustrado estuviera, él debía callar como a veces lo hacía.

La mañana había llegado, Izaya había logrado subirse él solo a la silla de ruedas, había ignorado todo lo que había dicho y al salir, en aquel poco tiempo que tenía, solía ver a Shizuo en la cocina preparando algo para ellos, pero ahora solo había encontrado una nota, un plato de comida y el silencio de la casa.

La comida la calientas en el microondas si está fría, ya está puesto el temporizador, solo mete la comida

Dejó la nota y fue a revisar a aquel par que aún estaban dormidos, Shizuo se había encargado de alimentarlos y dejarlos dormidos, solían dormir bastante así que no habría problema en que Izaya se hiciera cargo de ellos. ¿Cuanto tiempo les costaría quebrarse? ¿Cuánto les costaría solamente admitir que estaban frustrados? Ni ellos mismos lo sabían, pero una cosa era al menos lo suficientemente clara, la distancia entre ellos de nueva cuenta estaba creciendo y al menos uno de ellos pensaba en hacer definitiva esa distancia...

—¿Estás seguro de ello? —

—Si... — murmuraba Shizuo fumando apoyado en una pared con las manos dentro de los pantalones

—Pero... — Tom no parecía nada contento con lo que Shizuo quería hacer, podía ser una medida desesperada, pero por más desesperada que fuera, sabía cómo terminarían las cosas

—No hay un pero, se que pasará después de que lo haga, pero si al menos así él va a estar bien no importa nada más — Shizuo parecía masoquista a decir verdad, pero nada era más fuerte que un hombre completamente enamorado, las cosas iban a tornarse, ¿peor o mejor? Eso era algo que no sabía, pero al mismo tiempo ello era algo que necesitaba hacer, necesitaba sacar completamente lo que sentía antes de morir con ello. Tom le veía preocupado pero al mismo tiempo negaba, nada lograría con decirle que no si Shizuo ya se había decidido

—Entonces te ayudaré... mañana yo cuidaré a los niños, así no tendrás problema alguno —

—Gracias... — murmuraba Shizuo viendo aquel humo de cigarrillo y el cómo se iba con el viento. Una vez le había dicho a Izaya que fumaba para aliviar el dolor, ahora ni fumar le estaba sirviendo, pero al menos lograba llenarle de algo.

La noche había llegado, Shizuo había llegado con dos pequeños ramos de flores blancas, Izaya le había visto pero no había dicho nada, no al ver como trataba aquellos dos ramos, miro a los niños que ahora jugaban con pequeños cubitos de plastico que él había comprado pero había mentido que habían sido un regalo de parte de sus "amigos" hacía sus niños, vaya mentira más obvia que había dado, pero Shizuo no se había molestado en decirle nada. Había preparado la cena, había acostado a los niños y antes de siquiera pensar en ir a la habitación se había acostado en el sofá con un cojín como almohada, Izaya le veía desde el pasillo, esperaba tener que pelear con él por ir a la habitación, pero el "sentido común" de Shizuo a veces le frustraba, ¿Porque no solo iba a la habitación a dormir? No dijo nada ni pensó en insistir, era hora de dormir pues apostaba que mañana se lo llevaría por la fuerza a ver a sus hermanas y a Kazuka, cosa que del todo no le molestaba pero aún así no quería hablar demasiado con él.

La mañana se había vuelto presente de nueva cuenta, Shizuo se había encargado de que todos comieran, al menos hasta que llegó Tom, Shizuo le había dado algunas instrucciones sobre qué hacer con los niños y demás, él había salido con Izaya sin que nadie se diera cuenta que este ahora necesitaba una silla de ruedas, él seguramente no querría que nadie se diera cuenta de ello y por eso habían salido tan temprano en la mañana. Habían llegado a aquel cementerio y, después de lavar aquellas lápidas y de colocar las flores, Shizuo se había quedado parado frente a la tumba de Kazuka en completo silencio mientras que Izaya se apoyaba en su silla y su brazo solo viendo la tumba de sus hermanas. El silencio se había hecho sepulcral, al menos hasta que Shizuo suspiro, no tenía el valor suficiente, pero era quizá algo que tenía que hacer.

Se giró hacia el informante, se hincó y sacó una pequeña cajita, la había abierto pero Izaya la había cerrado de inmediato viendo al rubio

—No — sentenció al mismo tiempo que veía aquellos ojos detrás de aquellos lentes azules, pero más que dolor, aquellos ojos mostraban cierto... ¿alivio? Quizá si, quizá no, no podía decirlo correctamente pero Shizuo solo apartó aquella cajita, se acomodó quedando en cuclillas al lado de Izaya asintiendo

—¿Al menos puedo pedirte una cosa? —

—¿Que? — Izaya parecía molesto pero más que ello...

—¿Puedes usarlo solo un par de días? —

—¿Para que? — ello no tenía sentido, si lo había rechazado, ¿Para que quería que lo usara? ¿Que acaso era idiota?

—Solo dos días y hoy sería uno, solo hasta mañana — le dejó la cajita encima de las piernas y el informante suspiro, si solo tenía que usarlo hasta mañana estaba bien, abrió aquella caja y suspiro poniéndolo, era un anillo que para el se veía completamente mal, apostaba que el pequeño diamante que tenía era de mentira, pero ello no importaba. Shizuo tomó la caja y se levantó viendo la tumba de Kazuka una última vez, se giró y comenzó a caminar empujando la silla de Izaya, este se veía descontento, pero ello no quitaba que al menos había aceptado usar aquel anillo por dos días, uno realmente pero estaba completamente bien con ello.

Habían regresado a casa después de algunas horas, Shizuo había metido a Izaya a la casa y le había dejado en paz, había sido lo suficientemente "bueno" que aceptara usar aquel anillo, pero... Tom había salido con una sonrisa cargando a aquellos dos niños, sonrisa que hubiera desaparecido de no ser por la expresión de Shizuo, había dejado a aquellos dos en su corralito jugando con todo lo que él les había conseguido, pasó al lado de Izaya quien fue a la habitación con los niños.

Tom miró a Shizuo y le palmeó muy ligeramente el brazo

—Te dije — susurró para que Izaya no les fuera a escuchar

—No importa... — respondió entre susurros ligeramente desanimado

—¿Cuanto tiempo? —

—Hasta mañana... —

—¿Le dirás también sobre...? —

—Lo haré, hoy por la noche — murmuró y Tom asintió, le palmeó el brazo de nueva cuenta y a propósito despeinó aquellos cabellos rubios, los sujetó y levantó muy ligeramente

—Si necesitas que te tiña el cabello, solo dime, mañana podemos teñirlo — le sonrió con completa tranquilidad, Shizuo le miro con cierto extrañamiento y solamente asintió a medias. Tom se retiró y Shizuo suspiró viendo aquella cajita de terciopelo negro, se arrepentía de sus acciones y más que ello, por pedirle egoístamente a Izaya que usara aquel anillo que claramente no quería usar, pero quizá sería la última vez que pudiera verle usando algo como ello. La noche había llegado más pronto de lo que esperaba, Izaya no decía nada sobre aquel anillo pero se notaba molesto por tener que usarlo haciendo reconsiderar a Shizuo sobre si debía quitárselo antes, después de todo, Izaya no le pertenecía a nadie y nunca lo haría, si ya le había rechazado una vez, ¿Porque debía seguir insistiendo? ¿Que ganaría con ello...?

—Sabes, sé que después de ello me dejará... —

—¿De qué hablas? —

—Anoche me dijo varias cosas que se que son ciertas... pero más que ello, sé que él nunca estará completamente tranquilo conmigo, él decidió pertenecerle al mundo entero, no solo a una persona y por ello nunca está completamente bien conmigo... —

—Pero —

—No, no hay pero — interrumpió Shizuo sin querer dejar hablar a Tom —Al menos quiero que sea mío simbólicamente un par de días, los días necesarios para poder dejarlo en paz... le hablaré sobre que si quiere entrar a rehabilitación, yo me haré cargo de todo ello y después le dejaré libre... después de todo, lo acordamos hace un tiempo — murmuró viendo al cielo en silencio, era tarde, pero, a pesar de todo ello, no quería regresar a casa

—¿Te quedarás con los niños? —

—Si, no creo que él se los quiera llevar, además de que a veces parece no quererlos, sobre todo a Kazumi — murmuró y negó con una risilla —Se que me rechazará, solo ello me bastará para poder dejarlo en paz, solo con que me diga no lo tomaré como él fin de todo esto — murmuró ligeramente nostálgico

—¿Estás seguro? —

—Si... Izaya Orihara le pertenece al mundo, no a mí — se había despedido de Tom solo para regresar a casa, ello era cierto, Izaya era del mundo y no podía ser de una sola persona...

—¿Vas a dormir? — Izaya había interrumpido sus pensamientos, Shizuo le miró con un plato completamente limpio entre las manos, el agua estaba corriendo y solo se estaba gastando

—Antes de todo — agregó el rubio cerrando la llave, miró a Izaya y suspiró —¿Quieres ir a rehabilitación? — cuestionó tomando por sorpresa al informante que solo pudo responder con una sonrisa

—Creí que me tendrías atado a ti en silla de ruedas el resto de tu vida — murmuró con burla. Shizuo suspiro, le miró y se colocó de nuevo de cuclillas frente a Izaya

—No te tendré atado a alguien que no quieres y que nunca vas a querer — ello ya le había quedado completamente claro, estiró su mano tomando la mano de Izaya, miro aquel anillo y sonrió ligeramente —Gracias por haberlo usado — se lo quitó con cuidado y lo metió a su bolsillo —Mañana te llevaré a rehabilitación, será mejor que vayas a dormir — se giró yendo al baño, era hora de prepararse para dormir.

Izaya le veía en silencio, miró su mano que ahora no tenía aquel anillo, apretó varias veces su mano viendo su dedo anular en silencio, miró al pasillo y comenzó a andar hasta la habitación. Se había logrado acomodar de nueva cuenta, veía al techo en silencio con su típica expresión, pero dentro de sí, aquella molestia por las palabras de Shizuo no le dejaba estar completamente tranquilo, aquellas palabras seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza...

"No te tendré atado a quien no quieres y nunca vas a querer"

Palabras con un significado peor de lo que él creía... quería dormir, pero no lograba ni siquiera conciliar algo de sueño, escuchó el timbre de la puerta y el teléfono de Shizuo, se levantó y subió de nueva cuenta a la silla, ¿Quien era a estas horas? Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido para encontrarse a Shizuo hablando con Tom, parecía que aquel había olvidado algo.

—Gracias — mencionaba Tom guardando aquella caja de terciopelo negro en su bolsillo, Shizuo negó al mismo tiempo que suspiraba

—Lamento las molestias — Tom negó y de reojo logró ver a Izaya, le sonrió aunque parecía que iba hacia Shizuo, se acercó al contrario provocando que Izaya avanzara con aquella silla.

¿Porque? ¿Porque él tenía que pertenercerle al mundo mientras que lo que él quería nunca era escuchado? ¿Porque nunca podía simplemente pedir lo que quería? ¿Era porque nadie le interesaba? ¿Era por el solo hecho de ser él? No lo sabía, pero al mismo tiempo, por no saberlo, solo quería una cosa... había sacado su pequeña navaja, la iba a encajar en la pierna de aquel de cabello café pero Shizuo lo había logrado detener haciendo que le cortara un poco los dedos y los hiciera sangrar

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! — había empujado a Tom para que no le hiciera nada, este miraba sorprendido a Izaya pero al mismo tiempo había sonreído sin que Shizuo se diera cuenta solamente provocando más la ira de Izaya.

Izaya no respondía, solo veía molesto a aquel de cabello café —¡Largo! — no pudo contenerse, Tom le miró con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que se iba aún sonriendo. A veces las personas necesitaban un "pequeño" empujón para darse cuenta de lo que necesitaban y que no estaba bien culpar a otros por lo que ellos mismos habían hecho y causado

—¡¿Qué crees que hacías?! — gritó Shizuo quitándole aquella navaja y tirándola algo lejos

—¡Eres una maldita zorra! — Izaya estaba quizá más dolido de lo que parecía

—¡¿Ah?! —

—¡Solo me quitaste este estúpido anillo para poderte besuquear con Tom! ¡¿O no?! —

—¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! —

—¡No te hagas el estúpido! —

—¡Yo no iba a besar a nadie! —

—¡Lo ibas a hacer! ¡Al igual que lo hiciste con la perra de la rubia! —

—¡Yo no bese a Varona! ¡Te lo dije el mismo día que me hiciste alejarme! —

—¡La besaste! ¡Yo te vi! —

—¡Ay por favor! — Shizuo estaba alterado, nunca entendía a Izaya, siempre este era tan... suspiro tomando aire, no, no era posible que Izaya estuviera celoso, ¿Porque lo estaria si ni siquiera le quería? —Mira, si me beso con alguien más no es tu problema, ya me rechazaste, ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera — era turno de que Shizuo fuera cruel al menos por una vez.

Izaya se quedó completamente callado, veía a Shizuo con... ¿dolor? ¿ira? No lo sabía correctamente, pero Shizuo ya no entendía absolutamente nada, ¿Que quería? Suspiro tomando aire, se agachó y tomó la silla de ruedas para que Izaya no fuera a huir

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — cuestionó tomando aún por mayor sorpresa a Izaya —Hace un tiempo te dije, te dejaré libre para que hagas lo que quieras, yo me quedaré con Kazumi y Abiel, yo me haré responsable de todo lo que no quieras... — tomó aire con cierto dolor —Pero al menos una vez... al menos una vez déjame buscar algo que no seas tu, al menos una vez déjame dejar de pensar en ti... si soy todo lo que no quieres, deja de darme esperanza —

Izaya se quedó callado viendo a Shizuo... ¿Que era lo que quería...?

~Jelouuuuuuuu vengo con... un nuevo capitulo xD algo paso que se alargará quizá un capitulo más, el siguiente puede o no ser el final, yo les aviso xD por ahora, disfruten este lleno de feels y de más(?) xD jajajaja

He estado algo ocupada :u ofrezcan sacrificios por mi plox(?) xD jajajaja por ahora no se la verdad cuando podré sacar el siguiente capitulo, espero que sea rápido, sin más que decir.

Nos leemos después

BillDippCipher ~


	28. Sr and Sr Heiwajima

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — usualmente nadie solía preguntarle eso a aquel de cabello negro, a aquel que siempre sonreía frente a todos y que se encerraba a sí mismo dentro de todo aquello que él mismo había decidido ser, pero, ¿Porque había decidido serlo? ¿Porque no podía ser alguien más? Pues porque él mismo había decidido ello, porque nadie valía la pena lo suficientemente como para hacerle cambiar como ahora lo estaba haciendo Shizuo, como lentamente destrozaba todo lo que él siempre había sido, como a pesar de el paso del tiempo con constantes "interacciones" con los demás, nadie había logrado lo que Shizuo había logrado en un par de años, en un par de tiempo, en algo relativamente corto a decir verdad, en un "corto" periodo de tiempo Izaya había sido completamente destruido de lo que siempre había sido, ¿Como esperaba que reaccionara? Nadie cambia, solo cambia la forma en la que hacen las cosas, pero Izaya había sido cambiado desde lo más profundo de su ser y había sido llevado a algo que él nunca había querido ser, había quitado en parte aquel ego que siempre le había caracterizado como lo que es él, las burlas, la forma de usar a las personas, había incluso llegado a concientizar a Izaya sobre las cosas, sobre sí mismo cuando ello nunca importaba, cuando lo único que importaba era ver como sus queridos humanos cambiaban, se rompían, lloraban, todo con respecto a ellos y nunca con respecto a sí mismo.

—¿Izaya? — la voz de Shizuo le hizo verle completamente confundido, Izaya no entendía nada de ello y no era como si pudiera entenderlo, ¿Porque preocuparse por alguien que siempre se había guiado por sus instintos? Que las cosas que hacía era por mero experimento, porque siempre esperaba ver como los demás reaccionaban, siendo más un factor de la causa que la misma. Shizuo suspiro, no era momento como para preguntarle ello, se veía completamente... ¿perdido? Quizá era la mejor manera de definir él como Izaya se encontraba en ese mismo momento, el ver su expresión, el ver como parecía querer comenzar a llorar, pero al mismo tiempo apretaba la quijada no queriendo siquiera decir una sola palabra, pero temiendo de lo que podría pasar después.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, Shizuo solamente se comenzaba a resignar con respecto a Izaya, ¿Como podría obtener a alguien que ni siquiera pensaba en sí mismo? ¿Cómo podía obtener a quien amaba jugar con las personas más de lo que si quiera podía quererse a sí mismo? Negó al mismo tiempo que soltaba la silla y se levantaba negando

—Solo olvidalo — no servía de nada insistir cuando ni siquiera había una respuesta, cuando sentía que podrían estar jugando con él y más que ello, cuando la presión en Izaya solamente le haría un mal peor. Se alejó yendo al baño, debía atender sus dedos antes de que siguieran sangrando, no era demasiada sangre pero no quería manchar el piso, la sangre era difícil de quitar, ahora solo debía centrarse en aquel pensamiento para evitar sentirse más miserable de lo que ya se sentía.

Izaya por su parte se encontraba aún viendo al piso, ¿Que debía responder? ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Porque ahora toda la atención estaba en él? En él, que siempre estuvo en las sombras, en él que nunca fue el principal actor ni siquiera de su vida misma, el mismo que siempre estaba solo por ahí leyendo algún libro, que siempre... se apoyó en su brazo tapando su boca con algunos de sus dedos, ¿En qué momento había comenzado a sentirse completamente bien? ¿En qué momento aquel silencio en su vida se había ido por un montón de gritos a diario? En él justo momento que había conocido a Shizuo, en el justo momento que Shizuo había entrado a su vida, con Shinra las cosas eran interesantes, para que negarlo, pero con Shizuo las cosas eran aquello que ni él mismo esperaba, eran aquello que podían hacerle correr de un lado a otro siempre riendo, que le hacía tomar un gusto por ver a aquel que siempre intentaba matarle y por más tonto que sonara, por aquel que siempre gritaba desesperadamente su nombre... ¿Entonces qué era eso? ¿Solo era él miedo de perder la costumbre? ¿Solo quería que le siguiera viendo y gritando como siempre? ¿Entonces porque se sentía tan malditamente bien cuando era llamado por aquel? ¿Porque amaba verle de todas las formas posibles más que verle enojado? ¿Porque de toda la humanidad posible tenía que ser él? Sonrió a duras penas, odiaba analizarse a sí mismo cuando su trabajo siempre había sido analizar a todos, odiaba tener que darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos cuando sus pensamientos siempre iban para todos aquellos que estaban en su tablero de juegos, para todos aquellos de los cuales podía entender y sospechar de lo que harían, pero que ahora habían dos piezas perdidas, dos piezas que quisiera o no admitir, sabía de quienes se trataban, aquellas dos piezas que se habían mantenido quietas en todo aquel tramo del juego, las únicas piezas que no se habían separado sin importar que tanto pasara, sin importar que, su lugar era la una al lado de la otra, algo tonto como él rey y la reina. Aunque ahora no tenía ni idea de que era de sí mismo y aquella pieza que nunca pudo entender... Shizuo Heiwajima... si se podría decir que Izaya tenía una debilidad, era aquel de cabellos teñidos que siempre actuaba como él quería, que sin importarle que causara siempre estaba moviéndose a su gusto y forma y quizá y solo quizá, sería buena idea una sola vez hacer lo mismo que él.

Izaya había andando hasta la puerta del baño donde Shizuo aún yacía envolviendo sus dedos en una pequeña venda blanca, al ver a Izaya, este suspiro bastante pesado

—¿Que? — cuestionó sin recibir una respuesta, se giró y al verle este arqueó la ceja, ¿Ahora que?

—Ven, siéntate en el piso — ordenó al mismo tiempo que apuntaba al piso frente a él, como siempre, ordenando todo lo que debía hacer Shizuo, parecía un perro aunque él odiaba a los perros

—Si... — murmuró de malas el rubio, se sentó frente al contrario. Izaya se quedó viéndole, si toda su vida trataba de experimentos, ¿Porque no seguir experimentando? acercó una de sus manos al los ojos del contrario y otra a su mentón, le cerró los ojos y le hizo girar el rostro, al menos, si daría un "paso" o "fracasaría" no quería que fuera Shizuo que pudiera ver todo el tumulto de emociones dentro de él. Se acercó lentamente hasta besar la mejilla del rubio, se quedó un par de segundos hasta que se apartó, juraría que comenzaría a reírse, mucho más con la expresión de Shizuo pero no podía hacer eso, no después de haber hecho eso

—Adiós — habló casi de inmediato y giró la silla o al menos eso quiso pues había sido detenido por Shizuo, giró el rostro y palmeó la mano de Shizuo y después comenzó a golpearla, no quería quedarse más tiempo con él, no es que fuera bipolar o algo como eso, pero como siempre lo había sospechado y "odiado", Shizuo causaba millones de cosas que ahora parecían no desagradarle del todo —¡Suelta! — alzó la voz girándose a ver al contrario queriendo que le soltara pero solo había sido sorprendido por un casto beso. Shizuo tomó sus mejillas sonriendo muy ligeramente, una sonrisa que no le había costado esbozar como antes lo hacía, siempre Izaya se encargaba de hacerle sentir de las peores y mejores formas posibles.

El informante le veía con cierto enojo mientras el sonrojo crecía en su rostro de forma lenta pero constante, ¿Porque un beso en la mejilla significaba tanto para él rubio? ¿Que tenía de especial un simple beso en la mejilla? Tenía de especial quien lo había dado, el como lo había dado y cómo a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, el cómo a pesar de todo lo que se habían dicho ellos seguían conectados el uno al otro por la buena o por la mala, el rey y la reina del juego, era algo tonto y que seguramente le causaría controversia a Izaya, pero ambas piezas eran las maestras del juego, aquellas que debían siempre estar cubiertas y, por más tonto que sonara, debían estar el uno al lado del otro.

Un beso había marcado el inicio de un buen ambiente en aquella casa que parecía estar siempre en penumbra, un solo beso que mostrara al menos algo de reciprocidad por quien lo daba todo había no solo "sanado" las cosas con ellos, sino que les había dado la pauta para saber que podían estar juntos, al menos mientras no lo dijeran o no lo "arruinaran". No era una pareja, no era un matrimonio, solo eran un par de personas juntas por razones que no decían y por un par de niños que habían comenzado a ser más felices al ver aquel cambio en sus padres, podían ser solamente niños, pero por el hecho de serlo notaban las actitudes de sus padres, por serlos y por ser quizá sus vivas imágenes entendían la tensión entre ellos.

Solo ello había bastado para que Izaya decidiera ir a rehabilitación, lo hacía solo puesto que no quería que Shizuo estuviera ahí viéndole de formas que no quería que nadie más lo hiciera, era un tratamiento privado, lo que aumentaba de cierta forma su costo pero que al parecer a ninguno de los dos le afectaba, debían tratar aquel "problema" y sin importar que tan alto fuera el costo era algo que querían eliminar, quedarían cicatrices, quedarían malos recuerdos, pero ello era algo que ambos tenían que ir superando poco a poco, ello era algo que tenían que enfrentar juntos quisieran o no, y, aunque uno de ellos hubiera desistido completamente sobre insistir con sus emociones, ello quizá era lo que necesitaban, solo un tiempo de paz donde nada que no fuera lo cotidiano se metiera en sus vidas, donde solo un saludo matutino, el camino a la rehabilitación, el pasar por Izaya por él atardecer, una cena tranquila junto con aquellos niños, un baño e ir a la cama eran cosas que se habían vuelto cotidianas en tre ellos, no necesitaban más por el momento, era lo único que necesitaban para dejar que las cosas fluyeran, pero a pesar de todo ello, Izaya era quien seguía manteniendo algunos secretos con respecto de Shizuo.

Shinra era parte de su rehabilitación, cosa que ayudaba a reducir el gasto de un terapeuta privado, Shinra cada mañana estaba esperando a Izaya a escondidas de Shizuo ya que aquel de cabellos rubios no confiaba del todo en Shinra, seguía manteniendo cierto odio pues con él no había podido cobrarse todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Y? — cuestionaba Shinra ayudando a Izaya

—¿Que? —

—¿Cuando le dirás? —

—Nunca — Izaya no quería tener más problemas de los que ya había tenido, no era una buena idea cuando las cosas apenas comenzaban a tomar un buen ritmo

—Oh.. — murmuraba al mismo tiempo que soltaba su pierna con cuidado, le tenía acostado en el piso, sonrió subiéndose encima de él, colocó sus manos a los costados del rostro de Izaya mientras con aquella sonrisa que a veces parecía burlona le veía

—¿Que? —

—Aún hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Porque le perdonaste esto? — apuntó a sus piernas y se sentó al lado del informante

—No tengo por qué perdonarle algo que yo mismo planee —

—¿Que? — Shinra le veía con cierta sorpresa. Izaya le miro y este suspiro bastante pesado, se logró sentar, ello era un avance notable, pero siempre le restaba importancia

—Yo fui quien le ordenó a Shizu-chan hacerme esto — se apoyó en su brazo y miró al frente, había un enorme espejo reflejando a ambos, estaban completamente solos en aquella enorme habitación llena de toda clase de aparatos para ayudar a Izaya...

—Ya sabes que debes hacer Shizu-chan — Izaya más que decidido parecía molesto, no tenía demasiado tiempo para aclararle las cosas, pero ya habían hablado de ello

—Es demasiado... —

—No me interesa — le interrumpió mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de aquella chaqueta y pasaba de aquella esquina en la penumbra a ver al rubio, seguía molesto por el beso que había visto, pero a pesar de todo ello, más que molestarle parecía querer tomar al rubio de los cabellos y cortar su boca, su sonrisa se hizo mayor al ver la preocupación y molestia de Shizuo, ¿Porque era tan fácil molestarle?

—Podemos encontrar otra respuesta... no necesariamente debemos hacer esto, sabes que alcances tengo... — Shizuo advertía más con dolor y preocupación sobre qué podría pasarle a Izaya, le importaba poco destruir toda la ciudad, lo que le importaba era que Izaya estuviera bien

—No me interesa, ven a matarme — sentenció al mismo tiempo que veía a Shizuo, era tiempo de atacar con lo que más le dolía. —Parece que te divertiste demasiado bien on Varona, ¿O no? —

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —

—¿Te gustó su beso? — cuestionaba Izaya con una enorme sonrisa socarrona, sonrisa que se había ensanchado al ver la expresión de Shizuo, había sido tan divertido verle frustrado o al menos así parecía estar, seguía sin entenderle, pero más divertido había sido ver como apretaba sus manos intentando explicar qué había pasado para que al final solo le hubiera interrumpido —Ah, parece que tu perro llegó —

Le había visto partir y había sonreído aún más cuando Varona se había girado a verle, pero más que ello, aquella sonrisa estaba llena de molestia, de irritación, de ganas de ir tras aquel y besarle frente a todos solo para causar la cólera en aquella rubia, pero no era tiempo de ello, era tiempo de ordenar todo para hacerle a él el menor daño posible, para evitar que Shizuo le fuera a matar aunque en ese momento la cólera no le dejaba pensar claramente, había arreglado las cosas a la mitad y así había ido a casa, necesitaba dejar de pensar en aquel...

—Lo que pasó fue mi culpa, él sabe solo la mitad de las cosas, pero ello no importa ahora, ahora hay cosas más importantes que hacer — agregó el informante manteniendo su mirada en el espejo, era tiempo de quizá avanzar y dejar las cosas en el pasado, lo había aceptado a medias, Izaya quería a Shizuo y quizá por ello mismo amaba molestarle solo a él, amaba verle de todas las formas posibles, envidiaba a todos aquellos con los que Shizuo se podía llevar bien, no porque él quisiera llevarse bien con las demás personas o alguna cosa así, sino porque él solo tenía una persona en la cual apoyarse y era él mismo, al menos hasta que Shizuo había llegado a molestar a su vida

—¿Cosas más importantes? — cuestionó Shinra sin obtener respuesta, odiaba aquella expresión en Izaya que parecía tener millones de cosas en la mente y al mismo tiempo no tenía nada... las cosas ¿Iban para bien o para mal? Solo el tiempo lo iba a decir.

El paso del tiempo a veces es favorable y otras veces no lo es, pero en el caso de aquellos dos, habían aprendido que el paso del tiempo les ayudaba, no solo a llevarse mejor y a acostumbrarse a lo que ahora eran ellos dos después de todos los cambios que habían tenido, sino que les ayudaba a mantener la poca cordura que tenían. Habían pasado dos años desde que aquellos dos estaban juntos, eran una "pareja" no formalizada, después de varios intentos tontos de mantener una relación establecida, nunca lo lograban, siempre habían peleas vergonzosas donde ninguno de los dos quería hablar, costaba más de lo que creían mantener una relación completamente estable, más siendo ellos dos, pero al menos las cosas ahora eran más calmadas, los niños tenían 3 años, eran algo sumamente adorable y, aunque a Izaya no le gustara, le llamaban mamá mientras que al rubio le llamaban papá, eran un par de niños que juntos realmente eran igual de peligrosos que sus padres, uno con una fuerza sobrehumana desde el nacimiento y el otro con una inteligencia que realmente asustaba para su edad, vaya que a veces controlarles era un problema, pero más que ello, se veían bastante bien juntos, proteger a Abdiel era la prioridad de Kazumi, siempre con aquella expresión que parecía ser un matón a pesar de ser un niño y aquella expresión que parecía ser angelical pero se tornaba llena de malicia cuando le provocaban, un llanto y tendría no solo a su hermano queriendo romper huesos, sino que también tendrían a su padre rompiendo huesos y a su madre detrás desde las sombras arruinando vidas... eran una buena combinación a pesar de lo desastrosos que podían llegar a ser estando aquellos cuatro completamente juntos, pero a pesar de todo ello, eran algo que no cambiarían.

A pesar de aquellos dos años que tenían juntos, Shizuo seguía sin insistir sobre que formalizaran algo más serio, ya había sido rechazado las veces suficientes como para no querer declararse, al menos no por ahora, Izaya seguía sin mostrar avance alguno, cosa que a veces molestaba a Shizuo y le hacía cuestionarse sobre las sesiones de Izaya, pero siempre que iba a decir algo, solo callaba pues era algo que Izaya había decidido, no podía meterse más donde no debía, debía darle su privacidad al de cabello negro por más que quisiera realmente saber que tanto habían avanzado. Izaya se había encargado de cubrir aquellos gastos médicos mientras que Shizuo se hacía cargo de sus niños y de toda la casa, realmente parecía al revés de quién era el padre y quien la madre, pero era una especie de acuerdo que ninguno de los dos había comentado claramente, solo así habían tomado las cosas y así seguirían por un buen tiempo o eso aparentaba.

—Shizu-chan — murmuraba Izaya desde la tina, era tarde, los niños estaban dormidos en lo que ahora era su habitación, se habían tenido que mudar para darles a ellos su propia habitación y para tener al menos algo más de espacio para todos

—¿Que? — Shizuo se terminaba de enjuagar el jabón de la cabeza, le miró y se hizo el cabello hacia atrás haciendo que el contrario frunciera ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Porque ya no...? — se quedó callado al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba en la orilla de la tina pasando sus dedos por aquella porcelana blanca

—¿Porque ya no...? — repitió Shizuo, este ya no usaba toalla cuando tomaban baños juntos, se levantó y entró a la tina junto con él, le sentó encima de su pierna como solía hacerlo y se apoyó en la tina y apoyó su cabeza en la pared, había sido un día algo pesado, había tenido algunas peleas y más que ello, había visto a Shinra, le quería mandar a volar pero le habían distraído y no le había podido seguir

—¿Porque ya no...? — repitió sin poder hablar, no quería realmente decirlo y ahora como estaban no estaba siquiera seguro de querer decirlo. Shizuo le miró arqueando la ceja, se acomodó y le abrazó atrayendo el cuerpo del contrario en el suyo susurrando

—Habla — le beso la mejilla con una suave sonrisilla, era tan agradable molestarlo a veces que aunque Izaya le golpeara la cara y se molestara, todo ello solía olvidarse cuando veía su expresión llena de vergüenza disimulada con aquella sonrisa socarrona. Izaya se quedó callado viendo al piso del baño, suspiro un poco pesado, sabía que había sido su culpa pero al menos quería saber la razón

—¿Porque nunca volviste a insistir con el matrimonio...? — aquello tomó por sorpresa a Shizuo pero este solamente suspiro

—No podemos mantener una relación más de dos meses porque amenazas con cortarme — se apoyó en la bañera viendo a Izaya —Con el matrimonio seguramente me amenazarías con divorciarte y quitarme a los niños — bromeó pero se quedó callado al ver como Izaya se encogía muy ligeramente de hombros y comenzaba a reír

—Veo que me conoces — se irguió y sonrió —Entonces es mejor que no... — Shizuo le interrumpió tomando su mentón y besándole

—Pulga — murmuró juntando su frente con la del contrario —Si querías que te pidiera matrimonio solo debiste decirlo — Shizuo seguía pensando que era demasiado pronto como para pedirle de nuevo matrimonio, más porque todo lo que habían pasado tenía poco tiempo de haber terminado, pero más que ello, quería tiempo realmente para poder enamorar a aquel hombre que era tan malditamente bipolar

—Cuando pides matrimonio no puedes ordenar que te lo pidan, no seas ridículo — respondió entre cerrando los ojos por la cercanía, seguía odiando en parte aquellas emociones que Shizuo le hacía sentir, pero por más que las odiara, si Shizuo las causaba entonces era algo que no le importaba sentir una y otra vez.

—Entonces... — le juntó más a él besándole de nueva cuenta —¿Te casarías conmigo pulga? — susurró como si ello fuera un secreto, algo que solo Izaya debía escuchar. Izaya le veía mientras apretaba sus manos y fruncía el ceño con cierta molestia, ¿porque tenía que ser él? Porque no podía ser nadie más que él

—Si... — susurró besándole de nueva cuenta. Después dos años enteros, por fin había aceptado.

Los preparativos habían sido demasiado sencillos, no querían realmente nada extravagante y a aquello solo iban a asistir como mucho diez personas, no querían ningún tipo de interrupción y más que ello, querían la privacidad necesaria para no tener que estar al pendiente de sus niños con desespero, querían centrarse en ellos mismos aunque solo fueran unos minutos.

El día de la boda había llegado, Shizuo esperaba tranquilamente en aquel "altar" usando un traje negro, metía sus manos en sus bolsillos para no fumar, era algo que le había prometido a Izaya, no iba a fumar en aquella ceremonia, veía a Namie sentada con los niños a sus lados, agradecia que aquélla estuviera ahí a pesar de todo lo que Varona le había hecho. Shinra por otro lado había conseguido el permiso de Shizuo de asistir solamente por ser amigo de Izaya, al menos ello había logrado conseguir sin que Shizuo le quisiera asesinar. Aquel ayudaba a Izaya con aquel velo color blanco que había elegido, usaba un vestido blanco solamente porque Shinra le había estado molestando con ello, tenía que ser una "verdadera ceremonia" y, como siempre, le gustaba contrastar con Shizuo, le gustaba que notaran que eran el extremo él uno del otro y quizá por ello se complementaban tan bien.

—Shinra — hablo Izaya, después de que le acomodó el velo, este le sonrió y se acercó a él

—¿Pasa algo? — sonreía realmente emocionado, Izaya le sonrió y le hizo hincarse frente a él. Tomo aire y antes de que Shinra siquiera se lo esperara, Izaya le había dado un fuerte puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al piso y haciendo que su nariz sangrara.

Izaya le veía con completo desprecio y enojo, no, era incluso peor y bien podría llamar a Shizuo para que le rompiera todo, pero era algo que prefería evitar

—No solamente me traicionaste, me vendiste y aunque hayas hecho que aquellos dos nacieran, eso no quita el hecho de que lograste arruinar mi vida — Izaya sacudió su mano evitando llenarse de sangre mientras Shinra lo veía tomando su nariz con sorpresa, no, no era posible... —Me costó bastante, pero al final di con quien hizo que todo esto comenzara — se acercó a Shinra, le jaló de la corbata y levantó su mano queriendo golpearle de nueva cuenta, pero más que ello, sonrió de oreja a oreja de una forma que Shinra nunca se lo hubiera esperado

—E-espera... al menos — recibió otro fuerte golpe e Izaya le soltó suspirando

—No necesito que me expliques nada — Izaya ya sabía toda la verdad —Eres un doctor, un científico y eras parte de mi juego... pero la siguiente vez que te metas conmigo o mi vida, no solamente tendrás una nariz rota, recuerda una cosa — le sonrió con tranquilidad —Su cabeza me pertenece, si su cabeza regresa, tu la perderás y no solo eso, Shizu-chan se encargará de que todos tus huesos sean rotos y desees la muerte antes de la misma vida — salió de aquella habitación con molestia pero sonriendo con altanería, la expresión de Shinra había sido mejor de lo que esperaba...

—Si haces el trato con nosotros, ten por seguro que su cabeza desaparecerá totalmente, tendrás a la dullahan para siempre contigo, pero quiero que logres que Izaya quede embarazado de Shiki, que hagas que toda su vida se vaya por el caño, quiero que hagas también un gas para hacerlo abortar cuando todo esto haya acabado... — Mizuki veía a Shinra sonriendo mientras este veía al piso en completo silencio, tener a Celty era lo único que le importaba, Celty era su vida, pero más que ello, siempre había sido consciente de que Izaya necesitaba una vida mejor, necesitaba a alguien que lo apoyara, por ello actuaría, pero más que ello, él obtendría ventaja de todo ello, no solo lograría que la cabeza de Celty nunca apareciera, sino que le daría una mejor vida a Izaya al lado de alguien... y ese alguien no sería Shiki

—Esta bien... lo haré — sonreía viendo a aquel hombre —Izaya quedará embarazado y casado — pero, no había dicho de quien.

Las cosas no siempre salen como se esperan, mucho menos si se trata de Izaya, pero aquello era algo que el mismo Izaya desconocía, Shinra había salido de aquella habitación, limpió la sangre y se paró al lado de Celty casi al final de la ceremonia

—No me arrepiento de lo que hice — susurraba tomando la mano de Celty —Porque con todo lo que hice, tu ahora eres feliz — miro a Celty y le sonrió

—Espera — Izaya interrumpió a Shizuo, tomó aire y se apoyó en aquella silla de ruedas, era algo que le costaba pero quería sorprender a Shizuo, traía un par de zapatos de piso que le ayudarían a sostenerse mejor, tomo aire y se levantó de aquella silla sonriendo socarronamente pero con cierto miedo de caer. Shizuo le veía completamente asombrado pero callado, sus palabras se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta al ver como Izaya lograba levantarse y dar un par de pasos hacia él

—Acepto — le abrazó y Shizuo le abrazó por igual sonreía sin poder evitar comenzar a llorar, Izaya estaba volviendo a caminar... sus niños habían ido corriendo mientras sus pocos invitados se levantaban y comenzaban a aplaudir, ahora si era completamente formal, ambos eran marido y mujer...

Sr and Sr Heiwajima...

Fin.

~Jelouuu!!!! Hoy vengo a traer el final de este fic, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, sinceramente leer sus comentarios mientras iba avanzando fue algo gratificante, agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que siguieron el fic y que esperaron cada actualización con mis dramas y todo 3

Por ahora solo puedo decir una cosa, muchas gracias por sus preciosos comentarios y aquí concluye un trabajo que realmente me encantó escribir, pronto vendré con un nuevo proyecto, no sabría decirles si lo sacaré dentro de uno o dos días, pero si les interesa seguir leyendo las locuras que se me ocurren, cuenten que sacaré un nuevo proyecto pronto, sin más que decir.

Nos leemos después.

BillDippCipher~


	29. Un Dia En La Vida De Kazumi Y Abdiel

Un día, solo un día la vida vista desde la perspectiva de aquellos dos niños, ¿Sería bastante divertido no es así? Pues ello es lo que ellos quisieron hacer, contar su vida, la vida que llevaban hasta ese momento con sus padres y el cómo parecía que aunque las cosas fueran mal o fueran peor, siempre lograban arreglarlo, no por ello les habían terminado contando más de una vez el como aquellos dos habían nacido, el como les habían casado por la mala y lo mucho que "sufrieron" pero no solo ello, sino que ver la vida de sus padres hasta ese momento solía tornarse a veces graciosa, a veces algo aburrida pero siempre con su toque personal.

—¿Cuántas veces he contado la misma historia? ¿Es que no se aburren de escucharla? — mamá siempre cuestionaba lo mismo cada que Kazumi le pedía que contara la misma historia de todo lo que les había pasado mientras que yo solo escuchaba en completo silencio, no era que no me gustara aquella historia, pero escucharla de forma tan repetitiva me hacía notar lo mucho que podía cambiar y lo poco que a veces agregaba mamá, a veces parecía contar partes que nunca había contado pero siempre censuraba todas las muertes que se le ocurrían y otras a veces las olvidaba, era bastante gracioso a decir verdad, pero a pesar de ello, siempre en algún punto papá interrumpia a mamá y le tapaba la boca susurrando siempre lo mismo, nunca lograba entender del todo de que hablaban, pero parecía que nos creía demasiado inocentes como para saber que habían hecho para que naciéramos, o al menos Kazumi lo seguía siendo y eso que era mi hermano mayor, mayor relativamente por unos cuantos segundos

—¡Vamos! ¡Solo cuentala! — insistía Kazumi con aquellos enormes ojos color café, se veía tan adorable que siempre que insistía, Izaya no tenía más opción que contar aquella historia una y otra vez aunque siempre se quedara dormido a la mitad de la historia, sus cabellos cafés alborotados eran característicos de él, además de la clara fuerza que Shizuo con arduo trabajo intentaba enseñar a usar sin lastimarse tanto como él lo hizo, si algo había aprendido, el lastimarse era bueno, pero no quería que su hijo sufriera lo mismo por más que quisiera volverse fuerte y que siempre estuviera alardeando en que sería mucho más fuerte que Shizuo y cosillas así, cosas de niños a decir verdad.

—Se durmió — Izaya susurró sentado en el sofá con Kazumi dormido en sus piernas mientras que Abdiel dibujaba sentado en el piso en aquella mesa de madera, al ver como su hermano se quedaba dormido simplemente suspiro, siempre pasaba lo mismo y siempre se dormía en la misma parte, cuando sus padres se habían separado, Kazumi no sabía toda la historia completa a pesar de tantas veces que había escuchado el inicio y Abdiel tampoco la sabía completa puesto que Izaya siempre se detenía en esa parte, pero, por más que quisieran que él no supiera lo demás, él sospechaba constantemente de sus padres por la silla de ruedas que había encontrado y que recordaba claramente, tenía la mayoría de los recuerdos de cuando era un bebé por muy sorprendente que ello sonara, pero después de todo, ¿Como no lo haría si su "madre" era Izaya Orihara?

—¿Y luego? — cuestionó aquel de cabello negro y ojos rojo oscuro, eran realmente una personificación él uno del otro, incluso parecían sus pequeños clones

—¿Y luego que? — cuestionó Izaya acariciando los cabellos de Kazumi

—¿Que pasó después? —

—Pasó que tu madre me perdonó y las cosas mejoraron — Shizuo siempre decía lo mismo, no era bueno "traumar" a sus niños, pero más que ello, Abdiel siempre los veía con cierta obviedad y desconfianza pero nunca cuestionaba nada, no era bueno y no era parte de la educación que tenía, bueno al menos no la mitad de la que tenía.

Ambos niños tenían siete años, iban a la escuela juntos, viajaban en autobús, siempre estaban juntos y no solo por el apellido les distinguían y no se atrevían a meterse con ellos, sino por el solo hecho de ver a quienes se parecían y con lo peligrosos que se habían vuelto en aquellos años era mejor evitar alguna clase de pelea con aquellos dos niños o siquiera pensar en molestarles. Cada mañana siempre era lo mismo, al único que veían era a Shizuo quien les atendía mientras que su "otro padre" dormía plácidamente en la cama sin querer despertar, incluso a veces llegando a las dos de la tarde y encontraban a Izaya dormido en la cama en la misma posición, encontraban notas de Shizuo sobre que debían hacer y que cuando llegara el ayudaría con lo que restaba de la tarea o de lo que tuvieran que hacer, al menos siempre tenía planeado eso pero nunca podía hacerlo, no porque a aquellos niños les importaba poco despertar a Izaya, siempre iban tras de él, le despertaban y le "obligaban" a ayudar en todo lo que ellos no entendían, en las manualidades y toda clase de actividades que tuvieran que hacer, al menos mientras las cosas eran calmadas. A ambos niños varias veces les había tocado ver como su padre mandaba a volar a medio mundo después de un feroz grito, grito que usualmente era imitado por Kazumi quien corría queriendo ver como su padre trabajaba con aquel que llamaban tío aunque no lo fuera, quien siempre les compraba dulces, algunos juguetes y que soportaba a veces sus presiones mentales y físicas cuando le dejaban al cuidado de ellos cuando Shizuo e Izaya tenían que salir, la vida en Ikebukuro era relativamente calmada cuando Shizuo e Izaya se mantenían ocupados en sus niños, pero cuando estos no estaban, aquella ciudad volvía a ser el caos que siempre debía ser.

—¡Adelante! — gritaba Kazumi corriendo con las mochilas de ambos en su espalda y dando pequeños saltos queriendo llegar a casa lo antes posible

—Te caerás...— respondía Abdiel caminando detrás de él, su hermano era demasiado enérgico, cosa que a veces le daba flojera pero nunca se quejaba de él, no al menos en su cara, no quería tener que andar por ahí solo con el carácter de mierda que tenía y él mismo era consciente de su carácter pero más que ello, su único amigo, al menos momentáneamente era su hermano. —Kazumi... — le llamó con cierta pesadez —¡Oye! — Abdiel nunca solía alzar la voz, no si ello no lo ameritaba, pero el ver como su hermano chocaba con alguien claramente mayor a ello le había... "preocupado" por no llamarlo correctamente como preocupación

—Au... — murmuró y se levantó sobando su nariz, aquello había sido un golpe algo fuerte

—¡¿Ah?! — gritó aquel hombre claramente molesto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta quien había chocado con él, solamente había lanzado una fuerte patada golpeando la cara de aquel niño de cabello café

—¡Kazumi! — Abdiel había corrido hasta su hermano que yacía en el piso —¡Kazumi! ¡Kazumi! — sacó su teléfono buscando de forma desesperada el número de su padre o su madre, cualquiera de los dos estaría bien, estaba agitado, Abdiel, a pesar de ser callado y de ser inteligente, no podía manejar esa clase de emociones y era normal, después de todo, se trataba de un niño —Papá... papá... —

Aquel hombre se acercó y le quitó el teléfono rompiéndolo en dos —Oye oye, si fue culpa de ese mocoso, ¿A quien ibas a llamar? ¿Ah? — se notaba aún más molesto, era un pandillero cualquiera pero parecía no ser de Ikebukuro, no al menos si no conocía aquellos dos niños —Realmente estoy molesto — tomó a aquel niño de los cabellos y Abdiel se quedó sin palabras, comenzaría a llorar y su expresión lo decía —Oye oye mocoso, no comiences a llorar — le jaló más fuerte el cabello haciendo que Abdiel gritara y comenzara a llorar con fuerza...

Un llanto... siempre odie escuchar ese llanto, ni siquiera dentro de lo más profundo de mi ser, un llanto que no solamente odiaba escuchar sino que al escucharlo solo me irritaba, aquel llanto que desde niño siempre reconocí, el único llanto por el cual aprendí a renunciar a todo lo que quería, juguetes, dulces, comida, incluso comodidad, el único llanto que desde que tengo memoria papá me enseñó que debía cuidarle, la única persona que me necesita más que nadie, porque entendí que aunque a veces Abdiel fuera insoportable, era a quien yo tenía que proteger, yo soy su hermano mayor, yo soy quien debe cuidarle, yo soy...

El fuerte llanto de Abdiel seguía presente, se hacía más fuerte mientras que aquel hombre comenzaba a desesperarse por cómo lloraba aquel niño

—¡Cállate maldita sea! — gritó a punto de golpearle pero había sido detenido por aquel de cabello castaño que sostenía él puño de aquel hombre en su pequeña mano

—Alejate... de Kazumi — hablaba entre cortado por el dolor en su rostro y su nariz que sangraba lentamente, apretó la mano de aquel hombre haciendo que este soltara a Abdiel y se apartara gruñendo

—Maldito mocoso... — murmuró aquel hombre buscando entre sus ropas hasta sacar un pequeño cuchillo

—¡Kazumi! — Abdiel estaba en el piso con el rostro inundado en lágrimas —¡Ve por papá! —

—No — respondió limpiando la sangre de su nariz que seguía saliendo, ello era parte de lo que Shizuo le había enseñado, a veces debía enfrentar las cosas aunque le dieran miedo, a veces debía seguir aunque su cuerpo quisiera salir corriendo, todo para proteger a quien le importaba

—¡Mocoso! — gritó aquel hombre corriendo hacia aquellos dos niños, Kazumi había apretado los puños al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba hacia aquel hombre, no dejaría que siguiera haciendo llorar a su hermano y más que ello, pagaría por lo que había hecho. Aquel cuchillo había cortado muy ligeramente la mejilla y algunos mechones de Kazumi y justo cuando este lo iba a golpear con toda su fuerza, había sido detenido por una mano tomando por sorpresa a ambos niños.

—¿Que está pasando? — cuestionó Shizuo con aquella venita saltada en su cien, veía a aquel hombre con completo odio, era carne muerta...

—¡Papá! — Kazumi estaba realmente sorprendido, ¿Como había llegado...?

—Ya sabes que hacer — habló Izaya cargando a Abdiel entre sus brazos. Shizuo solamente asintió mientras que Izaya tomaba a Kazumi y se lo llevaba con él, aquel era hombre muerto...

Tras llegar aquellos tres a casa, Izaya había atendido a Kazumi y le había dado un dulce, al menos por su valentía, era claro que aquel iba a ser un gran problema si se metían con su hermano, pero más que ello, ver la expresión frustrada de Abdiel había sido algo gratificante, un niño que tuviera complejos de superioridad no iba a ser nada bueno y él mismo era la prueba de ello. Kazumi se acercó con su hermano y le dio aquel dulce sonriendo, estaba completamente bien y con que Abdiel estuviera bien, lo demás no importaba

—¿Porque? — cuestionó susurrando de malas

—¿Porque que? — ladeo la cabeza viéndole

—¿Porque no huiste? ¿Porque no hiciste caso? —

—¿Porque debía hacer caso? No pensaba dejarte ahí solo llorando —

—¡No estaba llorando! —

—Si si — le dio aquel dulce por la fuerza y se quedó a su lado suspirando —Tu serás tan bueno como mamá haciendo todos esos movimientos raros en la pared — le sonrió con alegría haciendo que aquel solamente suspirara

—Se llama parkour —

—¡Eso eso! —

Shizuo había llegado después de un rato, se sentó al lado de Izaya mientras suspiraba con pesadez, se había hecho cargo de todo y de aquel hombre

—¡Mamá! — Kazumi se subió encima de Izaya sonriendo —¡¿Como nos encontraron?! —

—Fue tu papá — respondió resoplando, iba a ser un día "normal" según ellos

—¡¿Como?! — Kazumi estaba realmente sorprendido de su padre

—Solo escuche a Abiel llamarme — admitió, Shizuo no solo había tenido que ser bueno encontrando a Izaya, sino también a aquellos dos niños y además, cosa que sus niños no sabían, algo de información había llegado hasta Izaya que, quisiera o no admitirlo, tenía cierto instinto protector con aquellos dos niños, esperaban que ello no se volviera a repetir, pero ello había sido sólo el comienzo de la vida de aquella familia, del paso de sus días y de su futuro incierto, pero que una cosa tenían clara, ese futuro pintaba solamente para mejor, para volver más fuertes a aquellos cuatro y sobre todo, para la unión de aquella familia tan rara y especial.

~Jelooooouuuuuuuuuuuu!!! Este es el especial que les prometí, es algo corto puesto que quería mostrar y centrarme únicamente en aquellos dos pequeños a los que realmente les tomé tanto cariño y con esto ahora si queda correctamente cerrada Sr and Sr, agradezco de nueva cuenta el hecho de que la hayan seguido, de haberse tomado la molestia de leer mis locuras xD los amo como no tienen idea .w.

Las letras en cursiva son narraciones en primera persona de Abdiel y Kazumi en dado caso que no se entienda y este es solo un especial como prometí, recalcando xD

Nos leemos después.

BillDippCipher~


End file.
